Warmth for a Flower
by SpyralHax
Summary: Randomly themed one shots about Luffy x Robin. Fluffy romance, dramatic twists and everything in between. Rating for each one-shot will vary, but mostly K. Final chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Blissful Warmth**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Rating: G (some kissing, but nothing too bad)**

**This is the kick off for my group of one shots, focusing almost exclusively on Luffy x Robin, but some will just have one or the other. I decided that this would be fun to do, since I think Robin is a great character, and I think she does go well with Luffy (not as much canonical evidence for it as with Nami, but what the heck?) Not nearly enough of this pair, which I hope to remedy to some small extent. Please read and review, please, if you would like more of this subject. Enjoy.**

_As each kick from the maniacal leader of the Cipher Pol 9 landed, the young woman winced, an intense pain shooting through her entire body. Trying her hardest to stifle the cries, she began to think, as loudly as she could, for someone, anyone to help her. It had only been recently that she had been able to open herself up to such an extent, that she could trust so completely in other people. The pain in her ribs and stomach was so intense, that she found herself crying out more with each blow._

'_Somebody help me!' she found herself crying out in her head, hoping that somehow, someone would hear it, and come to her rescue. Thoughts focused on the small band of pirates, who had willingly risked war with the powerful World Government, Robin felt the tears welling up inside of her, blood trailing from open wounds upon her face and head. But just as things seemed hopeless, and she felt the pain increasing, jaws clenched shut upon a corner of a building, trying to resist with her entire being, a flash of hope ran through her head._

'_Luffy!' One word, the name of the seemingly invincible pirate captain, ran through her mind, and she knew that, regardless of the pain she was going through now, Luffy was somehow going through much worse. But she also knew, with a warm feeling in her chest, that he would still make it through, and that everything would find a way to work out for the best._

Robin woke with a start, clutching lightly at her chest with one hand, the other resting on her cheek, noticing with some surprise that she was rather warm. It was not a result of just waking up, but was the result of something else entirely.

'Luffy…' his name rang through her mind again, causing her eyes to widen, her face flushing a bright shade of red. Shaking her head from side to side, Robin attempted to shake the thoughts from her head, an oddly warm sensation emanating from inside of her. This was something she had never experienced before, and was unsure of what to call it. Thinking of the other crew members, the young woman did not feel anywhere near the same sense of warmth, which confused her a bit.

Shaking the uncertainty away, she looked over at her roommate and best friend. 'Ah, I will just ask Nami-san later. I am sure she would know at least a little about it.' Robin thought to herself, a small smile creeping across her face as she stood from her bed, walking towards the small bathroom to prepare for the day.

Breakfast that morning was the same as usual. All the guys screamed various things, attempting to guard their morning food from the ever gluttonous rubber boy. Nami sat, trying to enjoy her food, but her tension was clearly rising, a small red stitch on her forehead as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. With the normal antics of the crew, Robin sat as usual, an oddly calm, knowing smile on her face. But she felt a bit odd, as every so often, she would try and steal a glance at the captain, giggling a bit at his grotesquely exaggerated features, his mouth stuffed beyond reason with food.

After the chaotic meal, the members of the Straw Hat crew all went their separate ways, entertaining themselves through various means. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all sat around, playing some game, Luffy still not knowing the rules after all this time. Zoro, as usual, found a seemingly secluded spot and decided to catch some rest. Sanji sat in the kitchen, presumably cooking up some delicious concoction for Robin and Nami. Franky was locked in the engine room, thinking up some strange upgrade for either the ship, or his cyborg body.

Looking around the deck quickly, Robin found Nami at the helm, keeping sure that the ship was on course. Feeling now was a good time, Robin slowly approached the younger girl, coming nearer as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the railing as she watched Luffy's little band playing excitedly.

"Is there something you wanted, Robin?" the ginger haired girl asked, sweeping a stray strand of her fiery locks behind her ear, enjoying the cool sea breeze on her smooth skin.

"Aa. Would you come with me for a minute, Navigator-san?" the older girl asked, eliciting a somewhat confused look from the younger. Nodding gently at the request, Nami followed silently as Robin began to walk towards their shared cabin, figuring it would give them the most privacy of any spot on the ship. Unknown to the girls, a certain rubber boy sat, one eye watching them, and eyebrow raised inquisitively.

'What are they up to?' Luffy asked to himself. Even with his normal antics, he had noticed during breakfast that Robin had occasionally laid a subtle glance on him. It was strange, as normally Robin was very aloof, only observing the actions of the crew, not focused on any one in particular.

"Oi, Luffy, it's your turn." Usopp's voice woke him from his slight bit of spacing out. Turning back towards the two other boys, Luffy couldn't get his mind off of how Robin had been acting, and decided he would just ask her about it.

"Sorry, guys. I have something to do." he said bluntly, excusing himself from the game, to a confused looking Usopp and Chopper. Looking at each other, the other two simply shrugged before starting a new game with the two of them.

"So, what's up Robin?" Nami asked, a slight tone of concern on her voice as she sat on her bed, crossing her legs as she considered the girl in front of her. It was rare that Robin would talk to her willingly, much less ask for privacy.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to get your opinion on." the older woman started, an unusually nervous tone in her voice. The fidgeted her fingers a bit as she walked over towards her own bed, sitting down before attempting to continue. As Nami nodded her head for Robin to continue, the archaeologist took a deep breath before speaking.

"Nami, lately whenever I think of a certain person, I feel very warm inside. I have dreams, and when I wake up, my cheeks are flushed and I feel so uncomfortably hot." as she spoke, Nami felt her eyes widening, her brown eyes showing her surprise at the situation. Was Robin actually experiencing these things?

"Robin, how often does this happen?" the red head asked, hoping to get some kind of measure of the problem.

"Almost every day." came the response, a faint blush creeping across the older woman's pale, soft skin. Nami smiled, realizing Robin's problem was something as small, yet meaningful as this.

"Robin, I think you have a crush." she stated, almost sarcastically, causing Robin to blush a deeper shade of red. Was it true? Did she have a crush on a boy who was more than a decade her junior? Feeling embarrassed, Robin brought her hands up to her face, feeling extremely warm, realizing that she was blushing, the red of her face nearly as dark as the raven color of her hair.

"So, does Zoro know about it?" Nami asked, bringing Robin's blush down a bit, looking over at the red head with some mild confusion.

"What does Zoro have to do with anything?" Robin asked straightly, causing Nami to look over at her confused.

"Sanji?" Nami asked, trying to ascertain the identity of Robin's crush.

Robin did not answer about Sanji, simply raising an eyebrow at the ginger headed girl, to which Nami instantly dismissed the notion, 'Yeah, Sanji is certainly not a possibility.' Nami racked her brain trying to think of who it could be. Everyone knew Usopp and Kaya had a thing going, so that pretty much ruled him out. As open about things as Robin was, she figured that would rule out Chopper. That left two choices, between Franky and Luffy. Knowing in her soul that it couldn't be Luffy, the navigator of the crew smirked to herself as she began to speak again.

"Ah, Franky is a lucky guy, Robin." Nami's confidence was shaken as Robin merely blinked, a light giggle then escaping her cool, pink lips. At the sound of Robin's laughter, Nami's eyes widened, not able to fully believe that HE was the one that Robin had a crush on.

"Luffy!?" she nearly yelled at full volume, clapping a hand to her mouth as she jumped out of her bed, staring in disbelief at the older woman, whose face seemed to be glowing from her blush, head tilted down facing the floor as she nodded slowly. Nami was speechless. Collapsing back onto her bed slowly, she took a good look at Robin. It was just unbelievable. Robin and Luffy? Was it even possible?

"So, you have a crush on Luffy, is that right?" she asked, somewhat exasperated by the situation, an oddly tight feeling in her own chest as the older woman nodded. "Does he know?" Nami asked, a bit bothered by this new feeling.

"No!" Robin all but yelled, her own embarrassment over the situation clear. Whether it was because of who Luffy was, or her own confusion Nami could not tell, but she did want to help her friend however possible.

"Well, do you think he might return your feelings, Robin?" she asked sweetly, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I… don't know…" the normally confident girl spoke, trailing of as she did. To hear Robin sound so deflated made Nami a bit sad, and she stood, walking over to capture her friend in a warm hug. She wanted Robin to be happy, and she knew, somehow, that Luffy was going to be good for her.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to ask him, Robin." Nami spoke simply, looking directly into Robin's deep blue orbs, admiring their simple beauty, like the endless sky above. "Luffy is pretty simple after all, but I don't think he ever considered things like that. But, if you think it is worth it, you should give it a try." she said, attempting to encourage her best friend. She was surprised as she felt Robin wrapping her arms gently around her.

"Thanks, Nami-san." she said simply, the gratitude clear on her voice. Nami smiled as she thought that Robin was going to gain something wonderful, but she herself felt a little empty, which made her a bit confused. She watched as Robin stood up, walking towards the door, stopping as she grasped the knob in her hand to look back at Nami.

"If there is ever anything I can do for you, just ask Nami." Robin said, a sweet smile on her face as she turned the knob, opening the door slowly.

"Just be prepared if he doesn't get what you are saying at first." Nami responded, a small giggle from both of them as she did, realizing that was entirely possible. "I will keep it in mind. And thank you again, Nami." Robin spoke, exiting the small room, leaving Nami to consider things on her own.

Laying back, the young navigator clutched idly at her chest, an oddly empty feeling in her heart. She didn't understand it. Why did it hurt her, to imagine Robin and Luffy together? She rolled over onto her side, sighing as she drifted off to sleep.

As Robin approached the doorway to enter out onto the deck of the small ship, she smiled to herself, hoping that things went alright. But before she could enter onto the sunny deck, she felt herself stopped by someone grabbing her wrist from behind. Looking back, her eyes widened as widely as one could imagine, surprised to see him standing there.

"L-Luffy? What are you doing?" she asked, hoping her nervousness didn't sound too apparent on her voice. Feeling the slight pressure of Luffy pulling her towards him, she walked forward, until they were only a few inches apart, her face feeling as though it were on fire. She closed her eyes, gulping down nervously as she felt his breath against her lips, causing her to shudder ever so slightly.

"This…" he spoke gently, pressing his lips firmly against hers, sending a shock through her body. It was unbelievable. She thought there was no way he would have any experience in romantic affairs, but the feeling of his lips against hers was like heaven. The heat in the pit of her stomach swelled, engulfing her entire being as she wrapped her arms loosely around the neck of the younger boy.

After a few blissful minutes, they broke for air, looking lazily into each other's eyes. Luffy smiled his wide, toothy grin, which made Robin feel a warmth from within her, that only grew as she leaned forward, kissing him lightly again. This one was not as passionate or long as the other, but it said enough. As the kiss ended, Luffy laughed his trademark laugh, placing his worn straw hat atop her head, ruffling her smooth black hair a bit as he did.

"Luffy…" she said simply, surprised by his gesture. His eyes looked seriously into her soul through her blue eyes, making her blush at the pure intensity. Luffy leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to her ears as he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Remember, I always protect my treasure." his words, though simple, held so much meaning for the young woman, that she could barely contain herself, a few stray tears running down her pale cheeks. Grinning widely again, Luffy nodded as he grasped her hand, leading her out onto the deck, Robin willingly following after him. She knew that everyone in the crew was about to get a big shock, but she didn't care. She was his treasure, and she knew that meant that they would be together forever.

**Wasn't too pleased with this one, as I meant to type an update for my other story when I woke up, but this one just kind of came to me. Hopefully the second one will be better (more well thought out, anyway). After I get 3 or so done for this one, I plan to alternate between this and Outside Influences. Look forward to it, for all those Luffy x Robin fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dessert**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Rating: K (pure fluff)**

**This one just seemed a little fun to me. Luffy is bored and finds our favorite archaeologist lounging in the Sun. Fluffiness ensues. I seem to be liking this pairing more and more as I keep writing it. I hope you guys like this story, and don't be afraid to leave a review, negative or positive. **

* * *

"Ah, I'm bored.", complained the captain to nobody in particular. This being something normal for Luffy, the crew simply ignored his complaints. As they all sat, continuing to do whatever it was they had been doing before, he pursed his lips into a mild pout.

It was a normal, lazy, warm day, which made everyone feel very relaxed. Looking around anxiously, Luffy looked for something, anything that could cure his boredom. Zoro, as usual, was sleeping, leaning against a random railing. Usopp, Franky and Chopper were amusing themselves, Usopp telling some outrageous story to the other two. Sighing deeply, the young boy continued to survey the deck, for anything to keep occupied.

He noticed that Nami was nowhere to be seen, and so stood up to go find her. After a minute of walking, he found her, tending her orange groves. As he was about to walk over and ask what she was doing, he found himself stopping, a traumatic memory of the last time he had interrupted her sending chills down his spine. Discretion being the better part of valor, he silently made his way back where he had come from.

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed Sanji exiting the kitchen, a small tray in hand as he spun his way towards Robin.

"Ah, Robin-chwan. Your elegance is striking, your grace warming my very soul." Luffy gagged a bit to himself, hiding behind a corner as the love cook continued to croon to the older woman.

'_Poor Robin.'_ he thought idly, covering his mouth with one hand to stifle a bit of a snicker. He noticed that Robin looked a bit uncomfortable, assuming it was the result of Sanji's lavish attentions.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Robin spoke in her usual sweet tone, forcing a small smile to crease her luscious lips. As Sanji danced away, heart throbbing as usual in his eye, Luffy found himself staring at Robin. 'Wow. She is really… pretty.' he noted to himself. It surprised him to realize that he was noticing her, but not as much as the fact that it had not occurred to him until now. Drinking in her luscious figure, he watched her subtle movements, a calm atmosphere surrounding the young woman.

She wore a dark purple blouse, unbuttoned almost halfway down, leaving a good amount of her ample bosom exposed. Her hips were hugged tightly by a tight fitting pair of jeans. He watched, eyes hooding slightly as she crossed her legs slowly, gazing at her wondrous curves. Running his eyes up her body, he watched her face, finding himself lost within her deep, yet soft blue eyes. He found himself mesmerized by her, the elegance of every movement striking him deep inside of his body.

As she brushed a few stray strands of her ebony locks out of her face, Robin grabbed the elegant looking dessert, taking a small bite out of it. "Mmm. Delicious as always." she stated to herself, savoring the sweet taste of the luscious food. As she ate though, she felt an odd sensation, as though someone were staring at her. Looking around, she noticed the head of a certain rubber boy peering out from around a corner, clearly in some manner of daze.

Smiling warmly to herself, she sprouted a hand behind the boy, tapping him on the shoulder. She giggled a bit as his eyes bulged out of his head, fumbling over his own feet as he fell face first onto the deck.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Luffy?" she asked sweetly, the smile on her face wholly different from the one she gave Sanji. It somehow made her seem more beautiful.

"Aa. I am bored. Do you have any ideas?" he asked, a mildly whiny tone to his voice as he found himself languidly heading towards the older girl. Luffy looked almost mindlessly towards the girl, as she placed her dessert down on the small table next to her. She then placed a finger on her chin, as though mimicking the act of being deep in thought.

"Hmm. Would you like some of this dessert, Luffy?" she asked finally, a slightly seductive tone to her voice, causing his heart to skip a beat. Nodding enthusiastically, he bounded over to where she was lounging. Robin giggled as he kneeled to her right, almost begging for the food like a dog. She always enjoyed the energy he could put into just about anything. As Luffy placed his hands lazily on the arm of her chair, Robin grabbed the glassware with the dessert in it, taking a small spoonful to feed the energetic boy.

Opening his mouth lazily, Luffy felt the cool food press on his tongue, closing his mouth as Robin took out the spoon. "Mmmmmm. Delicious!" he exclaimed excitedly, a wide grin on his face. At seeing this, Robin couldn't help but to smile again at the young boy, but stopped as she noticed he was staring at her once again.

"I-is something the matter?" she asked somewhat nervously, as Luffy stood up, bringing his face closer to her own. As their faces got closer, the young woman felt her face warming up considerably, staring into Luffy's deep charcoal toned eyes, feeling an odd skip of her heart. With no answer, Luffy stopped, furrowing his brows as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, causing the young woman to gulp nervously.

The slight blush on her cheeks darkened considerably, as she felt Luffy's tongue pressing against the smooth skin. One swift motion, from her chin upwards, stopping just above her lips. As Luffy pulled back, wide grin on his face, Robin looked at him in a bit of confusion.

"Shishishi." he chuckled mindlessly, noticing the red tint to Robin's smooth skin. "You had a little dessert on your cheek, Robin." The simplicity of his words somehow touched her, idly reaching up a free hand to touch the spot he had licked.

"T-thank you…" was all she could manage, still surprised by what he had done. Had he known she wouldn't be upset? Was she actually not upset? But the surprises were not done, as the deep blue orbs widened, as she felt herself suddenly rising in the air, strong hands supporting her back and legs. Instinctively she reached out, wrapping her arm around the neck of the boy who had lifted her from her seat. The sudden flurry of activity surprised her, barely managing to steady herself as Luffy lifted her into his arms before collapsing into the chair himself. As they steadied, Robin blushed lightly as she realized that she was resting against the firm body of the young pirate captain.

"Ah, that is more like it." he spoke, eyes closed as he grinned widely, an arm loosely resting on her supple hips. The touch made her jump a bit, but she could not find any words to speak, and instead watched the younger boy as he seemed to drift off to sleep. Soon she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, breaths gently escaping his lips and brushing through her hair. Smiling to herself, the young woman reached up, running a hand lazily through the black locks of the smiling boy. As she did, the girl felt him fidget a bit in his sleep, still holding her tightly to him. Sighing to herself, she set the remainder of the dessert on the small table to her left. A wide smile on her face, Robin rested her head on the chest of the young pirate captain, wrapping her arms around him as she also began to drift into sleep.

'_That is more like it, indeed.' _she thought, the warmth of the body pressed against her making her feel comfortable, and knew she would have sweet dreams. This was where she truly wanted to be, and he was the one who made her dreams come true. Just as sleep brought her down, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, eliciting a smile from the boy lost in dreams. 'Thank you…' she whispered as sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet, right? Luffy and Robin really do look good when they are together, at least I think so. Just a little heads up, next time we see Luffy and Robin as a sort of Bonnie and Clyde, hopefully in preparation for a full story of similar nature. Let me know if you guys like this story, as I love this pairing.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Smooth Criminals**

**Rating: K (implied sexual content)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Woo, here is chapter 3 of my batch of one shots. This one sees the Straw Hat gang reformed into a 30's era gang. This was kind of a way to prove to myself that I would write a really short, simple story. I hope you all enjoy it. And I don't know why, but when I was coming up with the title for it, I suddenly thought of the Alien Ant Farm cover for the song. Weird, eh?**

* * *

On a clear summer day, a small group of bandits burst loudly through the front door of a decent sized house. Opening the front door, the group of 5 paraded through the door, wide grins on each face. First through the door was Usopp, the group's marksman. He had gotten them out of many a pickle involving the Feds, luckily without a single fatality. Looking through the window out front, the young sharpshooter then found himself rushing towards the safety of the center of the large lounge room.

Next was Zoro, rubbing his head roughly as he yawned. The green haired man who spent most of his leisure time sleeping, was the leader's right hand man. Anywhere the leader went, Zoro would be sure to follow. He found that it was quite a difficult task, keeping up with his idiotically rambunctious leader. Zoro was a bit strange, in that for his weapons, he wielded 3 katanas. Any who saw them knew instantly to be afraid, for he was not as opposed to killing as the rest of the crew. He would defend himself if needed, and was very skilled in the arts of sword fighting.

"Ah, that was a disaster." came the words of the next person, the orange haired beauty. Despite the fact that she was not technically the leader of the merry band, she was unquestionably the one in charge. What Nami said was essentially law to the group of outlaws. When the leader did decide to pull a caper, she was the one to outline the actual plan, as their leader was clearly incapable.

"Aww, it turned out fine in the end, right?" came the reply from the person behind Nami, a wide grin on his face, a woman slung loosely over his shoulder. Nami turned to watch the idiotic leader, a blush on her face at the placement of his hands on the firm butt of the woman over his shoulder. With a sigh, the fiery red head motioned for Luffy to put Robin down, eliciting a tongue playfully sticking out of his mouth as he tossed a large bag of money towards the girl. "There. I'll leave it up to you." he spoke simply, a grin appearing on his face as he headed towards the stairs.

"Ah, don't worry Miss Nami." Robin spoke, a smile across her own face, despite the odd position she was in. Nami watched as Luffy ascended the stairs, Robin still flung over his shoulder as though she were some prize of his. The thought was not so far from the truth, however. Everyone knew better than to mess with Robin, or Luffy would make things very difficult for such a person. Nami smiled warmly, thinking on their relationship. Luffy would do anything to protect any one of them, but Robin was special. There was seldom a point in time where they were not together.

"Oh, tell Sanji that we will probably be a while." Nami was brought back to reality by Robin's words, blushing wildly as she caught sight of the older woman's devious wink. The meaning behind the words was very obvious, and Nami sighed as she picked up the bag of money, heading towards the kitchen. She knew that the two would be at least a couple of hours, so they would miss the final meal of the day.

"Ah, Sanji." the orange haired girl said as she entered the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by the blonde cook, who had somehow been suckered into joining with the bandits. Though, that was not necessarily true. Despite his well deserved reputation as a playboy, Nami knew that the thing that kept him around was not only the sheer beauty of herself and Robin, but the debt that he owed to Luffy. In fact, the whole gang owed Luffy a debt of some kind.

But before Nami could open her mouth to relay the message from Robin, she was silenced by a loud crashing sound from above. The entire band looked up from whatever they were doing, each sighing as they tried their best to ignore the sounds of passion from upstairs. Sanji had a particularly hard time with it, biting down angrily on his cigarette as flames seemed to emit from his body. Nami narrowed her eyes a bit, a sweat drop forming on her forehead before turning to leave the room. Now she didn't need to give the message, as they had done it for her.

A few hours later, Luffy and Robin came down from their most recent bout of lovemaking, each in a state of undress. Luffy was reduced to only his dark blue boxers and a white tank top, while Robin was sporting only a white dress shirt, unbuttoned nearly half way down, topping off her dark purple panties. Zoro opened one eye from his sleeping spot on the couch, taking in the sight of the older woman on the back of the young bandit, arms joined loosely around his neck.

"Did you guys get enough for one day?" he asked, somewhat teasingly. As he spoke, Luffy grinned his trademark smile and Robin simply blushed, burying her face gently into the younger boy's hair. Luffy simply gave Zoro a thumbs up, eliciting a snicker from the young man. While he was dedicated to the path of the sword, and increasing his strength to always watch out for his buddy, Zoro hoped that someday he would be able to find a person to make him as happy as Luffy and Robin had for each other.

"Oi, Sanji, I'm hungry! When is dinner?" Luffy asked with a wide grin on his face, paired nicely with Robin's gentle smile, gripping tighter around her lover. The peace of the large hideout was disturbed as sounds of utter brutality could be heard from the kitchen, Luffy getting his punishment from Sanji for 'defiling his beautiful Miss Robin'. But even though he didn't want to admit it, Sanji knew in his heart that they were meant for each other. Her serious tone balancing out his complete naivete, and his own ample positive energy making her a brighter woman.

Luffy and Robin were perfect together, a reputation that was as well known among the citizens of the neighboring areas as the gang's fearful strength. The two were always inseparable, and always smiling together.

* * *

**I didn't originally intend this one to be so fluffy, but that is how it came out. As I was typing it out, I had a lot of fun imagining it, so I am definitely going to try and make it into a fully realized story. It will be written concurrently with my other one, Outside Influences, since this one seems more fun and positive. Let me know if any would be interested in it, as feedback always gives me more motivation.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pirate Marks**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin (naturally)**

**Rating: T (to be safe, implied sex)**

**I actually typed this yesterday, but wasn't satisfied so I did a light little edit to the ending. I originally meant to do a short, sub 1000 word bit, but it ended a good bit longer. For some reason, this pairing makes me happy, and so it is so easy to write it. Let me know if you all enjoy this, and don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

With brows furrowed, tongue wagging playfully out of his mouth, Luffy focused intently on the paper in front of him. A mess of paint surrounded the area in which he was sitting, joined with a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper. Sighing in defeat, he set down the brush he was painting with, crumpling up the piece of paper onto the pile with the rest. Pulling another sheet of paper out, he was about to start again when he noticed a shadow encompassing him.

"What are you up to, Luffy-kun?" came the pleasantly sultry voice of the ship's archaeologist. Turning his body slightly, he smiled wide as he noticed her own small smile.

"Hi, Robin. I am just practicing drawing." he said simply, before turning back towards the piece of paper. Robin looked at him somewhat confused, wonder what he would be practicing for so long. And for so many attempts, as well.

"Why are you practicing drawing, Luffy?" she asked, lowering herself into a crouching position just next to the boy, staring at his intent expression.

"Shishishi. I just felt like it." he said simply, drawing another smile from the young woman. After a few moments, Robin stood up, excusing herself quietly as she headed for her cabin. She didn't notice Luffy's focus switch to her momentarily, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can't wait for you to see it when it's done, Robin." he whispered to himself, before going back to his painting.

A few hours later, the crew were all heading off to bed, save for Luffy, who lounged on deck for a while. With his hands behind his head, the young boy gazed up at the stars, wondering what kind of worlds might be out there, and what kind of powerful people might live there. After a few minutes, he took stock of the deck, checking to see if everyone had gone to bed. Once he had determined it was safe to proceed, Luffy went back into the lounge, grabbing his paint and brushes. He snickered to himself, struggling to keep quiet, but giving it his best effort.

Tiptoeing past the guys' bunks, he found himself standing in front of the girls' cabin, stopping for a moment to consider the risks._ '__Is it really worth it?'_ he thought to himself, a nervous sweat forming on his brow as he considered what Nami might do to him if she caught him. Swallowing on nothing, he shook the fear out of his head, steeling his courage as he opened the door, being as silent as he was possibly able.

Taking only the most requisite of breaths, he slowly made his way towards the object of his 'mission'. As he approached, he was struck by the sweet look on her face as she slept. Her black hair framed her pale, smooth face as the smooth hair fanned out across her pillow. He watched, mesmerized, as her chest slowly moved up and down with each breath. Each time she made a small noise in her sleep, he felt his nerves tighten just a bit.

'_Now or never.'_ he thought, encouraging himself. Being as careful as he could, he gently peeled down her blanket, looking for a suitable spot on her luscious body. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed a perfect spot, just above the spot where her heart was, on her left breast. Smirking in satisfaction, he grabbed the paint brush, dipping it silently in some of the paint that he had brought with him. He felt very nervous, not wanting to spill any of it, nor to wake the sleeping woman in front of him.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he set about his task. With his tongue pressed to his upper lip, he focused, making sure the brush strokes were not too hard. He certainly did not want to wake up the sleeping archaeologist, and thus Nami. He felt a shiver run up his spine at thoughts of what Nami would do if she caught him.

Luffy felt a smile cross his lips each time the young woman twitched a bit in her sleep, a smile present on her own sleeping face. '_So, you're ticklish, eh?'_ he thought to himself, thinking he could use this fact later on. As the seconds passed, he neared completion. '_There. Done._' he thought in triumph, having to hold back every urge to just scream out at the fact. Smiling widely, he looked down at the beautiful woman below him, taking pride in his vandalism.

'_I can't wait to see her reaction tomorrow.'_ his devilish side snickered. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room, he got a sudden urge. As he looked down at her peaceful face, he decided to play one more prank. Leaning in closely to her ear, he took a small breath, letting out the cool air onto the sensitive skin of her ear. His eyes widened as he heard a small sigh escape her lips, her chest heaving a bit faster than before. A devious smile crept on his face as he realized that he had found another weak spot. Finally content, he turned, collecting the paints and brushes before leaving the room.

"Luffy…" he froze, figuring that one of the girls had woken up. Slamming one palm over his mouth to hide his breathing, he looked around the room, completely expecting a severe beating any second. But as he looked, he noticed that both girls were asleep, and realized that his name had come from the bed he had sat next to only a moment ago. He smiled wide as he realized that Robin was having a good dream.

'_Good night, Robin.'_ he thought to himself, as he exited the room to leave the beauty to her pleasant dreams.

The following morning, everyone woke up the same as usual. But, Robin felt her face was flushed a bit, an extremely warm feeling creeping through her. Looking around, she noticed that Nami was still sleeping. A knowing, gentle smile on her face, the slightly older woman crept out of bed, heading towards the deck before the rest of the crew woke up.

For some reason, she felt an extremely pleasant feeling on this morning, but couldn't place the reasoning. Shaking it off, she decided to simply enjoy the feeling, taking a deep breath of the cool ocean breeze. Closing her eyes lightly, she took in the calming feel of the cool morning.

"Good morning, Robin." she was shaken back to reality as a voice whispered into her ear, causing her face to flush ever so slightly. Turning around slightly, Robin was greeted with the ever present grin of the young pirate captain. Looking into his eyes, she sensed some kind of mischief in them, but couldn't place it. Wanting to calm down after his comment, she took a deep breath before greeting him in return.

'_How weird for Luffy to be awake so early.'_ she idly thought, brows furrowing in curiosity again. She found herself constantly in a state of confusion as to the actions of the energetic boy.

It wasn't long until the rest of the crew were awake, gathering in the galley for breakfast. It was noisy as usual, Luffy grabbing everything he could get his hands on. But Robin felt somehow uneasy, as it seemed everyone was staring in her direction. Furrowing her brows, she wondered what everyone was staring at. Luffy was the only one not staring at her, simply looking over in her direction every so often, laughing to himself each time he did. The stares from the rest of the crew unnerved her too much, until she could ignore it no longer.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked to no one in particular, causing them all to stiffen up at having been caught. Usopp, Chopper and Franky each diverted their gaze from hers, a slight blush on their cheeks. Looking around quizzically, she noticed that Zoro seemed to be disinterested, with Sanji showing a shocked yet depressed look. '_What is going on?'_ she wondered as her gaze rested on the young navigator.

Nami had her eyes shut tightly, as though she were attempting to ignore the situation, whatever it was. She had an unmistakable tension around her, a deep red on her cheeks.

"Nami-san, what is going on?" she asked the younger girl hopefully, causing Nami to open her eyes, but look like a deer in the headlights.

"U-u-umm." she stuttered, as though she was trying to find some good words to use.

"You might want to button up." Zoro said sarcastically, motioning for Robin to check her shirt. As she looked down, her eyes widened in horror, a terribly uncomfortable blush on her cheeks as she clutched at the open garment. Quickly stepping away from the table, she turned to walk out of the room, wondering who had done it.

Luffy watched as she left the room, his laugh dying down into a contented little smile as he ate the remainder of his morning meal. "Ah, I'm done. Thanks for the food." he stated quickly, making haste to leave the room. Everyone left looked at him with confusion. It was unusual for him to not try and get more food. Then the realization hit each of them at once.

'_So it was him.'_ they all thought putting two and two together. Zoro smirked before excusing himself to take a post breakfast nap. Nami sighed in concern for Robin, hoping things would somehow go alright. Chopper looked a bit confused, looking pleadingly at Usopp and Franky, who in turn looked at each other. They finally began to explain to Chopper, at which time he just bugged his eyes out.

"Luffy did that?!" he stated, his surprise causing a sweat drop to form on the foreheads of Franky and Usopp. But his statement had an opposite effect on Sanji, who began to tremble in anger, fists balled tightly. Suddenly he burst into flames, shooting out the door.

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL ROBIN CHAN, YOU SHITTY RUBBER IDIOT!" he shouted, almost loud enough to be heard all throughout the seas. But before he could head out to track Luffy down, he was stopped by two attacks. Zoro smacked out his legs with his sheathed swords while Nami nailed him right on the back of the head.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" the both yelled at once, teeth entirely replaced with shark fangs. Their outburst sent Sanji into a mild depression, pulling his legs to his chest as a dark aura surrounded him. Zoro and Nami both felt a twinge of depression as they sighed, turning back to do whatever they were going to do.

'_He better know what he is doing.'_ they both thought, hoping that Luffy could somehow make Robin happy. And if he didn't, then Sanji wouldn't be his only problem

As Robin headed towards the lavatory, she tried to calm herself down, attempting to think of who might have done it. But, as the events of the morning played through her head, she realized there could be only one culprit. Taking a deep breath, she opened the shirt slightly, taking a good look to the mark that now stood upon her pale skin. On the ample flesh of her left breast, just above where her heart would be, sat a near perfect copy of the logo of their pirate crew.

Sighing to herself, she reached out to open the bathroom door, but found herself surprised when a firm grip rested itself on her arm. Recoiling away from the boy, she found herself completely unnerved, a blush finding its way to her cheeks. '_But, even if it was him, when did he…'_ she began to consider, before the realization hit. The pleasant dreams she had the night before were the result of this.

"Did you like it?" he asked her innocently, a tone completely opposite of the devilish grin on his face. As he walked towards her, Robin found herself unable to answer, simply wondering why he would do such a thing. Almost as if he could sense her confusion, Luffy approached the older woman, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closely to him. The heat from his body felt so wondrous to her, as though it would burn her just by being there. She was surprised again as he leaned in close, lips just touching the skin of her ear as he spoke.

"You are my treasure, Robin. And I won't let anyone else have you." he spoke, a slight hint of lust on his voice, underlying a sense of sincerity. Realizing what he was suggesting, the young woman found herself smiling widely as she threw her arms around the rubber boy. As she gazed into his pure, black eyes, she felt a stronger warmth throughout her body. Thinking back on it briefly, she realized that Luffy was the only one who made her feel this way, such a pleasant feeling. She knew that what he said was true. A feeling she shared, though she had no way to leave her own mark.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they felt a surge, pulling them closer together. Each second another inch, until their lips were nearly touching, their breathing brushing against the other's skin. Both of them felt their hearts beating hard, as their lips pressed against together. Robin sighed contentedly into Luffy's mouth, as their mouths remained pressed together, a surge of pure electricity coursing through her soft body. After a minute heavenly bliss, the two had to break for air, keeping their eyes locked. Just then, Robin had a wicked idea, reaching out for the bathroom door once again.

As she noticed Luffy looking at her somewhat confused, Robin crooked a finger seductively towards him, motioning for him to follow her into the room, causing him to blush as he nodded meekly. Grabbing his hand with hers, she pulled him roughly into the small room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Every so often, a crew member would crook a inquisitive neck, attention drawing to loud sounds coming from the ship bathroom.

An hour later, the two exited the small bathroom, bodies glistening with a sheen of sweat. Robin was now wearing Luffy's normal red vest, buttoned very loosely over her ample bust. Luffy wore Robin's dress shirt, giving him an odd look when paired with his rolled up jean shorts. As the two walked across the deck, hand in hand, they tried to ignore the looks of the rest of the crew. They stopped as they saw Sanji, still with his body curled in a depressed state, causing them to sweat drop.

"Nice get ups." they turned their heads, seeing Zoro's smirk. Looking down at their clothing choices, the two then looked into each other's eyes. Smiling down towards Zoro, they simply nodded their heads, their fingers intertwined together. With a pleasant nod, the two newfound lovers slowly made their way to the nearest sleeping quarter. They were both a bit exhausted from their exertion earlier, and desired a good bit of rest. All the crew watched them disappear into the room, half expecting the loud noises to resume, but were a bit perplexed as they heard nothing.

All gathering together, save for Sanji who was still too depressed, the crew inched towards the room the two lovers had disappeared into. As they peered inside, a warm smile crept across the lips of the group of pirates. They saw Luffy, laying on his right side, with one hand clasped to Robin's, the other slung lightly over her waist. Robin lay in a mirror position, her hand caught by his, the other gently cradling her head.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about." Nami said, an unfamiliar warmth in her voice as she spoke, turning to get back to her maps. Then the rest of the crew set out for their previous activities, a happy feeling warming their hearts. Even Sanji would have to come around eventually. Luffy had left his mark, and its meaning was clear. Robin was his, and no one else's.

But the crew didn't notice an odd red mark on the neck of the young pirate captain. Robin, it seemed, had left her own mark. The warmth in their hearts giving a pleasant feeling, the two seemingly opposite figures slept, smiles plastered on their faces. Luffy and Robin would be just fine, and the whole crew knew it. They had left their marks, and there was no doubt of their feelings. Luffy's from a sense of protection and awe from her calm demeanor paired with her sensual body. Robin's from a sense of gratitude and pure and utter warmth and safety.

They had joined, and their marks indicated they would never be split again.

* * *

**Aww, what a sweet ending, neh? It is the only ending I can imagine for one of these stories somehow. I can't even think of an angsty storyline at all, I can only imagine a positive approach. Any reviews are appreciated. Next time I am planning a trip into the great unknown, followed by a tropical vacation (hopefully the latter will end up sub 1000 as planned). Look forward to that, Luffy x Robin fans.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: Lonely Space**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**My first attempt at a sub-1000 word story, so not as good as I would like. But I hope it gets better as I write more of them. Nice and simple. That said, hope you all let me know how it turned out. Read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Looking lazily out the round orifice, the young boy let out a small, uncomfortable sigh. He was totally bored. Outside of the small, round window, the vastness of space spread out before him. Infinite. Empty. Lonely. As he looked out, he longed to visit his home. The laughs, the warmth of the Sun on his skin, the huge meals. He missed it all.

Resting his chin in his hands, Luffy sighed again. His eyes half closed on their own, watching the random white spots that dotted the scenery in front of him. The whole thing made him feel so lonely, thinking about all the friends and family left behind. A small frown creased his lips, wondering if he would ever see his home again. Feeling the loneliness, he clutched meekly at his cheeks, digging fingers into the soft flesh.

Just as he felt the sad pangs echoing in his chest, the young boy's eyes widened a bit, waking from his mild stupor. The light surprise quickly left his face as his frown reversed into a small, warm smile. The soft warmth of her body pressed into his back, a shudder coursing through his body as soft, silky smooth black hair tickled his neck. He felt safe, knowing that he was not truly alone.

Arms wrapped lightly around his neck, clasping hands across his chest. Placing his hand over hers, savoring her warmth, Luffy turned around slowly. Black eyes locked with deep blue ones, and it brought back all the memories of a life left behind. Her smile matched his, a warmth in it that made it impossible to feel down. His heart began to beat rapidly as he leaned forward, wrapping strong arms around her slender frame.

He missed his friends, but he had remembered to bring with him the one person that was able to make him most comfortable. And as long as he had her with him, he would never truly be alone.

* * *

**Just a short, sweet little thing. Felt like I had to start practicing this kind of writing, in addition to long, multi-chapter pieces. Next time the setting is back on Earth, so look forward to it. Hope you enjoyed this little piece.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dark Tunnel**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Rating: K (I think)**

**Here is chapter 6. For some reason, I just suddenly thought of this situation, and it made me a little sad. As I thought about it, I just had to type it, so here it it. Ended up a bit longer than I intended at first. I think it turned out alright, but let me know what you all think. Reviews always appreciated, as usual.**

* * *

_A young girl walked through a dark tunnel. No light to show the way, causing feet to fumble about._

_Her black hair matched the pitch of the darkness, though her soft, pale skin shone even through the dark._

_A dark, maroon colored dress flowed as she walked. Tatters along the hem of the garment gave her a mistreated look._

_Blue eyes wavered, tears threatening to pour out at any second. The ground felt cold and hard against her bare feet, various cuts and blisters hurting with each step._

_All around her, sounds echoed through the tunnel. Sounds of verbal abuse, betrayals, and complete coldness from all around her._

_'__Monster girl.'_

_'__Your existence is a crime of nature.'_

_'__No! You can't play with her!'_

_The words all stung into her heart, making the tears finally break the small dam she had built up. The salty liquid pushed its way through her eyes, streaming down her face._

_Clasping her hands to her ears, the young girl tries to run. Picking her feet up and putting them down as fast as she is able. But the sounds won't stop. She feels the tears stinging her face as they drip down uncontrollably._

_'__Here she is. Now where is my reward?'_

_'__Clean the dishes, Robin. That's the least you can do to repay us for taking you in.'_

_Trembling lips barely held back the sobs threatening to overtake her. Hands left her head and clasped around her chest, trying to console the pain she felt. Slumping to her knees, the young girl let out all the painful sobs that echoed in her heart._

_"Oi, Robin. You have to keep going. You're almost there." A warm voice spoke, causing her to look up, eyes wide in surprise. Was someone there with her? Who was it?_

_Looking around, the tunnel seemed smaller, as a now adolescent girl stood and walked down the tunnel once again._

_Sounds now replaced with small screens showing the events of her past. Images of a life of servitude and abuse._

_Unwarranted abuses from caregivers. Children throwing rocks and other assorted items at a well intentioned girl. Parents telling their children to stay away from the monster girl._

_Her hair brushed gently against her shoulders, shaking a bit as she began to shiver. Slender hands quaked, balled tightly into fists as the images flowed through her mind._

_Tight fitting purple pants covered her legs, hiding the bruises from her abusers. A light yellow blouse covering similar marks on arms and stomach._

_Each step forward its own agony, the images making the tears flow even more freely. What had she done to deserve being treated in such a way? It made no sense to her, and no matter how she thought on it, it never would._

_Pirates, normal civilians, marines. All after her for one reason or another. Most for her abilities or her reward. Some seemingly just for the thrill of making her life miserable. And they succeeded. The only thing that she could think is that her existence was a mistake, and she somehow deserved it._

_'__But what could I possibly have done to deserve this?' the thoughts echoed in her head, over and over again like a looping track._

_"That's not nice, Robin. How could anyone act that way? You're so soft, and you are a good person. Those people are the ones at fault." The comforting voice spoke, a distinct tone of anger in his voice. The young teen looked around, hoping to see the person who was speaking to her. But when she found no one there, she felt very confused._

_"Anyway, you're almost there. Just a little longer to go." the voice spoke again, seemingly coming from all around her. There was no direction for her to check to see the owner of the voice. But she could tell he was trying to comfort her, and it made her feel an unfamiliar warmth in the pit of her stomach._

_Moving forward again, a sort of hope within her heart, she was nearly her true self. The images of the abuses towards her replaced with memories of a recent past._

_A slimy criminal figure. At his side a woman with long white coat, purple mini-skirt and tank top. An odd band across her arm, with a gold 'N' in the center. The villain's scheme glowed across the screens, forming an odd panorama effect. A pain echoed in her heart, remembering her part in the tragedies that showed._

_Her hand made its way to her shoulder, gripping where a blade had gone through it, leaving a distinct scar on her supple skin._

_'__You were a good subordinate, Nico Robin.' the Crocodile's voice echoed in her head, making her skin crawl. The drawl on his voice dripped with his ill intentions, and his criminal nature. His smirk made the skin crawl even more than his voice. An evil, knowing grin, as though he were master of the world._

_Looking ahead of her, the now woman saw what looked like a small light dead ahead. The tunnel seemed to be warming up a bit as she began to jog desperately forward. Her legs moved as swiftly as she could force them._

_Her body now clothed fully, her head not adorned with the cowboy hat that signified her service to Lord Crocodile._

_Luscious hips hugged by a tight fitting pair of red Capri pants, supple curves held by a black blouse, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Her chest heaved with the heavy breaths she began to draw, tears streaming down her face, but these were different. These were not the tears of abuse, but of an unexplainable joy._

_Her sea-blue eyes shone with a distinct hope, as the images around her grew brighter. Scenes of a small pirate ship, an odd jolly roger on the sail and flag atop the mast. A small crew milling around the deck, merriment evident in their demeanor._

_On one screen, boy with curly hair telling outrageous stories to a small reindeer, cries of enjoyment echoing from the two. A large man with huge forearms and blue hair, doing some sort of dance that none could explain._

_Another screen showed two men in an argument. One a well dressed blonde man, cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth with his left eye covered by his long bangs. The other a green haired man with three katanas at his hip, black bandana tied around his left bicep. Both men slung insults at the other, nonsensically childish, as a red headed demon snuck up on the both of them._

_Fists plunging into the back of two skulls, sending two strong men into the deck. A comical red stitch on both fists, an angry expression on the young girl. Walking away in a huff, the girl made her way to the cabin of the ship, slamming a door behind her._

_As the young girl watched the warm scenes all around her, she felt a smile creep across her lips. But just as soon as the smile formed, she felt it disappear, as she noticed that someone seemed to be missing from the scene._

_Looking all around, she could not see the figure that she felt should be there. It was unexplainable, but the scene looked wrong. Finally, her sight focused on the light ahead, and the voice spoke again._

_"Just another couple of steps, Robin. I'm right here." She could tell the voice was coming from the light, and so she frantically reached towards it, hoping to grab onto something._

_Hands moved frantically, trying desperately to grasp something, not sure what she was reaching for. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, completely shattering her internal defenses. A sound of shock escaped her lips, as she turned around._

_Her surprised face broke into an uncontrollable smile, tears streaming out of her cerulean eyes again as she slung her arms around the waist of the figure in front of her._

_"Shishishi. About time you got here, Robin." the figure spoke as it broke the hug, staring into her soft eyes with an unbelievably wide grin. Suddenly things seemed right. The scenes to her sides filled with two additional people._

_One, a young woman, smiling as she observed the antics of the crew. And the other, a young boy with a red vest, blue jeans rolled up to his knees, and a straw hat. The yellow hat covered a head of messy, raven locks and obscured his obsidian eyes._

_All the pain in her heart completely dissipated as she considered the young boy, wondering how he could do it. She was completely in his debt, but she wondered if he ever knew._

Eyes fluttering open slowly, the light of morning crept into the vision of the young girl. Slowly her eyes widened, blue eyes taking in the scene around her. Her eyes widened a bit as the realization hit her, that there was a warm body next to her.

Rolling her head over to the side a bit, she could not help but smile at the figure sleeping next to her. Robin watched the exaggerated facial expressions of the young boy to her right, propping herself up idly on an elbow as she did so.

The dream she had rushed through her head, quickly replaced with thoughts of her savior. Over their time together, her respect had blossomed into something else. While she had been hesitant about it at first, Luffy had dispelled any fears she had, taking away all of her pain into himself.

When she was lost in darkness, he had appeared to save her. When her loneliness threatened to consume her, Luffy had showed up to remind her she had friends. When her coldness threatened to sour her soul, he brought the much needed warmth.

Laying back down, she slung an arm around the waist of the sleeping pirate, snuggling up closely to him with a warm, pure smile on her face. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, she giggled as he tossed a bit at the tickling action.

"Thank you, Luffy" Robin whispered, as she went back to sleep, hoping for better dreams this time.

"No need to thank me, Robin." he spoke, crooking an eye open knowingly as she snuggled into his warm body. Leaning his head down gently he placed a kiss on her head, as he closed his eyes. Savoring the warmth of her soft body next to him, he hugged her around her shoulder, pulling her closer as he drifted off to sleep himself.

Even though Sanji would probably come and wake them up soon, Luffy wanted to enjoy being near her as much as possible. Luffy had saved her from her darkness, and he could never let her go.

The dark could never hurt her as long as he was there.

* * *

**Robin and Luffy make such a good couple, I think. No real canonical evidence other than friendship, but I think they look good together. Next time I am going to try for something a little smuttier, but not a hardcore lemon, so hopefully that goes alright. Again, let me know what you thought of this story, as my writing is entirely ego driven, so reviews make me work faster somehow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07: Always With You**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Rating: M (for sexual content, but not hardcore lemon, at least I think)**

**Here we are. I wasn't expecting to write this one just yet, but I just couldn't stop myself. Because you (some of you) demanded it, here is another update. I originally intended to do a sub 1000 word, but it ended up close to 4000. Frustrating, and it's not to my own satisfaction, especially towards the end. Seemed kind of disjointed, but let me know what you all think. Read and review.**

* * *

_Luffy watched helplessly as an angel made her way down along corridor. He tried in vain to reach out to her, to keep her from going. He could feel the hot tears stinging as the beautiful creature kept just out of his reach. For all his stretching powers to be so useless now, when he needed them the most, was so frustrating. _

_For an instant, she stopped, looking back towards him. Her normally lustrous blue eyes were dull, and lacking in any emotion. Her face was solid, no expression showing on her lips as she looked at him. Luffy felt a surge through his body as he watched her sad state, and wanted desperately to reach out to her. Then, just as quickly as it began, the moment was over, and she began to walk, trudge forward._

_Her hair hung loosely down her neck, swaying gently from side to side as she walked. The raven colored locks matched her clothing, a long black gown that reached down to around her knees. Soft fabric rustling with the movements of her slender frame, giving her a somewhat haunting look. His charcoal tinted eyes watched as her form slowly shrank in his vision, unable to get to her. _

_As he watched her go, Luffy heard her voice echo all around him, clutching tightly at his heart as they did._

'_We will never meet again.' the words played themselves around him, over and over again. Each time it played, it seemed to get louder, making his chest tighten all the more. As she slowly faded from his vision, the young boy was left alone in the darkness, unable to comprehend what had gone wrong. It was a strange feeling. People had come and go from his life, but as the last glimmers of her presence left, he clutched at his chest. The tears continued to fall as he called out her name, hoping somehow to call her back to him._

'_Robin…' the name rolled slowly off of his tongue, echoing around him. His eyes watered, unable to see clearly through the tears. Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation on his face. Reaching up, his eyes widened greatly as he saw a single feather. It was pure black, the same tint as her silky smooth hair. He let it lay in his palms, simply staring at the stray feather. _

_Visions of her usually lovely blue eyes danced in front of him, framed by her dark hair and pale, smooth skin. His heart tightened with the thought of her warm smile, and the possibility that he would never see that warmth again._

'_Why did you leave?' he asked himself, the tears starting to fall fresh again as he pulled the feather against his chest._

Shooting upright, Luffy felt his heart beating faster than normal in the morning. Bringing a hand to his face, he noticed that he was sweating. An odd, cold sweat. Looking around, he saw that it was still dark, indicating that he had woken up much earlier than usual. Swinging his legs to the side, he sat, legs hanging over the side of the bed with his elbows planted on his knees.

Looking at the floor, he realized that his vision was still blurry. Bringing up a finger to his eyes, they widened a bit as he realized that he had been crying. Furrowing his brows, he focused on the floor harder, trying to remember what would have made his tears flow even in his sleep. Then the memory hit him like a sack of bricks.

The memory of an angel, missing her wings, walking away from him. His long reach not being nearly enough to grasp her, to keep her from leaving. The loneliness he felt as she disappeared. One stray black feather, smooth like her hair. Leaning back in bed, he spread his arms out to the side, legs still hanging over the side. Luffy watched the ceiling, hoping that it would somehow give him advice that would help.

'_Why was I dreaming of that…?'_ he wondered idly. It confused him greatly, as he had never experienced such a dream. Usually he dreamed of being stranded on an island of meat or something like that. It was especially the first time his dreams involved a girl.

As an image of her sad face flowed into his mind, he felt that same tightness in his chest. Grasping at it, he was miffed that it did not help the pain, and his heart felt so tight he could hardly breathe.

'_Ah-ah-ah.'_ A voice seemed to echo in his mind, causing him to close his eyes as they furrowed in thought. _'The ceiling has no answers, baka. You already know yourself, anyway.'_ the voice seemed to tease him, as though it knew his mind. Pulling his hands to his head, he clasped them together, placing them behind him as a sort of makeshift pillow.

'_Pfft. You, thinking? Who are you trying to fool, buddy?' _a second, more shrill voice spoke. As Luffy drifted off into a sort of half sleep, he saw two figures in his head. They looked like chibi versions of Zoro and Sanji, which made him smile a bit.

'_Come on, Luffy. Everyone can probably see it but you, idiot.'_ the tiny Zoro spoke. In contrast to the real version's look, this one wore a red shirt with black pants, the same green hair hidden by his red bandana. It looked somewhat comical, but he tried his best to listen to the arguing figures.

'_Well, you know this guy, marimo. He's always the last to know.'_ the tiny Sanji spoke, his black suit replaced by an odd looking white one, with a jet black shirt underneath. His blonde hair was still in place, but covered the wrong eye, giving him an even odder look.

'_That's for sure, dartboard. I wonder how we can get him to make up his mind?'_

'_Who knows? Maybe he will just get it together on his own.'_ At this, the two figures looked at each other, breaking out into a huge laugh, clearly at Luffy's expense. After a minute of laughter, the two figures looked over to Luffy, who was also shown in a form similar to his post Gear 3rd state.

'_Well, I guess we better give it to him straight, or we'll never get any rest.'_

'_You're right moss head. Oi, shitty rubber boy, better clean out those ears.' _The coarse language from the two was very reminiscent of the genuine articles, though somehow they didn't seem to really be at odds. The name calling, he figured, came from his memories somehow.

'_Basically, it goes like this.'_ the tiny Zoro spoke._ 'You are having dreams like that because you can't understand your own feelings.'_

'_That's right. So it is up to your subconscious to try and give you a kick in the ass to get it together.'_

The figures both looked at Luffy, who looked back with a completely vacant expression, causing them both to sweat drop. It was clear he had no idea what they were talking about, with all the talk of subconscious.

'_Tch. Basically, it means you have the hots for Robin, and just can't admit it to yourself.'_ the mock Zoro spoke, his voice soaked with frustration and irritation.

'_What this shitty marimo means to say is that you have stronger feelings for Robin-chwan than you do for anyone else. She is, to you anyway, your special person.'_ As the mock Sanji spoke, Luffy felt his eyes widen with the final realization of what they were getting at. Suddenly his face felt warm as he thought of the sexy woman who had joined his crew so long ago.

'_Ah, thanks you guys.'_ Luffy spoke in an oddly high pitched squeak as his eyes fluttered awake.

'_Idiot. Thanking his own subconscious.'_ the chibi-Zoro spoke, a wry smile on his face.

'_I just hope that idiot can make Robin-chwan happy.'_ Sanji spoke, a hint of warning in his voice, that he would somehow make Luffy miserable if he messed up.

As Luffy woke for the second time, he noticed that the Sun was just starting to rise up out of the distant horizon. With a loud groan, he stretched himself out, recovering from an eventful slumber. Looking towards the door to the cabin, he jumped out of bed, not bothering to even get dressed as he bounded through the ship. He went with his usual wide smile adorning his face as he went. The two little figures from his dream had left him with the truth, and he knew he had to act on it. He didn't want to see that dream again.

Remembering that Robin was usually up pretty early, he hoped to see her up in the crow's nest, so he made his way quickly up the ladder. Peering inside, his lips pursed together in a frown as he got no sight of her. Stopping for a second, he crossed his arms as he considered where she could be. Suddenly he felt a cold chill as he considered that Robin might just be in her room.

The idea of trying to sneak into a room with Nami close by was terrifying, and Luffy decided to try looking absolutely everywhere else before that. So, jumping down from the crow's nest, Luffy made his way to the small lounge, hoping desperately to see her. Looking slowly into the room, he let out a sigh of intense relief as he noticed her presence.

She was sitting, sipping lightly on a cup of coffee, a book resting gently on her lap. Luffy smiled, noticing her mature appearance even so early in the morning. He wondered if he would ever be as mature as her. Shaking that thought out of his head, he took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he reached out to open the door.

As she stopped sipping her drink to look at him, he felt his heart beat faster as her warm smile greeted him. It was a look he had seen a million times, but for some reason, this was the first time it had affected him this way. He had to put far too much effort into moving, as he walked in her direction.

"Good morning, Luffy. How strange for you to be up so early, is something the matter?" As she spoke, he watched her smile, and thought he heard a tone of teasing on her voice. That lovely voice that penetrated his brain and just echoed inside. He watched her face as it went from jovial to slightly worried, his face inching closer to her own.

"L-Luffy. W-what are you…" she didn't have a chance to finish, as he pressed his lips against hers, a deep, passionate kiss. He hoped that it would somehow convey all his feelings, as he was never too good with words. As he kept his lips locked to hers, Luffy kept his eyes focused on Robin's. He watched as they went from surprise, to acceptance, to a passion that seemed to echo his own.

Luffy smiled to himself as the young woman leaned forward, the book landing harmlessly on the floor as she pressed herself to the young pirate. He found himself surprised, as her hands reached around him, running up his back to clasp his messy ebony locks. Luffy shuddered at her touch, surges of electricity shooting through him as her fingers played with his hair.

Feeling a lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss, leaning back slightly as he caught his breath. Looking over at the young woman, he noticed her own ample chest heaving, trying to catch her breath as well. But as he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he noticed a distinct impression glowing in them. A feeling that could be called animal lust, as though some long hidden desire had been brought forth.

He had to gulp down as he saw the pure want on her face as the normally proper woman collapsed onto her hands, crawling sensuously towards him. Shaking his own desire out of his mind, he pressed his hands to her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. He looked as deeply into her as he could manage, hoping to get some reaction from the normal Robin. He finally got it, as she leaned back, a strong blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, Luffy… I-I'm sorry…" she spoke, but he only smiled, placing an index finger to her lips. Robin looked down towards the spot where his finger pressed to her lips, before focusing her gaze on the young boy, who only snickered, that wide smile on his face.

Robin was surprised, as she felt his strong hands grab her, picking her up into his strong arms, carrying her over to the small couch in the lounge. His body was so warm, as she got over her initial surprise, throwing her arms around his neck as he carried her, bridal style, before sitting down on the couch. Luffy made sure to keep her in his lap, savoring the soft warmth of her feminine frame.

As he sat, resting his hands on her hips, Luffy pressed his lips to hers once again. Pressing his tongue forward, he slid it gently along her soft lips. She tasted something like a mix of coffee and honey, which he found himself responding to. Robin for her part giggled a bit, an odd charge finding its way through her body at his inexperienced, but determined ministrations. He seemed to know, almost through instinct, just what he was doing.

Parting her lips slightly, she slid her tongue out, pressing it firmly against his tongue. A soft moan escaped her soft, pink lips as she sucked playfully on his tongue. Reaching his hand behind her, Luffy lifted the soft pink shirt slowly up her body as his fingers slid up her soft skin. Each scrape caused a small tremor in her body, the cool air mixing with his warm, soft touches.

This went on for an agonizingly long time, until finally they were both bare naked, bodies exposed to the gazes of the other. Unspoken feelings crashed together, finding release in the sensual, warm contact of bodies coming together. Appreciation for rescue evolved into love, finding its release through the act. Wonderment at beauty and maturity gave way to intense passion, wanting the normally reserved woman to simply cut loose, and be a woman.

Laying her onto her firm back, he placed himself between her legs, her hands clutching desperately onto his back as he slid into her. Each stroke caused a loud moan to escape the lips of the woman below him. He felt a warmth throughout his body, watching her face as it contorted into pure ecstasy. Closing his eyes, he savored the gripping warmth he felt near his waist, the small of his back being pulled closer by the legs wrapped around him.

All traces of their normal positions gone, they simply enjoyed the wondrous feelings coursing through their bodies. Beads of sweat dripped lightly down soft skin, the results of their passionate intensity. As he thrust into her, Luffy leaned down, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling gently on the ample orb.

"Nice and soft, just like I thought." he smirked to her, causing her to smile down at him. She moaned even louder, as he flicked his tongue across the erect nipple, shivers of pleasure finding no trouble through her body. The combination of his tongue on her breast and his hard pounding of her core was too much, and she clutched at him as she climaxed.

Feeling her tighten around him, Luffy tensed up, reaching his own climax shortly after. Making a few more light thrusts into her moist passage, Luffy then collapsed, rolling with some effort onto the side of her. Looking into her contented blue eyes, he could tell that this was something they both had wanted, had both needed. He entwined her fingers with his own, smiling warmly at the young woman next to him.

"Ah, Luffy. That was… amazing." she spoke, nestling her head into the crook of his neck, letting out a deep, contented sigh. Luffy watched her angelic face, the sunlight streaming lazily through the small window to the lounge, lighting her face like an angel. Smiling to himself, he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Shishishi. I gotta thank those guys again." he spoke, causing her to look up towards him in a confused manner.

"What guys?" she asked inquisitively, wondering if it was one of the crew members.

"Hmm. They kinda looked like Zoro and Sanji, and they talked to me this morning. They said some stuff I didn't understand, but then I realized what I had to do."

"And what did they say to you?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"That I had the hots for you, and just didn't know it." he answered, his face lit up in a bright smile.

"Hmmhmmhnm." Robin snickered in amusement, as Luffy looked at her somewhat confused. "That would probably be your subconscious, Luffy."

"Ah. That's what Sanji said, but I didn't understand it too well. What's that anyway?'

"Your subconscious is basically your truest feelings, Luffy. The part of you that is the most honest." As she spoke, Robin felt a warmth surge through her, realizing what she had just explained to Luffy. She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before cuddling into him once again.

"So, it's a mystery thing." the boy answered in his normal cheery manner.

"Hmm. I suppose you could say that. Though it is very odd for someone to actually converse with their subconscious, and for it to take the form of people you know. You are a very mysterious boy, Monkey D. Luffy." she spoke in a soft, meaningful tone. She sighed against his body, relishing the warm feelings she was getting.

"Robin?" he asked, causing her to look up towards him, their eyes meeting. As their eyes locked, Robin simply nodded her head, lost in his deep eyes.

"Y-yes, Luffy?" she asked, a slight quiver to her voice. She felt so helpless in front of his attentive gaze.

"I love you, Robin." As he spoke, he leaned forward, planting a soft, emotionally charged kiss on her lips. The pure feelings from him were completely conveyed to her, and she knew that he meant it.

"I-I love you too, Luffy." she answered, a stray tear finding its way down her cheek.

The two stayed like that as an odd sleep began to settle over them, smiles plastered on their faces as they simply lay in each other's arms.

Sanji woke up a bit later, confused when he noticed Luffy was not in his bed, but shook it off as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Figuring Luffy was in the lounge, he made ready to fend the idiotic pirate off long enough to cook.

"Oi, Luffy, the food will be done when… it's…" he couldn't finish, as his gaze locked squarely on the sleeping forms on the couch at the other end of the room. He could not speak, as the blonde chef was locked in place. It was as though he had been instantly petrified. Contented sighs and happy sounds of slumber filled the room, echoing in his mind as he stood, dumbfounded.

"Ah, shitty cook, when's breakfast?" the gruff voice of the ship's swordsman then joined the sounds of bliss, as he walked in about half an hour later. Slapping the cook in the back as he entered the room, Zoro quirked a brow upward as Sanji just stood locked in place. Following his gaze, Zoro's jaw dropped open, eyes blinking in disbelief at the scene that greeted him.

After a few moments, his face formed into a slight smirk, watching the two figures sleeping as though there were nothing else in the world.

'_About damn time.'_ he thought to himself, as he made his way toward the two in slumber, stepping over clothing strewn over the floor.

"Ah, don't you think you should wake up, captain?" Zoro asked, prodding the sleeping boy awake with the butt of his sheath. Slowly, the captain of the group of pirates opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he considered the older boy.

'Ah, Zoro. Good morning." Luffy answered in his usual, cheery manner, seemingly unaware for the state of dress he was in, to which Zoro laughed fairly loudly. "Oh, Sanji, what's for breakfast. I'm starving!" he exclaimed, peering around Zoro to the cook, who still stood planted in place.

"Oi, Sanji, didn't you hear me?" he asked, standing up, and walking over to the other man, despite his state of undress. Waving his hands in front of Sanji's eyes for a moment, he then crossed his arms on his chest. After another moment, Luffy felt an odd draft through the room, and his eyes bugged out of his head as he looked down his body, before looking over at Zoro.

"AH! WHY AM I NAKED!?" he screamed, as he looked at the various piles of clothes on the floor of the small room, noticing not only his but distinctly female garments.

"It probably has to do with that over there." Zoro spoke, hiking his thumb behind him, motioning towards Robin, just beginning to wake up from the loud noise. As Luffy threw on his boxers, he stopped, staring in awe at Robin's naked form. He clapped his hand to his face, as a stray trail of blood ran from his nose, memories beginning to pour into his mind.

As Robin gathered an understanding of the situation, her eyes shot open as she clutched at her ample assets, covering her nudity even as she stared at the young pirate captain. Nodding towards a pile of clothes, she motioned for Luffy to toss her the clothing she had discarded earlier. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Luffy obeyed, gathering her clothing before tossing it to her.

Slightly embarrassed, despite the realization of what had happened, Luffy turned around, allowing Robin to dress without an audience. Luffy considered moving Sanji, but Robin sprouted two hands on his face, covering the blonde's eyes as she quickly dressed herself. After she was done, Luffy turned back around, smiling to the blue eyed beauty as he walked back over to where he had lain only minutes earlier. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled as she returned the kiss, throwing her arms around his waist as he sat next to her.

Zoro only smirked at the two, a knowing smile on his face that they both caught, grateful that Zoro would not make a big deal out of it. As he sat on another sofa across from them, the three made small talk, watching as Sanji just remained motionless. They wondered if he would ever recover, eliciting a round of laughs at his expense.

Luffy and Robin held hands, fingers entwined as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. They knew Sanji would recover, and probably make a big scene, but they didn't want to think about that for now. They would deal with it when it came up, likewise with the rest of the crew.

For now, they had each other. Luffy had almost lost her only a short time ago, but he had gotten her back. And he had to make sure that he would always be with her. That way, neither would ever be lonely again.

* * *

**I originally didn't want to have more deaming, but last night I had a pretty graphic nightmare, so I just had to go with one here. This ended up pretty fluffy at the end, but that's just the kind of thing I like, it seems. No clue about what the next prompt will be, so look forward to something random next time, which might even be tomorrow. This pairing is just so easy to write for. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: Beyond Innocence**

**Pairing: Robin x Luffy**

**Rating: T (Robin puts on a sexy display for our favorite captain)**

**Wow, this is, what, 3 days of updates in a row? This one is just so easy to write somehow. Another one that turned out longer than I wanted at first, and the ending ended up different than I intended. But, I think it turned out alright over all. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Neh, Robin, what do you think of Luffy?" Nami asked the older woman, sitting up to look in her direction.

"What about him, Navigator-san?"

"Well, do you think he might be… you know…" the tone of her voice left no doubt as to what she meant, and Robin simply smirked as she looked up from her book.

"Hmm. I am not sure. What makes you think that he might be?"

"Just a feeling. I mean, he's the only one who doesn't seem to gawk at either one of us. He spends all his time with the guys, and I have never seen him show an interest in girls." As Nami spoke, Robin closed her book, looking directly over at the red-headed navigator.

It was true, that Luffy never made any overt attempts to gawk at their sensual forms. But she could not necessarily take this as an assumption that he was not perfectly normal. A gust of wind blew past them, messing up their silky hair. Robin made a small motion to sweep her hair back behind her ears, as she looked in the direction of their captain.

"I can see what you mean, Nami-chan." the older woman spoke, a soft, gentle tone of voice escaping her lips.

"Right? I wonder if the guys have a similar thought." As Nami spoke, a devilish, teasing tone dripped from her voice, and Robin had an inkling that Nami meant to prove her hypothesis somehow. An odd chill crept through her at this thought.

"So, how do you intend to prove it?" the older woman asked her younger counterpart, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she tried to maintain her warm expression.

"Hmm…" Nami seemed to consider it for a great deal of time, brows creasing in concentration, before a thought occurred to her. "Naturally, one of us just has to seduce him." she exclaimed triumphantly.

Robin let out a small sigh, her suspicions having been proven correct. As she considered it, the older woman found her gaze focusing on the young pirate captain. He had that usual grin on his face, and she found her smile warming at the sight. '_Maybe that's not such a bad idea.'_ she thought, her face warming a bit at the thougth.

Nami looked somewhat inquisitively at the older woman, confused by the change in Robin's appearance. If she didn't know better, Nami might have thought that Robin looked… excited.

"I will give it a try, Nami-chan." Robin spoke, setting her book down with a knowing smile as she headed in the direction of the pirate captain. It was almost like Robin knew something that Nami did not, which confused her. After all, she had been around him the longest besides Zoro, so how could Robin know him better?

As Robin approached the young man, Nami smirked, still remaining confident that she would be proven right.

Robin smiled down at the boy as he looked up to her, her shadow falling around him. Usopp, Chopper and Franky also looked towards Robin, her shadow being cast over their little card game.

"Ah. Robin, do you want to play?" Luffy asked cheerfully, that grin on his face despite the fact that he seemed to be doing fairly poorly at the game. She had to suppress a giggle, thinking that he might have invited her as an excuse to have to restart the game.

"No, thank you Luffy." she declined politely, eliciting a mildly disappointed sigh from the younger boy. "Actually, I was about to go shopping, and I was hoping you would join me."

As these words escaped her lips, the guys around looked at each other, then back to Luffy. He simply had his brows quirked in a mildly confused, bored manner.

"Eeeh? That sounds boring. Why not have Sanji go with you?" Luffy stated plainly, causing Sanji to come twirling from the kitchen, as though on some sort of cue.

"Ah, Robin-chwan. I would be most honored to accompany you on any trip you would like to take. I am at your mercy and your disposal, my lovely Robin-chan!" Sanji crooned, eliciting mildly disgusted groans from the collective crew. He always had a tendency to lay it on much too thick.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. But even you deserve a break sometimes, and I think Luffy could use some time away as well." Robin spoke, seemingly referencing Luffy's poor performance at the card game. This caused Luffy to sweat a bit, figuring she could tell how badly he was doing, though he did not want to admit it.

"But, Robin, this idiot has no interest in being anything more than a useless lump of rubber, not wanting to give his help to a shining damsel such a yourself." As Sanji spoke, Robin winced in her mind, his words seeming to echo Nami's sentiment that Luffy was not interested in girls. "I would be more than happy to escort you, my beautiful lady." His words brought her back to the present as she tried to think of a polite way to refuse the younger man.

"Thank you anyway, Sanji-kun." she spoke, as politely as manageable, trying to think of a good excuse to use. "But I don't think you would be interested. It is something… private, and I believe Luffy is the only one who would be good help." As she answered his advances, she attempted to give as warm a smile as she could, and still convey her intentions to the ardent ladies' man.

The whole crew let loose a raucous laugh at her remark, all but Luffy getting the implication of her statement. He simply pursed his lips in a pout, brows furrowed in confusion.

Sanji was about to make another attempt to plead with the more mature woman, but the aura she emitted stopped him dead in his tracks. Backing away with a whimper, he crouched into a depressed position, a dark aura surrounding him. The rest of the guys looked on with sweat drops, not envious of the rebuff he had just received.

"Aww, why do I have to go shopping? That's no fun." Luffy whined, causing Robin's left eye to twitch ever so slightly.

"Well, I will treat you to something afterwards, if you would li…" Robin could not even finish her statement as a bolt of wind blew past her, whipping her hair and clothing in its wake. Looking onto the dock, she saw the young man jumping up and down, arms waving in the air excitedly.

"Oi, Robin. What are you waiting for? Let's get going." he yelled, causing everyone on deck to sweat drop simultaneously. The prospect of being "treated" was almost unfair when it came to Luffy, as that would always get him to agree.

"A-aa. Let's be on our way." Robin spoke, startled a bit by the suddenness of his acquiescence. Leaving a few parting remarks, and requests for some odd things from town that she had to politely decline, Robin cast a knowing smile in Nami's direction, making the younger girl feel somewhat uncomfortable.

As they headed off the pier into town, Luffy seemed to do an almost march, a few paces to Robin's right. She watched with some interest at his odd movements, smiling as he moved. Making sure to keep a look around the town, Robin finally found the store she was looking for.

"Here we are, Luffy." she said, stopping in front of a clothing store. Luffy's previously bright expression darkened, lips pursing into a frown again as he made some childish complaint about clothes shopping. Robin simply giggled at him, grabbing his hand to drag him inside.

As bored as he was, Luffy would never pass up a chance to be "treated". It was always worth it to imagine the delicious treats he might be getting.

Finding a comfortable chair, Luffy leaned back, hands clasped behind his head as he gazed around the store. He felt himself getting more anxious by the minute, the store being so boring. Looking over towards a random rack, the young man watched as Robin rummaged through a few items, wondering what could possibly take so long to choose clothing. Sighing to himself, he then remembered that women always had to try on their clothes, and figured that Robin would want his opinion on a couple of them.

Standing up, Luffy walked over to Robin as she motioned for him to, inwardly groaning at the prospects. His eyes widened a bit as he realized that in her hand was some very fancy looking underwear. Suddenly he felt a bit uneasy, never having seen a woman in her under garments before. Mental images of Robin's voluptuous figure so scantily clad swept through his mind, causing his face's tint to raise a few shades.

Robin smiled at his reaction, casting him a subtle wink, which increased his tone another shade of red. She made her way slowly into the changing room, making sure to sway her sensual hips as she did. Robin was going to make sure that Luffy was as uncomfortable as possible.

As she set about discarding her clothing, Robin kept a wicked smile on her face, slowly feeling the soft fabric against her skin as she disrobed. She had to try hard to suppress a giggle, hearing gentle sounds of Luffy's frustration as she dropped the blouse and pants she had been wearing onto the little bench.

Luffy felt like he was losing it. His ears strained, listening intently as Robin slowly disrobed, barely hearing the soft scraping of cloth against skin as her clothing was removed. Then he heard a snap, and his face reddened as he realized she had undone her bra. All sorts of images flashed through his head, of Robin with no clothing on, pale skin fully visible to his vision. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, trying in vain to calm down. For a moment, he thought it would work, as he let out a relieved sigh. But his relief was short lived, as Robin slowly stepped out of the changing room.

He watched, eyes riveted in front of him, as a slender leg slowly snaked its way out from past the curtain, seemingly waving at him. Luffy watched, mesmerized, as more of her sensuous body made its way into his view, pale skin highlighted by dark purple. The lace garments made her look so wildly feminine, and his face lit up with a shade of red that almost mirrored his red vest.

Resting against the small frame of the changing room, Robin set her back against the piece of smooth metal. Arching it slightly, she noticed Luffy's eyes, riveted directly on her ample bust. A smile creeping onto her face, she twirled, slowly, gauging his reactions with each second. Her warm smile was replaced with one of satisfaction, as his eyes were focused directly on her sensual frame.

"So, do you think it looks good on me, Luffy?" she asked, her voice sultry with the enjoyment she was getting from his reactions.

Luffy, unable to think of anything, simply stood silent, nodding his head blankly as his eyes drank in her dynamite body. The dark purple silk lace barely contained her large breasts, and he thought, for the first time, about what it must be like to touch those soft looking orbs. His eyes roamed over her whole frame, widening just a bit as he reached her hips. Her thighs looked milky and smooth, yet firm like the rest of her body.

His thoughts kept returning to those mountains on her chest, wanting to just reach out and touch them. Robin smirked a bit as she walked a bit forward, her breasts jiggling a bit with the motion. Teasingly, she trailed her right index finger from the waist band of her lacey panties, slowly up her stomach, before reaching her breasts.

Biting her lower lip seductively, Robin continued to gyrate her hips slowly, turning around as she ran her hands down her sides, enjoying the sensations. Somehow, it seemed to be turning her on knowing that Luffy was watching her. It was such a different sensation than any she had felt before, and she smiled to herself. '_I will have to thank Nami-chan for bringing this up._' she thought to herself, turning her head slightly to catch Luffy with her eyes.

Seeing the look of unmistakable want in his eyes, Robin smiled, triumphantly, as she reached her hand up, crooking her index finger for Luffy to come closer. Neither noticed the gawking looks from the odd make customer in the shop, nor the angry yet embarrassed looks from the female customers. Clearly, all the attention was on Robin and her sensual movements.

Luffy felt entranced, her subtle swaying proving able to completely capture him. They way her body could look so sensual made his mouth go dry a bit, unsure what it was he was feeling. It was a strange feeling, that he had never experienced before.

"Neh, Robin, what…" he could not finish his question as she pressed an index finger to his lips, shaking her head for him not to say anything. Opening her eyes slowly, Luffy saw an unfamiliar look in them, one that he found eminently enjoyable, and he felt himself nodding meekly as he became lost in those deep, gorgeous eyes.

The older woman watched his innocent reactions, and it dawned on her that this might very well be the first sexual experience he had ever had. She showed a bit of concern on her face, not wanting to take something like that from him without his understanding. With a bit of disappointment, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks, waking him from his mild stupor.

"Thank you, Luffy. You were a great help." she said simply, causing Luffy to look at her in some confusion. "I am glad to see that I made a good decision. You can go sit back down now." Robin said, to which Luffy meekly nodded, turning to leave her to change back.

As she walked back into the changing booth, closing the curtain behind her, Robin began to think about things. As she slid the new garments off of her lithe frame, she shuddered lightly, relishing the feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach. It was a warm, pleasant feeling, and her face warmed as she realized that it was from the particular person who was seeing her little show. Sliding the lavender blouse and black cargo pants on again, Robin set her smile once again as she exited the booth, lacey purple in her hands.

"Well, shall we go, Luffy?" she asked sweetly, noticing Luffy's light blush at her words.

After paying for the undergarments, Robin reached out for the rubber boy, clasping his hand as she walked slowly out of the store. Luffy's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but soon formed into a smile as he entwined her fingers in his. Despite having been in the boring clothing store, Luffy wasn't thinking of food. He thought about the sight he had seen, and his smile crooked a bit more into a smirk.

'_I wonder if that's what she meant by "treat" me.'_ he thought to himself, failing to suppress a little snicker as they made their way back to the small pirate ship, hand in hand.

As they boarded the ship, Robin and Luffy had failed to realize that their hands were still locked together, and so were confused by the kind of looks they were getting from the crew.

"Welcome back, Robin-chwan. I have…" Sanji spoke, but before he could finish, a burst of red flames exploding from him as his eyes glued themselves onto the spot where their hands were locked. "Luffy! What are you doin to my sweet, innocent Robin-chan!?" he asked, to which Luffy simply looked confused.

After another minute, Luffy's eyes followed Sanji's gaze, and his eyes widened as he noticed their hands were still locked. He looked over at Robin, who only smiled at him as he quickly tried to pull away. It was just in time, as Sanji suddenly descended up on him, spewing insults and threats of horrible death to come. Luffy's eyes bugged out of his head as he ran in the opposite direction, not wanting to get caught by the crazed cook.

The rest of the guys simply watched in great amusement as Sanji recklessly chased their young captain. Laughs and cheers echoed throughout the ship, all ignoring their own questions about the situation.

Robin made her way towards the women's cabin to put her new garments away. Noticing the fiery navigator, Robin cast her a knowing smile as she stopped right behind her. She spoke, in a tone barely above a whisper, but loud enough that Nami could hear her over the sounds of brutality on deck.

"Well, Nami-chan, I have some good news."

"Oh, and what is that Robin?" Nami asked inquisitively, casting a curious glare behind her to the older woman.

"I can say with 100 certainty that our captain is, most definitely, interested in women." As she spoke, an oddly positive tone echoed in Nami's ears, and she felt her face increase about 100 shades of red.

"You didn't…!?" she asked incredulously, to which Robin simply giggled as she took another step towards their shared cabin.

"That is a secret, Nami-chan."

As Robin disappeared into their room, Nami felt like a load had been placed on her shoulders. All sorts of images ran trough her head, and she wondered whether or not Robin had done it. If not, how could she know.

'_What happened in town, and what's in the bag?'_ she asked to herself, the implications running rampant in her imagination. She knew she would be getting no sleep tonight. Nami sighed in some defeat, content that she would eventually get an answer from the older woman. '_But then, how does she know for sure, if she didn't?'_ She froze as this thought crossed her mind, before she shook it off. Nami certainly didn't need to think of this.

Entering the room they shared, Robin leaned against the door. Her heart was beating quicker than usual, and she placed her hand gently over her chest, feeling the hard beats. She smiled as she looked at the small bag filled with dark purple lingerie. Wicked thoughts ran through her mind, centered on a certain young pirate.

"There is no need to rush things." she said to herself in a low whisper. "After all, there is plenty of time for fun." As she thought about things, she giggled a bit to herself, placing the lacy garments in her dresser. She knew that Luffy was most certainly not what Nami had expected, but she wondered just how he felt in his own heart.

But, whatever he felt, Robin had a feeling she knew just how to get it out of him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Aww, how considerate of Robin to take that into account. Sometimes people do need a push to develop those kinds of feelings. I think the next time I might do a sort of follow up, hopefully a good bit shorter than this. Definitely need to practice the shorter variety of writing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09: Robin's Real Life**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Robin x Luffy technically (the two spend a sweet night together after Luffy hears Robin's song)**

**Lately I have had this song stuck in my head, and I felt it would go well in a story. My first time trying something like this, so let me know how it came out. Well, for what it's worth, enjoy.**

* * *

Exiting the small restroom, Luffy's mouth opened in an involuntary yawn. Bringing his hand up to his lips to contain the sound, he crashed into the nearest wall.

"Ouch. What the heck is this wall doing here?" he asked to himself, rubbing his forehead loosely, suddenly brought out of his semi-sleep state. Sighing in something akin to defeat, the young pirate turned to make his way toward the boys' cabin, unsure of his footing in the small bits of moonlight.

Just as he turned in the right direction, a light, flowery voice came into his hearing. Turning his head in every direction, Luffy finally caught the direction the voice was coming from. Closing his eyes, he listened intently, and he realized that someone was singing. It was a light, beautiful voice, and before he even realized it he was walking towards it. Each step brought the voice into clearer focus, and after a few steps Luffy was able to hear the lyrics being sung.

…_**o koe wo kikou toshite**_

_**Mimi wo sumashita**_

_**Aa, zutto mae kara **_

_**Koushi takkata **_

_**Itsuwari no nai **_

_**Jibun de aruite itai**_

_**RIO PO-NEGURIFU watashi no**_

_**Eien ni tsuzuku shinjitsu sagashitai**_

_**MY REAL LIFE**_

_**Tsumugarete yuku **_

_**Ooinaru toki no katasumi de**_

The voice singing had thoroughly enchanted the young man, and he could not help but continue to walk in the direction it was coming from. Reaching the doorway that led to the deck, Luffy's eyes shrunk to adapt to the moonlight. Blinking a few times, he finally got accustomed to it. Once he was used to it, Luffy scanned the deck, realizing that the singing had come from there. Then his eyes glanced upwards, towards the highest point on the ship.

His eyes widened as his gaze set upon the crow's nest, and the lonely figure leaning peering idly through the nearest window. Approaching the ship's mast, Luffy leaned against the sturdy wood, eyes closing as he listened intently to her wondrous singing voice. Visions of a lonely girl, searching for one seemingly impossible thing floated through his mind. A girl, all alone, searching for something to hold onto.

_**Me wo tojite wa**_

_**Omoi wo haseru toki no kodama**_

_**Kanata no negai setsunaku hibiku**_

_**Watashi wa ima**_

_**Zawaremeku kokoro toorisugite **_

_**Tadori suita**_

_**Aa, katachi aru mono**_

_**Kiette yuku kedo**_

_**Soko ni atta negai wa**_

_**Kesenai mono**_

Each word struck somewhere in his chest, a sense of loneliness and sadness on each note. He wanted nothing more than to climb up there, wrap his arms around her, and let her know that he was there for her. But her song had him bolted in place. All he could was stand, leaning against the ship's mast, with his eyes closed. He tried to take in the thoughts of the older woman, his heart aching with each note.

Opening his eyes, Luffy felt a smile crease his lips as he went back to the boys' cabin. He didn't notice the sad smile that found its way to the face of the older woman. She let out a mirthless chuckle, having hoped that he would come and stay with her. But, she just chalked it up to his being too tired, and set herself back to her song.

_**RIO PO-NEGURIFU watashi ga**_

_**Watashi de aru tame no imi wo chigashiteta**_

_**MY REAL LIFE**_

_**Hajimari no uta**_

_**Ooinaru yume no katasumi**_

_**RIO PO-NEGURIFU watashi no**_

_**Eien ni tsuzuku shinjitsu sagashitai**_

_**MY REAL LIFE**_

_**Tsumugarete yuku**_

_**Ooinaru toki no katasumi de!**_

Just as she finished her song, Robin felt a presence next to her. Looking to her right, she saw the wide, bright grin of the pirate captain. He had gone back to the boys' cabin, and brought his large, blue blanket with him. As she had been involved in her singing, Robin had failed to notice, but now the two were under the same piece of surprisingly soft cloth.

"That was a nice song, Robin." he spoke simply, the smile lessening only a small bit.

"Thank you, Luffy."

"But, it's pretty cold out tonight, so I thought you could use an extra blanket."

"Thank you again, Luffy." she spoke, finally realizing how close he was to her now. "But, shouldn't you get to bed too?"

"Well, it's lonely to be by yourself, right?" he asked, his smile warming up again, causing her face to flush ever so slightly. With some effort, the older woman was able to hold back a light sob, a stray tear streaking down her cheek.

"Ah, don't cry Robin." Luffy's face showed his worry, thinking for a second that she wanted to be alone, as he wiped the tear from her face. Before he could get up to leave her to her thoughts, Luffy felt a strange pressure against his body. Looking over at Robin, she had her eyes closed, hand clutching at his red vest.

"Umm. If it is alright with you, would you want to stay with me tonight?" The odd request threw him off guard for a second, before he settled back down next to her.

"Aa. That sounds fun, Robin." he answered, placing his arm around her. Luffy smiled to himself as he felt her head rest gently against his shoulder. Planting a soft kiss on her head, he let her scent fill his senses. She had a scent of vanilla, that he felt suited her very well. Enjoying the warmth of her body, Luffy pulled the blanket a bit tighter over the two of them as sleep finally overtook him.

As he fell asleep, Robin crooked one eye open, a knowing smile on her face as she considered the boy's sleeping form. She felt completely at ease, knowing he was there next to her. The day would come, and maybe things would be different. For now, the simple joy would be enough.

Suddenly life didn't seem so lonely, and her wish had come true. Luffy would always be there, and she smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek as the older woman let sleep overtake her as well.

* * *

**For those of you who might not know, the song used in this story is called "My Real Life" and it is sung by Yuriko Yamaguchi (Robin's Japanese voice actor). It is, by a good margin, my favorite One Piece character song. If you haven't heard it, I would highly recommend it. Great song. Look forward to another update for this story soon (tomorrow if I get another idea tonight, as I have the last few nights). Read and review, as usual.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Knight and Princess**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Woohoo, two stories in one day. Both were ones I had been thinking of for a while, especially this one. Luffy as Robin's "knight in shining armor". As I was typing this, I got a whole bunch of other ideas, so somewhere down the road, this one-shot will probably be the basis for an ongoing story. But not until I manage to finish Outside Influences. Well, I wasn't super thrilled with this one, but let me know what you all think, as usual. Enjoy.**

* * *

With a stick in front of him, poking randomly at the ground, a young man roams through the thick forest. The Sun's light barely dips onto the floor of the group of trees through the thick cover, making it a dangerous path to travel.

Whistling to pass the time, the man sings some incoherent song, with seemingly no point or rhyme to it. A wide grin adorns his face, wandering through thickets of bush within the barely lighted forest. All around, animal sounds can be heard, as they scurry away from the mysterious intruder to the peaceful wood.

Entering a small clearing, the young man decides to stop. Taking in the scenery, he whistles an impressed sound at the clear blue sky. Only a few stray clouds dot the blue scene, like small tufts of marshmallow wafting along the gentle breeze. Feeling comfortable with the light warmth of the day, the young man finds a tree to lay under, resting his head against the firm trunk.

Tilting his straw hat to cover his eyes, the strange man takes a deep sigh, sleep gripping his eyelids. The breeze blows, gently tussling his raven locks and rustling his loose fitting clothing. A bright yellow shirt made of cotton, contrasting with a pair of dark blue pants. Wrapped around his shoulders was a large red cloak, that served as a sort of makeshift blanket. Unaware of the scenery around, the young man sleeps, a warm smile still gripping his lips as all manner of dreams run through his mind.

In the distance loomed a large tower, dark as though it were carved from the pure night. A foreboding aura emanates from the sinister castle, a large double door at the base of the structure.

Looking up the tower, one might notice that there were no windows, save for one solitary opening near the top. The small opening sat just below the blood red roof, a solitary figure peering out over the dense forest below.

A dark purple shawl hangs over the shoulders of a pale skinned woman. The ample frame dipped in a lighter shade of fabric for an elaborate gown, flowing underneath her as she sits, considering the scenery around. Deep, blue eyes, made abnormally dull by being stuck in isolation still held a spark. A hope of salvation, of freedom.

The breeze entered the open vacancy, fluttering her silken garments about. Straightening the fancy clothing, the woman sighed deeply, bored from the isolation she had been thrust into. Feeling hopeless, the wondrous beauty muttered a prayer only audible to herself.

"Someone, please save me." A whisper into the uncaring void ahead of her.

Sometime later, the young man woke, eyes blinking rapidly to get accustomed to the light again. Arms stretched out above his head, he groaned at the sensation of waking up. Looking around, the man sighed, wondering which direction he should go. Just as he stood, patting off his dark attire for any dust that might have accumulated, he thought he heard a voice. A soft, barely audible whisper on his ears.

'_Someone, please save me.'_ the voice seemed to plead to him. Looking in the direction the voice had come from, the young man set off with great curiosity. An adventurous grin plastered itself on his face as he set off toward the voice.

After a short distance, the young man stops, looking intently at an ominous tower looming in his sight. Whistling an impressed whistle, he looks the tower up and down as he enters the clearing which holds the tower. Looking all around, the figure could not see all of the base of the tower, its size unbelievably immense.

Near the top of the tower, a light whistle fills the fair maiden's ears, the spark of hope flaring deep in her heart. Rushing from her elegantly apprised bed, the beautiful woman peers out the window, staring down at a small figure far below. Ocean blue eyes water gently, tears streaming down her face as the hope allows itself to encompass her heart.

Her black hair fluttering out from under the lavender veil, framing her face in an elegant contrast, the young woman takes a deep breath, ready to scream to the figure below.

"Hello? Who might you be?" the question dripped from her tongue, a wonderful hope on each word. She could scarcely make out the figure below, but the woman could tell that they looked up towards her, waving enthusiastically up at her.

"Aa. My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you?" His words could barely reach her ears, yet filled her senses all the same. His name echoed around in her head, giving her a warm feeling in her chest.

"My name is Nico Robin. I am the princess of the Land of Ohara. Some time ago, our nation was invaded by a demonically vile man named Spandam, and I was unfortunately taken captive by him and left in this dungeon." As Robin spoke, she could swear that she could hear an exclamation of excitement from the younger man. This caused her to quirk a brow up inquisitively. "May I ask what brings you into this lonely forest?" she asked the man, making her voice as pleasant as possible.

"I was just for a walk." he answered simply, causing her to sweat drop a bit. _'How could anyone get this far in the forest just for a walk?_ she wondered, but shook it off as she looked down at the other figure. He was the first person she had seen in some days, and so was extremely grateful, even if he would only be there temporarily.

"Ah. So you are a princess?! Awesome!" the fact that he was excited at her being a princess puzzled her, but before she could inquire as to its relevance, her thoughts were interrupted as she squinted down at the young man. He seemed to be grinning wide, left hand gripping his right shoulder as he swung his arm in a wild circle. Robin felt her eyes widen in wonder as she considered what he might be doing. Looking towards the large double door, Luffy threw his fist forward, decimating the heavy wood doors.

Robin was speechless. She could barely see the figure's silhouette through the thick cloud of dust, small splinters of door flying out from where it had stood.

"Oi, the door is broken, so now you can come down, right?" he asked, in such a naïve, simple manner that she could not stifle back a giggle at his attitude. Tossing down a few thank you's and other words of gratitude, the young woman went inside of the room, discarding the frilly gown in favor of more simple garb. Slipping on a thin layer of black fabric for a shirt, and lavender pants, topped with a white cowboy hat, Robin felt herself nearly gliding down the spiral staircase.

Somehow, this young man had saved her, he was her rescuer. Only a minute later, she stood in front of the man, soft purple cloak settling gently around her. She was surprised, seeing just how young he seemed. His face was the epitome of naivety, his wide, toothy grin was almost infectious as she felt a smile crease her own soft lips.

"Why did you save me, Luffy?" she asked, somewhat curious as to why he would go through it, seemingly trusting her story so easily.

"Because you are a princess, obviously. It is a knight's job to save the princess, right?" His answer was so simple, and yet so full of meaning. Robin smirked as she approached the young man, his grin disappearing slowly as she approached.

"Well, you know what happens after that?" she asked, a hint of playful mirth in her voice as she pressed her supple body against his own wiry frame.

"No, what?" he asked, as he gulped down on nothing, his inexperience showing on his face. Robin giggled a bit at his cute reaction to her advances, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. She felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster as her large breasts pressed into his toned chest.

"Well, the princess usually shows her gratitude to the young knight, and they live happily ever after." Her playful attitude threw him off balance a bit, as he considered what she had just said.

"W-what do you mean by "shows her gratitude"… "before he could ask another question, his concerns were answered, as her lips found their way to his. His eyes widened in surprise, before the realization of what she meant hit him like a sack of bricks. He smirked as he returned her kiss, pulling her lithe frame further into his own.

She made sure to show her gratitude to the young knight, before agreeing to accompany him on his travels. Someday, when his adventure had been completed, they would be married. After all, that was normal for a knight who saved the princess.

* * *

**Aww, Luffy saved Robin from her captivity and loneliness. As I said, this one will probably end up the basis for an ongoing story as soon as I finish my other ongoing to my satisfaction. I hope you all like this one, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it. Look for more LxR from me soon, because I just can't stop writing for this pairing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Catching A Stray Bird (Part 1)**

**Rating: K (next one will be higher, maybe up to M)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin (or is it?)**

**Wow, another day with 2 updates. I feel typed out at this point. It is hard doing all this writing, but I just got this idea out of nowhere, and I had to get it down. I wish I could just type and type all day long, because I like seeing the ideas come out like this. Anyway, this one is a little bit that I am pretty pleased with. It is the beginning to a 2 parter. Anyway, let me know what you all think of it.**

* * *

Sitting on the figurehead of the small pirate ship, Luffy felt so anxious. His feet just seemed to move all on their own, clicking his tongue repeatedly as he looked out at the slowly darkening ocean. He had something on his mind, but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Finally, he had had enough of this feeling, and decided to do something about it. Coming to a quick decision, he leapt up, jumping down onto the deck of the ship. As he took a few steps forward, he saw Zoro. Still surveying the deck, looking for his target, Luffy approached the older boy, who didn't even look up.

"Ah, Zoro, have you seen Nami?" he asked innocently, stopping just a foot away from the green haired swordsman. As Luffy looked down at the man, Zoro quirked an eye open, mild curiosity, as Luffy was seldom interested in finding a particular crew member.

"Ah, I think she said she was going to take a shower." Zoro huffed, eyes widening a bit as Luffy shot like a cannon towards the bathroom. He knew this could only end badly, and he slowly got to his feet, wanting to be somewhere else when the trouble started.

As the hyperactive boy ran through the ship, he felt the nerves slowly fading, an odd sense of excitement coursing through him. Each crew member he passed along the way had the same feeling, noticing where he was heading, and who was there already. All made preparations for medical treatment and efforts to not get involved.

After a minute of running, Luffy finally reached the small corridor leading to the bathroom. Unnoticed to him, the figure inside had perked, hearing a loud commotion building, knowing instinctively who was responsible. Raising her fist slowly, she began a slow count-down in her head, fully prepared to lay a beating on the younger boy.

"5...4...3...2...1...BAM" Just as the countdown ended, the door burst open, a hard right slamming the pirate captain's face directly into the floor. Groans of pain could be heard, muffled by the floorboards, a stitch pulsing on the offending fist.

"Luffy, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I am taking a shower, you idiot!?" Nami shouted, her red towel wrapped around her torso, shielding her naked form from his eyesight, and that of any who might have risked her wrath for a peek.

"Owwwwwwww! That hurt!" Luffy responded, shooting up, seemingly unaffected by her fist or the situation he found himself in. She felt her mind go blank, wondering how he could possibly not recognize his position. Before he could say anything more, Nami let loose all her rage, beating him into an unrecognizable mass of bloody rubber, before tossing him into the corridor.

Sighing unhappily, Nami slipped her clothing on, figuring that it would be faster to see what Luffy wanted, than risk a repeat of events. She really wanted to relax and take that hot bath, but it seemed Luffy had other plans. So, as the dark blue shirt slipped over her ample bust, she angrily reached out, opening the door.

Luffy, for his part, was sitting in a most formal position, as though making some kind of amends for something. Legs folded properly underneath him, he had a sort of sad puppy dog look, to which Nami felt some further frustration. Feeling her tension rising, the young woman took a deep breath, eyes closed as she tried her best to calm down.

"Alright, Luffy. What is so important that you had to interrupt my bath?" she asked, the annoyance soaking every syllable of her speech. She was taken aback a bit as Luffy looked up at her eagerly. Suddenly she regretted asking, even before he spoke.

"Nami, I need a favor." he spoke simply, quickly standing, his face only inches from hers. Having his face so close to hers made her blush a little bit, not having much experience with men before.

"Hmm? That'll cost you." she said, eyes turning into Belli signs, causing Luffy to sweat drop a bit.

"Oh, no, it's not a loan." he said seriously, keeping his passionate black eyes locked with her chocolate ones, her breath catching a bit in her throat. "Or food."

This last part threw the normally fiery red-head for a loop. Whenever Luffy wanted a favor, it was ALWAYS either food, or money to buy food. _'What could he be planning?'_ she wondered, the thought that something may be wrong with him as her eyes narrowed in consideration.

"Then, what do you need help with?" she asked, somewhat nervous as his gaze pierced deep into her, making her blush that much hotter. She hoped desperately that he could not notice it.

"I need some help." he said, as though that explained everything.

"Like I said, help with what?" she asked, his stupid response draining her blush, and replacing it with frustration.

"Well…" he began, suddenly looking away from her, a slight blush on his face. Nami was surprised, as she had never seen him so hesitant before. "… I need some advice on asking a girl out."

Nami was speechless. Luffy? Interested in a girl? As the thought sunk in, Nami felt an odd smile creep across her face. She had to fight hard to hold back a loud giggle. But then Luffy quirked a brow at her in confusion, and she lost it. Nami had to hold her sides, the laughter hurt so much. Suddenly Luffy's expression changed from confusion, to hurt and embarrassment.

Tilting his hat to cover his eyes, Luffy turned to walk away, not wanting Nami to laugh at him anymore. But just as he turned to leave, he felt and odd pressure on his arm. Moving his head to look behind him, he saw that Nami was wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

"Ah, sorry, Luffy. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just… that is so out of the blue." Luffy turned slowly, looking to her as the smile gradually left her face. "But, why come to me?" she asked, genuine curiosity crossing her mind.

"Well, you seemed like the best person to ask." as he said this, Nami's mind began to think it through. It was true. Chopper and Usopp likely had little to no knowledge of this kind of thing, so they would be useless. Franky was likely no better, and would not offer any knowledge that Luffy himself could use. Everyone had seen how futile Sanji's brand of flirting had proved, so that was another obvious one.

Nami thought maybe Zoro would be good, but he gave off an aura that seemed to indicate that all his free time was spent on the sword, which left just her and Robin. Then she thought about why he wouldn't ask Robin, as she would probably be more than happy to help. Then her eyes widened, bringing up a finger to point questioningly at Luffy.

"Y-you are interested in Robin?" she asked, her surprise mimicking Luffy's, as though he were surprised she had figured it out. With a light blush on his cheeks, Luffy nodded weakly, and Nami sighed deeply, realizing that her fear had come true. This was a troublesome situation.

"So, can you help me, Nami?" he asked, a hint of pleading on his voice, as he tried to give her the most innocent look he could manage.

"I guess." she reluctantly agreed, looking intently at him for some sign that he might be kidding. "But, why Robin?" Nami had to ask, the curiosity getting the better of her. As she asked, Luffy crossed his arms on his chest, tilting his head to the side as he considered her question, as though it were the most serious thing in the world.

"Hmm. I guess because she is nice, and pretty, and I like her smile." The qualities slipped quickly through his lips, and Nami knew that he had put a lot of effort into it, even if the things listed were somewhat simple and naïve. '_That's just like Luffy.'_ she thought, a smile crossing her lips as she pressed her index finger to his chest.

"Alright, I'll help you. But, if you mess it up, I will make sure you pay for it in FULL." she promised, to which Luffy only smiled that trademark grin, nodding his agreement. Resting her hands on her hips, Nami looked over the boy, and knew that he needed a good deal of help. Turning to walk towards the deck, Nami crooked a finger, motioning for him to follow.

"Well, I'll show you how to do it. But first, we have to get you some new clothes." At this, Luffy winced, as though he had just been run through with a spear. He knew that when Nami said something like that, it meant that he would have to go clothes shopping, something he had always hated. But he sighed his assent, realizing that she was probably his best hope for this.

As the pair emerged out onto the deck, there was a small commotion, as the collective crew had gathered around, half expecting to see Luffy coming out a horrible mess for seeing Nami in the bath. The two caught a few questioning glares, as Luffy followed slowly behind her.

"Ah, what did that beast do to you, my precious Nami-swan?" Sanji inquired, his gentle tone belying the rage he felt, thinking that Luffy had gotten an eyeful of Nami's graceful figure.

"We are going into town for a while. We'll be back in a few hours." she said simply, an aura emanating from her that the discussion was closed. All the guys backed down, not wanting to test it. Sanji leaned against the bar, pounding the counter top in frustration. _'I can't believe that he gets to go on a date with Nami-san.'_ he bemoaned in his own mind.

Robin watched with a smile, wishing the two a pleasant evening. Luffy and Nami both looked at her in some confusion, shrugging off the perceived hint in her voice, before wishing her a pleasant evening as well.

'_So that's why he was looking for her.'_ Zoro smirked to himself from up in the crow's nest, his lips curling into a wicked grin as he leaned back against the comfortable sofa.

* * *

**Oh, the rest of the crew is getting the wrong impression. Will things go as planned, or will something mess it up? Just wait until next time. Try my best to get part 2 done tomorrow, so if you enjoy this one, look forward to that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Catching A Stray Bird (Part 2)**

**Rating: K (just couldn't think of a way to raise it)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin, hint of Nami x Zoro**

**Well, since you demanded it, here is part 2. Not quite as pleased with this one as part 1 somehow. Weird. Anyway, Luffy gets some help from Nami. Then he gets his wish. But is there something else going on? Let me know what you all think of it. R&R. Enjoy.**

* * *

Walking down the busy street, Nami found herself relieved. There were far too many people for anyone to notice Luffy's signature straw hat. Looking carefully behind her, she felt herself smiling, watching as he followed close behind. His lips were pursed together, whistling some sort of tune Nami couldn't recognize. Scanning the shops lining the busy street, Nami stopped, causing Luffy to look at her in some confusion.

"We're here." she said simply, waving a hand at the store she had stopped in front of. Luffy looked over at the store, and his expression darkened a bit.

"Aww, do we really have to?" he whined, pouting like a child might when doing something undesirable. As she watched his facial expressions, Nami couldn't help but smile, grabbing his hand as she entered the store.

"Come on, Luffy. You want to impress Robin, right?" she asked, to which Luffy sighed in defeat, accepting the situation more readily. As they entered the small shop, Nami scanned the room, looking for the male apparel. After a moment, she found her target, tugging Luffy closely behind as she walked towards the men's clothing.

Reaching a rack of shirts, the young woman set to her task, looking for a shirt that would not only fit him, but that he might actually wear. Taking the occasional glance back at him for ideas, she figured that he would want something red, to make him more comfortable. Lips contorting in focus, Nami flipped through shirt after shirt, finding some rather good ones, but not the right one.

Finally, she found one that might work. Picking the shirt from the rack, she went over to Luffy, pressing it against him to get a better idea how it might look on him. Nodding in acceptance, she motioned for him to hold out his hand, which he reluctantly provided. Placing the silky red fabric across his arm, Nami then tugged him again in the direction of the pants.

She tried to ignore his complaints, rolling her eyes as she quickly went through the pants, looking for some hint of inspiration. Her eyes widened as she got hold of a smooth pair of black slacks, repeating her earlier motion of placing them against him to see how they looked. Nodding again at her choice, the young woman then motioned for Luffy to go into the changing room, to try on the clothes.

"Eh? Can't we just take these and leave?" he whined, as Nami pushed him into the small booth.

"No complaints. We have to make sure it fits you alright, Luffy." she lectured, to which he sighed in compliance. The occasional grunt could be heard from the small room, Luffy clearly having little experience with this kind of clothing, and Nami had to stifle a small giggle imagining Luffy's struggles.

"Need some help in there, Luffy?" she inquired, somewhat teasingly. She couldn't help but sweat drop as she heard a loud thump from inside the room.

"Ah! N-no, I'm alright. I-I think I'm almost done." he stuttered, slipping the new garments over his lanky frame. Finally, after another minute of waiting, Nami heard the door begin to open. "Um… don't laugh, alright?" Luffy asked, an unusual timidity on his voice.

"I won't laugh Luffy. Come on out, and let me see how it looks." As soon as she spoke, the door swung open, and her jaw just about his the floor.

Luffy wore the red shirt, unbuttoned just a bit at the top, not tucked into the black slacks. The sheen of the silk shone just a bit in the lights of the small shop, and she could see him fidgeting a bit in the new garments. His hat was not on his head, instead hanging by the string on his back. The black locks of his hair were messy, giving him a wild, untamed sort of look. It all somehow came together, and Nami couldn't believe that this was the same person who she had whacked on the head so many times before.

"D-does it look alright?" He asked, shaking Nami from her mild stupor.

"Y-yeah, you look fine Luffy." Nami felt herself blushing a bit, her chest feeling an odd warmth within it. _'Has he always been this… handsome?'_ she asked herself, eyes widening as she realized what she was feeling. Shaking the feeling off, she motioned for him to go back in the dressing room to get dressed. "Now we just have to pay for this. Do you have any money?" she asked, figuring she would be the one that needed to pay.

"Umm. I have a little money, I hope it will be enough?" he said hesitantly, surprising Nami yet again. _'Since when was he so full of surprises?'_ the young woman mused to herself, waiting for Luffy to come bounding out of the small cubical.

"Do you think Robin will like it?" he asked as he came from behind the door. At that question, Nami felt an odd pang in her heart, as though something was wrong. She must have shown it on her face, as Luffy got close to her, asking if something was wrong.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I know she'll like it, Luffy." she responded, trying to ignore the feeling growing in her chest. Figuring they were done with clothes shopping, Luffy was like a bundle of energy, nearly jumping behind her. For some reason, she didn't feel like hitting him this time, and only smiled as they approached the counter. Luffy reached into his pocket to pull out his money, but Nami surprised him by shaking him off.

"I'll take it this time, Luffy. Sort of a good luck present." she said, a bright smile on her face. Luffy looked at her somewhat confusedly, nodding meekly as she looked towards the counter. After the things were paid for, Nami handed him the bag, instructing him to take good care of it.

As Luffy nodded in agreement, that grin now plastered across his face again, Nami asked what he thought he needed help with. He furrowed his brows in thought, wondering where to start. Luffy had never had experience with girls, so he wasn't sure.

"How about dinner first?" he finally asked, figuring that he didn't want to embarrass Robin too much if she agreed to go out with him. Nami agreed, and the two were off to a nearby restaurant.

As the pair walked into the fancy restaurant, Luffy could not hold back his impressed attitude, giving an assortment of "ooh's" and "aah's". Nami watched his reactions with a smile, walking up to the front desk.

"Yeah, I'd like a table for two." she said simply, as the older gentleman considered them. As she spoke, he looked over at Luffy, a look of disapproval on his face as he considered the rambunctious younger man.

"I'm sorry, we have a strict dress code here." he spoke, causing Luffy to look over at the older man, then at Nami.

"What does that mean?" he asked somewhat confused, walking to stand next to his friend.

"It means that his place is too stuffy, and they look down on the poor." the feisty red-head spoke somewhat bitterly, waving a hand idly in the air.

"Hmm. Well, regardless of your personal feelings, we will have to ask you to leave." the snooty gentleman spoke, as two large men stood from their seats near the front door. Suddenly Nami felt somewhat nervous, as she tugged idly at Luffy's vest.

"Come on Luffy. Let's try somewhere else." she said somewhat weakly, not wanting to cause a scene. Luffy did not budge, tilting his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He was fine with being insulted, since he got them all the time. Slings about being stupid, or impulsive, or things like that didn't faze him. But he didn't like the fact that his nakama was being insulted.

"Why should we leave?" he spoke, an odd chill on his voice. The rough looking men slowly approached him, clearly not realizing who he was, as the older man began to show his irritation.

"Impudent whelp. Trash like you have no place in this establishment. You and your little tramp must leave, now!" As the man spoke, Luffy looked straight at the man, causing him to shrink back a little bit. "W-what's that look for? I-I-I'm n-not going to be intimidated b-by you!" he sniveled, feeling the danger in Luffy's gaze.

"Tch." Luffy ticked, turning to leave the fancy restaurant. Nami, half expecting him to go into a violent rage at his nakama being insulted. But she was pleasantly surprised as he was able to keep his cool. Watching his back as he walked, Nami got that same feeling from earlier creep into her chest, but it was much warmer this time. She could barely walk as she stared at him.

'_Was his back always so big?'_ she wondered, completely surprised by his actions. She clutched vaguely at her chest, that warm feeling getting hotter and hotter, threatening to burn her from the inside.

"Oi, Nami, you alright?" she was shaken back to reality, Luffy starting directly into her eyes again. She felt her face warm up considerably, only able to nod in response to his question. "Aaa. I'm not feeling hungry anymore. Let's head back to the ship, neh?" he said, taking her hand in his as he walked. Nami could feel her heart beating a hundred times faster than normal, and she noticed that his hands were so warm.

The whole trip back, she couldn't think of anything but how good it felt for him to be holding her hand. As they approached the ship, Luffy let go, bounding up onto the deck. Stopping suddenly, he looked back at his nakama, who was still standing on the dock, staring up at him. Smiling warmly, he reached down, motioning for her to take his hand again.

Nodding weakly, Nami grasped his hand, eyes widening as he pulled her quickly up onto the deck, landing in his firm grip. She blushed several shades of red, as she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"Thanks for everything, Nami. I hope it goes well with Robin." Luffy spoke, smiling warmly as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Nami watched him leave, her right palm pressed against her cheek where Luffy had kissed her.

She watched, as the young man disappeared into the depths of the ship, most likely looking for Robin. As Nami stared ahead, she saw the scenery begin to go wavy, as though she were looking through some water. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had begun crying.

"Why…?" she asked to herself, not noticing the young man approaching her from the side.

"So, how did your d…" Zoro couldn't even finish his question, as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. Mustering the most concerned expression he could, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyebrow raised in concern, as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Why wasn't it me?" she asked, throwing her arms around the older man. His eyes widened in shock as he realized his position, slowly gathering what was going on. As the younger girl sobbed into his chest, he put an awkward arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as best he could. _'That idiot.'_ Zoro muttered in his mind, figuring that this was somehow Luffy's fault.

After a minute, Nami stopped crying, pulling away from the green haired swordsman. Feeling embarrassed, she made an apology for the outburst, to which Zoro said that it was alright. The two looked towards the cabin of the ship, hearing a light voice from inside.

"I would love to, Luffy." Robin's voice lightly slipped onto the deck, ringing in the ears of the two outside. Soon after that, they heard Luffy's rambunctious footsteps coming back onto the deck, and Nami tried her best to wipe the tears away, putting a smile on her face.

"She said yes. She said yes!" Luffy yelled, grabbing Nami and Zoro into a big hug as he jumped up and down.

"Oi, Luffy, put me down!" Zoro growled, to which Luffy complied.

"Ah. She said yes. It's all thanks to you, Nami." he said, wrapping his arms warmly around the ship's navigator, seemingly oblivious to Nami's feelings. As his arms clung to her light frame, she had a wide smile on her face, as though she didn't want the hug to end. But as it inevitably had to, Luffy broke the contact, bounding back into the cabin to get ready for his date.

Nami had to fight back her urge to reach out, grab his vest, and just tell him all the things she wanted to. But she just couldn't. So, as Luffy bounded around inside the ship, the young woman slowly walked over to the railing, resting her arms on the flat wood. Looking out over the sea, she took notice when Zoro rested his back against the railing, standing right beside her.

"You alright?" he asked, an unusual tone of worry on his voice.

"Mm. I'll be fine." she responded, the slightest trace of sadness on her voice.

"If you say so." Zoro said gruffly, but making sure to give her a tone that said he would listen if she needed it. She smiled a bit, nodding as she got the hint that he had left.

"Are you alright with this, Navigator-san?" Robin asked, approaching the pair slowly, leaning against the railing on Nami's opposite side from Zoro. Nami tilted her head slightly, getting a good look at Robin's dress. She knew she could never compete with Robin's elegance.

As her favorite color was purple, it was not a surprise that she had a purple dress. But the elegance of it was surprising. A loose fitting spaghetti strap hung loosely on her shoulders, the thin fabric clinging sensually to her smooth, pale skin. The dress fell about to her knees, a slit going up the right side nearly all the way to her hip. Even Zoro couldn't help but notice her graceful figure, putting forth a great deal of effort to avoid staring.

"Yeah. It's fine." Nami finally answered, looking back out over the sea.

"Are you sure?" the older woman asked, a warm smile on her face, breasts swaying seductively as she shifted her position to stare out at the ocean.

"Yeah. He really likes you, you know?" Nami stated, not shifting her gaze from the open ocean.

"And I simply adore him, as well." Robin answered, very simply but sweetly.

"Heh. Then it is a good match. But I will tell you this." the younger woman began, turning to capture Robin's ocean blue eyes with her own chocolate orbs. "IF you hurt him, I won't be able to forgive you." she warned, a wicked smile crossing her lips.

"I will keep that in mind." the raven haired beauty responded, as Luffy made his way out onto the deck. Robin was surprised, not expecting him to look quite so good. But it was a pleasant surprise, her smile warming a bit as she stepped toward the young pirate captain.

"Well, let's go Robin." Luffy spoke, barely able to contain his excitement at the idea of a date with the mature beauty. Robin nodded, stopping briefly to wish Nami and Zoro a pleasant evening.

If one were to listen closely, they could hear Sanji moping somewhere inside the cabin. Luffy clasped Robin's hand, the two making their way off the ship into town. Nami and Zoro were the only ones to see the two off, noticing the warm, loving smiles they slipped each other.

"Well, I'll be off to do some training before it gets dark." Zoro spoke, as he went off toward the back of the ship. Nami simply sat, watching the pair head into town. As soon as they were out of sight, the young red-head felt another stray tear slip down her cheek.

Luffy had caught his Robin, and Nami couldn't help but feel jealous. Wiping the tear away, all she could think was '_It should have been me…'_

* * *

**Aww, poor Nami ( Maybe she will find comfort in an unexpected place? Next update here will have more Robin in it, but I just thought this would make a decent story. Look forward to more updates, especially if I get some feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Catching A Stray Bird (Part 3)**

**Rating: T (some light making out)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Part 3. Not sure how it got to this, but here it is. Let me know what you all think of it, as I am not too pleased with the beginning part. I think it gets better near the end. Reviews appreciated, as always. **

**Also, I am thinking of just removing the parts for this story, and setting them as a standalone story. What do you guys think? Anyway, enjoy the Luffy x Robin goodness.**

* * *

Feeling her warm hand clasped in his own, Luffy was on top of the world. He was a little surprised that things had gone so smoothly, and he was determined to keep it going well. Walking slowly down the crowded streets, the young man couldn't help but steal the occasional glance over at the older woman to his right.

Each time he did, she would look back at him, capturing his eyes with those lovely blue orbs. And each time she did, Luffy felt himself at a loss. He didn't know what to do on a date, and it made him unusually nervous.

Noticing his unusual hesitance, Robin looked inquisitively at the young man, wondering what the problem was. She had never seen him this way, but she had to admit that it was somewhat amusing.

After a few minutes, Luffy saw a nice restaurant and decided to give it a try. Taking a deep breath as he entered, he tried his best to put on a good display.

"Table for two." he said, hoping that his nerves did not show too much on his voice. The waiter nodded simply, motioning for the pair to follow him. Luffy felt so nervous, being in such a fancy restaurant. It felt somehow like people were staring at him, but he tried to shrug it off.

As the pair came to their table, Luffy remembered something Shanks had told him, that it was polite to always hold the seat out for a lady. Nearly tripping over his feet, Luffy grabbed the back of the chair that Robin was to sit in, making his best effort to show his politeness.

"Thank you, Luffy." she said, straightening out her dress as she sat at the fancy table. Robin was impressed, as she had never seen Luffy acting in such a polite manner. But, something felt off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and so just smiled as Luffy sat across from her at the table.

"What would you like to start?" the waiter spoke, as both looked up at him.

"Umm, can I have some water?" Luffy asked innocently, feeling his throat very dry.

"I will have a glass of water as well." Robin replied, smiling sweetly as the waiter bowed before heading off. A short time later, the two had a glass of water in front of them, and Luffy downed his rather quickly. Despite the hydration of the clear liquid, Luffy still felt hot, and his throat was still a bit dry.

Looking over at the raven haired beauty, the heat he was feeling got that much worse, and his throat dried out even more. Grabbing a passing waiter, he asked for another glass of water, which he also drank rather quickly. But this time he was feeling a bit better, just as the original water came, asking for their order.

"Hmm." Luffy pondered, looking intently at the menu. "I'll just have a steak, and make sure its well-done." the waiter quickly jotted down his order, before looking to the older woman.

"I will have the honey ginger grilled salmon, and a glass of Da Vinci 2004 DOCG Chianti." she spoke gently, smile ever present on her face as she handed the waiter the menu. Luffy whistled his impression, as he would never have been able to order such fancy sounding things.

Waiting for their orders to arrive, Luffy felt an odd uneasiness. This was certainly not his "element", and he felt stifled with the fancy atmosphere. He sighed, noticing how comfortable Robin seemed with the whole place, and feeling jealous of her. He wished that he could just go to a rowdier place, and cut loose as usual. But, that wouldn't be fair to Robin, so he held his tongue.

Robin watched the young pirate captain fidgetting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She wondered briefly if something was wrong, but thought better of asking. Soon, their meals arrived, and the older woman was surprised, as Luffy picked up the utensils littering the table. She watched, almost in disbelief, as Monkey D. Luffy used the steak knife, slicing with ease through the charred meat.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" he asked, as he swallowed his food. Shaking herself back to reality, the older woman blinking a few times before slowly beginning her own food. 'Why is he being so different?' she wondered to herself, keeping her eyes focused on the younger man.

"Ah, that was good." Luffy exclaimed, swallowing the last of his food. Robin nodded her agreement, sipping the last of her red wine as she smiled at him. Reaching into his pocket, Luffy pulled out some money, hoping it was enough to cover the no doubt expensive meal.

On the way out of the restaurant, Luffy went over to the manager, offering his compliments to the chef. The man bowed gratefully, wishing the young man a good evening. Placing his hat on his head, he smiled widely at the man, before escorting Robin out the door. Just then, the manager realized who had just exited his restaurant, questioning how such a polite young man could be the 300,000,000 beri villain.

Luffy somehow couldn't shake the overwhelming tenseness he had been feeling all night, and clumsily reached out for Robin's hand, stopping when he noticed that she was not next to him. Looking around, he noticed her standing a few feet behind him.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he asked, the concern showing through his nerves.

"That should be my line, Luffy." she responded quickly, hands resting on her hips as she considered him carefully, eyes narrowed in a questioning fashion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sweat slowly forming on his face, hoping she couldn't notice how nervous he had been.

"This was your idea, but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Ah…" he was at a loss. She was right, as was usually the case. He was certainly not being himself, and it apparently showed.

"Luffy, you shouldn't try to be something you're not." the older woman began, slowly approaching the younger man, her smile slowly returning. "So, why are you being so unlike Luffy?" she asked, laying her arms over his shoulders, her eyes staring right through his.

"I-I just wanted you to have a good time. I didn't want to embarrass you, Robin." he spoke, tilting his head down a bit as he did so. Robin only giggled, causing him to look back up, meeting her eyes again.

"Luffy, I would not have agreed to go out with you if this is how you would act. If this is how you would act, I would just as well go out with Sanji. Do you know why I accepted your offer?" she asked innocently, her previous statements having stung Luffy a bit.

"N-no, why?" he stuttered a bit, wondering what she was getting at. Pressing her body seductively against him, she spoke simply, a tone scarcely above a whisper.

"Luffy, I like you the way you are. You are so open, caring, kind, passionate, and honest. That is the man I developed feelings for." At this, Luffy's eyes widened, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. He smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer.

"Ah. Well, then how about we give it a second try." he spoke simply, eliciting a loud giggle from the older woman. Nodding gently, she was surprised as he did not hesitate to press his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, his black orbs still staring directly into her sea blue eyes. She could see the mischievous confidence shining in his eyes, and smiled to herself, as he had clearly come back to himself.

Getting over the initial surprise, Robin felt herself relax, closing her eyes as she savored the feeling of his lips against hers. The pure energy he put out was just like him, and though the kiss was clumsy, she found it quite enjoyable. Draping her arms loosely over his shoulder, she allowed the younger man to have his way with her, small moans escaping her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Parting her lips, she felt his warm tongue invade her waiting mouth, pressing against her own tongue. Biting down gently on his bottom lip, she tried to keep their mouths pressed together, but the need for oxygen became apparent, and so she reluctantly let him back away. A small trail of saliva stretched from where they had been joined, and Robin felt her knees weaken a bit.

"Mmm. You taste good, Robin." Luffy spoke, his arm still around her waist. That trademark grin on his face might have seemed inappropriate, but she loved to see it, and blushed a little at his words. "Well, the night is still young, so what say we just grab a drink?" he suggested, clasping her hand in his own as he started walking in a random direction.

"Do you have a place in mind, Luffy?" she asked, intertwining their fingers together, a slightly teasing tone on her voice.

"Nah. But I am sure we can find someplace fun." he answered in his usual, goofy tone. She giggled, nodding her assent as the two headed deeper into town.

Luffy felt so much better, knowing that he didn't need to pretend around her, and he hummed a made up tune as he almost marched through town. Coming across a rowdy sounding bar, he looked over at the young woman, who only smiled as he headed inside. Following carefully behind, she noticed him already at the bar, twirling around on the round seat.

"Yo, what can I get for you, nii-chan?" a middle aged man spoke, standing directly in front of the younger pirate. The older man looked pretty large, a happy grin across his face, a few odd scars showing on his bald head.

"Yeah, just get me some meat!" Luffy spoke simply, and the man laughed out loud.

"Coming right up. And for the lady?" he asked, looking over at the beautiful woman who sat next to the rowdy looking boy.

"Just a cup of tea, please." she spoke simply, eliciting a nod from the older man.

"This is a fun looking place." Luffy mused, leaning back against the bar counter. He looked out on the scene in front of him, filled with villainous looking figures, a couple engaged in small scuffles.

"Aa. It is very lively." she responded, face showing her warm smile.

"Here's your food!" the older bartender came back, planting a large pile of meat in front of the young boy. Luffy's eyes began to sparkle, as the meat looked simply delicious. A veritable waterfall spewed from his mouth as he dug into the hefty pile, his partner sitting beside him, elegantly sipping her tea.

"Wow. He sure can pack it in. Your boyfriend is an interesting character nee-chan." the bartender spoke, arms crossed on his chest as he watched the mismatched pair.

"Aa. He certainly is." Robin answered knowingly, her smile warming a bit as she stared at the younger man. It was comforting to see him being more like himself. Closing her eyes, she took a whiff of the tea in her hands, sighing at its relaxing aroma. "Hmm. This smells quite good. What is in it?" she inquired of the older gentleman.

"Heh. I see you are a mature person, lady. It's just basic green tea, with a hint of acai and dragon fruit sprinkled in it. Gives it a good smell." he spoke, as she sipped the warm tea.

"It is quite good." Robin complimented, eliciting a courteous nodding of the head from the older bartender.

"That aint the only good thing around here." A slurred voice sounded from a nearby table. Luffy and Robin looked over where the voice had come from, noticing a man attempting to stand through his drunken stupor. They watched, with some amusement, as the man stumbled over to where the elegant young woman sat. The saliva dripped out the corner of his mouth, as his eyes drank in her supple curves.

Even as he was staring lecherously at the woman, Luffy simply sat still, munching on his food with his usual aplomb. Staring almost dead eyed at the older man, he watched as the guy approached Robin, his alcohol soaked breath irritating even Luffy's nose.

"So, how about it sexy lady? Want to hang out with some REAL men?" the drunk man sneered, slowly reaching his grubby hands towards her luscious breasts.

"Sorry, but I am here with someone." Robin replied in her normal, polite manner. The man somewhat sneered, following where her eyes were looking. He laughed loudly, pointing towards Luffy.

"That pipsqueek?" he asked evilly, hiking his thumb towards the vacant looking young man. As he threw his head back in laughter, all his buddies joined in, the laughter drowning out the rest of the people in the bar.

As the whole room was filled with their laughter, the rest of the patrons looked on, at what was becoming something of a spectacle. Luffy, for his part, just sat there. If it had bothered him, it didn't show.

"See, he won't even say anything to protect his woman!" one of the men at the table laughed, eliciting another round of jeers towards Luffy. And still, he didn't say anything, simply keeping his eyes locked with Robin's the whole time.

"So, how about it babe? Want a real man?" the drunk man asked again, his hand nearly upon her ample bust.

"I will have to decline." she answered politely again, eyes still locked with Luffy's. She smiled as she caught his smirk, and the drunk finally noticed what was going on. "Well, we aint gonna give you a choice in the matter." he exclaimed, grasping her arm as tightly as he could, trying to pull her over to their table. But the men at the table were all silent, a pall of fear over the group.

The drunk leader felt something was amiss, as Robin still sat there, and her arm seemed to show no discomfort. His face blanched in pain as he noticed a hand grasping his arm.

"Oi, don't disturb Robin, dumbass." Luffy spoke, swallowing the last of his pile of meat. The drunk in his grasp pulled his arm away, idly rubbing where Luffy had gripped him.

"AH, he showed you, boss!" one of the other hooligans snorted, soon followed by the rest of the gang. Their boss felt his face contort into an angry scowl, pulling his fist back to swing at Luffy.

"You're dead, you brat!" he spoke, as he threw his fist forward. Luffy looked at Robin, who nodded lightly, her smile still on her face. The young boy smirked, reaching up to catch the older man's fist mid flight. The sweaty, beaten face of the older man blanched, his eyes widening as Luffy's hands clenched around his closed fist.

"I told you to leave Robin alone, didn't I?" he spoke, a confident smirk on his face. Standing up, he pulled the older man towards him. Grasping the front of his shirt, Luffy picked the man up, tossing him quickly out of the bar. Following after him, the rest of the gang soon followed, hoping to get their revenge on the boy.

The assembled patrons of the bar did not want to look, but by the sounds of brutality coming from outside, they could tell that someone was getting thrashed.

A minute later, Luffy came in, brushing some dust off of his pants.

"Ah. Those guys got my pants dirty." he complained innocently, placing his straw hat on his head as he sat at the bar again. "Ossan, how about something to drink?" he asked the bartender, wide grin on his face.

The face was a spot on match for his wanted poster, and the bartender finally recognized the young man. He smirked to himself, grabbing a bottle of rum for the pirate. "Heh, I like you kid. Drinks are on the house for ya!" he spoke, followed by a round of cheers from the other patrons.

As a veritable party erupted, Luffy and Robin sat at the center of it, enjoying the merriment within the rowdy bar.

"Heh, you're a good guy, nii-chan." the bartender spoke, somewhat slurred as it was getting late in the reverie. "Not sure I buy you as a wanted criminal."

"Well, that's the price of becoming the pirate King." Luffy spoke honestly, eliciting a loud laugh from the old man.

"Well said. When you're young, you gotta have big dreams. And I can't imagine one bigger than that." The bartender replied, clanking his mug against Luffy's. "And I suppose this lady here will be your queen?" he asked, very curious.

"Aa. Robin is going to be the Pirate Queen." Luffy answered for her, to which she could only smile. Although he had decided it seemingly on his own, she knew she wouldn't go against that wish. After all, it was something she wanted too.

"That's right. I suppose I will be his queen." Robin said simply, a light flush on her cheeks. Partly from the alcohol, partly from the statement itself, Robin felt an odd sense of euphoria sweep through her. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, nearly falling off the stool. She smiled, as she felt his arms wrap around her, catching her just before falling to the ground.

"Well, here's to the happy couple!" the bartender started a toast. "Cheers!" all the patrons echoed at once, raising their glasses in celebration.

After a couple more hours, Luffy decided it was time to leave. The rest of the patrons wished him a good night, as he stumbled out of the bar, Robin resting on his wide back. Feeling a little woozy, Luffy didn't think he could make it to the ship, so he looked for a place to stay. Widening his eyes a bit, he headed off towards a small, but comfortable looking motel.

"Room for two." he spoke, stumbling in the door, but making sure he didn't fall.

"Ah, here you go." the shady looking motel manager spoke, handing Luffy a key. "Top of the stairs, first door on the left." he added, noticing that Luffy was highly drunk.

"Thanks old man." Luffy slurred, before making his way up the stairs. As he entered the room, he gently lay Robin down on the bed, before making a place for himself opposite her. He smiled to himself as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, as he felt sleep overtake him.

Robin opened her eyes at his gentle touch, smiling as she wrapped an arm around his body, pulling him closer. Soon she too let sleep take her, and the two slept comfortably, their bodies seeming to fit together nearly perfectly. Warm bodies pressed together, smiles etched on both faces. This was just the first night of many more pleasant ones to come.

* * *

**Aww, Luffy is so nice to Robin. So considerate. Anyway, how did you all like it? Didn't turn out quite like I expected, so reviews appreciated. Next time we get the finale (finally), and a hot, steamy encounter in the motel. So look forward to that P No idea about after that, so just bear with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Catching A Stray Bird (Part 4)**

**Rating: T (maybe M depending how you look at it)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Okay, this is the final part of this mini-story. Luffy and Robin share a motel for the night, and they share a night of passion. They will have to deal with the aftermath, but how does it go? Anyway, let me know what you all think of this ending. I think it is alright, but I look forward to feedback. Enjoy the LxR goodness.**

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night, Luffy felt his head throbbing. It was not like him to drink to the point of becoming unconscious, but he had gotten caught up in the party atmosphere. All the patrons of the bar were so friendly, he just couldn't resist. Besides, parties were always fun. Rubbing his head in agony, he looked over, blinking a few times as he noticed a figure sleeping right next to him.

His eyes widened in surprise, as he realized that it was none other than Nico Robin sleeping so peacefully there. Thinking back, he realized that she was likely fairly drunk herself, the party had been pretty intense after all. As images of the night ran through his head, Luffy felt his head beginning to spin. 'Why is Robin sleeping right there?' he thought, trying to remember what happened.

Suddenly, his cheeks began to puff out, and he felt a familiar sensation as the night's reverie started to catch up to him. Jumping out of the bed, he quickly bounded over towards the bathroom, flipping up the toilet seat just as the contents of his stomach found their way out of his mouth.

Spewing the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he then leaned back against the wall, trying to stop the room from spinning. He was pretty weak to alcohol, so drinking so much was definitely a bad idea. Reaching up towards the sink, he noticed a bottle of mouth wash, popping the cap off to take a small sip of the painfully minty liquid. Shaking his head from side to side briefly, he sloshed the liquid around in his mouth, rinsing out the unpleasant taste of vomit.

As his mouth got minty clean smelling, Luffy spat the green liquid into the sink, watching idly as it quickly disappeared into the drain. Sucking in a deep breath, he looked at himself in the mirror, watching his raven bangs hang loosely over his eyes. He felt like hell. "I'm never going to drink again." he muttered pitifully to himself, giving the mirror a wide grin for no real reason.

Sighing again, he turned to walk back into the small bedroom, and was surprised to see Robin sitting up, staring at him. She smiled, patting the mattress for him to sit next to her. He felt nervous somehow, like something was expected to happen, but he had no idea what. Luffy figured that Robin would have some idea what to do, so he slowly padded his way over to her, lazily laying on the bed next to her.

"Thank you, Luffy." her flowery voice spoke, causing him to look up into her soft blue eyes.

"For what?"

"Taking such good care of me."

"Heh, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"I don't just mean for tonight." she spoke, her smile warming considerably as she grabbed his head, moving so that his head rested gently in her lap.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, savoring the warm, softness of her thighs against his head as she gazed lovingly down at him.

"For being yourself. For protecting me. For allowing me something that I had long since given up on. I can't ever repay your kindness, Luffy." she spoke, her voice wavering as tears began to form in her eyes. Luffy reached up, clasping her hands as they gently brushed through his hair.

"Ah, that's nothing. It's just what I want to do. Besides…" he spoke, trailing off slightly as he tried to shift his eyes a bit.

"Besides… what?" Robin spoke, an odd curiosity in her voice.

"It's only normal to protect someone you love, right?" Luffy spoke, looking intently up at the older woman, smiling to himself as she blushed at his simple words.

"Luffy…" she spoke, unable to think of anything to add as she let his words sink in. They echoed, ringing in her ears as her heart felt as though it would burst.

She had heard words like that before, from all sorts of men, but usually it was easy to overlook it. Either the men saying it were playboys, not to be taken seriously on any occasion, or they were only pathetic lechers, only interested in her dynamite body. Even their ship's cook, Sanji, could be overlooked. She had the idea that he fit more into the second group, admiring any beautiful woman he encountered.

But when Monkey D. Luffy said it, she felt her entire body heat up. Robin knew that he was interested in girls, despite his childish demeanor. She knew there was something more underneath that playful exterior, and it seemed that he was showing it to her now.

She was taken aback a bit, as Luffy's warm hand cupped her sweet face, gently wiping away a tear the she wasn't aware she had even shed. Looking down at the young man, she smiled, mirroring his infectious smile.

"Na, don't cry, Robin." Luffy spoke, slowly sitting upright, so that their faces were level with each other. He smiled as he brought his other hand up to her face, cupping her lovely features in his hands as he gazed lovingly into her ocean blue eyes.

Robin, sitting there as he looked at her, seemingly looking into her soul, could only blush, lost in his gaze. Finally caving in, she leaned forward, throwing her arms around the young boy's wiry frame, sobbing weakly into his left shoulder. Luffy was a bit surprised at her action, but smiled, wrapping his arms warmly around the older woman.

"Thank you so much, Luffy…" Robin spoke, voice choked with her tears as his red shirt darkened with her tears.

"Robin, it's nothing to thank me for." he answered, gently pushing on her shoulders so that he could gaze into her soft blue eyes once again. Her eyes wavered a bit, clutching loosely at his shirt, trying to keep herself close to him.

"But I owe you so much. I don't deserve to be this happy." As she spoke, Robin felt all those hidden feelings welling up inside of her, threatening to tear her apart from the inside. She had learned, long ago, not to open herself up so much to a person. But now, all alone with Luffy, she felt all her walls breaking down.

"Robin, everyone deserves to be happy. Besides, I owe you a lot too." Robin felt surprised as he said this, wondering what she could possibly have done that Luffy would owe her for. "You are so smart, and warm, and beautiful, and you are so kind. If I never met you, I would not know what it means to be in love." As he finished, Robin smiled, noticing the deep blush on his face.

"Doesn't it bother you that I am so much older than you?" she asked, bringing a chief fear to light.

"That doesn't matter!" he answered simply, cutting out further questions on that matter. "Robin, I love you. I want to be with you." As he spoke, he clasped her hands tightly, looking intensely into her eyes, causing her to neatly melt under his gaze.

"L-Luffy…" she spoke, eyes watering as tears of happiness began to flow out of her eyes.

Before he could respond, Robin leaned in, capturing his innocent lips with her own, kissing him with all the hidden passion in her body. Luffy was left in a bit of a lurch, unable to fully understand what was happening. All he knew was that having her soft, warm body pressed against his felt good, as did her sweet lips locked with his own.

Leaning backwards, Luffy lay himself on the bed, bringing Robin down on top of him, his hands resting loosely on the small of her back. Putting slight pressure, he pulled her body further into his, savoring the wetness of her lips, catching her enticing moans in his mouth.

Finally, the two had to part, both panting to capture breaths of air. Their faces were both flushed, passion shining in both sets of eyes. Running his hands slowly up her back, Luffy traced along the sensitive skin, his fingers barely touching her soft body.

Each inch he traced upwards, Robin felt an odd sensation course through her body, his fingertips seeming to touch with pure electricity. Reaching her shoulders, the young boy slipped his fingers underneath the loose straps, sliding them off her shoulders. He watched, mesmerized, as the older woman sat straight, the clothing slowly pooling around her waist. He gulped, realizing that she was not wearing a bra, her huge breasts falling into his unobstructed view.

Reaching up, he took a firm globe in each hand, surprised by the soft warmth of them. Giving each a good squeeze, he took note of Robin's pleasurable reactions, brushing his fingers against her quickly hardening nipples.

As the two looked into each other's eyes, they could hold back no longer, and quickly set to work on the other's clothing. Soon, both were completely bare, a pile of discarded clothing in the center of the room. The silence of the dimly lit room was replaced with a squeaking mattress, and loud, passionate groans and moans.

A while later, the two lay together, bodies glistening with sweat from the intense love making. Whatever feelings they had for each other had been communicated in their passion, both sighing with complete satisfaction.

"That was amazing, Luffy." Robin swooned, barely having caught her breath.

"That was certainly a lot of fun." he answered, kissing her forehead gently as he held her close.

"I hope nothing will change when we get back."

"Shishishi. I am sure everything will be fine."

"Sanji-kun will be very disappointed." Robin pointed out.

"…"

"…"

"Oh well." the two spoke in unison, smiling at each other as they did so. Sanji would indeed react rather badly, but he would have to get used to it.

"Nobody messes with the Pirate King's treasures." Luffy spoke, indicating to the older woman that he held her to be such a treasure. As he did, she hugged him tightly, her slender arms wrapping around him as she nuzzled into his strong chest.

"Luffy?" Robin spoke, a bit of sleepiness on her voice.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too." she spoke softly, not looking up at him. Even without that, Luffy could tell that she was smiling, and he could not help but smile back. Holding her tightly, he felt sleep beginning to overtake him as well. Visions of Robin's luscious body ran through his head as he slept, making his dreams very pleasant.

The two awoke at around 10 in the morning, smiles still etched on their lips from the night before. After another intense session of lovemaking, the pair decided it would be good to head back to the ship, since they had been gone all night. Walking in hand in hand, the two talked about nothing of substance, just getting to know each other a bit better.

As Robin had expected, Sanji was the first to greet them as they boarded the ship, casting death glares at Luffy, as he fawned over Robin.

"Sanji!" Luffy spoke, an unfamiliar seriousness to his tone. Sanji froze, looking over at the young pirate. "Robin's mine, so you better back off." As Luffy spoke, Sanji did so, not wanting to test Luffy's determination on the matter. As he slinked off, presumably to find Nami in order to fix his bruised ego, Robin planted a soft kiss on Luffy's lips. She knew that his order would only be a one time thing, and she knew that Sanji would leave her alone now.

"Thank you, Luffy. But, you know, now you will have to take care of me." she spoke, giving a suggestive wink to the young man, who responded by wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her sensual body closer.

"Aa. Sounds like fun." he spoke, in that simple, child like manner. As the two locked lips in a passionate kiss, the rest of the crew found their way onto the deck, mouths dropping nearly through the deck.

"Wow, I thought Mugiwara-aniki liked navigator nee-san." Franky said, regaining his composure. The rest of the assembled crew nodded in agreement with his statement, all having gotten the same impression.

"Tch. I just hope we don't have to watch this all day." Zoro spat somewhat bitterly, but with a knowing smirk on his face. Luffy was one of the few people he genuinely respected, so he was glad he had found someone. He just didn't want to get an eyeful of that every day.

Scanning the deck, Zoro spotted Nami, peering weakly over the railing, out at the open sea. She didn't want to see them together. At least not yet. Sighing deeply, the young navigator continued to stare blankly out to sea, briefly shifting to consider the green haired swordsman who leaned against the rail to her side.

"You sure you're alright with this? Maybe if you told him…" he was cut off as Nami just pressed a finger to his lips, causing him to look down at her in confusion.

"No, even if I did it wouldn't change anything. He loves her, and I know she loves him too. They are meant to be." the younger girl sighed, propping her head on her arms.

"Hmph. You give up too easily. Must mean you don't care that much." Zoro spoke, in a moderately sarcastic tone, as he turned to head towards the mess hall for lunch. As he passed the two lovers, he stopped, looking back at Nami then to the idiot captain. "Oi, Luffy, lunch will be done soon. If you guys are going to do that, then go somewhere else."

Zoro watched, a sweat drop falling from his forehead as the two disappeared into the nearest cabin. "Damn, that guy has too much energy." Zoro spoke, same smirk on his face as he headed into the galley for lunch.

Nami was the last to make her way to the table for the afternoon meal, annoyed by the fact that the two had disappeared again.

As the crew ate breakfast, they all felt stitches on their foreheads, loud moans emanating throughout the ship.

"We have to come up with some kind of rules for this." Nami spoke, poking blankly at her food as her tension level rose quickly.

"Aa." the whole crew agreed, nobody sure exactly how to deal with it.

One thing was for sure. Things had just gotten a bit more complicated. But, everyone was glad for the happy couple. They, more than almost anyone else, deserved some happiness. And if they found it in each other, then it was even better.

"Franky, we need a separate room for those two." Nami spoke, as Robin's sound of ecstasy echoed in the small ship, everyone sweat dropping at the same time.

"A-aa. I'll get working right after lunch."

'_Damn, Robin is so lucky.'_ the red head thought, as she sighed deeply.

* * *

**Woohoo, go Luffy. They really do deserve each other. So sweet together. Anyway, that is the end to this mini-story. How was it, y'all? Hope you enjoyed it. Next time I am thinking of doing a prequel to the gangster story, but haven't decided yet. Reviews and other comments always welcome.**

**Also, I am a bit puzzled, as I don't get e-mail notices when I get reviews and updates. Anyone know why? Just a bit of worry for me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: With Lightly Colored Wings**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Rating: K**

**Chapter 15. In this chapter, Luffy is a young man from a separate plane of existence. He gets bored, and when his grandfather gets pissed, he decides to make his escape. Suffice to say, he finds more than he intended on the way. This one just sort of came to me, and I liked it, so I will eventually flesh this one out as a full story. Just my initial practice at it for now. Let me know what you all thought.**

* * *

Looking down on the world below, a young man sighed, frustrated by the crushing boredom he felt. Stretching his arms out, he attempted to shake off the sleep that threatened to overtake him. Life was just so boring, the same things going on over and over.

Whenever he got a chance, he would just lay about, gazing longingly at the world below. Life there seemed fresh, and exciting. He watched as the people there partook of all manner of adventures. The young man itched to somehow go down there, and go on an adventure of his own. But he sighed in defeat, figuring that such a thing was impossible.

"Oh, what are you doing, Luffy?" a gruff voice asked from behind the young man. Turning to regard his friend, Luffy sat up straight, looking right at his older friend.

"When did you get here, Zoro?" he asked, little trace of emotion on his voice. The older man looked in some confusion at his young friend, sitting down next to the boy.

"Watching down there again?" the older man inquired, motioning his head towards the world below. Luffy nodded, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned backwards.

"It's so exciting down there. Up here is so boring. It's just the same stuff every day. Don't you ever want to just go and have an adventure?" he asked, some emotion slipping into his voice. The older man considered him for an instant, thinking about what he had just been asked.

"Sure, but what are you going to do? We are stuck here." As he pointed this out, Luffy groaned in mock agony, wishing there was some answer to his problem.

"Ugh. There must be something to do up here."

"Oh, I think your grandfather was looking for you." the older man nearly smirked, enjoying the frazzled reaction his words elicited from his young friend.

"Really!?" he asked, an odd fear in his tone.

"Aa. I think that was about an hour ago now."

"HE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR ME FOR AN HOUR!?" the younger boy screamed, his face breaking into a wild sweat.

"Yeah, he looked pretty pissed when I talked to him last. Said something about chores that hadn't been done." At this, the younger boy nearly froze in place, looking all around for a place to hide.

"LUFFY!!" an angry voice rang through the small building, echoing loudly in the young boy's ears. He looked pleadingly at his friend for some help, but even he knew better than to cross the old man. Luffy was on his own.

Hearing loud footsteps coming down the corridor of the small home towards him, Luffy had a bright idea. Clapping his hands together, he focused with all the minimal effort he could manage. An odd glow began to emanate from a small circle on the pale colored floor.

"Oi, you aren't going to do it, are you?" the older man asked, surprise and panic on his voice as he realized what was going on.

"Shishishi. Well, I don't want to deal with grandpa right now, so I'll see you later Zoro." the younger boy replied, stepping into the small circle. Before Zoro could respond with any action, the slender frame had disappeared, leaving him standing alone.

No sooner had the boy disappeared, than his door flew open, a gruff looking old man standing in the now open doorway. Zoro felt his whole body go stiff, realizing that all the anger that Garp had been holding inside would soon be focused on him.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked, a stare of death coming from his eyes, that sent a strong shiver of fear through the normally tough Zoro.

'I'll get you for this, Luffy.' he thought, as he tried to calm down the older man, to no avail.

The young man looked around him, lips pursed as he whistled in amazement. He had always known about this, but he had never seen it himself. The sight was amazing, more than he could have thought. All around him was a blue light, which gave off a sort of weightless feeling.

There was a distinct feeling that he was falling, which he only mildly recognized. Making sure to grip his hat tightly to his head, the boy enjoyed the odd feeling that he was experiencing, as it was a long awaited new experience.

Before this, all he did all day was lay around, doing chores in between the brutal training his grandfather put him through. Garp was one of the strongest people around, so it was impossible for Luffy to go against his wishes at all. But he wanted to live his own life. The threat of brutal violence was the final push he needed to just go for it.

As he fell further and further down the bright tunnel, he felt an odd tug, pulling him in a particular direction. 'That's weird…' he thought. Pointing himself in the direction of the tug, he remembered that the spell he had just cast, which was the only one he had ever bothered to learn, was supposed to be a straight shoot. As far as he knew, there was not supposed to be any kind of outside force that could affect it.

Yet, as he focused on the direction of the tug, he felt it getting stronger. Giving in to his sense of curiosity, Luffy felt his body beginning to go in this new direction. Straining himself, he tried to figure out the source of the pull. All around him was the same blue light, nearly blinding him as it flashed before his eyes. After a minute of strain, he noticed a slight change in the blue, as a black space appeared in the tunnel of light.

Straining his senses more, he thought he heard a voice. Closing his eyes to hear better, he listened, trying to get an idea of what the voice was saying.

'Pl--se. H-- me. Som--e, help -e." the voice came in broken bits, but Luffy could tell that someone was asking for help. Smirking in excitement, he waited for his body to appear wherever it was heading.

After another short eternity, Luffy felt himself begin to dematerialize, losing track of his surroundings completely. It was like falling asleep, and it was over before he realized it.

In a dark room, adorned with lavish looking black material, a young woman sat, knees hugged up towards her chest. Her newest "benefactor" had been just like the rest, and kept her locked in a dark room, illuminated only by a single candle near a heavy, ornate door.

Sniffling a bit, she attempted to stop the tears the fell freely from her eyes. Her body covered in a tattered maroon gown, well worn from her steady diet of hard work. The small light flickered as a gust of wind blew in through a crack in the door, cooling the room a few degrees. A noticeable shiver coursed through her body, the thin material of her dress entirely unfitting for the cool night.

In her mind, a plea for help, desperate and immediate. But she knew that no help was coming. She was on her own, doomed to continue this wretched existence for her entire life. Sighing, the young woman felt the tears slowly stop falling, looking ahead at the dark wall in front of her. The small light barely served to illuminate the small room, and so she could barely see anything. Bringing her right hand up to her face, she wiped the tears from her cheek as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Standing up, the young woman walked towards the candle, meaning to blow it out before trying to get some sleep.

As she sucked in a light breath to blow out the small light, another light appeared somewhere behind her. Turning around, she wondered what could possibly be illuminating the room so brightly. Squinting her eyes, she saw the faint outline of a person beginning to form inside the light. As the figure filled out further, the young woman's eyes widened, wondering what form of trickery this might be. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me.' she surmised, rubbing her eyes once again before staring at the light again.

"Uggh. My head hurts." an odd voice rang from the center of the light. Palm on his forehead, the young man rubbed his temples, trying to rub out the nausea he felt. "Nobody told me that this would feel so bad." he wined, standing up straight. Blinking a few times, he slowly felt the nausea drain out, replaced with the sights of a small, dark room.

"Umm, who are you?" a soft female voice echoed from behind him. Turning around, Luffy's eyes opened wide, barely noticing a young woman through the small amount of light.

"Oh! It's you!" he exclaimed, pointing his right index finger at the figure in the shadows as he grinned idiotically. The young woman raised a brow in some confusion, wondering what he was going on about.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, taking a few steps towards the happy looking boy.

"Yep, it was definitely you. The voice is exactly the same." he answered, crossing his arms on his chest as he nodded his head, as though his explanation was entirely sufficient to answer her question.

"Like I said, how do you know my voice?"

"Well, I was in this bright blue light, and I heard a voice calling out. 'Help, please someone help'. That was you, right?" he responded, curious at her surprise to hear his explanation. "It wasn't?" he asked, somewhat confused. He was certain her voice was the same.

"But, I didn't say that. I was only thinking it." she explained, an unexplainable glimmer of hope glinting in her heart.

"So, I was right." he stated, seemingly very pleased with himself. As he jumped up and down, the young woman couldn't help but smile, a feeling she had long forgotten.

"And, who are you?" she asked, causing a cessation of his excitement. He stood still, looking intently at her, as though taking stock of some important information.

"Oh, I am Luffy. Who are you?" he asked, straightening his comfortable looking attire.

"My name is Robin. How did you get here, and what are those on your back?" she asked, pointing an inquisitive finger towards the young man.

"What things on my back?" he asked, a goofy look on his face as he tried in vain to get a look behind him.

"Those… wings. They are very lovely." she spoke, taking note of his shocked reaction.

"WINGS!?" he screamed, wondering what she was talking about. In the midst of his commotion, he finally got a glimpse of what she was talking about, the feathered appendages spreading out into his peripheral vision. "Awesome, I have wings. And they look freaking amazing!" His voice full of jubilation, he reached back, touching the soft feathers, grinning at the feel of the soft feathers.

"Aa. You certainly do. But how did you get here?" as she spoke, the young man kept rubbing the soft feathers on his newly discovered wings.

"Hey, give it a rub, these feel awesome." He made a few steps towards Robin, motioning for her to touch the soft feathers. Hesitantly, the young woman complied, smiling at the smooth softness of the down adorning his wings, noticing the reaction he had as well.

As she ran her smooth hands over the new appendages, Luffy felt odd shivers running through his body. It was something he could hardly describe, other than that it felt incredibly good. After a minute, the young woman sat gently on her oddly worn looking bed, smile still etched on her face as she considered the young man. It was a mystery how he had managed to appear.

"So, mind telling me how you managed to get here, Luffy?" As she asked, the young man thought for a second, as though he were trying to sort through a load of information. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, basically, I came from another world." he spoke, pointing up towards the sky. "My grandpa got mad at me, so I decided I had to get away. Your world seems really interesting, so I came here." The way he spoke was so innocent, and full of energy, as though there were no negative consequences. "Then, as I was coming down, I heard your voice, and decided to help you out." The smile on his face left little doubt to the young woman that his words were honest.

It did not look like he could lie, and for a brief instant, the young woman began to hope. It was as though an angel had answered her prayer, coming in person to save her.

"Y-you came to help me?" she asked, some inquisitiveness mixed with her hope. The young man only smiled as he nodded, answering her question with that happy face. Reaching out, he motioned for her to grab his hand.

With some hesitation, the young woman reached out her hand, slowly finding her way to her feet. Looking at the young man before her, wings wavering slightly as he stood there, she felt a warmth in her chest, a feeling she had never experienced before. With a reluctant stab of her fingers, she felt his warmth engulf her, heating up her entire body.

He was not of this world, and his story was completely believable. No person in this world could be so warm, and trusting, and comforting. Smiling honestly, she gave her all to this man, accepting the task of accompanying him on whatever journeys he might want to go on.

Sweeping her into his arms, the young man smiled down at her, watching her silky black hair swaying with the force of the motion. She was, he thought, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He knew in that instant, that it was fate that he decided to come down to the world on this day.

Taking a few steps toward a boarded window, the young man kicked the boards out, looking excitedly at the world outside. While it was dark, the moon gave a faint glow, showing him the sky as he had never seen it before. Suddenly, a brief doubt echoed in his head.

"Oi, do you know of any towns nearby? I am starving." he complained, smiling as the young woman in his arms chuckled warmly.

"Aa. There is a town not too far from here. I'll show you the way."

"Yosh! Let's go!" he exclaimed, placing a foot on the window sill, readying himself to jump out.

"U-umm…" she asked, causing him to hesitate for a second. "You said that those were new, so do you know how to use them?"

"Nope." he answered, looking deadly serious. "Never tried it before. But it will work out." the groundless confidence he exuded made it obvious that he felt in his heart that he was going to be fine. Sighing, the young woman simply smiled, hoping that he was right.

Taking in a deep breath, Robin clutched strongly at the young man's body, holding tightly as he jumped out the window. Somewhat expecting to feel them falling quickly towards the ground, she was surprised to open her eyes, not seeing the ground getting closer.

"So, where is the nearest town?" he asked, grinning widely as though he had won some great victory. Keeping her arms locked around his neck, the young woman pointed him towards the nearest town.

Life, it seemed, was definitely looking up. And it was all thanks to this mysterious boy, with his lightly colored wings.

* * *

**Luffy is Robin's guardian angel. How sweet . Very appealing to me, so I can't wait to give it a full try. Depending on feedback, it might come out sooner. Reviews are always welcome, even if it is just short little blurbs. As a writer, my ego is very important, and feedback is a good ego boost (I know, not good). Anyway, no ideas on next update, so not sure when it would be ready. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Energy Drain**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin**

**Well, here is chapter 16 after a seemingly endless break. I just got this idea out of nowhere this morning, and wanted to give it a shot. Luffy and Robin are acting strange at breakfast, but what could the explanation be? Just a little happy piece of fluff (I am truly a romantic at heart it seems), so let me know what you all think. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" the blonde cook shouted, his voice echoing through the morning air around the ship. Soon, the crew of the Straw Hat pirates began to filter into the small galley, eager to sample Sanji's latest piece of cooking.

One by one, they sifted into their seats, the veil of sleep gradually moving off of the young pirates. Mouths began to water at the delectable sight, Sanji's cooking being elegant as usual.

"Good morning, everyone." A completely unfamiliar voice rang through the small room. The crew turned their attention to the door, watching as Robin walked gracefully to her seat. They all blinked a few times, wondering if maybe they were seeing things. In contrast to her usual demeanor, she seemed to be… glowing.

Softly brushing her hair out of her face, the older woman of the crew sat down at the table, casting an unusually warm smile at the rest of the crew before starting on her meal. She seemed completely oblivious to the odd stares she was getting from the rest of the crew.

"What the hell is going on…?" Nami whispered, the group huddling together quickly.

"Who knows. Maybe she just had a good dream?" Usopp replied, looking suspiciously at the older woman.

"Nobody can understand that woman." Zoro gruffed, also gazing suspiciously at the woman.

"Ah, who cares, Robin-chwan looks even more lovely when she is so happy." the love cook crooned, his heart replaced with a throbbing pink heart.

"Maybe she is sick!?" Chopper asked, a bit of worry on his voice.

"No. It looks like something good happened…" Nami answered, shaking off any possibility of an illness. It was a familiar reaction, but she just couldn't place where she had encountered it before.

"Oi, where is Straw Hat-aniki?" Franky asked, looking around the small cabin.

"Ah, I thought it was too quiet in here. Where is that idiot?" Sanji replied, standing to walk towards the wooden door.

"Y-you don't think…" Usopp quivered, drawing a curious stare from the others. "M-maybe Robin k-killed him?" he asked, beginning to shiver in fear.

"No, after all that's happened, I don't think she would try anything like that…" Nami replied, a subtle hint of doubt in her voice.

"That idiot is probably just asleep." Zoro responded, completely dismissing Usopp's idiotic theory.

"But it isn't like Luffy to miss a meal. Usually he's the first one here. Maybe he's the one who is sick?" Chopper suggested, causing the others to stare at each other briefly before erupting in a good laugh.

"Ah, there is no way that guy could ever get sick or anything like that." Sanji added, waving his hand dismissively before deciding to leave Luffy alone, figuring he would show up eventually. He never missed a meal after all.

Sitting down, the group sighed, figuring it was no use thinking about it, and Luffy would show up eventually. Starting their meals, they enjoyed the delectable food that Sanji had prepared, taking full advantage of the Captain's absence. For the first time in a long time, they were able to eat at their own leisure, instead of guarding every scrap of food from the human vacuum.

"Oh, good morning Luffy." Robin said after a few minutes, the food gradually disappearing.

"Ah, where have you be-" Zoro could not finish his inquiry, as the younger boy's appearance shocked everyone in the room, save for Robin.

"Oh, good morning guys." Luffy answered, any signs of his usual energy completely missing. The looks of the rest of the crew seemed to go completely vacant, watching as he slowly wobbled over to the table, taking his seat across from Zoro. They watched in surprise as he slowly began to eat the food in front of him, nowhere near the energy he usually showed.

"Hmm? What are you guys staring at?" Luffy asked, his voice lifeless and drained, as he looked slowly around the room, while still stuffing food slowly into his mouth.

"L-Luffy, is something wrong?" Nami asked, a bit of concern on her voice.

"Eh? I feel fine. Just a little tired is all." he responded, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the questioning stares he was receiving.

"Luffy just probably had some trouble sleeping last night. Right, Captain-san?" Robin interjected sweetly, her smile still just as warm as it had been earlier.

"Aa. That's it. I just need to eat." he replied, stuffing a bit more food into his mouth. As he swallowed the last of the food on the plate, a bit of life came back to his face, followed by his usual energetic smile. "Ah. That was good, Sanji." As he spoke, Luffy shot right out of his seat and out onto the deck, completely restored.

"Amazing. I don't know why we worried for even a second." Usopp chimed, sighing as he too finished the last of his food. Zoro looked somewhat oddly towards Robin. It was strange for her to come to Luffy's "defense". It was almost like she knew what was wrong with the boy. Shaking his suspicions off, Zoro chugged down the last of his beverage, before heading out to take a short after breakfast nap.

The rest of the day went by as usual, with each member doing their own things. Luffy was his usual energetic self, but something still seemed off about Robin. She had that warm smile plastered on her face the whole day, which threw the crew off guard a bit.

Dinner also was business as usual, Luffy grabbing at all the food he could get his hands on. His face was in a constant state of fullness, like two massive balloons hidden in his mouth.

"Oi, Luffy, that's mine!" Usopp yelled, trying to keep a stray piece of meat off of Luffy's quick moving fork. His complaint was met with Luffy's usual laugh, as the meat inevitably ended up in his seemingly endless gut. Robin, for her part, watched with her usual amusement, laughing heartily at the antics of the rubber captain.

'_What's going on here?' _Zoro thought to himself, catching a glimpse of the older woman. It was not unusual for her to give off a pleasant atmosphere, but it was odd that she seemed so genuinely happy.

After dinner, Luffy made his way to the figure head of the Thousand Sunny, sighing as he watched the reflection of the full moon on the calm waters. Lost in thought, a smile crept its way slowly across his face. He was truly blessed, being able to enjoy the life of freedom he had carved out for himself, sailing the Grand Line with a group of trusted friends.

Once he came back to reality, he realized that it was pretty late, and decided to head off to bed. Stretching his arms over his head, the young boy jumped down from the figure head, heading slowly towards the boys' sleeping quarters.

"Luffy?" a familiar voice spoke, eliciting another, different kind of smile from the boy.

"Oh, Robin. What are you doing up so late?" he asked innocently, completely understanding her intentions. He had taken note of the fact that she had fallen asleep on her lounge chair, sleeping in the gentle, warm rays of the Sun.

"Well, do you think you are up for it again?" she asked, a distinctively seductive tone to her voice, taking a few steps toward the younger boy.

"Heh. Any time." he responded, drinking in her luscious figure, illuminated by the pale glow from the moon overhead. "Just take it a little easier on me." he said, a sort of teasing tone on his voice.

"No deal, Luffy." Robin responded, throwing her arms around his neck, staring into his deep black eyes.

"I didn't think so." As he spoke, the young boy looked back into her cerulean spheres, placing his hands on her hips, smiling as she let out a small shiver at his touch. As the smiles faded, the two drew closer together, their breaths mingling in the cool night air. Keeping their eyes locked, both their heartbeats began to increase, lips only separated by an inch.

The next morning, breakfast nearly mirrored the scene from the previous day. Robin came in just as the meal began, chipper as she was the morning before. The crew held their suspicions as to the sudden change in the ship's archaeologist. A few minutes later, Luffy stumbled in, seemingly a bit more tired than the day before.

"Oi, what's wrong with you the last couple days, Luffy?" Nami asked, wanting some resolution to the problem. Even though he would be fine after a few minutes, it was still strange to see Luffy so lifeless in the first place.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, shooting a quick glance at Robin before he started to shovel the food into his mouth.

"What Nami-swan means is, why are you so tired the last couple days?" even as Sanji spoke, he thought about it, realizing that Luffy had not been sleeping in the boys' dorm.

"And where have you been sleeping at night, Luffy?" Chopper asked, echoing the questions that the rest of the guys had.

"Hmm. Nowhere in particular."

"Well, there must be something, since you don't seem like yourself early in the mornings." Sanji spoke, taking a quick puff of his cigarette. "Normally I can barely keep you off the food, now there is almost too much." This more than his tiredness resounded with the crew. Luffy the eating machine had only eaten 2 normal sized meals at breakfast the last 2 days.

"Nah, just been busy-" Luffy clapped his hands to his mouth, realizing that he was about to spill the beans. Looking at Robin, he noticed that her expression had not changed, still holding all the warmth she had been feeling the previous day.

"Busy? With what?" Usopp asked, wondering what was going on between him and Robin.

"N-nothing." he quickly answered, fidgetting under the sudden scrutiny.

"Luffy, what's going on here?" Nami asked, her tone making it obvious that she wanted some answers.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine." he answered, trying to get out of talking about the situation, shoveling the last plateful of food into his gullet.

"Then why are you so tired in the mornings?" Franky asked, quirking a brow in curiosity.

"It's all Robin's fault." he sighed, completely at a loss for how to get out of the situation unscathed. The whole crew then turned to Robin, who blushed a bit at the sudden attention, smile wavering a bit on her face.

"Oi, what does Robin-chwan have to do with this you shitty idiot?" Sanji seethed, angry at the implication that Robin had done something wrong.

"She's got too much energy." Luffy said, some embarrassment on his voice as he looked away from the group, lips pursed in a pseudo pout.

"What do you mean by-" Chopper could not finish his question as Zoro burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ah, so that was it!" he exclaimed, eliciting confused stares from the rest of the crew. "That's why Robin's been so happy, too." As he spoke, Nami's face nearly exploded, a red color to match Luffy's worn looking vest burning her normally pale features.

"W-what do you mean, Zoro?" Usopp asked, mirroring Chopper's bewilderment at the situation. A light seemed to go off in Franky's head, joining Zoro in a fit of laughter. Simultaneously, Sanji's jaw hit the floor, seemingly coming to the conclusion as well.

"Oi, what's with you guys?" Chopper asked, concerned for the sudden changes in the whole crew. "What's so funny?"

"Ah. Well, it's like this. You know how Sanji always flirts with any girl he sees?" Zoro said, grin still etched on his face. Chopper and Usopp both nodded, seemingly following him so far. "Well, let's just say that Luffy managed to pass him, at least as far as Robin is concerned." At this, the two looked to Sanji, then to Luffy, wondering what Zoro was talking about.

"What he means," Franky began, as the two then looked to him for a clearer explanation, "is that Luffy-aniki and Robin nee-san have gotten together." It took another minute for the thought to course its way through their minds. Then, nearly in unison, the two's jaws also hit the deck, looking intently at Luffy, then Robin.

"Y-you mean, Luffy… and Robin… are…" Usopp couldn't even finish his sentence before Sanji rushed over to the young pirate captain, shaking him by the front of his shirt.

"Oi, how dare you defile my precious Robin-chwan! You must have tricked her into it somehow. I will never forgive you!" Sanji spat, his teeth replaced with a set of highly comedic fangs, his anger boiling over as the implications ran through his head.

"Eh, just leave it, pervert cook." Zoro spoke, drawing Sanji's ire temporarily in his direction.

"What did you say, shitty swordsman?" Sanji seethed, slowly making his way towards the green haired swordsman.

"Well, basically, you don't get the girl, as usual. And what's more, Luffy is the one who beat you to it." he responded, a distinct teasing on his voice to accompany his smirk, that sent Sanji into a near rage.

"It can't be true! That idiot must just be thinking of a dream he had, is all." Sanji stated, trying with no success to reason out the situation.

"And other than that, it's good for everybody." Zoro added, his smirk still in place as he gathered the attention of the crew.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked, genuinely curious as to what Zoro was getting at.

"Well, she seems happier since she started getting laid," he said crudely, eliciting a strong blush from the two females in the crew as he hiked a thumb towards Robin, "and it keeps this idiot under control," he continued, motioning his hand towards the ship's captain, "so I say we just leave it alone. Besides, it's none of our business anyway." he finished, standing up to exit the small room.

"Well, that's certainly true." Franky added, crossing his arms as he considered what Zoro had said.

"Definitely, there is a distinct feeling that this is a win-win situation." Nami chimed in, relishing the possibilities of Luffy being more tame.

"As long as they don't do anything too obvious, it should be fine, right?" Usopp concluded, adding his consent. Chopper, being too young to fully understand, simply looked at the two in question, wondering what Zoro was talking about.

"Aaaaaaaah! Robin-chwaaaaaaan, how could this happen?" Sanji moaned, the depression to great for him to handle, as he collapsed in a heap, idly drawing circles on the hardwood floor as the realization hit him. To see Sanji in such a state left Zoro highly amused, laughing heartily as he exited the small room.

As if in answer to the teasing, Sanji shot up, quickly exiting the room to take out the frustration of this revelation on the green haired swordsman.

Grasping the bits of food left on everyone's plates, Luffy watched as the mood gradually returned to normal, as the members of the crew all exited the room.

"Franky, what does 'getting laid' mean?" Chopper innocently asked the older man.

"Well, basically-" Franky couldn't continue, as he got a definite death glare from the feisty red-head.

"Don't tell him anything unnecessary!" she threatened, as the rest of the crew exited the room. Luffy and Robin were left alone, listening to the random sounds of battle between the cook and swordsman. It only lasted a minute, as Nami soon asserted her unquestioned authority on the two idiots. Sanji got over his disappointment soon, swooning even more intensely over Nami.

"Sorry, Robin." Luffy spoke weakly, sighing at the situation he had created. "I didn't mean to make a mess of things."

"It's okay, Luffy. It would have been found out eventually." Robin spoke gently, gathering up the plates from the table before tossing the meal dishes into the sink. Turning around, she walked slowly towards the young pirate, smiling at his oddly weak demeanor. "What's wrong, Luffy?" she asked sweetly, taking a seat on his lap, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"I hope things don't get weird with everyone." he said, cheering up as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure it will be alright. After all, everyone in the crew adores you, Captain." as Robin spoke, her voice took on a very happy tone, taking joy in being able to comfort the usually strong boy.

"Really?"

"Of course. You have done so much for everyone, they could never dislike you."

"Thanks, Robin." he said, his gratitude coating his words, as he leaned in gently towards the older woman.

"No thanks necessary, Luffy." she closed her eyes slowly, leaning in as she captured his lips with her own. Smiling at the warm contact, Luffy closed his eyes, returning her kiss with his usual energy and passion.

A short time later, the quiet of the ship was interrupted by a single loud moan, eliciting various reactions from the crew on deck.

"Heh, so much for keeping it on the down low." Zoro smirked, lifting the heavy weights over his head. Sanji had to put forth great effort not to get angry, biting down on his cigarette. Nami simply blushed, dreading the day that she accidentally walked in on the two together. Chopper held a short burst of concern, wondering if Robin was in pain, but was stopped by Franky, who proceeded to explain the situation, and Usopp sighed deeply, wondering what that was like.

The secret was out, but at least now, Luffy had an outlet for his usually uncontrollable energy.

* * *

**Aww, they are so good for each other. I really do think that Luffy and Robin make a good couple, and I have been putting more and more thought into exactly why. It just looks so good in my mind. Anyway, no idea what the next one will be (thinking maybe a childhood memory kind of thing), but these little one-shots are the most fun to write. Followed closely by Luffy x Nojiko (thinking about another one of those either later today or tomorrow). Reviews or other comments always welcome. Good day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Torn Apart**

**Rating: T (just to be safe, some blood)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Robin (obviously)**

**Well, this is basically my attempt at a sort of tragic story. About as dark as I can get, which is to say, not very. Anyway, after a recent Marine attack, Robin is lost to the crew. Luffy takes it pretty hard. Can he recover? Reviews about this one are appreciated, as I am wondering about the middle part. Comments of any kind always welcome. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"I'm worried, you guys."

"Aa. Me too, Nami-san. It's not like that idiot to be depressed for so long."

"He seems so… lonely." the red haired girl spoke, a deep sadness in her voice as she looked over at the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny, a figure slumped over, staring blankly out at the ocean.

"Well, you guys can't be that surprised. It was a huge shock for him." Usopp added, joining the rest of the crew in gazing at the normally strong captain.

"But it's already been two weeks since then." she stated, tearing her gaze away from the lonely looking boy on the ship's bow.

"His nakama are all important to him, and it seems she was even more so." Franky suggested, arms crossed as he leaned against the near wall.

"It's nothing like that." Everyone turned their attention to the green haired swordsman, who watched the back of their leader. "When we rescued her from Enies Lobby, he made a promise, that he would protect her. And now, he has failed in that." He looked at the rest of the crew as they spoke, his words piercing right through them all.

"But, that's not his fault. The Marines came with too many guys, it's not fair for him to punish himself. We all take equal danger every time an incident occurs." Nami tried to reason, hoping that somehow her words might reach the captain.

"None of that matters. He's the Captain, so he feels responsible for every one of us. He's the kind of guy who doesn't want his friends to get hurt." Zoro answered, bringing his focus to the group gathered around him. Being the sort of unspoken second in command of the crew, with Luffy in his condition, the crew looked to Zoro for some sort of help.

"But that's just too cruel…" Chopper whined, tears slowly building in his eyes.

"Tch. I hate when this marimo is right." Sanji spat, biting down hard on his cigarette, frustrated by the current situation. Zoro ignored Sanji's insult, realizing that the situation was not appropriate for a personal brawl.

"But, I am sure Robin didn't blame him for the situation, right up until…" Chopper couldn't finish his sentence, as the crew all looked away. None of them wanted to accept the facts, but they had to move on.

"I told you, none of that matters." Zoro responded, his own frustration with the situation beginning to boil over. "He's the one who brought all of us together, so he feels responsible for putting us in harm's way." he spoke, regretting his own powerlessness during the battle.

"Maybe we should try and cheer him up?" Usopp suggested weakly, as the crew all looked at each other.

"I think that's a good idea." Chopper added, forcing himself to smile at the idea.

"I'm not too sure, you guys." Nami replied, looking concernedly at the rubber boy once again.

"Nami's right. I am sure he will be fine. We just need to give him a little more time." Sanji added, taking a deep puff on his cigarette.

"Aa. He'll recover eventually." the blue haired cyborg watched Luffy's lonely back, hoping greatly to see the normal Luffy sooner rather than later.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'm going to bed. Let me know if anything changes." Zoro spoke, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head, heading off to sleep in the crow's nest.

"How can he be so indifferent…" Nami muttered, sighing in desperation at the situation.

"I don't think he's indifferent at all, Nami-san." Sanji answered, turning to head towards the boys' quarters himself. "I think he's taking this just as hard as Luffy, because he couldn't help either. But he's a lot better at bottling up his emotions than our captain." As he finished, turning the corner into the small corridor, the remaining members looked at the captain once more, a look of concerned sadness on their faces.

"Well, I guess we all better try and get some sleep." Nami suggested, as the others nodded in agreement. "Who knows if the Marines are still lurking around somewhere." Complete silence filled the ship, as the members of the Straw Hat pirates tried their best to get some sleep. But one member refused to sleep, simply sitting on the lion figurehead, watching the waves rising and falling on the ocean surface.

Even as the scenery filled his vision, the young man was not focused on it. His eyes showed a vacant sort of sadness, hidden by dark rings from a lack of sleep. Since it happened, he had been awake nearly constantly, only sleeping when his body could no longer take the strain. Each time he closed his eyes to so much as blink, the scene passed through his mind again, clutching the small piece of gold on his hand tightly as it did.

Running his thumb idly over the engraved "N" on the circular piece, the tears began to flow freely once again, unwanted memories forcing themselves through his mind.

"Robin…" he muttered weakly, feeling a shiver run through his body, hair blown about by the sea breeze.

"_How the hell are there so many of these guys? They just keep popping up!" Zoro exclaimed, frustrated by the unbelievable numbers of the marines._

"_Heh, don't worry about it. We just have to get back to the ship, right?" Luffy answered, the usual confident grin on his face._

"_Don't say that like it's so easy, you idiot!" Nami snapped at him, her fear at their predicament clearly apparent._

"_Eh, but it is just that easy." Luffy felt unbelievably confident, as though he could take on the entire Marines by himself._

"_Ugh, maybe for you. But the rest of us will be killed if we go out into that hail of gunfire." Nami sighed, joined by a distinct clattering sound, Usopp feeling his normal fright of a dangerous situation._

"_Well, I am sure we will be fine as long as Captain-san is here." Robin replied, a warm smile on her face as she looked over at the young pirate. "Right, Luffy?" Her words were greeted with his trademark laugh, followed by a thumbs up, indicating his confidence in escaping the situation unharmed._

"_So, which direction is the ship in, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, looking carefully for signs of stray Marines around._

"_Ah, it is back that way." the navigator pointed in an eastward direction, towards the heaviest concentration of Marines. "Oh, of course." she whined, noticing the obvious peril of going in that direction as she quickly peered out the small window._

"_How did it get to this?" Usopp asked, shivering in fright as the Marine gunshots rang all around them, a veritable hail of thunderous noise._

"_Shishishi. Must be because we're so famous." Luffy suggested, entirely unconcerned for the immediate danger they were presented with. "It's to be expected for the Pirate King to be that way, isn't it?" he laughed, looking over to Zoro, who mirrored his confident expression._

"_Ah. Danger is around every corner when you're as strong as we are." the two strongest members of the crew, as a result of their countless battles before, held a feeling of near invulnerability, as though they would make it out of any scrape they came across._

"_Ugh. Fine, then you two do something to open a path, while the rest of us make a break for it." Nami suggested, the "plan" having somehow worked out in the past. After all, as near as she could tell, those two were indestructible._

"_Ah."_

"_As usual, eh?" Zoro smirked, tying the bandana tightly across his head before gripping his three swords tightly._

"_Sounds good to me." Luffy smirked in return, placing his thumbs into his mouth, readying to go Gear Third._

"_Good luck, Captain-san, swordsman-san." Robin chirped sweetly, eliciting a warm smile from the two, a sort of promise that things would work out somehow._

"_GEAR THIRD!" Luffy shouted, his arms enlarging greatly as the two stormed out of the building they had been using as cover, Zoro directly to his right. Leaping into the air, Luffy expanded his stomach, before twisting his body, giving him a look of a giant corkscrew with huge arms._

"_Santou-ryuu…" Zoro spoke firmly, rushing toward an opposing group of marines, all three swords at the ready._

"_Gomu-gomu no…" Luffy began, pulling his giant fists back as best as he could, catching Zoro's attention for a split instant, as the two decided on their targets. Nodding confidently, Luffy tried his best to turn his body towards the right, as Zoro headed towards the left._

"… _Gigant Storm!" Luffy shouted, expelling all the air from his body, his frail frame spinning quickly as he threw his fists forward with all the speed he could muster. The rotations his body acquired added any extra speed and strength he might have needed, one blow after another into the large gathering of Marines._

_Not to be outdone, Zoro closed his eyes, gathering all of his concentration as he readied his attack. The gunfire all being focused on Luffy was all the distraction Zoro needed, as he gripped the swords tightly, opening his eyes once the focus was attained. "… 108 pound cannon." Zoro yelled, swinging his swords forward with all the strength he could muster._

_Being one of Zoro's long ranged techniques proved invaluable, as the slices all gathered together, blasting clear through the ranks of Marines on the left side of the wide avenue. _

_As both techniques landed, causing unbelievable destruction on the helpless Marine forces, a large cloud of dust rose up from the street, the signal for the rest of the crew to make their break for it._

"_Go, guys!" Nami yelled, being the first one out, followed in short order by Usopp and Chopper, their speed at running away as impressive as always._

"_Make sure somebody catches Luffy on their way towards the ship." Zoro added, quickly making his way through the thick cloud of dust._

"_I will get Captain-san." Robin answered, veering slightly towards where she had seen Luffy fall._

"_Be careful, Robin-chan." Sanji responded, his worry evident on his voice._

"_I will be fine, Cook-san." she replied sweetly, squinting her eyes as she tried to see through the smoke, her blue eyes watering a bit with the thickness of the cover. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of his distinctive red vest, hair blowing gently in the wind. Smiling wide, the older woman quickly made her way towards the young boy, amused as ever at his small stature as a result of his Gear Third transformation._

"_Ah.. Thanks, Robin…" Luffy rasped between gasps, trying to regain his breath. The technique left him incredibly tired, which was why someone had to come and get him._

"_It is no problem Captain-san." Robin replied, smiling reassuringly at the young boy in her arms, her gold armlet catching a stray ray of sunshine, reflecting it into his coal black eyes._

"_Did… everyone else… get away…?" he asked, feeling his energy gradually returning._

"_Aa. Nami-chan made sure everyone got out as soon as the dust kicked up."_

"_That's good…" he sighed a breath of relief, glad everyone would be safe._

"_It is. Now we just have to catch-" the older woman was cut off, a loud bang echoing through the otherwise silent town. Luffy looked at her concernedly, panicking a bit as she collapsed to her knees._

"_R-Robin…" he spoke, just then reverting to normal size. Cradling the woman in his arms, he tried to shake her awake, figuring she was just fatigued or something. But as he did, he noticed a warm, moist feeling on his arm. Bringing it into view, his eyes shot wide open as he noticed the crimson fluid coating his arm. Lookin down, the young boy noticed a quickly spreading pool of blood beneath the pair, panicking greatly as he realized that Robin had been shot._

"_L-Luffy…-san…" she spoke in broken words, the color draining from her face. Standing up quickly, Luffy rushed as fast as his body could carry him in the direction of the ship. _

"_Don't talk. Chopper will fix you up, you'll be fine." he tried in vain to perk her up, though in reality he was only trying to convince himself._

"_Aa… I know… everything will… be… alright, because you… are… here…" she finished, as unconsciousness claimed her. Luffy felt the hot tears stinging his eyes, flowing down his cheeks as though a faucet had been broken, the salty liquid unstoppable._

"_Please, just hang in there. Everything will be fine, I promise." he tried desperately to bring her back to consciousness, her breathing becoming more and more shallow as the blood drained from her body._

"_Oi, Luffy, what took so long…" Zoro spoke, initially intending to tease the younger boy, but was stopped short as he noticed the panic Luffy seemed to be in. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the woman in his arms._

"_Chopper! Get out here, now!" Luffy barked, as he leapt up onto the deck of the ship, completely ignoring Zoro. _

"_What's going on-" Chopper stopped mid sentence as he noticed the blood slowly dripping from the older woman. "Oh my god, Robin's been shot. Quick, get her into the operating room." the small reindeer ordered, quickly making his way to his office, Luffy closely following behind._

"_Oi, marimo, what happened?" Sanji asked, looking worriedly after those who entered the doctor's office._

"_I don't know." the swordsman replied, clenching his fists as he also looked to where Luffy had disappeared to. "But Robin's… been shot." as he spoke, Sanji dropped his cigarette, his concern increasing at those words._

"_Will she be alright?" Usopp asked, joining the rest of the crew on deck._

"_I don't know how serious it was. But Luffy seemed to be pretty panicked, so it must be pretty bad…" Zoro added, having been the only one other than Chopper to see Luffy as he jumped on board._

"_W-well, we better head out, before the Marines catch up to us." Nami suggested, as the others headed towards their stations. 'You better be alright, Robin.' she thought to herself, making sure their course was set correctly._

_Chopper walked out of the room some hours later, having done everything he could for the older woman. The melancholy on his face left little doubt that the outcome was less than desirable._

"_So, how did it go Chopper?" Nami asked, as the others gathered around._

"…" _the young reindeer was speechless, a look of desperate sadness on his face._

"_Oi, reindeer, what's wrong?" the blue haired cyborg asked, a sudden panic running through him._

"_She's…" the ship doctor began, pulling down on the brim of his hat, trying in vain to hide the tears that began to fall from his eyes._

"_No way…" Franky nearly whispered, backing up slowly as the realization hit him._

"_What about Luffy?" Zoro asked, trying not to let his emotions show through._

"_He's fine physically, but…" Chopper began, trying to stifle his sobs._

"_What about him?" Usopp inquired, also fighting to keep his emotions in check._

"_He seems to be taking it pretty hard. He told me that nobody is to enter the room, until he says so." _

"_So what happened, Chopper?" the long nosed boy asked, failing to keep the tears from forming in his eyes._

"_She was shot, from behind. It went right through her heart, so there was nothing I could have done." the small renideer cried, feeling powerless for not being of any use when he was needed the most._

_The remainder of that day, everyone was lost in silence, the impact taking a while to fully hit them. Nico Robin, their dear nakama, who they had fought so hard to protect and save from the CP9, was gone. And they didn't see Luffy for 2 entire days afterwards, the young boy having holed up in the operating room._

"_Drop the anchor…" he spoke, finally emerging from the dark room. With some hesitance, the crew did as instructed, stopping the ship as Luffy carried the body of the older woman towards the railing. He had taken the liberty of cleaning off her body, wrapping her in a clean white sheet that had lay in the room._

_They watched, in silence, as Luffy made his way to the edge of the ship, stopping as he took one last glance at the woman in his arms._

"_Good-bye, Robin…" he spoke simply, as he extended his arms downward, placing the slender frame atop the oddly motionless sea. The crew gathered around him, watching as her body disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean, disappearing slowly from view._

_Tears were shed, and kind words in remembrance were shared, but Luffy didn't make a sound after that. His hat hanging loosely down his back, he clutched at the small piece of gold that Robin had worn around her left arm, gripping the item tightly, as though it were some irreplaceable treasure._

_The crew watched in concern as Luffy slowly trudged over towards the figurehead, slumping forward as he let the sea breeze wash through his senses. _

"Ara ara, why so glum, Captain-san?" Luffy perked up, looking quickly around him, realizing that he must have fallen asleep. The tears had dried on his cheeks, leaving him looking rather unkempt and depressed.

"R-Robin?" he spoke softly, fearing he might have just lost his mind.

"Why are you looking so down, Luffy?" his eyes widened, as he saw the familiar figure appear in front of him. A ghostly glow emanated from her slender frame, clothing replaced with an odd color of white.

"Robin… it's you… you're alright…" the boy reached out slowly, the tears beginning to fall freshly down his cheek. His face had a now forgotten happiness at seeing the older woman before him, her face just as warm and soothing as ever. But the happiness drained nearly instantly, as his hand passed clear through the woman. "W-what's going on?"

"As you can see, I have appeared to you as something of a… guardian angel." she spoke, a small giggle escaping her lips as she noticed the confusion on his face. "Well, basically, I am here to talk some sense into you, Luffy."

"B-but it was my fault that you…" he could not finish, as he felt a warm hand caressing his cheek, brushing the tears off of his tanned skin. "How can you…"

"Oh, I can do something as simple as this, if I focus hard." she replied, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked seriously at the boy.

"W-what?"

"Why are you being so depressed? It was not your fault that this happened."

"B-but if it hadn't been for me…"

"Did you forget what happened at Alabasta? I already owed you so much for that, so I cannot blame you for this incident. Neh?" the sweetness on her voice calmed his heart so greatly, that he laughed his trademark laugh, the weight of his worries vanishing instantly. "That's more like it." the woman smirked, giggling along with him.

"I am sorry, Robin." he spoke, his face falling into a frown once again, eliciting a concerned expression from the vision in front of him. "I wasn't strong enough."

"Well, I was the one who volunteered to grab you, Luffy. It actually makes me happy in a way." As she spoke, Luffy looked at her with an unmitigated surprise on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after all this time, I was able to protect you, in return for all the things you have done for me." Luffy's eyes widened, as he could swear he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Robin…"

"I just regret that I won't be there to see you become the Pirate King, Luffy." her words caused a pain deep in his heart, as though he had been the one shot instead. As she watched him, the older woman began to weep, her tears falling down her face. Almost on instinct, Luffy reached out, her sweet, blue eyes widening as she felt his warm hands on her cheeks.

"I get it, Robin. I will do it. I will be the Pirate King, then I will find the Poneglyph." as he spoke, his lips curled into that trademark, goofy grin, causing the ghostly visage in front of him to waver a bit, her sobs echoing in his ears as she threw her arms around the boy, clutching to him tightly, completely forgetting her ghostly state.

"Oh, Luffy, there is something I always wanted to tell you…" she said, separating enough to gaze directly into his deep, black eyes. "Luffy, I… I… love you…" she said, an unfitting timidity on her voice, accompanied by a deep blush. Luffy, taking a minute to realize what she was saying to him, smiled, leaning forward gently.

"Robin, I love you, too." he said simply, capturing her lips with his own. After an instant of surprise, the young woman settled in, returning his kiss, savoring the feel and taste of his lips pressed to hers. Closing her eyes, she tried to etch the sensation onto her memory forever, the bliss of her formerly unrequited feelings burning into her.

"Robin tastes as good as she looks." Luffy spoke, a somewhat teasing tone as the two broke the kiss.

"Luffy is a surprisingly good kisser." she replied, as she floated slowly away from the young boy.

"I'll miss you, Robin…" he spoke gently, reaching his hand out idly towards her.

"But don't worry, Luffy. You will always have something to remind you of me." she said simply, nodding towards the gold charm he held in his hand.

"Ah. I forgot all about this…" he said, clutching the shiny metal to his chest, gripping it tightly.

"Just don't lose it, and I will always be there with you." she said, trying her best to hide the tears that threatened to explode through her eyes.

"Robin, we'll meet again… I know it." Luffy resolved, as her ghostly vision began to dissipate from his view.

"Aa… I will be looking forward to it…" her voice echoed in his ears, as he was left alone. Taking one last look out towards the sea, he smiled to himself, the memories of the archaeologist rushing through his mind. He would never forget her, as long as he lived. Taking the strings that bound the gold charm, he tied it tightly to his wrist.

'_I will never forget about you, Robin. And I will keep it with me always._' As he looked at the gold, engraved "N", he smiled. Turning around quickly, he jumped down from the figurehead, thinking about all the adventures that awaited him in the future.

"Oi, get out here guys!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, accompanied by surprised gasps and thumps as the crew slowly trudged out of their beds. As they made their way onto the deck, they all looked stunned, as Luffy seemed to beam with excitement, as though something good had happened.

"Oh, what happened to you, Luffy?" Zoro asked first, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in the captain.

"Ah, it was nothing. Robin just came to cheer me up." None of the crew could say anything. It was probably just a dream he had, but he seemed to believe in it. As Luffy spoke to the crew, he apologized for worrying them, each sighing in relief to see Luffy return to his normal self. Afterwards, the crew burst into a party, a celebration of Luffy's recovery, and a proper memorial for their departed friend.

"So, what brought about the sudden change, Luffy?" Zoro asked, pulling the rubber boy away from the festivities for a brief chat.

"What do you mean? I already told you. I saw Robin, and she told me to snap out of it." Luffy answered, completely serious, causing Zoro to look at him in a curious manner.

"Heh. Is that so?" Zoro smirked, deciding to leave well enough alone. "Just glad you're back to your old self. It was hard to have you like that. It was depressing."

"Shishshi. Well, sorry about that. But, I am done with that. Besides" he began, looking up at the moon in the sky, "I have to see plenty of interesting things to tell Robin about when we meet again." As he finished, Luffy had an oddly serene look on his face, as though he was completely at peace.

"Hmph. I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought." Zoro leaned back, looking up at the stars with his friend.

Luffy lost himself in his thoughts, thinking about the possibilities ahead. '_I'll be sure to keep my promise, Robin. Just you wait.'_

The two had been torn apart, before feelings could be properly conveyed. But, Luffy knew there was a whole world beyond this one. And, most comforting of all, he knew there was someone who would be waiting there for him. He smiled, as he went back to the festivities.

Luffy now had to live life enough for two people. And he would make sure to have the keepsake with him at all times. Robin, from wherever she was, would be there with him, if only in spirit. And that was all he needed to move forward.

* * *

**Aww, a sweet ending anyway. I just can't leave it on a downer. Just not in me. To be honest, I got a little teary eyed writing this, but maybe I am just more emotional than I need to be :P Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this. Thanks to those of you who have been leavin comments since the beginning, as it always makes it worthwhile, to know people enjoy my writing. No idea when next one come out, but probably will be a much spicier story, so look forward to that :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Far Off West**

**Rating: K**

**Well, here is another chapter of this. This time, we find part of the gang in a wild west type setting. This is another one I had fun writing, so I may give it a full story treatment at some point. Let me know if you think that would be interesting. That said, enjoy the story, and comments always welcome.

* * *

  
**

"Aaaaaah. I'm so thirsty" a young boy whined. Slumping slightly as he walked, the dust filling his lungs as he breathed.

"Well, I'm pretty parched, too. How about we stop in that tavern over there?" his friend responded, licking his lips as he hiked his thumb over towards a pair of swiveling doors.

"You idiots!" the red-head responded, as she whacked the two boys upside the head. "We're wanted criminals. If we show up in a tavern like that, there is no way we will get out of it unnoticed."

"Eh? Who cares, I'm thirsty." the black haired boy responded, standing toe to toe with his female friend.

"Idiot!" she screamed as the fiery girl slammed her fist into his head again, sending him quickly into the hard ground. "I don't want to have to deal with bounty hunters or the town sheriff again!"

"Well, it's natural, since we're outlaws." he responded simply, looking up at the young girl's soft brown eyes as he rubbed the larger bump on his head.

"That's right." the green haired man added, rubbing the smaller bump on his own head as he watched the girl's eyebrow begin to twitch. "It's natural for outlaws to start trouble wherever they go." he smirked, hooking his thumbs into his belt.

Looking around the small town, the red haired girl sighed, noticing the frightened stares of the townspeople. "Fine, let's get going already. But no trouble, alright?" she said, smiling sweetly to hide the intent of her words.

"A-aa." the two boys replied in unison, sweat beading slightly down their faces. At this the trio made their way towards the small tavern, Luffy bursting into the place with no concern for his situation. Soon after, Zoro and Nami joined him, sitting at the bar on either side of their "leader".

"Oi, barkeep!" the young boy shouted, making sure the bartender heard him over the merry tunes of the piano in the corner of the small room. Banging his hand on the table, smile plastered on his face, he waited for the owner of the small establishment to arrive.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot." Nami whispered into his left ear, her concern amplified by the stares they were receiving from the assorted villainous looking characters around them.

"Oh, what can I get for you, lovely young maiden?" the barkeep finally arrived, his blonde hair combed down over his left eye, the right one replaced with a throbbing pink heart. "It is a pleasure for this undeserving peasant to gaze upon your elegant beauty, and it would be my honor to serve you however you wish." he spoke, eliciting stares of disbelief from the two men who accompanied her.

"Oh, how sweet." Nami spoke, flattered by the kind words. It was not entirely unusual for her to be picked up on, but usually the potential suitors took one look at her companions and went running for the hills. "And what might your name be?" she inquired, looking the young man up and down, quite impressed with his unusually kept and tidy appearance.

"Ah. My name is unimportant for such a goddess as yourself. But if you must inquire, my name is Sanji, and I am the owner of this place." he bowed courteously, taking her right hand up in his own, softly kissing the graceful digit.

"My, how well mannered. Unlike a certain two guys I know." the red-head snickered, a clear jab at her two partners.

"Keh. I'd rather have no manners, than make my patrons want to barf from all that sweet talk." As Zoro spoke in his usual gruff manner, he smirked, noticing that the barkeep's attention had switched to him.

"Oi, you better watch what you say, lettuce head, before I decide to kick you out." the bartender spoke, taking a cigarette out of his pocket as he smirked at the green haired young man.

"Look who's talking, magic brow." Zoro spat, eliciting a twitch from the curly brow of the blonde man.

"You wanna go, you cabbage head!?" the blonde could not hold back his anger. It was strange, but something about this other guy pissed him off beyond belief.

"If you think you can take me, question!" Zoro retorted, the two's faces nearly colliding, the anger emanating directly from them. Nami sighed, accompanied by Luffy's laughter as the two fighters made their way outside of the bar.

"Fight, fight!" one of the bar patrons shouted, eliciting a rush of seedy characters towards the entrance. As Luffy took the opportunity to fix himself a drink, Nami did the same, sounds of a brawl echoing from outside the establishment.

"I wonder why Zoro has such a short fuse." Nami mused, slumping against the bar as she sipped her drink.

"Eh, who cares. It's always interesting when he's around." Luffy laughed, his lips curled in that usual toothy grin. "It's weird that someone else would challenge him to a fight though. I wonder if that blonde guy is very strong." the young outlaw pondered, idly scratching at his neck as he drank the dark brown liquor he had "liberated" from the bar.

"Hmm. That is weird. He must be, otherwise there is no way he would pick a fight with 'that' Zoro." she thought, turning around to watch for any targets to pick off.

As the fight went on outside, Luffy continued to sip his drink, hoping that he wouldn't get too drunk from it. But as he was drinking, the up-beat piano died down, as a young woman stepped up to the small stage. Luffy peeked over, watching as she stood in the center of the stage. Just then, a stray ray of light hit her, illuminating her stunning features, and he could not help but turn to stare at her.

Something about her caused him to involuntarily get up from his seat, slowly walking towards the older woman. He watched, almost breathless, as she inhaled, apparently to prepare to sing. Just then the piano picked up again, but was much more downbeat than before. As the raven haired woman began to sing, Luffy felt a spike being driven through his chest. It was a strange feeling, that left him clutching at the spot he felt the twinge.

Each note that escaped her lips entranced him even further, her hands occasionally fluttering about, which caused her whole body to shake a bit. Luffy watched her ebony locks flowing out around her face, accenting the pale tone of her smooth features. His red vest felt like it was too much clothing, as he felt himself heating up with each word that escaped the woman's pink lips.

As she began to slowly make her way down the steps of the stage, still singing, the young boy was mesmerized, watching the flow of her frilly purple gown, scarcely able to contain her ample bust. Watching her walk, he got a further sense that she was so much more elegant than he ever hoped to be, eyes widening as he thought he noticed her smile.

He shook his head, thinking for an instant that maybe she was smiling directly at him, a thought that made him flush a light shade of red. But as he watched her again, he couldn't help but stare, as the beautiful woman was standing directly in front of him, still singing her sweet song. The raven haired beauty smiled warmly, as she turned quickly, making her way back onto the stage, silky smooth locks flowing behind her as she did.

Luffy was left speechless. Falling back, he was lucky to fall into one of the seats that had been abandoned by the rowdy lot, which slowly began to sift into the bar as the fight had ended. He didn't notice anything, his gaze still fixed on the beautiful woman on stage, her flowery scent filling his nostrils from when she was so close to him.

"-fy." he was shaken back to reality as the red haired young woman was yelling in his ear. "Luffy! What are you doing?" she questioned, brow quirked in some concern at how he could space out so completely.

"Ah. Nami. Did you see that?" he asked, eliciting a confused sigh from the girl to his right.

"See what? You making gaga eyes at Nico Robin?" she responded, crossing her arms as the younger boy quickly stood up.

"Nico Robin?" he asked, looking at her confusedly as the pair made their way back to the bar.

"You didn't know? That's the lady that was singing a couple minutes ago. She is famous out here, because she is so beautiful and has such a wonderful singing voice." Nami responded, planting herself in her seat at the bar, sipping a fruity concoction that Sanji had whipped up after his fight with Zoro.

Both men were fuming, apparently no victor coming from their extended skirmish. The feeling of frustration hung heavily on both, neither saying anything, but the anger almost palpable.

"Nico Robin, huh…" Luffy whispered, sitting in his seat between his two friends, staring up at the ceiling with a dumb grin on his face. Nami sighed, drooping down on the bar again as she finished the drink that Sanji had prepared, the taste perking her up greatly.

"Wow Sanji, this drink is really good." at her sweet words, the blonde cook perked up as well, fluttering over to the young woman, spouting flowery words of praise for her beauty and grace.

"Neh, do you mind if I borrow your friend there?" a soft voice echoed from behind Luffy, as the three friends turned around. Their eyes all widened, Sanji's right eye-heart throbbing at the beauty of the young woman.

"Ah, Miss Robin!" Sanji spoke, traces of normalness completely gone from his voice. "I would love to accompany you anywhere. Just ask anything of me." As he continued, Nami, Luffy and Zoro all stared in disbelief, his nature as a playboy coming through in spades.

"Thank you kindly, but I was referring to him." she said politely, pointing gently towards the young outlaw, as he mirrored her action, pointing up towards his own face.

"Him!?" Nami and Zoro both spat out, the surprise echoing on their words.

"Ah, why would someone as elegant and beautiful as Robin want to speak to someone as rough and stupid as this guy." the blonde barkeep wept, tears flowing quickly from his lone eye.

'_That's what I would like to know.'_ Zoro and Nami both thought at once, looking incredulously at the sophisticated woman before them.

"Well, simply put, he interests me." Robin answered simply, a warm smile on her face as a breeze blew by the 3 dumb founded onlookers.

"A-aa. Alright." Luffy finally responded, coming out of his shock at being approached by this beautiful woman. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, standing as the young woman captured his arm with her own.

Luffy's face nearly exploded as she leaned in, silky hair brushing against his ear as she whispered something to him. As she stood normally once more, she winked at the young boy, chuckling at his flustered reaction. He nodded meekly, finding himself guided along by the older woman, his arm brushing slightly against her large breasts.

"Oh, and don't wait up you two." Robin added suggestively, casting a knowing wink at Luffy's young partners. Tilting her head in a sort of polite gesture, the woman disappeared, Luffy following along with her. Nami and Zoro were left speechless.

"You don't think-" Zoro spoke after a while, shaking himself back to reality.

"I think she might-" Nami added, both speaking in broken sentences as they looked at each other.

"She wants Luffy!" they both spoke in unison, shock echoing on each syllable they spoke.

"Uwah. I guess the world is more mysterious than I ever thought…" Zoro pondered solemnly, turning back to the bar to chug his mug of beer.

"I never thought I would see the day…" Nami mused, turning slowly back to the bar as well, hoping that it was just a dream.

"Well, I just hope that guy doesn't do anything bad to Miss Robin." Sanji spoke, finally getting out of his surprised stupor.

"Heh. Don't worry. He's one of the best guys I know." Zoro spoke, a confident smile on his face as he downed the last of his liquor.

"Is that so?" Sanji wondered, sighing in frustration at the situation.

The next day, Luffy finally reappeared, face flush with excitement, the woman hanging dotingly on his right arm.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked, pointing accusingly at the woman on his arm.

"Ah, well, Robin said she wants to come with us." he spoke simply, grinning widely as Zoro and Nami's jaws nearly hit the ground, their faces etched with their disappointment.

"Please take care of me." she spoke sweetly, bowing elegantly as she did. "I will be traveling with you as of today."

'_The west is a mysterious place.'_ Nami and Zoro both thought at once, sighing in defeat. After all, if Luffy decided something, there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

So, after that day, their band of outlaws grew by two, as Robin had staked a claim to the youngest outlaw, and Sanji, the ladies man he was, refused to leave Nami and Robin in the hands of such criminals as Luffy and Zoro.

Things, it seemed, were going to be interesting for the party of outlaws. The west was, after all, a land of adventure.

* * *

**Poor Luffy. What Robin wants, Robin gets :P Again, this might make a good ongoing story (to pair with the potential fantasy one). But what do y'all think? Hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully I can get inspiration for another one of these tomorrow, but who knows :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Heartfelt Friendship**

**Rating: purely K this time**

**Well, here is another chapter. Next one gets up to the magic 20. The plan for now is to go until there is one chapter that begins with each letter of the alphabet (so basically 29 or so in all, since there was a 4 parter in there). Anyway, this time we see a possible alternate start to Luffy's setting off into the world of piracy. On the way to the dock to set off, a wind knocks his hat off, and as he chases it, he meets a certain black haired beauty. Opinions always welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Munching on his large piece of meat, a dark haired boy wearing a straw hat walked happily down a busy street. A wide smile etched on his face, he savored the delicious taste of the well done hunk of cooked animal muscle.

As he munched on the delicious protein filled snack, he stopped, readjusting the large sack that sat across his strong back. Satisfied with the security of the sack, which emanated the strong scent of cooked meat, the boy took another bite of his own piece, cleaning the last bits off of the bone as he took off once more towards his destination.

Swallowing the bit he had been chewing on, the straw hat wearing boy reached back, pulling another piece out of the overstuffed sack. Taking a large bite out of the stick of meat, he inhaled deeply, letting the cool scent of the sea fill his nostrils. A refreshing, cool breeze blew in from the sea, knocking the hat off his head, eliciting a concerned cry from the boy.

Turning around, the boy dropped his piece of meat, making a clumsy lunge towards the headwear, failing to capture it by an inch. Flaring his nostrils as though it were some sort of challenge, he reached out again, as quickly as he could manage, and again failed to capture the straw hat. Yelling out in frustration, he failed to notice the people around staring at him, focused solely on grasping the suddenly rebellious hat.

Each time he reached out, a gust of wind seemed to blow in suddenly, keeping it just out of his reach. But he refused to give up, following the hat as it blew off of the course he had been walking. Finally, in a side alley, the hat came to rest, allowing him to finally grab it in his hands. As he placed the hat on his head, his eyes suddenly focused on the older woman sitting next to where his hat had landed.

He watched as the woman turned her head, tilting it up to look up at him. Her black hair fell downwards, to below her shoulders. Crystal blue eyes stared up at him, her face contorted in a distinct sadness. Realizing someone was standing above her, the woman tried to put on a smile, which only pained his heart further.

Taking a step backwards, the boy looked at her clothing. A bright blue blouse, which looked like it was torn here and there. A well worn pair of cargo pants on her legs, which she had pulled up towards her chest. Bare feet, which looked as though she had not worn shoes in a long time. The boy could tell that she was normally very beautiful, but something seemed off.

"It's not nice to stare, sir." the woman spoke, her smile warming a bit as she did, snapping the boy out of his mild daze. Stretching her legs out a bit, he could tell that she was fairly tall, at least taller than him. But as she did, the alley echoed with a stomach's growling. Quirking a brow, the boy looked at the woman, who simply blushed, looking down at the ground again.

Laughing at the unfitting sound from the young woman, the boy squatted to her right, fishing in his sack for another piece of meat. "Here. It's delicious." he offered, smiling wide as he motioned for her to take it.

"…" the young woman said nothing, staring at the piece of meat in what he could only think was suspicion.

"It's not poisoned or anything like that." he answered her unasked question, smiling as he took a small bite out of it to prove his point. Swallowing the small portion, he nodded his head slightly. Watching the woman to his left, the young boy watched as she hesitantly reached out and took the offered food.

"Thank you…" she spoke simply, taking a small bite from the piece of manga-style meat. "It's delicious." she added, smiling as she continued to work on the piece of meat.

"I told you." the boy spoke triumphantly, leaning back against the wall behind them. "So what happened?" he asked, eliciting a pained expression from the woman. "Ah, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" he hurriedly replied, not wanting to make the woman uncomfortable.

"Well, my last caretaker got a bit… aggressive." she spoke sadly, finishing the last scraps of the meat. As the young boy looked her over, her words failed to make an impression on him. Furrowing his brows in concentration, he continued to look at her. Then it finally hit him.

"You mean…!" he could not finish his statement, as the woman to his left nodded weakly, pulling her legs back up towards her chest. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay. I managed to get away before anything too bad happened." she chuckled a bit at his flustered demeanor. It was strange, but she felt an odd warmth from this boy. It was very comforting for her. "Thank you again for the meat. It really was quite good." the woman spoke, pulling a few strands of hair back behind her ear. The boy gulped, noticing again how beautiful she was. Her hair was silky smooth, but a bit messy, probably from what happened earlier.

"Ah. No problem." he answered, gazing mindlessly into her deep blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently, noticing that he was still staring at her.

"Oh, n-nothing. It's just… you're really pretty." the boy responded bluntly, eliciting a small blush from the older woman.

"T-thank you, mister…?" she inquired, wanting to know the name of this boy who was being so kind to her.

"Oh, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you." he answered, smiling his wide grin as she did the same.

"My name is Nico Robin. Pleasure to meet you as well." The way she talked was so much more sophisticated than he ever did, which gave her a very mature, respectable feeling about her.

The two continued to make small talk, the time passing rather quickly as they did so. After a while, Luffy looked up at the sky, realizing just how late it was.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I guess I won't be able to go today after all." he spoke, sighing deeply as he did.

"Where are you headed?" Robin asked, feeling an odd sense of loss at the thought of his departure.

"Out to sea. I'm going to be the Pirate King after all." he answered, a dead serious tone to his voice, which surprised her greatly. For an instant, she sat, looking bewilderedly at the boy, wondering just what he was talking about. After a minute, she smiled, chuckling a bit at his absurd statement.

"You are an interesting fellow, Luffy."

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked, flustered that she might be doubting his statement.

"This is a huge world. To be Pirate King is quite a grand dream indeed. Are you sure you are up to the challenge?" she responded to his question, smiling as she stared into his coal black eyes.

"It's no dream. I'm the man who will be Pirate King." The force of his statement had her convinced, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

"Well, I am sure if it is you, it is well within reach." she responded, not able to deny his obviously strong will. If he believed it so strongly, he just may be able to do it.

Standing up quickly, Luffy brushed the dust off of his rolled up blue jeans, before making sure the hat was firmly atop his head. "So, where are you going to go?" he asked, looking down at the raven haired beauty.

"Eh?" she asked, confused by his sudden question.

"Well, I assume you won't be going back to that guy, so where are you going?" he inquired simply, an apparent concern on his voice.

"I-I hadn't thought about it, so I don't know."

"Is that so?" Luffy spoke, taking a step towards the exit of the darkening alley. As he walked further away, the young woman felt an indescribable sadness appear in her heart.

But, as he approached the exit of the alley, the young boy stopped, turning back towards the older woman "What are you waiting for?"

"What?" she asked, her blue eyes watering slightly as the sadness lifted.

"Well, you don't have any place to go, so come home with me instead. Then you can come with me tomorrow." he spoke simply, his face beaming with the warmest smile she had seen yet.

"W-why should I go home with you?" she replied, feeling her heart opening up to this young boy. '_Why?'_ she thought. _'Why am I opening up to him? I told myself that I would never trust anyone again, and yet with this boy it's just so… natural.'_ her thoughts rang in her head, her body involuntarily moving towards his outstretched hand.

"Heh, it's natural to help out friends, right?" he answered her simply, as though it was as natural as the sunrise. She wondered if he was always so straight forward, but decided that was a good thing.

"I suppose it is." she gave up. There was no way she could refuse this boy. It was strange. After all the people she had met, this was one of the few that seemed genuinely kind. She couldn't explain the feeling. But she knew he could be trusted. "Lead the way, Luffy." she added, firmly grasping his hand. The warmth of his skin felt like it would burn her, but it was a pleasant feeling, one she had never experienced before.

"It's a good thing everyone is gone tonight. It would be kind of a pain to explain after all." he spoke, laughing loudly at the situation.

"W-wait, you are home alone tonight?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Hmm. Yeah. I was going to be. But you'll be there, right?" he stopped, turning to look at her once more.

"Aa. I suppose I will. Take care of me, Luffy-san." she spoke, a somewhat mocking tone of voice that sent a small blush across his cheeks. _'I guess he has his innocent side too.'_ she mused to herself, smiling as she followed his lead to his home.

Approaching his home, it was nothing too impressive. It was small, but it gave off a vibe of warmth and closeness, something Robin realized she had always wanted. Walking into the small building, Luffy set down his large sack of meat, idly rushing into his room, leaving his 'guest' to simply wander about the small living room, gazing at the simple furnishings.

"Here." he spoke, exiting his small room. Tossing her a white shirt, adorned with a simple red jolly roger of unknown design. "The bath is over there," he added, pointing across the living room. "Better clean up. Sorry if the shirt doesn't fit. I've never seen a girl wear it before." As he rubbed the back of his head, she chuckled, thanking him for his kindness.

Bowing gently, Robin made her way towards the bath, slowly stripping her tattered clothing before setting it to the side. Running the water, she passed her hand under it, adjusting it to get the proper warmth. As she waited for the tub to fill, she looked at herself in the mirror, brushing the stray strands of hair from her elegant face.

She smiled, realizing that for the first time in a long time, she felt… happy. _"_How odd. To have a day start so horribly, and end so wonderfully." she said to herself, interested at the odd juxtaposition of events. Sighing heavily, she felt her ample bust jiggle a bit as she walked over to the tub, setting herself in the relaxing, warm water. AS she soaked in the water, she found her thoughts shifting to the young boy who had helped her more than he would probably ever know.

"I have to think of a way to repay him." she said idly to herself. She wasn't sure if he was truly going to be the Pirate King, or anything else for that matter. But she did know that after so long, she had found someone who was genuinely caring. And she would stay with him as long as her body would allow it. After all, according to Luffy, that's what friends are for.

* * *

**Luffy is such a nice person, helping out someone so much :) Not sure about being in character with this, but it came to me last night, and I just had to write it. Let me know how it came out. Next time I will try for something spicier (it is hard to make a legitimate story with this pairing that goes all the way up to M without being a lemon). Look forward to that, my loyal fans :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Making of a Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Okay, the props for this idea go to **_Pirateking1._** I never would have thought of this, so thanks for the idea. Not sure if this was what she had in mind, but I just sort of ran with it :P Anyway, Luffy is working at his part-time job doing some construction. When he doesn't come home on time, Robin gets worried. This was a weird one, since it sort of snaked around in my head until it got to this current form. Let me know how you all liked it. Reviews appreciated, as always. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Luffy, time to wake up." A soft, flowery voice echoed in his ear, stirring the young boy from his sleep state.

"Hungh?" he asked incoherently, cracking one eye open to look towards the source of the noise. "It's too early. Just let me get back to sleep…" His voice trailed off, as he shut his eyes, pulling the blanket over him as he attempted to get back to sleep.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." the woman mused to herself, an oddly warm smile on her face. Grabbing the blanket that surrounded the boy, she gave it a good tug, pulling him violently from his bed. As the momentum carried him out of bed, the boy felt his face slamming loudly into the wooden floor.

"Owww! What was that for!?" he asked, rubbing his nose as he looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"Last night, you asked me to be sure you woke up on time, don't you remember?" The woman smiled, looking down at the boy, as the signs of realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, Robin." The young boy spoke slowly, standing up as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Ah, how did you get in, anyway?" he asked, stopping as he looked at the older woman.

"The front door was open. You should really be more careful, Luffy." At this, he could not help but slap his forehead in frustration, not even having realized it himself.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on that from now on. Thanks, Robin." the young boy sighed, walking over to his small wooden dresser, opening a drawer to pull out some clothing.

"No problem. But you better hurry, because you have to be there in an hour." she reminded him, causing him to begin to panic, running around to get his things in order. Hastily throwing on a red long-sleeve t-shirt, then grabbing a pair of worn looking blue jeans. As he tried to quickly get his legs into the pants, he fell once again on his face, eliciting an amused chuckle from the older woman, who was sitting on his bed, watching the scene before her.

"Ah, make sure to lock up when you leave, neh? Later, Robin." the boy chirped, smiling widely as he waved at the girl before heading out the door. She watched him go, sighing as she lay back on his comfortable bed, a sense of contentment flowing through her. '_Have a good day, Luffy.'_ she thought, as she noticed the warmth still clinging to the soft bedding.

As sleep began to descend on her, Robin shook herself back to reality, blushing as she realized what was happening. "Oh, what am I doing?" she asked to no one in particular, running her slender fingers through her silky black hair. "It would be a hard thing to explain if he came home to see me asleep in his bed after all." Robin decided at the least to make his bed for him, straightening the thick comforter atop the soft bed, before heading back to her own small home next door.

Making sure to lock his front door, she pocketed the small key, figuring she would just give it to him when he came home. But as she walked through the front door into her own cozy little home, the raven-haired beauty sighed, an odd sense of loneliness creeping over her. As the door closed, she leaned against it, before slumping idly to the floor.

Lifting her gaze, the young woman looked around her small building, a feeling that something was missing washing over her. Sighing deeply, she clapped her palms to her cheeks, resolving herself to not get so depressed when she wasn't even sure what was causing it. "Ah, maybe I will take a short nap myself before work." she said, slowly standing as she slid her sandals off of her feet, padding gently towards her bedroom.

Walking into the normally cozy room, she looked with an odd sense of hesitance at the dark material that covered her own bed, her lips contorting into a sort of frustrated expression. With another short sigh, she made her way towards the bed, delighting at least in the comfortable softness of the mattress beneath her. Closing her eyes, Robin could still feel that warmth from Luffy's own bed, a smile creeping its way slowly across her full lips. "I hope he's not causing any trouble" she spoke, barely a whisper, as sleep overtook her, images of the young boy crashing into her mind.

"I'm boored" the boy whined, slumping over against a nearby stone column.

"Hah? How can you be bored, you've only been here for an hour." A gruff voice sounded from behind him, causing the boy to look back.

"That doesn't matter, Zoro. I'm still bored." Luffy continued to whine, feeling a complete lack of energy within his small frame.

"Why did you even come if you're just going to complain?" Zoro asked, a hint of irritation on his voice.

"Hmmm…" Luffy thought, his face showing no change as he did. "It's a secret." he finally shot, smiling as he got back to work, and odd new sense of energy coursing through him. With a deep breath, he grabbed the heavy pallet loaded with bricks, carrying them over to the work site.

"What the hell…?" Zoro wondered idly, before shaking it off, heading back to his own work. He would never understand Luffy, so it was better not to think about his reasoning for anything too much.

As Luffy walked over to the designated spot, he looked idly around the site, a veritable flurry of activity going on all around him. The sounds of construction echoed in his ear, all sorts of sounds to give the sense of being busy. As he approached the structure under construction, he whistled, impressed with the sheer size of it. Only a few weeks earlier, the lot was completely vacant, and how a half finished building rose from the flattened ground.

Odd steel girders sticking upwards, criss-crossed with others, giving it a look of a building's skeleton. Near the bottom, the stonework had begun, tall stone columns placed sporadically around the base. Just from the looks of things, Luffy could tell that the building was intended to be used for someone important, but didn't see the point in wondering about who.

"Oi, Luffy, over here." Luffy was shaken from his idleness by a familiar voice. Looking around, he noticed the familiar blue hairdo, large hands waving him towards the older man.

"Oh, Franky. Is this enough?" the boy asked, nodding his head towards his load of bricks.

"Ah, that should be good for now." he spoke, shouting so he could be heard over the various machines operating throughout the site. With a barely noticeable grunt, Luffy dropped the stack of bricks next to the blue haired man, wiping a stray bead of sweat from his forehead as he looked over the site.

"Anything else, Franky?" he asked, figuring there was something else he could be doing.

"Hmm…" his friend focused, thinking about what he could do to add to the building. "Could you grab me a few girders?" he asked, to which Luffy smiled, setting off toward the opposite end of the site, where a the larger materials were kept. Normally he would need a crane for something as large as that, but with his immeasurable strength, he didn't need one.

Cheerfully, he grabbed a few of the heavy steel bars, before heading back towards the older man, wondering what exactly he was going to use them for. Knocking the thought out of his head, he quickly made his way back to where the blue haired man had stood, the stack of bricks already gone.

"Check it out." he spoke proudly, motioning towards a nearby wall.

"Wow!" Luffy spoke, amazed by the speed and elegance of the stacking of bricks, covered with a single layer of intricately carved stone. "Amazing!" As usual, Luffy was impressed with Franky's skill, which constantly served to remind everyone why he was considered the best all around craftsman in the world.

"Ah, it's nothing. It could be better, but we're under a time limit here, so this will have to do." At this, Luffy sweat dropped, wondering if the elaborate looking work was truly a result of a rushed effort.

"Oi, Luffy!" the rough voice woke him from his admiration, looking around for its source. "Up here!" Luffy looked up, seeing the familiar head of green hair standing on a narrow steel girder. "Get up here, I need a bit of help with this." Before he could say anything else, the young boy bent his knees, before jumping up towards the older boy in one swift movement.

"What is it, Zoro?" The green haired boy simple stared at his younger friend. Sighing, he nodded his head toward a pair of girders in front of him. "I need you to hold this while I get the rivets in." Luffy didn't understand what that meant, but decided he should help out. Grabbing the two hunks of steel, the young boy held them tightly in place, watching as Zoro approached the juncture, an odd device in his hands. He looked as the device pressed against the cold steel, a loud sound echoing from it as his friend pulled the trigger.

"That should do it." Zoro smirked, as Luffy moved to stand next to the boy, admiring the work.

"Nice, Zoro. Anything else you need help with?" Luffy asked, trying his best to be helpful.

"Yeah, we got a few more of these to do, so come with me." Luffy wanted to try out the rivet gun, but figured that there was a reason he was not asked to. The pair made their way to a few more of those sections, Luffy holding the girders in place while Zoro riveted them in place. Once they were done, Zoro said he was going to be doing something else, and waved the younger boy off.

As he watched Zoro head off towards his next project, Luffy felt bored again. He had nothing specific to do, and so idly walked along the steel parts of the structure. Finding a small section that was shaded by a tall tree nearby, he sat down, leaning against a vertical beam as he watched the sun move slowly across the sky.

His eyes slowly began to hood with sleep, the image of that morning crept into his mind, causing a smile to form on his lips. "Robin…" he spoke gently, as sleep took him, despite the precarious position he was sitting in.

While Luffy slept near the top of the steel structure, the Sun made its way towards the end of its crawl for the day, beginning to dip below the horizon. As the darkness began to appear, the work site shut down for the day, everything left in position for the next day.

"Oi, Zoro, did you see Luffy today?" Franky asked, walking towards the green haired boy.

"Aa. I saw him earlier, but not in a couple hours. I hope he didn't skip off early." Zoro fumed, no sign of any kind of concern on his voice.

"Hmm, I'm sure that's what it was." Franky shook his head, waving to the younger man as the two headed home for the night.

As Robin approached her home, she noticed no sign that anyone had been by Luffy's place. "Hmm, maybe he and his friends went out afterwards?" she thought out loud to herself. Shrugging it off, the young woman rummaged through her small purse, pulling out the key to her front door. "I'm sure he'll be just fine." Despite that, Robin couldn't shake a sense of worry that swept over her. Looking at her watch, Robin noticed that it was well past 9. It was strange for him to be out so late, as he was usually fairly tired after his part-time job.

Undoing the buttons on her black suit jacket, Robin sighed a breath of relief, the long day having taken its toll on her. She could only imagine how difficult Luffy had it, as his job entailed heavy physical labor. Padding towards the refrigerator, she tossed the black garment on a nearby chair, undoing the top couple buttons on her clean white blouse. Opening the refrigerator door, she shivered, an odd rush of cool air running through the open garment, against her sensitive skin.

Pulling out a bottle of water, she took a sip, closing the door as she padded towards the cozy living room. Plopping herself down on the comfortable chair, Robin leaned back, tilting her feet up on the footrest, wondering if indeed Luffy was busy with something else. Somehow, the thought came to her that he simply wanted to be away from her.

"That's not possible." she answered her own doubt, shaking it off as she took another small sip of the cold, clear liquid. The night had cooled considerably, bits of that coldness drifting into the small home, as Robin idly rubbed her arms in attempt to warm up. Looking around, she felt an odd sense of tension, a sort of worry over her young friend. "Maybe I'll go and make sure he is aright." she said to herself, straightening her tight black skirt as she stood.

Making her way towards the darkened bedroom, she undid the zipper along the side of the skirt, letting it fall loosely to the ground as she reached out for a pair of comfortable black cargo pants. On her way out, Robin made sure to grab a coat, as it had grown rather cold in a short amount of time.

Shutting the door behind her, she tried to remember where the construction site was, as she began to walk at a slightly faster pace. Before long, she noticed the structure, the odd beams sticking up into the night sky. It was a rather impressive structure, and would be even more so when completed.

Approaching the large opening in the fencing, she slowly opened the gate, sliding it to the right as she entered the empty site. Being careful not to trip over anything, she looked around, wondering if Luffy had perhaps fallen asleep somewhere. As she got towards the back of the construction, she looked around, a bit discouraged as she did not see anything.

"Even if he did fall asleep, there is no way he could sleep through this cold-" her thought was interrupted, as a loud sound echoed in her ears. Looking up, she sweat dropped, noticing a familiar, lanky figure hanging loosely off of a steel girder. '_Same as always, neh Luffy_?' she thought to herself, chuckling a bit as she wondered how she could ever have worried.

"Luffy!" she shouted, hands cupped around her lips to enhance the sound.

"Hunhn?" he asked, slowly waking at her words. "Ah, Robin. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's pretty late, and I was worried about you." she answered honestly, smiling as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah. It's cold!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around himself, only just them noticing the chill in the air.

"Careless as ever, I see." Robin spoke, a mocking tone to her voice.

"Hmph. It's no big deal." he responded, standing up as he brushed the bits of dust from his pants. As he looked down at the older woman, he was happy. Happy that she had taken the time to come look for him out of concern. Looking around, he realized that he had fallen asleep at the construction site.

"Come on, you must be cold." she spoke sweetly, motioning for him to jump down.

"Aa." As he spoke, he looked around, thinking he heard an ominous creaking sound. Eyes widening, he noticed a tilt on a nearby crane, its load dipping ever so slightly. Looking down, he noticed that the load was directly above his long time friend. Before he could give any kind of warning, the line snapped, sending the load tumbling down towards her.

"Robin!" he screamed, jumping with no hesitation off of the steel girder, trying to get there before the load could crush the woman. A loud crashing sound echoed through the site, as a bundle of steel beams landed on the ground, just where Robin had been standing.

"Oh my." she exclaimed with an odd sense of calm on her voice, her legs hanging gently over the young boy's outstretched arm, her hands pressed against his firm chest.

"Ah. Are you alright, Robin?" he huffed, the effort of his action clear by his tone.

"E-eh. I am fine. Thank you for saving me, Luffy." she blushed a bit, his warmth searing into her through his touch.

"Heh. No problem." Even in the dark, she could make out that bright smile, which calmed her down greatly as she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Well, let's get home, shall we?" she asked, her voice as sweet as Luffy had ever heard it. As he nodded, the young boy looked down into her deep, comforting blue eyes. He caught a slight glimpse of her warm smile, sending a light blush across his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, let's go." he said, stuttering as he placed her gently on her feet. As he took a first step towards his home, he felt a soft, smooth hand clasping his. "Robin?" he asked, stopping as he looked back at the older woman.

"Neh, Luffy, I was wondering…" she began, an odd tone to her voice, that Luffy could not quite pinpoint. "would you like to spend the night tonight?" As she asked her question, Luffy's blush erupted, his face feeling like a furnace.

"W-what are you talking about, Robin?" Luffy was trying to reason it out as best he could, not wanting to do something bad to ruin their friendship.

"I'm talking about this." No sooner had the words escaped her lips, than Luffy felt a soft, warm feeling on his lips. Realizing what was happening, he was shocked, unable to respond in any way. But he did not need to. Even as his mind was running about a million miles an hour, Robin flung her arms over his shoulder, pressing her supple body against his. '_Wow. So this is what Robin's lips taste like…_' he thought idly, slowly returning her kiss.

The two stood, lips locked in an increasingly passionate kiss, both savoring the new sensations. Light smacking sounds could be heard echoing through the empty structure, as the two got more acquainted with one another. Finally, after a minute of heavy kissing, they had to separate, both gasping for breath as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow. That was a lot of fun, Robin." Luffy spoke first, a child-like response to such an adult situation.

"Eh. It certainly was. So, how about it?" she spoke, in her most sultry, seductive tone of voice. Luffy simply smirked, grasping her hand as he began to head home once again.

"Sounds like fun. But how about we get something to eat first? I'm starving." At this Robin could only chuckle, Luffy still holding on to his normal demeanor.

"Agreed." she smiled, intertwining her fingers with his as she relished in the warmth he was giving to her. The night didn't seem as cold, now that she was going on a date with her long time neighbor. Things were sure to get complicated, but she wasn't thinking of that now.

She realized now what was missing from her cozy life. Robin needed the warmth that Luffy could give. She wasn't sure if it was love, or something else, but she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**As expected, ends in a fluffy situation. It always seems to go that way :P Anyway, hopefully I can get another one of these up soon. No promises though.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Natural Prison**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: sort of Luffy x Robin, not no real romance here**

**Well, this time Luffy gets himself lost in a magical forest. Getting lost, he meets a mysterious woman. What is the secret of this forest? Sorry this one took so long, I was having a bit of blockage on my brain the last couple days. Not sure if this one is any good, so let me know your thoughts all. That said, enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Walking slowly along the difficult terrain, the boy drank in all the scenery around him. Head turning from side to side, he watched as the sight of falling leaves filled his vision. Hues of gold and brown, reds and greens playing deliciously against the bits of blue sky that could be seen through the thick canopy of trees. Slowly, he felt his movements slow, until his feet came to a complete stop. Pushing the straw hat down onto his back, the boy closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze blow through his thick black locks.

Looking around at the natural beauty of the forest, he couldn't understand why he had been warned by the people of the village to stay away. All his life, everyone had warned him that the forest was a dangerous place, and he was to stay away. But each time a warning was issued, his curiosity grew, making him want to go more and more. Whenever he went near the boundary of the thick grove, his eyes would light with a mixture of excitement and wonder. What kind of secrets did this forbidden forest hold?

The thing that was the most curious about the forest was the large tree near its center. Its size left it visible from the small village, towering over the surrounding trees. Whenever he gazed at the towering object, his curiosity would grow that much more. He could not help but think that there was some wondrous adventure to be had by entering the forest. But he had been able to hold his curiosity until this very day.

The previous night, his dreams had struck him as odd, more so than usual. In his sleep induced vision, he saw a clear image of the large tree, but with a mysterious form to its front. He was not able to make out the full figure, but he remembered the hair. Flowing, silky smooth black hair, reaching down to a slender set of shoulders. Even though he could not see her face, he knew that she was very beautiful, but also with a sense of danger looming about her.

When he woke, images of the lonely looking young woman danced about in his mind, as though enticing him to venture at last into the as yet unexplored forest. So, he had resolved to finally venture into the expanse of trees, determined to find whatever was there.

He had never been one to really plan ahead, and this was one of those times he wished that preparations had been made. As he wandered through the thick forest, the boy felt his stomach contracting, hunger striking him hard. The serene silence of the forest was shattered, pierced by a loud rumbling sound from his stomach.

"I'm hungry…" he whined, clapping his hands to his gut, looking around for anything to eat. Whipping his head from side to side, he began to panic, not seeing anything that looked very edible. Sighing in defeat, he began to trudge forward again, determined to find something to eat.

Just then, in the middle of the narrow path, he stopped, watching as a larger brown bear crossed his path. Both stopped, the heavy animal turning its head, seeming to stare directly into the boy's charcoal tone eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he stared right back at the large bear, looking at its deep brown eyes. Something about the way it was staring back irritated him, almost as though it were looking down on him.

The boy felt his brow twitch, as the large creature turned its head away from him, a near smirk crossing its otherwise indistinguishable features. If he didn't know any better, the boy could swear that the animal had laughed at him, a thought that angered him even further.

"Looking down on me!? You stupid bear!" he exclaimed, picking his legs up to charge the animal, ignoring the fact that it was nearly 3 times his size. As he approached, the bear turned, quickly disappearing into the thick forest from the direction it had appeared. "Ah, trying to run away? Not going to happen. Just stop and let me make lunch out of you." His hunger had grabbed hold of him, and he was determined to show the dumb animal what was what, and feed himself at the same time.

As he followed the bear, the boy felt an odd sensation coursing through his body, as though it were emanated from the trees all around. It was strange, but not altogether unpleasant. The feeling actually made him feel quite comfortable, and were it not for the arrogant animal, he may have just stopped to take a nap. But he was determined not to let his lunch get away.

For what seemed like an eternity, he gave chase to the large bear. The boy felt the wind rushing through his hair, red shirt fluttering with the motions of running as his hat trailed behind him. He couldn't help but notice that the bush seemed to be getting thicker the more he chased the bear. "Damn, that bear's fast for being so big" he said to himself, impressed that something so large could move so quickly.

Twigs cracked beneath his sandaled feet, leaves rustling as he ran past them. Gradually, the further he ran, the darker it seemed to get, as the cover of leaves seemed to thicken. Feeling his energy begin to fade, the boy was about to cease his pursuit of the bear, despite his desire to beat some sense into the mindless beast.

Then, his eyes shrunk, a surge of light exploding into his vision. Slowly, his vision accustomed to the sudden brightness. Blinking a few times, the boy felt his vision return, and he was awe struck by the sight that greeted him. Taking a few more steps forward, he drank in the sight.

He had entered a large clearing, seemingly circular in design. All around he could see the familiar sight of trees, brown trunks topped with leaves of many hues. Underfoot lay a bed of grass, thick and soft against his feet. But the most impressive thing to behold was the towering tree that stood directly in front of him.

Craning his neck, he could not even truly see the top. Its trunk was a lustrous black color, a tone he had never seen on a tree before. It looked almost as though the tree were encased in black volcanic glass, an odd sheen to the wood that looked brilliant as the light reflected off of it. Towards the top, the leaves bore a beautiful green, despite the season changing to autumn. The sight of this enchanting tree left him speechless, and he could only idly walk towards it, as though being pulled by some unseen force.

"I see we have some company." The boy's focus shifted, as a soft voice brought him out of his mild stupor. Looking around the large clearing, he looked for a possible source of the voice. But there seemed to be nobody nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked, wanting to know who was there.

"I am here." the voice answered again, a pleasant, playful tone to her voice.

"Where are you?" the boy asked, his confusion growing more with each word.

"Right behind you." As the voice spoke, the boy turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but nobody could be seen.

"I don't see anyone there." Brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, he felt his frustration growing.

"Right here." the voice answered once more, and the boy turned towards the tree, looking up at a branch only a short distance above him. There, staring down at him, sat a woman, legs crossed as she stared down at him. Looking her over, he realized that this was the same person from his dream.

Her skin seemed to gleam in the rays of sunshine, the smooth softness apparent to his sight. Silky black hair hung down to her slender shoulders, framing her elegant yet beautiful face. Just in the center of her face sat two crystal blue orbs, eyes which mirrored the tone of the sky above. Before he realized it, he was staring at her, eyes staring straight into her deep blues.

"Ah!" he shouted, coming back from his stupor. "My hat, when did you get it?" he added, pointing his finger accusingly at the young woman.

"It looked quite fetching, so I thought I would try it on myself." As she spoke, the woman leapt off the branch, leaving the young boy speechless as her black gown flowed in the breeze. The soft, fluttery garment served to cover her ample bust, hanging loosely from her shoulders and reaching down to mid thigh.

"So, how does it look?" she asked, standing a short distance from the boy. He simply blinked a few times, staring blankly ahead.

"A-ah, it looks alright." he answered somewhat weakly, uncertain of exactly what to say.

"Hmm. I guess it is better for you after all." As she spoke, she walked forward, closing the distance between the two. Approaching the younger boy, she leaned forward, placing the worn looking hat atop the young boy's head, before stepping back to admire the results. "Indeed, it is more suited for you after all."

"Ah, thanks." he mumbled, reaching up to be certain that the hat was indeed in its proper place.

"Well, you must be hungry." the young woman spoke, reminding him of the hunger he was feeling in his stomach. Clapping her hands, the large bear from earlier returned, carrying a large wooden tray, filled to the brim with meat. Seemingly completely forgetting his earlier purpose, the boy felt his mouth begin to water at the sight of the sumptuous meat.

"Ah, that looks so good~" he sang, rubbing his hands together as the bear set the tray down in front of him. "You're a good guy, after all." he spoke, offering his hand to the forest creature. The large animal knocked his hand away, turning his head with what he thought must be a scoff.

"Heh, don't mind him. He is not good with people. I am sure he is just shy." the young woman spoke, giggling a bit as she sat down next to the young boy. "So, might I ask your name?" Before she had even spoken, the boy had begun to dig into the large pile of meat, eating with great gusto.

"Ah, my name's Luffy. Nice to meet you." he managed to spit out between gulps of food. In only a matter of minutes, the large pile of food was gone, leaving the woman in front of him quite stunned by his appetite. "That was really good." Luffy spoke, patting his stomach as he propped on his elbow, leaning back to reveal a huge bulge in his stomach.

"You certainly have quite the capacity for food, don't you?" she mused, a warm smile crossing her lips as she maintained her delight at his interesting behavior.

"I just like good food, is all." the boy spoke simply, turning his gaze back to the black tree. "Ah, that's right." he added, turning his vision back to the older woman in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nico Robin. I am sort of the guardian for this forest." Her words took a bit of time to resound within the young boy, leaving an impression that he was indeed not exactly super intelligent.

"Ah. I see." She wasn't sure if he truly got it, but decided it was not really necessary to push it any further than that.

"So, what brings you into this forest, Luffy?" Robin asked simply, watching the amused facial expressions of the young boy.

"Ah. Well, everyone told me to stay out of the forest, but that just made me want to go even more." His response was highly amusing, but entirely understandable, as she giggled a bit at his bluntness. "Then, last night, I saw the tree in my dream, and someone standing in front of it."

"I see. What did this person look like?" she asked, the amusement still evident on her face, greatly intrigued by this young boy.

"Hmm…" he furrowed his brows in concentration for a minute, trying to recall his dream. "Oh yeah, she looked kind of like you." At this, Robin's smile left her face, replaced by a look of mild surprise.

"Ara? You had a dream of me?" she asked, watching as Luffy nodded simply. "That is very interesting." Her curiosity piqued, she gently scooted herself forward, intently staring into his deep black eyes for a sign that he was lying.

"W-what is it?" he asked, blushing at the intensity of her gaze as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Nothing." she replied, leaning back as she smiled sweetly at the young boy. "It is a shame, but you won't be able to leave this forest." Robin spoke matter of factly, her smile not leaving her face as she did so.

"Eh!? Why not?" Luffy asked, shooting up from his seat as he stared intently at the woman, watching her amused expression.

"Well, it is not that I wouldn't let you, it is just that there is no way out of the forest. I suspect that is why you were told to stay away."

"Eh? What does that mean?" he questioned, confused as to the intent of her words.

"Hmm. I suppose a demonstration would be more helpful." Robin spoke, slowly standing, brushing off a few stray blades of grass from her elegant gown. "Choose a direction and try and run through the forest." As she spoke, Luffy raised a brow, looking at her as though she were crazy.

"O-okay." he answered, turning his head to look for a suitable path. Choosing one, he took off like a bullet, quickly disappearing into the thick brush. Robin crossed her arms, slowly walking towards the large tree.

An hour or so later, the silence of the clearing was again interrupted by a loud rustling, Luffy appearing from the same place he had disappeared to. Seeing the large tree, his eyes opened wide in shock, wondering how he had managed to end up back here.

"How did I get here? I was going in a straight line…?" his confusion etched on his face, the young boy tried to figure out what was going on.

"It is as I told you. There is no way to get out of this forest." the now familiar voice spoke, bringing his attention back to the large tree.

"What's going on here, Robin?" he asked, looking around in a very confused manner as he walked towards the older woman.

"I suspect that the legend of this forest is true after all." The raven haired beauty began to speak, her voice with an unmistakable sound of amusement that somehow bugged him a great deal.

"What legend?" he huffed, wondering what she was going on about. Plopping himself down on the soft grass, Luffy looked up at the woman, who mirrored his action, planting herself on the grass in front of him before speaking again.

"Well, it is said that about a thousand years ago, a powerful swordsman came through this forest on his way to the next town." Luffy nodded, seeming to follow her story to this point.

"This swordsman was said to use a highly unorthodox style, where 3 swords would be used at any given time." At this, Luffy closed his eyes, imagining a swordsman with 3 arms, a thought which made him laugh out loud. Robin could tell what he was imagining, smiling a bit as she imagined it herself.

"Anyway, his strength was known far and wide. Roronoa Zoro was the most powerful swordsman in the world. But he had what could only be called a huge flaw." The idea of a powerful swordsman excited Luffy, and he imagined what it might be like to fight such a person.

"Sounds awesome. I'd like to meet this Zoro guy." Luffy mused, not realizing that he existed a full millennium earlier.

"He must have been quite interesting. But almost as well known as his unbelievable strength, was his unbelievable sense of direction." Robin continued, leaning back against the smooth trunk of the tree as she spoke.

"He always knew where he was going, right?" Luffy asked, intrigued by her statement.

"Not quite. His directional sense was unbelievably bad. It was rare that he ended up directly at his desired destination. He was nearly constantly lost." This bit perked Luffy a bit, knowing himself the feeling of being lost quite frequently.

"Poor guy." he sympathized, eliciting a soft giggle from the older girl, to which Luffy found himself smiling.

"Anyway, one day he was on his way to Fushia village, when he found himself in this forest. A bad sense of direction and a thick forest is the recipe for disaster. Before he knew it, Zoro was completely lost in the forest. Days passed, then weeks, and as he wandered through the thick brush, his strength began to wane. As a last resort, he gathered up his strength, resolving to clear a path through the forest." At this Robin stopped, looking at the young boy in front of her, highly enthralled of her story.

"And, what happened?"

"Well, he had a measure of success. The clearing in which we are sitting was created by his powerful sword strokes." With this, Luffy's eyes widened. It had never occurred to him that this clearing had been man made.

"Wow, he must have been really strong." Luffy thought, wondering what kind of technique could clear such a large area.

"Aa. He was indeed. But he was too weakened by the lack of food, and was unable to escape the forest. After clearing the trees around him, the young man collapsed in the spot where this tree now sits." At this, both looked up at the tree, Luffy still amazed by its appearance and size.

"Wow, must have sucked being that guy."

"After that, all manner of creatures came to call this forest home. And ever since then, any person wandering into this forest is doomed to never leave, a remaining curse of his horrible sense of direction."

"Eh? You mean I am going to be stuck here forever?!" Luffy exclaimed, panicking at the realization that dawned on him.

"Unfortunately so." The simplicity of her words left little doubt she was serious, and Luffy had to resign to his fate.

"No way…" he whined, slumping forward in defeat. "It can't be this way."

"I am sorry." Robin replied, reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't there anything that can be done to let me out of this forest?" Luffy asked, looking pleadingly at the older woman.

"Well, there is one thing that could help." she said, catching her chin between her right index finger and thumb.

"Really!?" Luffy instantly perked up, figuring that there would be a way to escape after all.

"Aa. But it will likely never happen."

"Come on, what is it that will get us out of here?"

"Well, it is said that the curse can be undone should a person with perfect directional sense find their way to this spot, sort of figuratively guiding Zoro's spirit out of the forest." As Robin spoke, Luffy again slumped over, his hope dashed just like that.

"No way, that could take forever, if there is even such a person." Sighing deeply, Luffy lay back on the thick grass, hands folded behind his head as he looked up towards the blue sky. "Ah, I guess it could be worse." he spoke, a slight smile creeping its way across his lips.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Robin leaned over, looking at the young man as he spoke, watching his smile.

"Well, at least I'm not alone." he spoke simply, eliciting a small giggle from the older woman.

"Eh. That is true, isn't it?" she realized, her smile warming as she felt the comfort of his presence. It had been a long time since Robin had any company, as not all visitors to the forest were fortunate enough to be guided by giant bears.

"So, what can we do for fun?" Luffy asked, a sense of boredom pervading his spirit as he gazed at the scenery.

"Oh, I am sure we can think of something." the devilish tone to her voice completely escaped the younger boy, a wicked grin on her face. '_This will be plenty of fun, Luffy_.' she thought, all manner of ideas echoing in her mind.

And so, the two were stuck, trapped in a forest under a curse from a thousand years earlier. Neither knew if they would ever be able to get out, but at least they had some company to make it more bearable.

* * *

**Oh that sneaky Robin, seems like she is up to something :P Hope Luffy is ready for it. Anyway, let me know how it came out. Next time, Robin's hormones go out of control, and her biological clock is ticking. Guess who she picks to resolve the issue? :P Pure, smutty Luffy x Robin goodness, so look forward to that (maybe later today, or tomorrow).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Go For It**

**Rating: T (a little nudity)**

**Well, this turned out a good deal differently than I originally planned. A sequel to the previous, we return to the forest, and see how things develop between Luffy and Robin. A bit messy at the beginning, but I think it gets better near the end, so let me know what you all think of it. Took me forever to actually write (damn short attention span).

* * *

**

Sitting on her perch halfway up the large tree, Robin looked down, elbow resting on her firm thigh as she cupped her chin in hand. An amused smile etched on her soft features, she watched as Luffy ran around, either chasing or being chased by something. In the months he had been stranded in the mysterious forest, the black haired young man had found great fun in simple things like playing tag.

His favorite partner for his activities was the large brown bear he had met on his first day in the forest. Kuma, as Luffy had simply named him, was the perfect partner for the young boy. He was the strongest resident of the forest, and was a bit faster than Luffy. Despite the frequency of their games of tag, Luffy had not been able to catch the lumbering creature a single time.

Despite that, Luffy always enjoyed the extended games, a look on his face which showed a mixture of determination and pure joy. He was a very simple boy, and something about that simple joy affected Robin. She couldn't quite explain it, but whenever she saw Luffy having fun, it made her feel warm inside. As though his happiness was somehow infectious.

The raven haired beauty could tell she was not the only one of whom this was true. Ever since Luffy had entered the forest, the entire expanse seemed to brim with energy. Something about this boy clicked with all the residents of the grove, and the purely positive energy was intoxicating.

It had taken a few weeks, but he had managed to get Robin to begin to enjoy herself as well. Luffy's favorite game to play with her was hide and seek, a game at which Robin excelled, due to her intimate knowledge of the forest. It seemed she was always able to fool him, a fact that amused her greatly. Conversely, when she was "it", the older woman was able to easily discover him, regardless of his hiding spot.

Her legs hanging loosely over the solid branch, Robin continued to observe the boy, looking ahead of him trying to spot his prey. As usual, the bear was a good deal beyond the boy, but as she looked closer, the distance was not as great as it had once been. "I guess that is the effect of trying every day for several months." The woman mused, giggling a bit as she imagined the scene that may transpire if and when Luffy managed to catch the larger creature.

With a bit of a sigh, Robin leaned back, taking her eyes off of the boy as she looked up at the clear blue sky, watching a large cloud as it floated by. Through the thick canopy of this huge tree, the cloud seemed to encompass the entire sky, like a huge marshmallow floating on a clear lake. Laying flat on her back, she watched the gentle rustling of the leaves in the cool breeze, the soft sounds filling her senses. Closing her eyes, Robin found herself smiling quite naturally, images of Luffy's happy grin burning themselves into her imagination.

It had happened so gradually that she had failed to notice it. At first, it was pure amusement. After such a long time alone, it was refreshing to have company of a human nature, with whom she could converse and laugh and simple things of that nature. Even though he was simple, and quite childlike at times, it was enjoyable having him around simply for the sake of human contact.

But gradually, it became something more than that. As this thought crossed her mind, the woman's expression grew more serious, her smile gradually slipping into a near frown. The last couple of weeks, the young woman found herself thinking of him more and more often, the occasional craving for his undoubtedly warm touch. She would often steal glances in his direction, watching the profound joy he found in even the smallest things.

Other than games such as tag or hide and seek, his favorite thing to do was to fish. A short distance from the large tree ran a wide river. The waters rushed quite fast, past the few large boulders that extended from either bank deep into the water. Any time that Luffy wanted a bit of time to himself, he would plant himself upon a particular rock, casting a loose string he happened to be carrying into the rapidly flowing waters.

On a few occasions, she had followed him to his spot, watching him from a short distance away, so as to not disturb him. Not even tying the string to a stick, he opted instead to tie it to his right big toe, presumably to allow him to know instantly whether or not a fish had bitten on the wooden hook that he had asked Robin to fashion from a branch from the tree. Each time, he would simply cast the line adrift, then lay back on the large, flat boulder, catching the warm rays of the sun on his toned body.

One such time about a week earlier, she had found herself sneaking towards him as he slept, wondering what sort of look he had as he slept. She was curious about it, wondering if he had the same energetic, happy expression on his face as he slept. The sight that greeted her that day was surprising, and it left a large impression on her.

Normally, Luffy looked quite innocent, naïve to the ways of the world, and very happy. But that day, as she watched his sleeping expression, he gave off a completely different sense. An entirely innocent melancholy, likely from his feelings of solitude in the forest. It was an understandable feeling, as he had been separated from the life he had come to know. But to see him in such a state rocked the older woman so much, just due to the contrast with his usual demeanor.

Seeing him so vulnerable somehow caused a short pain to scratch across her heart. But it also made her feel a bit closer to the boy, knowing that he was not always so confident, even if he only showed his sadness in his sleep. That day, she had been moved by his sadness, and found herself leaning down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he slept. As she realized it, she quickly brought herself back into a crouch, still watching his expression, blushing lightly at her action. But the odd sensations that she felt were overshadowed by a reassurance, as his face now showed a warm smile. Smiling to herself, she had left him sleeping on his rock as the Sun slowly made its crawl across the sky.

After that, the memory would occasionally find its way into her mind, causing the same light blush each time. She couldn't quite figure why she had done that, no matter how much she thought about it. _'__It couldn't be that I…'_ she thought, nearly instantly dismissing the notion for a number of reasons. '_I can't be… in love with him…'_ As this thought crossed her mind, the mature beauty blushed a darker shade of red, thinking of all the reasons it couldn't possibly happen.

As the various reasons crossed her mind, from their age difference, to personalities, to everything else, one thing became clear. The more she tried to convince herself that it wasn't true, the more she realized it was true.

"Oi, Robin." she was shaken from her thoughts, sitting so that she could look down at the source of the voice. "It's time for dinner!" he exclaimed excitedly, eliciting a smile from the older woman as she nodded, leaping from her perch above him.

As the two ate, sitting on the soft grass beneath the large tree, Robin couldn't shake thoughts of the young boy from her mind. His warm attitude, the joy he took in every day things, his kindness. All these things had impressed themselves on her mind, all things she lacked, but was able to gain by being near him. She realized, that she was truly happy around him, a feeling she had long forgotten.

After the meal, the two sat, watching through the cover of the trees as the day sky gradually gave way to night, twinkling stars accompanying the soft light of the moon. From her position next to the boy, she watched as he lay back, folding his hands across his chest as he gazed up at the stars.

"Neh, Robin?" she was brought to reality at his sudden speech, his lips curled into a gentle smile.

"Yes, Luffy?" Robin tried to sound her usual self, not wanting to let her thoughts get the better of her.

"Do you miss your life before you came here?" This was a strange question, and it took her aback a bit. Turning his head, Luffy looked directly at his older friend, watching her surprised reaction.

"Hmm. I suppose in some way, I do." She confessed, pulling her knees up towards her chest as she spoke, unaware that her black gown had bunched up around her bottom, leaving her thighs exposed. Averting his gaze, Luffy blushed a bit, focusing back on the sky as he listened to his friend speak. "It has been such a long time, I guess I don't really think of it much." she continued, a hint of sadness in her voice as she too looked up towards the stars, the twinkling lights reflecting on her clear blue eyes.

"Me either." Luffy added, a strange smile on his face as he simply continued to stare at the sky above him. "Sure, I miss my grandpa and my friends, but it's nice here." At this, Luffy chuckled a bit, imagining the lecture he would get if he ever saw his family again, a thought that he definitely did not enjoy. "Especially being with you, Robin." the boy added simply, smiling directly at the older woman.

"M-me? What do you mean, Luffy?" His words had caused her heart to flutter a bit, a hint of hope that he maybe thought of her in the same way that she had come to think of him.

"Well," he began, shifting himself so that he was sitting level with the older woman, his legs crossed under him as he spoke, "you took care of me. You showed me all the cool stuff in this place. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have died in about a week or so." As he said this, the two both shared a light laugh, happiness flowing between the two.

"Oh, I am sure you could have managed, Luffy." she reassured him, staring into his deep charcoal eyes as she spoke.

Without realizing it, the two had gone silent, gazing intently into the eyes of the other. Both had their minds racing, thinking of all manner of things, but no words would escape their lips. It was as if the two were frozen in place, only a few inches separating the two. Time seemed to stop for a long while, as they sat there.

"Ah," Robin spoke, the first to come out of their seeming trance, "it is getting fairly late, so I suppose I will be heading off to sleep." She quickly stood up, straightening herself as she went off towards her own sleeping area, her cheeks quite warm from the experience. But her movement was stopped as a hand reached out, grabbing hers quickly.

"Robin, don't go…" the boy pleaded softly, head tilted so that his eyes were covered by his hat. Robin couldn't explain it, but something seemed off about him. Stopping herself, she turned around, watching the young boy in front of her. Her heart nearly jumped from her chest, as she caught sight of his eyes, pleading with a sort of sadness for her to stay.

"Luffy…" she said simply, just then realizing that Luffy's hand was still latched to her own. Blushing lightly, she sat back down in front of the boy, watching his face light up with joy at the simple gesture.

"Thanks, Robin." he exclaimed happily, quickly throwing his arms around the older woman, wrapping her in a tight hug. Her blush darkened, as she felt his muscular arms gripping her. She had been right. His touch against her bare back was hot, a feeling as though it would burn her if they stayed in this position. "Ah, sorry…" he apologized, pulling himself back as he realized what he had done.

"No, it's nothing to apologize for, Luffy." Robin answered, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. His embrace was so warm and comforting, a feeling she just then realized she had been craving for far longer than she had realized. As her heart continued to race, she felt her mind going numb, her body slowly moving towards the young boy.

"Robin…?" he asked, watching as her eyes began to glaze with an expression he had not seen in her before.

"Luffy… I…" she could not continue her statement, as her lips pressed against his, her entire body tensing at the sensations that emanated from the spot where the two were joined. Closing her eyes, the beautiful woman pressed her entire form against the younger boy, causing the pair to collapse into the soft grass below.

Luffy was surprised, unable to react to the situation as the woman landed on top of him. Unsure of what was happening, he simply looked, wide eyed and confused, at the older woman. To him, she looked… happy. It was something he had rarely seen from her. He got a feeling that she normally held herself back, hiding her emotions from him. But he wasn't getting that feeling now. It was like this was her feelings coming rushing out. As though on instinct, he began to react to her actions, pressing his own lips against hers as his hands found their way to the small of her back.

'_Her skin is so smooth.'_ Luffy thought to himself, smiling as his hands roamed slowly across her back, gently pulling her body closer to his own. At his increase in pressure, he smirked a bit, catching a small moan in his mouth. The boy soon found himself enjoying these new sensations, an odd warmth spreading through his body. Finally, the two parted, Robin leaning up off of the boy before bolting back, her face a bright red that matched his red shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, Luffy. I-I don't know what I was thinking…" she stuttered, a completely different side of Robin that he had not seen before. The boy could not help but chuckle a bit, enjoying the sight of Robin so flustered. "W-what's so funny?" she asked, mildly annoyed by the sound.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… you look really pretty this way." Luffy answered simply, darkening her blush just a shade further.

"T-thank you, Luffy. I don't know what came over me…" she explained, sighing deeply at the suddenness of her actions. Bringing her finger up to her lips, she savored the feeling that lingered there, the warmth she felt as their bodies seemed to melt together. Realizing just what had happened, her face drooped into a frown, a sorrowful expression etched on her subtle features.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he asked, concern on his voice as he leaned forward towards his friend, resting his right hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing…." she lied, a doubt creeping into her mind, the same one that had been plaguing her for the past couple of weeks. "It's just…" she began, turning towards the young boy again, "I can't hide it anymore. I- I love you, Luffy." Her words took a minute to sink in with the young boy, his eyes slowly showing his understanding.

"Y-you do?" he asked, surprised as anything by the revelation. Robin giggled a bit at his reaction, before turning serious once more, tears slowly dripping from her eyes.

"Yes." She looked into his eyes, the world drifting out of focus, replaced by a blurry sheen through her tears. "But, there is no way you could love me." At this, she turned away from him again, her tears streaming steadily down her soft cheeks.

"Robin…" he spoke softly, reaching out as he turned her back towards him, applying gentle pressure on her chin. As her eyes came into view, he wiped her tears from her smooth skin, smiling warmly at his friend. "I love you, too." His words shocked her, wondering how he could have come to such a conclusion.

"W-why would you say something like that?" she asked, clutching loosely at his worn looking shirt.

"Because it's true." he replied, matter-of-factly.

"How can that be?" Robin was confused. How could he possibly love her, despite all their differences.

"Well, it started about a month ago, when I saw you down by the river." This shocked her further. It was almost as though his thoughts mirrored her own. "You were just sitting there, staring at the water, but you looked so sad. It was weird, because you always act differently than that." She did, from time to time, go down to the river, a bit further down stream from his own spot, when she wanted to just cool off.

"I figured you wanted to be alone, so I just sat and watched you. After that, I couldn't think of anything else, Robin." As he said this, he blushed a bit, shifting his gaze to the soft grass below him.

"But how can you say you love me?" she asked point blank, hoping dearly that he was not just messing with her.

"How can I not? Even I can tell you are a beautiful woman. You are nice, and smart, and…" he paused, shifting his gaze further to the side as his blush darkened.

"And…?"

"And… you smell good, and your skin is so soft and smooth." The raven haired woman could only sit in shock. Her face feeling as though it were on fire, she sat, taking in his words. That he could appreciate even such small things was too much, and she started crying again, this time in happiness. Even though she had only figured her own feelings out a couple of days earlier, it made her so happy to know that Luffy felt the same way.

"Thank you, Luffy…" she spoke, her voice cracking between sobs.

"But I didn't do anything." he responded, confused by her statement.

"You did. You made me so happy." she exclaimed, as she leapt forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the young boy as the two fell back into the soft grass once again.

"Well, that's good. I was really nervous about telling you." he said, resting his hands loosely on her firm butt.

"Why?" she asked, astounded by the fact that he could be nervous about anything.

"I didn't think there was any way you would like someone as slow as me. Everyone always used to tell me I was stupid, so I never thought someone as smart as you would like me." His words somehow hurt her, as she had also thought of him as a bit simple at first.

"Well, not everyone is the same in terms of their mental abilities, Luffy." she spoke, a reassuring, kind tone to her voice that calmed him greatly. "At first, I thought you were a little… dim. But, that's not all there is to a person. You have a warmth about you that everyone should be able to appreciate. You are a kind person, and your enthusiasm is quite infectious." The woman above him spoke honestly, her feelings coming out with each syllable she spoke.

"Robin…" he spoke, giving her butt a good squeeze, eliciting a light moan from the older woman.

"Oh, Luffy, how forward of you." she responded in a teasing manner, causing the pair to laugh a bit, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he answered in a mirrored tone of voice, smirking as he shifted their positions, his body in between the legs of his female friend as he looked down at her surprised expression.

Reaching up, Robin wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, smiling warmly as her chest heaved up and down, her breathing becoming more irregular. No more words needed to be spoken, as the two simply let their natural urges take over.

That night, the usual silence of the forest was disrupted by the pair, as they got to know each other in a more intimate sense. Moans of passion, paired with loud groans echoed throughout a large portion of the forest. Luffy and Robin went until they were satisfied completely, finally resting as the first rays of sunlight arched across the sky.

That morning, the two slept soundly, both with a satisfied look on their faces. Luffy with his arms wrapped tightly around his new prize, and Robin curled loosely into his toned body, savoring his warmth. Neither had bothered to re-clothe before sleep, simply savoring the unique feel of the velvety grass against their bare skin. The pair slept soundly, worn from their night of passionate love making. But as the Sun found its way above the horizon, a new visitor appeared.

"Wow. That tree is amazing looking." A red headed young woman spoke, admiring the odd appearance of the large thing. "I wonder just how big it is." she mused, looking carefully at its dark trunk as she began to walk slowly around it. The grass reached to her ankles, the blades tickling a bit at her exposed skin.

"This grass is pretty nice too." she exclaimed, taking off her sandals in order to let the softness fully caress her bare feet. Small shivers ran up her body, the feelings too good to express. As she walked, the girl noticed what looked like two people already sleeping below the tree.

"Oh. So there are… other people… here…!" she stopped, face erupting in a tone of red to match her fiery hair. There, at the base of the huge tree, lay two people, completely bare to the cool morning air. To either side of them lay small piles of clothing, a noticeable sheen of sweat on both bodies.

"What the hell is going on!?" the ginger haired girl yelled, waking the two from their short slumber.

"Ah. What's going on?" Luffy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As his sleepy voice escaped his lips, the girl's eyes widened, looking directly at the boy.

"L-Luffy!?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at the slow witted boy.

"Ara? Do you now this girl, Luffy?" Robin asked sweetly, drooping her arms over his shoulders, her bare breasts pressing tightly against his exposed back.

For a minute, Luffy looked at the red haired girl, his eyes traveling up and down her slender frame. Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then, with a sudden recognition, he slammed his fist into the opposite palm, the recognition hitting him as he turned his head to look into Robin's blue eyes.

"Ah, I think this is Nami. She's one of my friends from a long time ago. She moved away when I was little, and I haven't seen her since." he spoke simply, wide grin on his face as he did. "So, what are you doing here, Nami?" he asked, stupid grin still in place.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" the girl yelled, pointing at Luffy, then at the pile of discarded clothing.

"Ah." Luffy answered, just then realizing his situation. Standing up, he walked over, grabbing the light garments as he smiled at the girl. "Thanks for reminding me." he spoke, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Normally that's the kind of thing you figure out yourself." his old friend gasped, rubbing her temples at his stupidity. "And. Who is this?" she asked, staring at the full figured young woman in front of her.

"Ah, this is Robin." Luffy answered for her, slipping the red shirt over his head.

"Delighted to meet you, Miss Nami." Robin spoke sweetly, slipping her tight fitting black panties up her sensual thighs, her ample breasts still prominently displayed. Nami's eyes widened in surprise, as she realized just what was in her view. This woman had a dynamite body, one that surpassed her own in every detail.

"Yeah, you too…" she spoke, feeling the inadequacy. Then a thought occurred to her, her blush returning as it did. "Wait! You didn't…" as she did, she ran her finger first to Luffy, then to Robin, letting the meaning sink in at the same time.

"What?" Luffy asked confusedly, looking to Robin for some sort of explanation.

"I think she is wondering if we have been intimate." she answered, as her black gown dropped onto her shoulders, billowing lightly as it fell.

"Oh. Yeah, last night actually." Luffy answered, no hint of modesty in his answer.

"This is unbelievable." Nami sighed, her mind filling with all sorts of images. "So what have you been doing all this time?" she asked, staring directly at her old acquaintance.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been gone for about a year. Everyone assumes you ran away from home, but here you are." Luffy looked at her as though she were crazy, before his face showed a shocked worry.

"Ah, Nami! What are you doing here? If you come into this forest you get lost and can never get out?" Now it was Nami's turn to look completely lost.

"What are you talking about? This is my third trip in to map this forest." As she spoke, Robin and Luffy stared at one another, then at the red head.

"Really?" Robin was first to ask, a hint of disbelief on her voice.

"What are you guys talking about, 'getting lost'?" As Nami responded, a thought occurred to the other two nearly simultaneously.

"I didn't think that Nami would work."

"How fortunate." Robin echoed his sentiments as the two embraced warmly, eliciting an embarrassed blush from the red-head.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Nami asked, frustrated by the situation.

"Well, this forest had a curse on it. But it seems that you were the one who could break it." the raven haired beauty spoke, clasping Luffy's hand in her own.

"Huh?" To assuage Nami's confusion, Robin related the story of the forest to the young girl, a story that the ginger haired girl had a hard time believing.

"Well, that's all nice." she sighed in frustration, her whole day's plans ruined by the surprising discovery. "Your family will be happy to see you, Luffy." she spoke, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"Please, my grandpa is going to kill me for breaking the rules." Seeing Luffy's panicking face, both girls giggled a bit, amused by his frustration.

"Now, now, Luffy. I am sure it will be alright." Robin said, standing behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-if you say so, Robin." he huffed, hoping that his punishment wouldn't be too bad.

And so, the three set off back towards the village, relying on Nami's accuracy with directions to get through the thick brush. Luffy would have a surprise for his grandfather, and he hoped that would belay any punishment he might receive. Having Robin there to hold his hand the entire time, Luffy didn't feel so scared. Somehow, Robin made him feel safe, as though everything would be fine.

That day, the village came together to celebrate Luffy's return, as well as the breaking of the curse on the forest. They were all shocked to see a third figure accompanying Nami and Luffy, but were more surprised to hear of her and Luffy's relationship. And so, the celebration also became one for the two lovers, wishes for happiness from the gathered villagers.

Robin spent the entire celebration nearby Luffy, head resting on his shoulder as she enjoyed the loud ruckus. It was refreshing to be near such liveliness, but that didn't matter to her. She had gone for it with Luffy, and it had worked out. His happy attitude, it seemed, had affected her. So, she wasn't going to leave his side.

* * *

**Aww, so sweet. Seems my stories all end this way, neh? Just can't think of anything better. Anyone with ideas in this regard, they are always welcome. I intended this to be smexy, but somehow, it just didn't materialize (feels like I would be somehow ruining the characters in this particular story). Weirdness. Might reuse a similar plot at some point, but with different setting. Anyway, let me know how this one turned out. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Just Curious**

**Rating: K**

**Luffy is enjoying a peaceful day on Thousand Sunny, when he catches a glimpse of a certain archaeologist. 'What does her skin feel like?' In standard Luffy style, he acts on his impulse. Just a sort of short one that came to be the other day. Seemed like fun, so I wrote it. Let me know how it came out.

* * *

**

Another unbelievably beautiful day on the Grand Line. A small ship sails gently along the calm ocean, the warm Sun shining down on the small band of pirates. Taking full advantage of the perfect weather, the crew decided to lounge outside, each doing their normal activities.

Zoro, as usual, slept, back resting against the wall near the entrance to the lounge, three katanas nestled in his arms as he slept. Sanji was invisible, slaving away in the kitchen whipping up some miraculously impressive treat for the ship's beauties. Nami and Robin lounged on their sun-chairs, the red-head sporting a rather daring red bikini. Peeking up over the top of her book, Robin giggled, watching the enthusiastic reactions of the younger boys a short distance away.

On the small lawn of Thousand Sunny, Luffy and his loyal band of idiots sat around, listening to Usopp's latest exaggerated tale of adventure. Chopper and Luffy, as usual, bought every word, impressed with the utterly impossible feats of strength in his tall tales. Franky simply sat, slapping his thighs in laughter at the antics of the three friends. And off to a side, Brook sat, idly playing on his violin, giving a nice, fun tone to accompany Usopp's tale, even as he ogled the beautiful women aboard the ship. In all, the crew could be said to be enjoying the nearly perfect afternoon.

In his merriment, the captain of the small ship found himself looking idly about the ship, vaguely taking in the sight of each member of the crew in their relaxed state. But as his eyes rested upon the ship's archaeologist, the young boy found his gaze settling on the older woman. Sure, he had seen her many times before, but something seemed a bit different this time.

As his laugh gradually died down, the boy found his eyes still focusing on the mysterious woman in her sun chair. The way that her dark hair and fair skin grabbed the sunlight gave her a more mysterious, graceful look about her. Looking at her, Luffy could see just how smooth her skin looked. Jaw hanging loosely open, the boy felt his heart begin to beat a touch faster, a sudden desire to touch her smooth skin, and run his fingers through her silky hair.

"Luffy, is something the matter?" Usopp spoke, waving his right hand in front of the captain's face, bringing the boy back to reality. The boy shook himself from his stupor, realizing that everyone on deck was staring at their normally energetic captain.

"Ah, it's nothing." He lied, trying to shift his attention from the older woman, hoping that she wouldn't notice his stares. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop gazing at her elegant form.

"Ara? Is there something wrong, Captain-san?" she asked sweetly, gently setting her newest book on her lap, placing a marker on the previously read page. The boy felt his chest tighten, heart skipping a beat as he caught a glimpse of her warm smile. Nodding his head in determination, the young pirate quickly stood, walking over towards the older woman.

"Oi, Luffy, what's going on?" Usopp questioned, Luffy not responding at all. The eyes of the gathered crew watched, wondering what had come over the idiotic boy. Even Zoro cracked his eyes open, curious as to what was happening.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned simply as the boy approached the area where the two women had been sunbathing, noting the oddly determined look on his face. Tilting his head to the side, the boy looked at the red-head, giving her a sort of reassuring smile as he turned his focus back to the raven haired beauty.

"Can I help you with something, Luffy?" Each syllable that escaped her soft pink lips caused his heart to beat faster, forcing him to take a breath to calm himself. Kneeling down next to the ship's archaeologist, the boy slowly reached out, feeling the cool breeze blowing through his loose fitting clothes and hair.

He either did not notice, or was not concerned with the presence of the rest of the crew, who had hesitantly begun to move towards their captain, concerned with his sudden change in demeanor. Robin felt her soft blue eyes widen, watching as his hand slowly approached her face.

"L-Luf-" the older woman was cut off, her own heart skipping a beat as his rough, warm palm pressed against the smooth skin of her left cheek. His skin felt so warm against her cheek, a gentle pressure against the smoothness as he slowly moved his hand in small circles against her soft flesh.

The rest of the crew could only stare in shock, watching as the two sat in the same position, Luffy's hand softly rubbing Robin's cheek. The more innocent members blushed, wondering if this was some sign that there was something going on between the two. Shaking off the initial shock, Zoro and Franky simply blinked a few times, watching the scene before them.

Luffy's lips curled into a soft smile, eyes closed as his hand slowly felt the older woman's face. He chuckled a bit, as he could feel the beautiful woman pressing her smooth flesh back into his touch, clearly enjoying the warm sensations of friction between the two. Splitting his thumb gently from the rest of his hand, the boy brushed is gently across her nose, rubbing the narrow bridge before trailing it back, just below her closed eye.

'_Her skin really is smooth, and soft.'_ Luffy thought to himself, his chest warming up as he continued his actions. After a few more moments, he moved his hand upwards, trailing his fingers gently through her hair. Still keeping his palm pressed firmly against her, the boy smiled wider, feeling her silky raven locks flowing through his fingers.

Robin, for her part, was completely lost. She was not sure what had brought on this sudden action, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. Each second his rough hand was in contact with her smooth skin, it felt as though the world around her was melting away. Determined to savor that unbelievable warmth, the young woman found herself leaning into his firm touch, not wanting the attention to end.

With a contented sigh, she tried to open her eyes, but was unable, her senses lost in the blissful touches she was receiving. Somehow, it seemed as though he knew just where to touch, each spot sending another pleasant sensation through her body. Robin did not want this pleasure to ever end.

But after a few moments of running his fingers playfully through her hair, Luffy slowly pulled his hand away, the pair opening their eyes nearly in unison. Soft blue orbs met with warm ebony, both smiling a warm smile. With a mischievous chuckle, the boy leaned forward, letting his breath brush against her left ear.

"Thanks, Robin. Your skin is smooth, and your hair feels good too. Just like I thought." As he spoke, the woman blushed a faint rose color, taking his compliment to heart. She listened, noting that he was inhaling gently, his eyes closed once more. "And you smell good, too." At this, he leaned back, startled a bit by the sudden slamming sound from the door.

"Ah! You shitty idiot, what are you doing to my lovely Robin-chwan!?" Sanji fumed, darting out of the kitchen, tray carrying a pair of lovely desserts.

"Sanji, I'm hungry. When's dinner?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring the older man as he took a few steps forward.

"Don't change the subject you bastard!" Sanji yelled, mouth filled with shark teeth.

"Eh, but I'm hungry." the younger boy complained, digging idly in his ear with his pinky as he completely ignored his ship cook.

"You bastard…" Sanji muttered, his frustration nearly getting the better of him.

"It's alright, Cook-san." Robin interjected sweetly, gathering her composure after the gentle actions from earlier. Grabbing one of the desserts, she shot the cook a warm smile, before setting back to her seat. The blonde cook completely forgot what he was so bad about, his left eye replaced with a throbbing red heart as he fluttered towards Nami.

'_Idiot…'_ the boys of the crew thought at once, eyes narrowed in disbelief as Luffy walked completely nonchalantly towards the crew, glancing back at the curly browed chef.

"Oi, what's wrong with him?" he asked innocently, hiking a thumb behind him as he stared at the disbelieving faces of his nakama.

'_No way anyone can be so clueless…' _they all thought, sighing at Luffy's complete stupidity. Not wanting to get into a debate on his idiocy, they all decided to leave the matter for another time, idly waving the boy off as they went their separate ways. Crossing his arms on his chest, the straw hat wearing pirate quirked a brow in confusion, wondering what was wrong with everyone.

"Ah, oh well." he shrugged it off, heading towards his favorite spot to take a nap. As he drifted off, the boy's thoughts ran back to the events of a few minutes earlier, looking at his right hand in front of him, an odd smile upon his lips. "Robin is really smooth." he whispered to himself, before resting the appendage upon his chest, hoping that dinner would be ready soon.

As things settled down, the voluptuous archaeologist sat, focus completely gone from her reading as thoughts of earlier events filled her head. Slowly, her gaze fell on the resting form of the ship's captain, an oddly contented smile on her face as she watched his prone form.

"Well, you certainly look like you're in a good mood." The older woman was brought to reality as her younger friend questioned her, a distinctly teasing tone on her voice. Looking into her friend's amusement filled eyes, Robin smiled, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Aa. I suppose you could say that."

"So, what was that all about?" the navigator asked, pointing towards the idiotic rubber boy, the meaning not lost on Robin.

"Captain-san is a curious boy after all." she answered cryptically, eliciting a slightly annoyed huff from her younger friend.

"Curious?" she questioned, wondering what was going on.

"Yes." As Robin spoke, the older woman stretched her legs a bit before standing, joined quickly by the other girl. Leaning over, Robin whispered into her friend's right ear, a tone similar to the one that Luffy had used on her earlier. "And it did feel quite pleasant." With that, Robin smiled at her friend, before heading towards her quarters.

"W-what does she mean by that?" Nami questioned to nobody in particular, looking towards the direction Robin had disappeared to. Quirking a brow in confusion, her gaze then focused on the young captain, wondering if it was true. "I wonder why she said that…" The red head was stumped, blushing as thoughts of a certain rubber boy running his hands through her tangerine locks.

Peeking from a crack in the door, Robin giggled, watching the flustered reactions of the feisty navigator. Shutting the door the rest of the way, the older woman placed a hand to her cheek, images of his rough, warm hands on her supple flesh filling her mind. Smiling brightly, she began to wonder just what his hair felt like between her fingers.

"Fair is fair, after all." Giggling playfully, the woman decided to get a little rest before dinner. She would be certain to pay him back, as well as experience that joy again. Laying upon her bed, the soft blue eyes closed, smile widening as she wondered what other joys the boy may be able to bring about.

* * *

**Sometime the smallest things can bring the greatest pleasure. That is basically the thought behind this one. Like it, hate it? Let me know. No idea when I can get the next one, as ideas are starting to thin out for one-shots. Once I hit my designated limit, likely going to start one of the on-going stories. Not sure if I will go with the Western setting, or Swords & Sorcery one. Preferences from the readers? Anyway, also planning another Nojiko x Luffy story, so for those of you who like my writing, look forward to that :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Dare**

**Rating: T (only to be safe; some implied sex)**

**This came to me out of left field, but I thought it would be a bit fun to write. Probably very OOC, but oh well. Luffy is never embarrassed, so Usopp and gang come up with something that can't fail. Or can it? Let me know what you all think of it. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"There must be something that would work." Usopp muttered, he and his associates huddled together.

"It sure doesn't seem so, man." Franky added, arms crossed over his large chest.

"I wonder if he's even capable of it." Chopper wondered, looking around to the others.

"Really doesn't seem like it could happen." Usopp crossed his own arms, eyes closed in a look of focus. The three were brainstorming, thinking furiously of something that would work.

"Well, in all the time I've known him, I've never seen him act anything like that." the small reindeer mentioned, a nod from the other two in agreement with his statement.

"So, what do you think it would take for Luffy to show some modesty, or be embarrassed?" Franky asked, as the trio furrowed their brows in a unified thinking pose. None could come up with a suitable idea. Luffy, their dimwitted captain, seemed completely unable to feel modesty, and always spoke his mind.

"We've tried almost everything there is, but he just goes off to do it without even thinking about it." Usopp said, shoulders slumping forward as he sighed in defeat. The sun beat down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, an otherwise ideal day. But time on the ocean could be boring, and so the group of friends had taken to issuing a series of dares.

But Luffy, the indomitable captain of the small band of pirates, could always be counted on to diligently perform whatever task was asked of him, with no complaint or thought of doing it or not. After a few weeks of that, it became less of an issue of passing the boredom, and more trying to find Luffy's limit of behavior.

"Almost everything, right?" an odd voice came from behind the group. With a start, the trio looked back, letting their breath loose as the lanky skeleton came into view.

"Brook, don't scare us like that." Usopp complained, his heart beginning to beat at an accelerated rate. Chopper had jumped quite suddenly, latching tightly onto the blue haired cyborg.

"Oi, you have an idea, skeleton?" the large man asked, planting his palms on the deck as he leaned back, blue Hawaiian shirt billowing loosely in the wind.

"Yohoho~ I have an idea, indeed." the skeleton replied, crouching idly among the three, tails of his black coat laying upon the hard wood. Crooking a finger, he motioned for the others to lean in closer, whispering his plan to the others in the group.

"Ee~h!?" Usopp screeched, before clapping his hand to his mouth. Staring incredulously at the skeleton, he watched as the older man simply chuckled, watching the surprised reaction from his younger friends.

"T-there's no way he would ever go for that." Chopper responded, a trail of sweat beading down his little face. He and Usopp simply shook in place, slowly turning their gaze towards the rest of the crew, hoping that none had overheard what Brook had suggested.

"Heh. That is a good idea, bro. That would certainly get a reaction out of him." Franky mused, slapping his knees as he laughed loudly at the suggestion.

"No doubt it would. But the idea is to embarrass him, not get him murdered." Usopp spoke as be brought his gaze back to the assembled group. Gradually he felt himself calming down, inhaling deeply to calm further. "You're just joking, right?" he dared to hope, as the skeleton looked at him in what would pass for confusion.

"No, there is no joke. I think that would solve your problem. And it would be amusing as well, would it not?" he spoke, hands gently waving from side to side as he spoke. Usopp and Chopper looked at each other, begrudgingly agreeing that it was acceptable.

"Alright. Which should we try for?" Chopper asked hesitantly, a slight quiver upon his lips as he imagined the possible carnage that might unfold as a result.

"Hmm. That's a good question." the blue haired man spoke, curling his lips in deep thought. "I think Robin nee-san would be better, since she seems a bit more reasonable." he surmised, a sense of agreement from the others assembled.

"Aa. And I think if he asked Nami, she might really kill him." Usopp added, another sense of morbid agreement sweeping through the group, chills running down their backs at the thought.

"Alright, then it's agreed. Now we just have to find him." Brook spoke, as the four idly looked about the deck, watching for that familiar straw hat.

"Ah, there he is." Usopp spoke, pointing toward the figure head, where Luffy was sitting as usual. "Luffy!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the rest of the crew, before they all set themselves back to their tasks. The boy with the straw hat looked towards the source of the voice, slowly making his way over as Usopp waved towards him.

"Oh, what's up guys? Something fun to do?" Luffy asked, a sense of innocent hope on his voice, stars shining in his eyes as he crouched next to the group.

"S-something like that." Franky responded, a sense of foreboding suddenly sweeping through him. '_I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble for this.'_ he thought, regretting the fact that they were taking advantage of Luffy's naivete.

"Luffy, we have a dare for you." Usopp spoke, watching as Luffy's mood deflated.

"Eh. That's it? That's boring." he spoke, shifting onto his palms as he leaned backward.

"This time it won't be boring, I promise." Usopp spoke, bringing Luffy's excitement back a bit.

"Really? Alright, then, what is it?" the black haired boy asked, leaning forward a bit as he spoke, looking intently at his friend.

Leaning forward, Usopp whispered the dare into Luffy's ear, being careful not to be too loud. As he spoke, the younger boy's eyes darted around the deck, looking for the target of the dare.

"Eh, that doesn't sound fun at all." Luffy complained, lips curled in disappointment as he looked at his friend. "Besides, who would want something like that, anyway?"

"Ah, I thought you weren't scared of anything, aniki?" Franky spoke, poking at what was assumed to be Luffy's only sore spot.

"Eh? Who's afraid?" the younger boy asked, an odd sense of determination coursing through him at an insult to his courage.

"Oh, it's understandable. I mean, the ladies on this boat are very scary, so I get why you might be scared of doing it." Usopp added, Luffy's frustration with the situation growing. '_As I thought, there is no way even Luffy would do something as embarrassing as that.'_ the curly haired boy thought to himself, an odd sort of victorious grin on all the gathered men.

Without saying a word, Luffy stood up, quickly walking over towards the target of the dare. No difference showing on his face, straw hat sitting upon his head as usual.

"Y-you don't think…" Chopper began, lips quivering in fear once more as he watched the boy walking towards Nico Robin.

"Aa, it looks like he is…" Franky added, blinking incredulously as the young pirate made his way to the mysterious older woman.

"I didn't think he would seriously do it…" Usopp spoke, face completely devoid of any emotion as he watched Luffy crouch down beside the raven haired archaeologist, the woman looking sweetly at him as he spoke, sitting up straight in her seat to look into his innocent charcoal eyes.

"He is truly fearless it seems…" Brook added. All four simply stared as Luffy spoke with Robin, his forearms resting idly on the armrest of her Sun chair, hands dangling loosely beside the girl. As he spoke, the woman brought a hand up to her chin, face seemingly in thought for an instant.

"You don't think she would…" Franky asked, getting no response from the others as they watched the scene unfolding a short distance away. Luffy and Robin seemed to be in a jovial mood, smiles on both faces as Luffy spoke, face breaking from the focus into a light giggle.

With a wide grin, Luffy looked over towards the group of friends, as Robin stood from her seat, tilting her head towards the cabin for the young pirate to follow. Sticking his tongue out, he shot the group a thumbs up, quickly transforming it into a "V" as he disappeared into the cabin with Robin.

For a few minutes, there was nothing. No sign that anything was happening. Everyone wondered what was going on, and why Robin and Luffy had disappeared into the cabin together.

"Oi, there's no way…" Usopp spoke, his thought interrupted as a loud crash echoed from the room, drawing the attention of the whole crew.

"Ah, Luffy's probably getting killed in there." Chopper cried, tears falling rapidly from his little eyes. Usopp, Franky and Brook all looked to one another, the same thought echoing in each of their minds. '_Poor Luffy…'_ they all thought at once, listening to the loud ruckus from where the pair had disappeared.

Loud crashes slowly quieted down, and concern turned gradually to confusion. Time passed, and the Sun crawled slowly across the daytime sky, leaving a crew to wonder what was happening inside the comfortable ship's lounge.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Chopper asked, a concern on his voice as the group slowly inched their way towards the door to the lounge.

"Who knows. It has been a while since they went in though." Usopp added, his own confusion at the incident evident.

After an hour, the group had given up, figuring that there would be no resolution, sighing as they set about thinking of something else to do. Just then, the door, swung open, Luffy triumphantly exiting the room.

"Oi, Luffy, what the hell happened in there?" Usopp asked, surprised to see the young pirate not only in one piece, but seemingly in an oddly good mood.

"Shishishi." he chuckled, producing a piece of lacy black cloth from his pocket. His other hand resting upon the straw hat on his head, looking triumphantly at his friends as they stared at the lacy garment.

"You don't mean!?" Usopp asked, eyes widening in shock as he took in the sight before him.

"Hehehe. No problems. But I still don't know why anyone would want something like this." Luffy's eyes furrowed into a confused expression, focusing on the fine fabric in his hand.

"T-that's not the issue here, aniki. How did you get those?" Franky asked, wondering the secret to Luffy's success.

"Hmm. I can't tell you." Luffy answered after a minute, eyes darting towards Robin, who calmly walked back towards her deck chair, Nami asking her a million questions as she lay down. Catching Robin's sky tone eyes, Luffy smiled, looking back at his friends. "Robin would kill me if I told."

Brook, Usopp, Franky and Chopper all looked at each other, a sense of disbelief about what had just transpired.

"Luffy, could I see those?" the perverted skeleton asked, slowly reaching out his hand as he looked intently at the underwear in Luffy's hand.

"Sorry, I can't." the naïve boy answered simply, pulling the garment back from his friends.

"Eh, why not?" Chopper asked, not really caring, but curious as to the reason Luffy wouldn't share the object.

"I promised. Robin said I could use it, but I can't give it to anyone else. It was really weird." Luffy's face showed an extreme confusion, even as a sense of realization his the others around him.

"That explains it." Franky spoke, an odd smirk on his lips as he looked over towards the ship archaeologist.

"Aa. It certainly does." Brook answered, leaving Usopp and Chopper in the dark.

"Well, I wonder when dinner is." Luffy muttered, as he sped off towards the kitchen.

"I guess it really is impossible to get him embarrassed, eh?" Franky admitted, impressed with the captain's straightforward determination.

"Seems so." Usopp reluctantly agreed, still wondering why Robin had given up her panties to Luffy. "Oi, Franky, what did you mean when you said 'that explains it' earlier?" he asked, following after the older man.

"Eh, you mean you don't get it?" the cyborg asked, raising a brow at Usopp's confusion. "It means that nee-san probably likes aniki, so that's why it was a success." he tried to explain, the realization slowly creeping into the younger boy's mind.

"Ah. That's indeed surprising." Usopp looked over at the archaeologist, noting an odd glow about the young woman. "The sea is indeed a mysterious place…" he spoke, nods of agreement from the other men.

As things settled down on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy disappointedly exited the kitchen, hoping that dinner would be ready soon. Kicking at the ground, the boy slowly made his way towards his normal spot, watching the Sun continue its trek across the sky. Plopping himself down on the lion head on the front of the ship, the raven haired boy pulled out the panties from his pocket, looking at them intently as he ran the fabric through his fingers.

"I guess they are kind of soft…" he whispered to himself, an odd smile warming his soft features. "… just like Robin." As he let memories of earlier that day flow into his mind, he put the fabric back in his pocket. He couldn't wait to feel that softness again. "I'll have to thank Usopp and the others sometime." he spoke, a confident, content grin on his face.

* * *

**Well, that was... weird. Not as fluffy as I am used to writing, I just wanted to write something sort of funny. Next time it will be super fluffy, and maybe smutty. Haven't decided yet. Have an idea for 2 or 3 more, which I actually might write all of tomorrow or Monday. Anyway, let me know how this one came out, and look forward to the updates. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Peace and Quiet**

**Rating: K**

**Basically, Luffy gets left behind when the others go into town. But someone stayed behind. What will happen? Luffy x Robin fluff, because I wanted to write some. Came out way different than I was expecting at first, but I guess things like that happen, eh? Anyway, enjoy, and let me know how it came out.

* * *

  
**

"Ara?" Luffy semi-asked, looking out at the empty deck, noticing no signs of life. "Where is everyone?" he wondered, taking a few steps out onto the open space on the ship. Darting his eyes from side to side, he scoured the entire surface of the ship, hoping to find at least one member of the crew. After he had searched the entire deck, he stopped in the center, shoulders slumping forward as he let out a deep sigh.

"I wonder where everyone is." he asked himself aloud, trudging his way towards the lounge, still hoping that someone was aboard. As the door swung open, his spirits picked up a bit, as he caught sight of one of the crew. "Oh, Robin, what's up?" he asked, bounding over to the tall black haired beauty.

"Ah, Luffy, you are awake?" she asked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, just a minute ago. Where is everyone, Robin?" the boy inquired, eyes darting to the side as he sat cross legged on the table in front of the older woman.

"Well, since you were asleep, navigator-san said that it would be a good opportunity to get the shopping done without you making a big scene." Robin replied, an oddly amused tone to her voice as she spoke. Somehow Luffy felt his anger begin to rise from her taking joy in his being left behind.

"So, why did you stay behind?" Luffy asked, his anger dissipating a bit as he wondered how she could have been stuck here. Normally, Nami and Robin would go off together, doing whatever it is that women did on their own.

"Well, I volunteered to make sure you didn't cause any trouble on the ship. Besides, I felt like having a bit of relaxation myself, as well." As she spoke, Luffy felt his brow raise in confusion, since Robin was always so relaxed as it was. He watched as the young woman took another sip of her warm drink, before setting the empty cup upon the table.

"Aww, that's no fair. How could they just leave me?" the young pirate pouted, eliciting an amused giggle from the older woman.

"Now, now. It's not so bad having to watch the ship once in a while, neh?" she asked, smiling sweetly at her younger friend, calming him down nearly instantly.

"I guess it's my duty to watch the ship once in a while. But still, it's so boo~ring." he complained, jumping onto the couch near where Robin was sitting. With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking impatiently towards the small door, hoping that the others would not be gone long.

The pair sat in near silence, only a short distance separating the two, as Luffy waited for the rest of the crew to return from their errands. He tried to imagine what it might be that each of them was up to in the small town, their patterns easily memorable even to him.

Sanji was no doubt either accompanying Nami, acting as her personal pack mule, or off flirting with whatever women he could find, making a complete fool of himself for the trouble. Zoro, he figured, would probably get lost, and either be the first one back to the ship by accident, or the last, depending on how lucky he was today. The thought of the green haired young man in some ridiculous predicament made Luffy chuckle, a sense of gratitude that he was not cursed with Zoro's sense of direction.

As his thoughts drifted from one crew mate to another, he felt an odd sense of loss, bored out of his mind and hurt that they would purposely exclude him from doing anything fun. Whatever trouble he got them in, it was always solved with no major problems, so what was the problem? Sighing, he slumped forward lightly, drawing his older friend's attention.

"Luffy, is something the matter?" Robin asked, bringing the boy back to reality.

"Huh?" the boy responded, his straw hat slipping from his head as he turned towards the raven haired young woman.

"You looked rather glum. Is my company that unpalatable to you?" she asked, a mixture of hurt and sarcasm to her voice.

"Unpalatable?" he asked, confused by the unfamiliar word.

"It means that you do not enjoy something." she responded, a light giggle escaping her soft lips at his innocent confusion.

"Oh. It's nothing like that. I just feel so bored, not being able to find an adventure here." As Luffy spoke, he tilted his head back, staring idly at the wooden ceiling, admiring Franky's handiwork.

"Well, not everyone is as enthusiastic about it as Captain-san. Everyone needs a break once in a while, neh?" Luffy sighed again. There was nothing he could say against her flawless logic, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Ugh. I guess so. But still…" he whined, exhaling deeply as he rolled his head to the side, taking in the sight of the young woman to his right. Compared to his hyperactive self, she looked quite comfortable in such a quiet environment. Sitting as still as he could manage, the young boy found his eyes resting loosely on the older woman, somehow captivated by her calm demeanor.

He watched as she picked up her coffee cup, slowly walking over to the sink to place the fine looking porcelain dish among the others. Luffy watched, noticing a sway to her hips as she walked, a motion that was almost hypnotic to him. He soon found himself spacing out again, eyes drifting out of focus as he gazed at his friend.

"Luffy?" he was brought back once again by her soft, flowery voice. "Is something wrong? You have been staring at me for quite some time, is there something you would like to say?" she asked, teasing him playfully as she sat next to him once again, pulling her legs underneath her as she looked in his direction.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking himself back to reality. "Ah, it's nothing. Guess I just spaced out for a second there." he replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Looking back over towards the door of the lounge, he watched as the sunlight beamed through the small round piece of glass, glinting onto the wooden floor.

"Sorry to bug you, Robin." he said, abruptly excusing himself from the sofa, making his way outside. With a curious expression, the young woman looked towards the door as Luffy disappeared outside, wondering what had come over the young boy. Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, Robin made her way to the door, peering out through the clear glass in an attempt to locate the pirate captain.

Surveying the scene, she finally located him, resting her soft blue eyes on his oddly solemn form. He was near the front of the ship, not on his spot as he might usually be, but leaning against a nearby railing, forearms resting upon the hard surface as he looked out towards the open sea. Somehow, seeing Luffy in such a state sent a small ping of sadness through the young woman.

Thinking on all of the times he had been there for her, it seemed that this was a small instance that she could be of help to her savior. Resolving herself, the ship's archaeologist slowly made her way out onto the deck, trying to be as confident as possible as she approached the young boy. Standing to his right, she too leaned upon the railing, watching the rise and fall of waves in the distance.

"Is something on your mind, Luffy?" she asked, drawing his coal black eyes towards her lithe form. Turning her own head to face him, she gave him a reassuring smile, a simple gesture to let him know that he could tell her anything.

"It's nothing really…" he lied, not enjoying having someone else worrying about him. Feeling the odd silence weighing on him, the young boy scuffed his feet against the solid boards beneath him, hoping that somehow the matter would disappear on its own.

"It is alright. Even the captain of a ship has worries from time to time," she began, pausing just long enough to bring his attention to her fully, "and it is good to have someone to share those thoughts with, neh?" The look upon her face said all that needed to be said, and the young boy felt a surge of warmth from deep within his chest. Before he knew what was happening, Luffy felt an odd, wet sensation against his cheeks. Reaching up, he brushed his right hand against the warm flesh, looking at the moisture that accumulated on the finger tips.

"Ara? That's weird. Why am I crying?" he asked, looking pleadingly into Robin's sea blue orbs. Moving from the railing, Robin grabbed Luffy's hand, gently tugging on it for him to follow her. Keeping a hold of her captain's hand, the young woman made her way over to the patch of grass nearby, settling near the foremast of the pirate ship. Tucking her legs beneath her, the young woman tugged on his hand, bringing him down onto the grass along with her.

Patting her palm against her thighs, she smiled at the boy, motioning for him to lay his head in her lap, like a pillow. With some hesitation, he relented, resting his head against her soft warmth. Placing the straw hat for which he was so well known upon his chest, he nestled his head against her thighs, looking up at the sky as the Sun began to slowly move onto the horizon.

"Now, why don't you tell me all your worries?" Robin asked, gently running her slender fingers through his thick yet surprisingly soft black locks, watching as his lips slowly curled into a contented smile. With a sigh, he focused his charcoal eyes on the sky blues above him, telling the small worries of his heart to the older woman.

He wasn't sure quite why, but he felt he could share anything with Robin. It was not as though he did not trust the others, for he did to a great extent. But something about Robin made her different to him. He knew she would listen, and keep his secrets regardless. And so, he continued to spout his seemingly minor concerns to the older woman, watching as her smile stayed etched across her elegant face.

"It is surprising that you would have such worries upon your heart, Luffy." she responded as he finally finished spilling his essence to her. With a short sigh, the young woman leaned down, planting a soft kiss upon his forehead as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "It is easier to carry the burden when it is not all your own, eh?" she whispered, noticing the short, soft breathing that indicated that one had fallen asleep. Watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, she giggled a bit, watching his innocent face as he slept.

The smile that crossed his features as he slept was more captivating than the one he usually displayed, one that Robin would treasure as belonging solely to her. Tilting her head back, the young woman looked up at the gradually darkening sky, the sun dropping into the distance. She barely noticed when the others finally began to return.

"Well, the ship looks like it's in one piece." Nami stated sarcastically, casting an evaluating gaze over the entirety of the deck.

"Even that idiot knows better than to mess up his own ship." Sanji added, nearly obscured from sight by the abundance of bags he was carrying.

"I still feel bad, leaving Luffy behind like that." Usopp moaned, Chopper mimicking the gesture.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he? I would have expected him to come rushing to greet us." Nami said, the others joining her in scouring the deck.

"Oh, Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted, bringing everyone's focus on the raven haired beauty, her back facing the crew. "Did you miss me?" he asked, his sing song voice matching the throbbing heart in his eye.

"Ara? Welcome back everyone." Robin responded simply, smiling before turning her gaze back to something in front of her.

"Robin? What are you doing out here?" Nami asked, quickly making her way over to the older girl. She stopped suddenly, mouth hanging open at the sight that greeted her. "What happened?" the red head asked, pointing accusingly at the young boy who had his head in her lap.

"What is it Nam- WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji shouted, his voice greeted with a hand clapping over his mouth, eye wide open in anger as he gazed at the boy's sleeping form.

"Please, be quiet everyone. Luffy is sleeping." Robin spoke, an odd sort of coolness to her voice, that sent a shiver up the backs of the gathered crew. They simply nodded, watching as the older woman brought her focus back to the boy in her lap, palms resting loosely upon his strong chest.

As they wondered what had happened to lead to this situation, their eyes all riveted to the face of the sleeping boy, his body turned to the left, his face pointed towards the young woman. On his face was an expression that none of them had seen before. One of complete contentment and comfort. Something had happened between the two of them, but that would have to wait until the next morning. They certainly didn't want to cross Robin, and so went off to their cabins, Sanji in particular perturbed by the development.

"Dammit, lucky bastard getting to bury his face in Robin's lap…" he muttered, fuming as he made his way into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

Watching the others disappear, Robin smiled, stroking the boy's cheeks with her soft palms. "It would seem that cook-san is quite upset with you, Luffy." she whispered, watching his innocent face.

"Oh well, his loss." Luffy spoke, a confident grin across his lips to match her own amused grin.

"I didn't realize you were awake, Luffy-san." the woman replied, causing him to chuckle a bit in return.

"Well, I was enjoying it so much, I didn't want it to stop." he said, nuzzling a bit closer to the woman, her scent of flowers filling his senses as he closed his eyes once more.

"Ara, ara. What will I do with you?" she asked rhetorically, the two sharing a small laugh as Luffy let her presence fill his senses. Things could be complicated later, but he didn't want to worry about that now. Robin's comforting presence was near to him, and that was enough for now.

* * *

**Well, Robin is such a sweetie when it comes to Luffy, eh? Planning some more fluff, because I just like it. Let me know how it came out, because mid-writing I sort of had mental changes like 3 times, and I think that comes out in the writing, but let me know. Thoughts always welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Warming Up (Part 1)**

**Rating: T (some kissing)**

**Well, this is the first part of a 2, maybe 3 part story. Basically just an excuse for fluffy smut, so you have been warned. This part is just mild introduction and stuff, the real juicy bits come next time. Not decided if it goes 3 parts, that will depend on how the next part goes. Anyway, let me know how you all liked this portion of it. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Uughnnh?" the black haired boy muttered, slowly pulling himself from underneath the thick red comforter. Shooting one eye open, he stared at the alarm clock, moaning at the realization of the time. His ears filled with the sound of "Brand New World" triggered by the alarm, the boy reached toward the clock, fumbling a bit in his tired stupor.

Finally getting a good hold on the device, he flung it across the room, a satisfied grin on his face as he pulled the comforter up over his head. Closing his hazy black eyes, he tried his best to ignore the cold outside. Sighing heavily, he snuggled deeper into the soft, warm bed, trying to fall asleep once more.

A brief doubt came to mind, worrying that he would get lectured for skipping school, but it was far too cold outside to put forth the effort needed to roll out of his comfortable, warm bed. As he slowly felt sleep overtaking him once again, he was brought back to earth, a soft knock on his front door.

Not sure he heard it, he pulled the comforter back down towards his chest, listening for another knock at the door. When it came, echoing lightly in his ear, a mild panic ran through the boy. "C-come in, it's open…" he spoke hesitantly, swinging his legs over the right side of the bed as he waited for whoever it was to enter. Swallowing a lump of fear, he backed against the near wall, comforter clutched securely to his body as he heard the front door click shut.

His fear diminished a bit as the somewhat familiar sound of high heels against hardwood echoed in his ears, a held breath he wasn't aware that had been held escaping his lips. He listened as the sound came closer, stopping right in front of his door. Keeping the blanket wrapped around him, the boy hesitantly got out of bed, cursing the cold floor against his bare feet.

"Luffy, are you in there?" a soft, flowery voice rang from outside his door, calming his fears completely.

"Oh, Robin, what are you doing here?" he asked, swinging the door open as he shot the older woman a bright smile. Beckoning her inside the room, he quickly made his way back to his bed, bouncing as he leapt onto the soft piece of furniture. "I thought you were Nami for a second there." Luffy stated, chuckling at his own fear of the red headed girl.

"Well, Nami-chan was afraid that you would miss school, so she sent me to check up on you." the older woman replied, a pleasant smile on her lips as she sat on the bed next to the younger boy.

"Tch. She should mind her own business." Luffy complained, lips curling into a frustrated expression.

"It is just because she worries about you, Luffy. It is nice to have such a close friend, neh?" Robin asked, a pleasant tone to her voice in an attempt to calm the young boy.

"But it's too cold. I'd rather just stay home today." he pleaded with the woman, giving her an innocent, puppy dog type of look.

"Sorry, but I can't just let you skip school, Luffy." she responded simply, as she straightened her form fitting black skirt, slightly adjusting her matching jacket as the boy stared at her in disappointment.

"Awwww, come on, Robin. You don't have to tell anyone." he pleaded, holding the comforter closer to his body as he complained.

"No can do. What kind of adult would I be if I just let you skip school." she reasoned, eliciting a drawn out sigh from the boy.

"Mannn…"

"But…" she began, a sly grin on her face.

"But… what?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"But, if you're feeling ill, there is nothing that can be done about it.

"Yay! Thanks a lot. You're the best, Robin!" Luffy exclaimed happily, shrugging off the bright red comforter as he threw his arms around the older woman.

She was caught entirely off guard by the action, her cheeks warming up significantly as his strong, slender arms wrapped around her. She could feel her heart beginning to beat quicker, gently biting her lower lip as his warm body seemed as though it might burn her. After a minute, the boy pulled away, wrapping the thick blanket over him once more as he stood from the bed.

"Well, I'm hungry. How about you?" he asked innocently, his lips curled into that usual goofy grin.

"E-eh, I suppose I will have a cup of coffee before I leave." she responded, trying to gather her senses after his sudden burst of affection. With a deep sigh, she too stood from the bed, unbuttoning her suddenly warm black suit jacket.

"Aww, do you have to leave?" he asked, looking behind him at the older woman a short distance back. Somehow, it made him feel sad that she would just leave, and he wanted her to stay.

"Well, I have work, and it would be irresponsible of me to just skip out." she reasoned, averting her gaze from his as she caught a glimpse of the sadness in his coal orbs. An oddly heavy silence filled the small apartment, Luffy trudging towards his kitchen, red comforter dragging lightly across the cold wood.

As he entered the kitchen, the boy stopped, head shooting up as he quickly turned around to face his older friend, catching her quite by surprise.

"I've got it!" he shouted, eliciting a highly confused look from the older woman. "You said it yourself, didn't you?" Luffy said enthusiastically, ignoring her confused expression.

"What did I say?" she inquired, quirking a brow at his confusing suggestion. She watched as he bounded into the living room, returning with his cordless phone attached to his large hand.

"You can't be blamed if you're sick, right?" he responded, tongue sticking playfully from his lips as he beamed at her triumphantly. Grabbing the phone from the younger boy, Robin could only smile, defeated by his surprisingly clever mind.

"I guess there's no helping it." Feeling somewhat happy at being cornered in such a way, she dialed her office, letting them know that she would be missing work that day. After a short time, she clicked off the phone, placing it onto the charger as she looked for the young boy. "Luffy?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

Approaching the living room, she caught sight of a rather peculiar vision. There, on his large blue sofa, sat the young boy, completely wrapped in his comforter like a cocoon. With a brow raised in curiosity, the young woman reached out, pressing a hand idly against the red bundle. Recoiling lightly as it began to shift, she watched with a great deal of amusement as a head of thick black hair poked out from inside the comforter.

"Ah, it's so cold." he complained, looking up at the older woman. Uncoiling his thick blanket, he motioned for her to sit next to him, patting the cushion next to him. His warm smile served to disarm the young woman, as she slipped off her high heels and jacket, sitting next to the young boy. Robin was surprised as he pulled the blanket back towards him, effectively covering both with the warm piece of cloth.

'_It is so warm here.'_ she thought happily, a strange feeling of contentment swirling around inside of her. But just as she was getting used to the feeling of warmth, a nice contrast from the freezing temperatures outside, she was surprised again, as the young boy to her right wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his strong body. "L-Luffy, what…" she was cut off by a playful chuckle from the boy.

"Isn't it nicer this way?" he asked simply, smiling as the raven haired beauty's eyes widened in surprise. Luffy smirked as he felt her warm body pressing against his, savoring the warmth that ran between the two, even through their thin layers of clothing.

"A-aa. I suppose it is." Robin couldn't think clearly. Her mind felt a bit fuzzy, similar to when one is about to fall asleep, yet different. She felt comfortable, pure and simple. As the young boy reached out, grabbing the remote, she found herself leaning her head gently against his shoulder. Placing her hand lightly against his chest, Robin sighed, watching as the large television flickered on. But somehow, she just couldn't focus on the images that ran across her vision.

"Man, there's never anything good on." Luffy whined, settling on some boring looking monster movie that happened to be playing. Turning his gaze slightly to the side, he caught sight of those deep, penetrating blue eyes, and he felt a bit warmer than he had previously.

"Well, that is because normal people are busy with work and school, so they don't bother putting anything of quality on." Robin explained, eliciting a frustrated groan from the younger boy, clearly not satisfied with the "lecture". With a sigh, he set the remote down, trying his best to focus on the television, but finding the enticing young woman holding his focus instead.

Her hair felt smooth and soft against the bare skin of his neck, sending small shivers throughout his body. Each time he inhaled a short breath, a scent of flowers filled his nostrils, adding to the tingly sensations coursing through him. '_Wow… she's really warm, and she smell so good.' _he thought to himself, hoping that the young woman could not tell what he was thinking.

While he was struggling with the situation, Robin was having a hard time herself. The warmth of his body, even through his black t-shirt, was so enticing to her. But it wasn't simply the temperature. His warmth was something she had experienced before, seeing the kind way he treated those around him, and his genuine love for life. To be so close to him as she was, felt extremely good.

The time slowly passed, and the pair tried their best to watch the television, but neither with much success. Finally, the movie ended, and both sat straight, stretching out after being in the same position so long. Luffy's thick comforter pooling around their waists, both stretched their arms over their heads, fixing the light kinks from being stationary so long.

"Ah, that movie was boring. I wonder if there is anything else to do around here." Luffy suggested, slowly shifting his gaze to the older woman. He felt his eyes widen, noticing the attire adorning her lush figure. A thin white blouse clinging sensually to her soft skin, lacy red bra showing through the light fabric.

Robin, watching his gaze, slowly realized where he was staring, quickly covered herself as she turned away from him. "W-well, I should probably be going now…" she said, a somewhat rushed tone to her voice. As she stood up, she found herself unable to move, Luffy's strong hand gripping her wrist. "L-Luffy, what are you-"

She could not continue, as she found herself being pulled down towards the young boy, his lips instantly capturing hers in a searing, passionate kiss. The shock of it left her in a defenseless position, eyes widened in surprise as she took note of the heat of his lips against her own. Slowly giving in to the surges of electricity she was feeling, Robin began to return his kiss, crawling seductively closer to the boy as their lips stayed locked together.

Luffy simply leaned back, letting the older woman's luscious body overlap his own. He didn't really understand why he had done what he did, but he knew one thing. It felt absolutely right. As he pressed his hands against the small of her back, Robin shot upright, pulling away from the boy as she regained her self control.

"L-Luffy… this can't happen…" The two looked into each other's eyes, an unmistakable lust burning in both of them. Luffy had to think of something to say quickly, a skill he had not developed to this point.

"Robin, I…" he began, a boiling mixture of emotions swirling inside of him as he looked at the woman, unsure of what it was he was feeling.

* * *

**Oooh, things are heating up on a cold winter day :P Let me know what you all thought of it. The smutty bits, as well as more emotional build up comes next time, so look forward to that. Also, first announcement publicly that I am working on a Zoro fic, sort of as a treat for my biggest supporter in this series of one shots. It will be my first shot with that character as the lead, so look forward to that, everybody**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Warming Up (Part 2)**

**Rating: M (sexy happenings)**

**Man, this was a pain to write. As soon as I got to the spicy bit, I sort of chickened out, not sure I wanted to go ahead with it. So, as a result, it may seem a bit disjointed. This one also turned out quite long, as I tried to give some emotional meaning behind it. I tried to keep the language in check, but it is so hard to talk about that kind of thing without using all the terminology . Anyway, let me know what you all thought of it. Reviews or other comments always appreciated.

* * *

  
**

He was completely at a loss. He was left looking pleadingly to the older woman, unsure of what to say. Luffy was not sure what had just happened, or why Robin had reacted the way she had, but he didn't want her to leave.

"I-I'm sorry, Robin." he pleaded simply, slumping back onto the large piece of furniture. His eyes filled with a sense of sadness, watching as his friend straightened her clothing as she stood up. Luffy didn't want her to go, but he couldn't ask her to stay after what had happened.

"It's alright, Luffy. I am partly to blame as well." At this, Luffy looked at her in confusion, brow quirked upward by her statement.

"What do you mean?" he asked, crossing his legs underneath him as he stared at the young woman in front of him. Planting his palms in his lap, atop the thick comforter beneath him, he watched as her cool blue eyes stared at him for an instant, before turning away.

"I should not have agreed to stay over today. It was inappropriate from the beginning, and I knew better." As she spoke, Luffy thought he heard a hint of sadness in her voice, almost as though she wanted desperately to say something else, but bit her tongue.

"I don't get it." he responded after a moment, staring down at the dark blue material upon the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked hesitantly, arms crossing just beneath her ample bust, an odd flutter of her heart giving an odd feeling amid the heavy atmosphere. She watched as he simply sat for a few moments, clutching idly at the red fabric under him as the boy thought.

"Well, what is so wrong about it, anyway?" he asked finally, locking the older woman in place with his intense stare. Robin found herself swooning a bit, her heart rate increasing under his passionate gaze.

"T-there's the matter of our ages," she began, a hint of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke, one that was less than convincing to the younger boy, "and the fact that I am supposed to be a responsible adult." Robin spoke, finding her eyes locking onto the fierce charcoal orbs of her younger friend. To see him staring at her so intensely made her feel like their roles had somehow reversed, and she was the younger of the two.

"I don't care about that kind of stuff." Luffy responded simply, straightening his body his eyes seemed as though they were attempting to see into the older woman's soul. Like he was somehow trying to get a read on her thoughts. "And why should you have to be so responsible ALL the time?" he asked in response to her statement, planting his bare feet upon the cold brown floor, slowly making his way over towards the young woman.

Each step sent a short shiver up his spine, the cold floor a stark contrast to his warm feet. He watched as the older woman backed up slowly, small hesitant steps backwards to match his steady advance. Luffy smirked playfully as he noticed his friend trip, falling backwards into the large blue chair, a soft sound of air escaping the soft cushioning. Keeping his confident smirk in place, he reached behind him, grabbing the large blanket before approaching the girl once again.

"L-Luffy, please, don't so anything you will regret." Robin said, a bit of panic in her voice. She watched as the large comforter began to grow in her vision, a playful smirk upon the face of her younger friend. Closing her eyes as he approached, she waited for what she felt was to come, a mix of excitement and sadness as images flashed through her mind. But before anything could happen, her body suddenly felt heavier. Opening her beautiful eyes, she noticed everything was dark, a thick piece of cloth covering her entire body. Pulling the object down, she looked over at the young boy, noticing a mischievous chuckle escaping his lips.

"Heh. Robin, you worry too much." He began, making sure he had the young woman's attention. "I guess it's something like this. You can act however you want outside, but in here, there is no "older" or "responsible" people. We are just two people here, right?" The simplicity of his logic was undeniable, but something about it proved very comforting, and Robin found herself smiling, a light giggle escaping her soft, red lips.

"You are an odd young man, Luffy." she spoke, hints of worry or concern completely absent from her voice. Only feelings of warmth ran through her as the boy shot her a warm smile himself, fingers on his left hand pulled into a "V" pose. She watched as he leapt over the sofa, making his way quickly into the kitchen. Amused by his antics, Robin felt herself sigh, pulling the soft blanket up to her chin.

As he padded through the kitchen, sounds of clinking glass upon tile countertops, Robin found herself wrapped in a great, comforting warmth. With the fabric so close to her, she inhaled, catching what could only be his scent from the cloth. It was a scent she could not fully describe. Something like cooked meat, a thought that made her giggle a bit as she remembered the times she had seen him inhaling large quantities of food.

Listening to him rummage through his kitchen, no doubt assembling some monster meal for himself, Robin let her mind wander back through all the time she had known the young boy.

_When she was 16, she had been a bit curious when a new family had moved in to her neighborhood. Between her studies and housework, she had never really been allowed by her foster parents to have much of a life. They spent all their time seemingly trying new ways to make her miserable. But after a few weeks, the new family had asked around for a sitter, and she had eagerly volunteered._

_Entering their small apartment for the first time, she had been surprised by the cozy, friendly atmosphere about the place. It was so much more inviting than her own apartment. After getting her instructions from his grandfather, Robin did not have to wait long to meet Luffy. No sooner had the old gentleman exited the apartment than a loud crash echoed from inside._

_Fearing the worst, she had run to the source of the noise, hoping that the boy was not injured. Flinging open the door, not only was the boy not injured, but he was grinning from ear to ear, a goofy grin upon his face. To either side of him lay a series of wrecked pieces of furniture. Pieces of wood strewn about the floor, and a laughing boy in the middle of it all. '_No way he is a normal boy_.' she had thought, soon gaining his attention as she sighed in frustration._

"_Oh, I guess you must be Robin. I'm Luffy, nice to meet you." She had been surprised at his politeness, finding herself smiling in return as she introduced herself. The rest of that night had gone smoothly, save for Luffy's unbelievably large meal for supper. He seemed a very outgoing, personable young boy, seemingly always energetic. _

_After that first night, the two grew to be good friends. Robin found any opportunity to go over to their comfortable apartment, in no small part due to the harsh environment her own home provided. But that was not the only reason, for Luffy's place was a very warm, cozy place to be, and it provided her a sort of sanctuary, a place to study and relax. It nearly became a second home to the young girl._

_Luffy, as he grew older, had begun to rely on the older girl for all sorts of things. Help with school work, which he needed a great deal of, advice on various things about growing up, and other small things. The two became great friends, and Robin's heart had begun to warm by being around his infectious happiness and enthusiasm for just about everything._

"Aaaaagh!" Robin was brought out of her recollections as a much louder noise sounded from the small kitchen. Gently placing the thick comforter to one side, she slowly got up to see what was the matter. Upon seeing the sight in the kitchen, she could not help but giggle, seeing Luffy kneeling on the floor, thumb tucked tightly into his mouth.

"What happened here?" she managed between giggles, drawing a frustrated look form the younger boy on the cold kitchen floor.

"I burned my finger." he answered simply, pointing towards the stove while shaking his hand in the cool air, as he attempted to relieve the burning sensation on his skin. With a sigh, Robin motioned the young boy out of the kitchen, an amused grin on her face as he grudgingly exited the small room.

"I'll make you something, so just go sit down and wait." Robin shooed him out of the room, watching as his frustration turned to excitement at the prospect of her doing the cooking.

"Yahoo!" he exclaimed as he bounded out of the room, landing on the large blue sofa. Still feeling cold, he reached out, contorting his body so that he could grab the comforter from the chair on which Robin had left it. Wrapping the thick cloth around him, Luffy then began to flip through channels once more, hoping that something good would be on now.

"Ah, nothing good on." he complained, tossing the remote to the other end of the sofa. Huddling his body closer together, Luffy pulled the thick blanket tigher over him, closing his eyes as the scent of delicious food began to permeate the air. Sizzling meat could be heard from within the kitchen, and the boy could not help but drool a bit. Robin's cooking was always a treat for him, so it had become something he looked forward to greatly.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, he noticed another scent mingling with the food from the kitchen. Inhaling deeply, his eyes widened as he realized the scent was coming from the blanket he had surrounded himself with. Smiling brightly, he chuckled a bit, relishing in Robin's intoxicating scent. _'She does smell really good. Like flowers.'_ he thought, images of his friend flashing through his mind.

Closing his eyes gently, the young boy felt his mind wander, visions of a lush, green field interspersed with flowers of all colors. A beautiful scene, with a lone figure right in the center of the clearing. Draped in a dark purple gown, the female figure sat, picking and smelling some flowers around her. The smile that graced her pale lips was enchanting, making him want to call out to her.

Reaching out towards the young woman, he was surprised as her head turned slightly, capturing him in place with her cool, deep blue eyes. Flowing raven locks fluttered lightly on the breeze, a pair of flowers in her hand. As the woman smiled at him, Luffy felt his heart rate climb rapidly, entranced by the clarity of her eyes.

"Luffy?" a soft, dreamy sounding voice woke him from his daydream. Turning his head to both sides, he finally spotted the source of the voice.

"Ah, Robin. Is it done yet?" Luffy asked, trying not to think too much about the vision in his daydream.

"Aa. It is done." she replied, pointing towards the plates of food she had set upon the small table in the center of the room. She watched with great enjoyment as Luffy's mouth began to water, looking at her eagerly for permission to begin eating. "Go ahead, Luffy." No sooner had she answered his request than his body had come from within the wrap, legs crossed underneath the small table as he began to eat.

"Mmmmmmmm. This is delicious, Robin. Thanks again for the great food." he said, his words jumbled by the large quantities of food lodged in his mouth.

"Luffy, what do I always tell you?" Robin asked, bringing his frenzy to a temporary halt. She watched as he looked at her in confusion, eliciting a small sigh from the older woman. "Don't talk with your mouth full." she scolded him, a warm smile on her face as she watched the boy nod before working on his large meal again.

"Ah, that was good." Luffy complimented, leaning back as he pat his stomach in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Luffy." Robin responded, gently pushing her dishes towards the center of the table. With a happy grin, Luffy stood, gathering the dishes in his arms before heading towards the kitchen. A light clattering could be heard as the dishes wobbled in his grip, the boy nearly tripping over his feet as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Ah, I should probably take a bath or something, eh?" Luffy said, exiting the kitchen as he grabbed a point on his shirt, flapping it lightly to emphasize the feeling of ickyness.

"Hmm, I didn't realize that you hadn't taken one yet…" Robin mused, smiling gently after the boy as he disappeared into his room to grab a few articles of clothing.

"See you in a little while." he replied, grinning widely as he slipped into the bathroom, sounds of running water filling the small apartment.

As he watched the tub slowly fill with water, steam billowing gently upward, Luffy's thoughts once again drifted to his older friend. "Why did I do that, anyway…?" he questioned to himself, images of the heated kiss they had shared searing onto his mind.

Clapping his hands against his cheeks, he attempted to shake the images from his mind, remembering how heavy the atmosphere had gotten right after that. "But still, her lips really tasted good…" he whispered to himself, sighing as he slipped off his clothing. Turning off the water, Luffy dipped into the heated tub, sighing in pleasure at the intense heat of the water. "So much for the cold weather outside." he chuckled, letting the heat seep into his entire body.

Tilting his head, the boy stared idly up at the light brown ceiling, its tone matching all the wood around the house quite well. Blinking a few times, he let out a sigh, dunking his head briefly under the hot water, letting it soak his jet black hair. He till couldn't quite figure out why it was that he wanted Robin to stay the day, or why he felt so sad when she pulled away from their kiss.

"When did I start feeling this way for her…" he asked to himself, the realization coming to him after a few minutes of thinking. Watching the steam float amid the warming air of the bathroom, he brought his hand from beneath the water, listening to the water splashing back into the tub. He didn't feel his usual energetic self. His heart felt full of questions, and there were no answers he could come up with.

He decided to just let his mind drift, slipping back through his memories of Robin, trying to figure out why she of all people was so important to him.

Robin had often babysat for him whenever his grandpa would go away on business, spoiling him by letting him stay up later than usual to watch television. She always helped him with his homework, even though it usually took multiple attempts to get it correct. But as he grew older, he began to notice other things about Robin other than the fact that she as fun to be around.

That was still important, but he began to notice how nice she looked, finding himself staring at her occasionally. The revealing clothing she wore always accentuated her ample assets, something that drew attention from all the guys around wherever she went. It hadn't bothered him when he was still a kid, but Luffy found himself always getting angry when he noticed it as he got older.

Robin was always nice to him, often allowing him to visit her at her place when she had become independent, a rather nice expensive looking apartment. It seemed to him that Robin had been anxiously awaiting the day she could leave her foster parents' place, taking a job with a local company, Baroque Works, right after graduating. Her abilities had made it quite easy to climb their ranks, eventually taking up the position of Vice-President after only a year.

Luffy remembered how excited the young woman had been on that day, and the glow about her had caught his breath, leaving him oddly speechless. She had almost been like a different person, and he delighted seeing her so happy.

Yet, even as he entered high school, the young woman still found any excuse to come over to his place. He always wondered why, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it, as his grandfather had been transferred far away, Luffy arguing vehemently against moving, so he had been left in the apartment alone. His grandfather made sure to send a small allowance for the boy, covering all the expenses to let him live fairly comfortably. So, being in a place all alone, he found it comforting to have someone as warm as Robin around so often.

He had gotten used to having her around, even coming to somewhat depend on the fact that she would always be there. She would gladly give him and his friends a ride places, as Luffy had never bothered learning to drive. While he often invited her to come with them, she would usually decline, citing the same things about responsibility that she had brought out earlier this day. But he always took note of the mild sadness of her eyes each time she declined.

Rinsing the shampoo from his thick black hair, Luffy realized what had formed within his heart. He was in love with Nico Robin, and he had to know how she truly felt in return. Clenching his fists in determination, Luffy reached into the tub, pulling the plug from the drain. Watching the water swirl down the pipes, he stood, grabbing the large green towel hanging from the rack next to the bathing area. Patting himself dry, he slipped on the new clothing, a tingling as he slid on the soft red boxer shorts, topped with a white t-shirt, sporting a blue symbol upon it in the center.

Exiting the warm room, he shivered a bit, remembering how cold it was this particular day. Stepping quickly, he made his way back to the living room, eager to wrap himself in the blanket once again. He felt a mild disappointment as he noticed that Robin had taken advantage of his absence, wrapping the warm material around herself. With a sigh, he slowly made his way towards the couch, feeling the cold seeping into him.

"Ara, how was your bath, Luffy?" she asked, a tone that made him think for an instant that she was mocking him.

"Eh, it was pretty good." he responded, hoping that his teeth were not chattering from the cold. Planting himself upon the soft blue sofa, he brought his knees up towards his chest, wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to get warm.

Robin, on the opposing end of the sofa, smiled as she watched the younger boy huddled together, a vain attempt to get warm. She considered him for an instant, not realizing that she had begun to stare at him, her ruby lips curled into an oddly warm sort of smile.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" his questioning voice brought her back to her senses, a light blush creeping through her cheeks as she quickly attempted to avert her gaze.

"Oh, no, it's nothing." she tried to excuse the action away, relieved when Luffy had turned his attention back towards the television. Following his lead, she tried to focus on the movie, some martial arts flick or other flashing across the screen. But as much as she tried to focus on the punching and kicking on the screen, her soft blue eyes would find themselves stealing glances toward the younger boy.

'_He seems into it, at any rate.'_ she thought to herself, giggling a bit at his enthusiasm for the movie. Watching him, Robin wondered why things had to be so complicated. _'It would be so much easier if only we were the same age.'_ she thought, the smile slowly fading from her features, replaced with a melancholy frown.

Robin had the experience of watching Luffy as he grew, maturing into a fine young man. From an energetic, somewhat slow kid, he had become a strong, noble figure, one with the love and respect of his many friends. To watch him around his friends had given Robin a sight into a world she had never known. She had never had many friends, and at school had been showered with disdain and mocking.

So it had made her heart swell each time Luffy invited her to hang out with his friends. But she could not drag him down, finding it harder and harder to decline his invitations. She gradually found herself thinking of him more and more, his bright, goofy smile etched forever in her mind. It was mysterious to her. He was not the most handsome man she had met, nor the most charming, for he lacked a great deal in manners. But something about him was simply irresistible, and it only seemed to grow over time.

Whenever she thought of him, her heart would warm greatly, a fluttering feeling within her stomach appearing at the same time. At first she could not place what this kind of feeling would be, but gradually it became clear. She had fallen in love with Luffy.

After realizing it, Robin had to shake herself to reality, realizing that it was an impossible thing, no matter how much her heart may have wanted it. Telling herself this, she had managed to hide the feelings, avoiding the awkwardness that might result from such a thing becoming too apparent. But over the previous months, it had become harder and harder, and she simply wanted to tell him how she felt. But he had already gone through enough, simply being friends with her. No way she could add an extra burden to him. It was something she would simply carry inside forever.

"Robin?" a questioning voice once more brought her from a happy daydream. "You feeling alright?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him securely.

"Aa. I'm fine, Luffy. Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute." As she spoke, she noticed as he sighed in what seemed like relief before huddling his body back together, still feeling quite cold even as the day began to drag on.

"I-I wonder if t-there's a-anything on t-v…" Luffy spoke aloud, words broken by the cold biting throughout the small apartment. Robin felt her lips droop into a concerned frown, noticing his body's distinct shivering.

Standing from the large, plush chair, Robin made her way over towards Luffy, planting herself down right next to the cold young boy. As his head perked up a bit, she threw the blanket over the pair of them, smiling comfortingly as it wrapped around the two.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" she asked, her warm smile sending a short surge of electricity through the young boy.

"A-aa. Thanks, Robin." he responded, clutching the blanket to himself as his body slowly began to warm up. Smiling broadly, he looked over at the young woman, catching her crystal blues with his deep black eyes once again, watching as her cheeks lit up a pinkish rose color. "You're really warm, Robin." he said simply, before turning his attention back to the television.

Robin was speechless. How could he say something like that so easily, without even seeming to comprehend the feelings it sent through her? Yet, despite her resolutions to hold her feelings inside, whenever she was around him it seemed to go out the window. It was as though he could speak directly to hear heart, a greatly disconcerting feeling at times.

As her thoughts rang around inside her head, Robin felt her head dipping, coming to rest lightly upon the shoulder of the young boy to her left. It was strange, as this was almost the same as only a short time ago. And yet, she found her body moving almost of its own will. With a contented sigh, she decided to let her body act however it would, smiling as her head rested within the crook of his neck, feeling his warmth spread into her.

Noticing the soft, silky hair against his neck brought back memories of earlier in the morning, sending a dark crimson hue across Luffy's cheeks, her flowery scent filling his senses. _'She's so pretty, and smells really good…'_ he thought, as his right arm slowly found its way around her shoulders, pulling her soft body closer to his own.

Upon his action, Robin looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat as she noticed the closeness of their lips. "L-Luffy…" she spoke, barely above a whisper. She could not think clearly, all sorts of feelings conflicting inside her.

"Robin…" he spoke, his face a mess of worry and anxiety, uncertain of how to act in this situation. The two were planted firmly in place, a seemingly endless amount of time passing as they gazed into each other's eyes, neither sure of what to do.

Gathering all his courage, Luffy decided that it was now or never. Leaning forward, he placed his right hand upon the back of Robin's neck, gently pulling her forward as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. After her initial surprise, the young woman found herself throwing her arms loosely over his shoulders, pressing back against his lips as their bodies' heat began to build.

Running a hand slowly down her tight back, Luffy felt the young woman nearly melt in his hands, her body pressing tightly against his own. Savoring the warm, wet sensations from her lips, he slowly pressed his tongue forward, Robin's lips parting to accommodate him. As their tongues began to press against one another, he could hear small moans, sounds of undeniable pleasure emanating from the older woman. Smirking to himself, he pulled back from the kiss, both parties panting for breath, but keeping their eyes locked.

"Luffy… this is wrong…" Robin began, her voice wavering still from the surge of pleasure she had gotten only a moment earlier. She attempted to reason herself out of the situation, but Luffy surprised her again, grabbing her shoulders and pressing her firmly back onto the large blue sofa.

Robin stared up helplessly at the young boy, his strength surprising her as he held the lithe frame in place. Her eyes wavered, a dark crimson staining her cheeks as she saw the fire in his eyes, a look she had not seen before. She could tell that something was on his mind, he was not entirely sure of what he was doing.

"Luffy… pleas-"

"Robin, I can't hide it anymore." he interrupted her, cutting her off mid sentence. Swallowing his uncertainty, he opened his eyes wide, gazing longingly at the young woman below him. "Robin… I love you…" he spoke simply, sending a huge surge of heat through the young woman's body.

"L-Luffy, you can't mean that…" Robin spoke, her chest heaving up and down with her shortened breathing, her voice betraying her happiness at his declaration.

"But I do. I know, you probably just see me as a dumb kid, who doesn't know anything. But I love you, and I think I have for a long time. I just figured you would never be interested in someone so much younger. But I can't just act like I don't feel this way." Each syllable that escaped his lips sent a surge of satisfaction through Robin, tears slowly finding their way to her soft eyes.

"Luffy…" Reaching up, the woman lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck as she pulled him down towards her. "I love you too…" she whispered to him, tears of joy dripping lightly down her cheeks. Feeling his chest near to bursting, Luffy shifted his body, taking a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I am so glad…" he said, his relief obvious on his voice. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was now, maybe for the first time, speaking honestly from her heart. With a smile on his lips, he leaned down, pressing his lips once more against hers. Somehow, as great as the previous kisses had felt, this one was even sweeter.

Her plump, ruby lips pressed back against his, loud smacking sounds emanating all throughout the room. He felt her hands grabbing tightly on his t-shirt, clutching idly as she pulled his body even closer to her own. Sensing the passion boiling up from within her, the boy pressed his lips tighter against her own, capturing her muffled cries of pleasure in his mouth.

Letting his instincts take over, Luffy let his hands roam down her supple frame, mentally taking in each luscious curve of her body. Finding his hands at the hem of her skirt, he slowly slid his fingers up her thighs, noticing the increasing volume of her sensual moans. Feeling that it would not be good to mess up the skirt, he placed his hands upon her waist, undoing the button on the soft black garment.

"Luffy…" she said, her mind succumbing to the intense pleasures that she was receiving from the younger boy. Small tremors running through her body, she watched as the soft cloth found its way down her body, leaving her lacy underwear in his plain view. He looked at her compromised position, heart rate increased as the feelings of passion overtook him.

Slowly sliding the garment down her slender, firm legs, he watched as more of her ample flesh came into view. With a grin, he raised her legs gently, removing the skirt completely before tossing it onto the nearby chair. "Wow. You are really sexy, Robin."

With the tone of his voice, Robin found herself blushing, fidgeting a bit as he gazed intently at her barely covered parts. "P-please don't stare so much…" Luffy felt an odd sensation, amusement at seeing Robin in such a weak position. Deciding to take advantage of it, he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her right thigh, trailing his lips gently along her leg.

Each kiss sent a shiver of pleasure through the older woman, her hands entangling in Luffy's thick black hair. Taking her actions as encouragement, he slid his tongue gently out of his lips, trailing it gently along her sensitive skin. Paired with his tongue on her right leg, he ran his fingertips, just barely touching the soft skin, along her left. The dual actions were driving her crazy, biting down on her lower lip to stifle her loud moans.

Reaching her most private spot, he stopped, watching as a small spot appeared on the lacey red fabric. Curious about it, Luffy took a finger, pressing gently against the center of the wet spot. His eyes darted upward, noticing the intense reactions from the young woman. A devilish grin crossed his face, as he pressed a bit harder on the fabric, savoring the small spasms from her body.

As he continued to rub his fingers against the red fabric, he delighted in the sensual sounds emanating from the older woman beneath him, her voice dripping with lust at the actions he was performing. Curious about what was beneath the red fabric, Luffy removed his finger from her womanhood, hooking a few fingers into the waistband of her panties. Catching her gaze for an instant, he began to slowly tug the garment down, watching as her firm ass lifted from the sofa.

The young man watched as the lacey fabric moved down her ample curves, his eyes riveted to her sensual form as it gently swayed with her movements. As the panties finally found their way off of the young woman, he inspected them carefully, inhaling her lustful scent, smirking as he noticed her embarrassed face.

"Whoa…" he muttered, as his gaze focused on her bare honey pot, the juices glistening on her soft, pale skin. Tossing the panties upon the chair with her skirt, Luffy leaned forward, getting a good look at her exposed womanhood.

Looking at the glistening skin, Luffy closed his eyes gently, leaning forward as he placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive area. Enjoying the light bucking of the older woman's hips, he slipped his tongue through his lips, brushing it slowly along the moist regions of her most secret spot, savoring in the new tastes he was experiencing.

Robin could not believe how good he was making her feel, her body rocking with convulsions as his warm tongue continued to probe slowly inside of her. Fingers entwined in his hair, she found herself clutching tightly upon her long time friend, her moans increasing in volume as he lashed her with his tongue.

Eyes closed in concentration, the young man noticed a small area of her that seemed a bit different than the others. Curious, he pressed a finger gently against the erect nub of flesh, pulling away lightly at the shriek that emanated from the older woman. A mild concern flashed across his face, fearing that somehow he had done something wrong. He watched as Robin's chest continued to heave under her shortened breathing, the voluminous breasts looking like large marshmallows.

Placing his hands on her hips, he decided that he should explore her entire body. Sliding his hands lightly up her soft body, Luffy slowly brought the thin white fabric along her body, enjoying the light squirming under his touch. As the shirt began to bunch near her shoulders, he smiled at her, an unspoken request for her to lift her arms. Straightening herself a bit, she felt the blouse come up over her head, her breasts swaying gently as she put her arms back down.

Tossing the thin garment onto the chair to the side, Luffy looked down at Robin, her body bare to his view save for a frilly red garment on her chest. With a devilish smirk, he placed a hand tenderly behind the young woman, pulling her back up towards him, planting his lips against hers as the large mounds of flesh pressed against his chest. The softness of her breasts was quite pleasant to him, like big warm pillows pressing against him.

Her arms wrapping around his neck, he slowly fell backwards, pulling her supple frame down on top of him. He watched as her raven locks fell gracefully from behind her neck, framing her pale skin as she stared back into his charcoal eyes. Running a hand idly through her silky hair, smiling as he let the feel of it flow into him. He knew that Robin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was surprised as Robin leaned down, capturing his lips with her own, the first signs of her taking the initiative. Luffy eagerly returned her kiss, placing his hands gently against the small of her back, lips smacking intensely against one another as his hand roamed her soft, smooth skin.

Running his hands lower, he gave her firm butt a good squeeze, a playful grin on his face as she broke the intense kiss. Looking into her deep eyes, Luffy frowned a bit, slowly shifting his gaze to her still covered chest. With a confused expression, he watched as the young woman sat straight once more, reaching behind her as she straddled her younger friend. She watched, a sensual yet mischievous grin upon her lips, as the young boy riveted his attention on her.

The silence broken by a light snapping sound, accompanied by a slip of the straps to her bra down her shoulders. Robin made sure to remove the garment slowly, teasing him as she exposed more of her ample bosom to his intense gaze. Slipping the bra completely off, her breasts bounced a bit at the sudden freedom, jiggling further as she tossed the garment onto the increasing pile upon the chair to the side.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked somewhat sarcastically, running her hands suggestively down her frame, giving her firm breasts a light rub before placing the hands on his strong chest.

"You look amazing…" was all he could say, lost in the feelings of pleasure he felt as her fingers began to caress his body. Reaching up, he cupped the large orbs in his hands, unable to warp his fingers fully around them. The warmth and softness of them gave a nice feeling, watching as the young woman bit her lip once again, obviously enjoying the sensations he was giving her.

Noticing the protruding nubs pressing against his large palms, Luffy decides to investigate, rubbing the two between his fingers. Each rub brings another moan from the older woman on top of him, clear encouragement to continue what he was doing. But just as he got a good rhythm of rubbing going, he felt a strange sensation down near his own private place.

Looking down his body, he noticed a soft hand, slender fingers rubbing against his now erect manhood. The sudden touch sent a shiver of joy through him, his body enjoying the sensations of her hand massaging him through his boxers. Suddenly he felt rather uncomfortable, reaching down to try and remove the offending garment. He looked up at the older woman, confused as her hand stopped the movement of the garment.

Luffy's confusion was answered quickly, as the young woman moved her body down his own, grabbing the waistband of the boxers as she tugged them down. A lustful smile upon her features, she watched as the thin cloth came off, sliding it slowly down his strong legs.

As the garment slid off completely, Robin tossed it to the side, joining the rest of the discarded clothing. Her eyes widened a bit, seeing his manhood standing fully erect. Reaching out, she rubbed the organ lightly, listening to his light groans of pleasure. Enjoying the fact that she was in control for now, she continued to rub her soft hands against his manhood, listening as his groans grew more urgent.

Feeling mischievous, she locked her eyes with his, giving him a lustful wink before brushing her tongue across the tip of his manhood. She savored his reactions, feeling his body tensing a bit as she sucked lightly on him, relishing in the pleasure she was inflicting on the young man.

After only a few moments, her young friend grabbed her shoulders, pulling her body hastily up his own. Sitting upright for an instant, he removed his shirt, tossing it onto the pile of garments upon the chair. With an amused grin, he sat there, letting her get a look at his bare form.

"There, now it's even, right?" he asked innocently, wide grin on his face. Matching his warm smile with her own, the two sat for an instant, gazing at their partners' form. Unable to control themselves any longer, the two leaned forward, lips pressing intensely against lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Grabbing Robin's firm butt, Luffy pulled her onto his lap, her still moist honey pot pressing nicely against his manhood. Short sighs escaping their lips, they gazed into each other's eyes, seeking the permission to continue from the other. With a gentle nod, Robin placed her hands on Luffy's shoulders, as he reached down, aligning himself with her wet opening.

Dropping herself down, the older woman matched his upward stroke, his entire length penetrating deeply into her in one instant. A groan of pleasure from the young woman gave him brief pause, wondering if he had caused her some pain. Looking to her with some concern, he was relieved as she indicated that it was not too bad. Allowing herself a moment to get used to the situation, she finally nodded, gently lifting herself upward from his shaft.

Enjoying the tight warmth wrapping around him, Luffy began to push upward, each thrust met with a downward push from Robin. Loud sloshing sounds echoed throughout the small room, sounds of unadulterated lust emanating from both parties.

Each thrust into her dripping womanhood elicited a loud moan from the older woman, her arms wrapped securely around her young partner's neck as she bounced on his throbbing erection. Keeping his hands pressed on her firm backside, Luffy tried to pull her down even harder onto his manhood, groaning as he thrust himself up inside of her.

The feelings of coldness completely gone, the two savored the intense pleasure they were receiving from the other, lost in a world containing only the two of them. Luffy could not get enough of the tight warmth enveloping him. Robin felt her entire body tensing up, enjoying the hard thrusts of his manhood inside of her. Slippery juices dripping from her honey pot, coating his full length.

Locking their lips together once more, the two continued their rhythm, each closing in on their climax. No words spoken, both matched sights, eyes staring into the opposite's orbs as the passion burned within them. With one hard thrust, the younger of the two buried himself as far into her as he could, his hot seed erupting inside of her.

As he kept himself buried inside of her, Luffy felt her own body tense, her womanhood clenching tightly around him as a loud moan escaped her lips. As both bodies spent their energies, Luffy leaned back, chest heaving from the exertion of their love making. Pulling her warm body atop his own, he planted a soft kiss on her sweet lips, tongues massaging each other firmly, small trail of saliva trailing from their conjoined lips.

"Wow. That was a lot of fun." Luffy said after a minute, his breath slowly returning to normal.

"Indeed. I am glad I had that illness today." Robin responded playfully, a shared laugh between the two as Luffy wrapped his strong arms around his new lover, holding her body against him tightly.

"Robin?" he asked, drawing her eyes up a bit towards his face, warm smile on her face as she considered her young partner.

"Yes, Luffy?" she responded, crossing her arms upon his chest, resting her chin on the slender arms as she looked up at him.

"I love you." he said simply, smiling as he reached his head down, planting another soft kiss upon her sensual lips. Feeling her snuggle closer to him, Luffy pulled the blanket up, covering the pair as he reached for the remote. "I hope something good is on finally." he complained, a slight tone of indifference on his voice as he spoke.

"Well, if there is not, I can think of something fun to do." Robin spoke, a devilish grin on her face to match the suggestive tone of her voice. Luffy stared at her blankly for an instant, before erupting in laughter, hugging her tightly.

"Me too." he said enthusiastically, enjoying the warm, soft body next to him. This was comfortable for him, and at least now, he had a way to keep warm in the cold.

* * *

**Wow, that was something, eh? I really hesitated on writing the spicy bit at all, but when I did, I think it came out ok at least. Nothing too trashy. If I had gone as indepth with it as I could, then it would have probably added another 1000 words to the update, so I limited it for that reason. Next update will be diabetes inducing levels of fluff, to balance this out. So, look forward to that :P. Also, not sure when, but the Zoro fic will come eventually, hopefully within the coming week. Likely it will either be a Zoro x Tashigi/Kuina fic, haven't decided which one. I might also do a love arrow with Luffy, Zoro and Robin**. **Whichever I go with, the other will be the 15th story idea.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sometimes You Don't Need to Say Anything**

**Rating: K**

**Wow, after a long break, my return to writing Luffy x Robin fics. This one was sort of brewing for a while, and I finally got the motivation to put it to the keyboard. Anyway, as the crew goes their separate ways in town, Luffy decides to tag along with Robin. A positive result comes out of it. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy.  


* * *

  
**

Luffy watched in odd silence, listening to the others as they made plans on what to do in town. His hands folded behind his head, he averted his gaze to the right, listening as the heavy anchor splashed loudly into the calm sea below. A bit of mist sprayed against his face, a stray wave splashing against the side of the ship.

"Luffy?" A soft voice echoed in his head, bringing his attention back to the group. The navigator of the ship stared at him with a cool expression, lips curled in an annoyed frown.

"Huh? What?" he asked simply, suddenly confused as to why the rest of the crew were also staring at him curiously.

"I hope you're not planning some random adventure here. We don't want to cause any trouble for once." The feisty red head ordered the ship's captain, hands resting on her hips as she spoke. Luffy considered her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Luffy was lost. A lot of the problems they had encountered had been out of his control, and his lips curled downward into a frown as he considered the fact that Nami was blaming him for their issues.

"Now, Captain-san is the reason things are so lively, neh?" the young pirate was surprised as a soft, flowery voice sprang up somewhat in his defense. He joined the rest of the crew in directing their attention towards the ship archaeologist, her usual warm smile catching his attention.

"Well, he does bring plenty of energy." Nami began, sighing at the prospect of an argument with Robin. "But that doesn't mean he should get us into so many jams." As she spoke to the older woman, Nami stared directly at her, hiking a thumb behind her in Luffy's direction. He felt his brows furrowing further at the blamed being cast upon him, but not wanting to get in between a potential argument of the two girls.

While it was not explicitly explained, it was commonly held on the ship that while Nami was the disciplinarian, and the one not to be crossed generally, one member of the crew still stood above her in their eyes. Regardless of what antics might be ensuing, Robin was the only one to always maintain her composure, and even Nami seldom crossed the older woman. Luffy wondered why it was that the former second in command of Baroque Works was so respected on their ship.

Maybe it was her simple demeanor, the fact that she said what she meant with enough force to be certain the point got across, but not hard enough to be commanding. It was a strange atmosphere that surrounded Nico Robin, one that even gave Nami a hard time issuing commands to her "onee-sama". Luffy found himself chuckling as he realized that the words fit quite well, as Robin gave off a very distinct sense of responsibility. He knew that, although she often lounged around on deck, and was seldom a part of their normal antics, that she could always be counted on when it counted.

"That just goes to show that he has great faith that we can overcome any obstacle, does it not?" Robin's simple explanation caught Nami off guard as usual, eliciting a somewhat frustrated groan from the younger girl. "And besides, the adventures we have are quite enjoyable as well." That was the sentence that Nami had feared, the one that essentially gave Luffy free reign to do whatever he wanted, consequences be damned.

"Aaaa~h! I just know we will regret this." Despite the navigator's moans of protest, everyone on board knew that they had better be ready for whatever might happen. Luffy found himself smiling brightly, catching Robin's deep blue orbs with his own, as though she were smiling directly at him.

"So, we'll all meet back here at sun down?" Robin spoke, gently breaking the gaze with the young pirate captain. A murmur of agreement echoed through the crew as they went their separate ways, each with a hint of fear as to the intentions of their unpredictable captain.

Nami asked Sanji to accompany her, everyone assuming that it was in order to use him as a pack mule. She also planned to use her unique brand of bargaining to get a good deal on food, which Sanji would be expected to lug around along with whatever other items caught her fancy in town.

Chopper and Usopp made their way into town, likely to get some new herbs and stuff for Chopper. But Luffy knew that Usopp would likely come back with some weird contraptions or gags, which would almost invariably be used to spring some kind of surprise on Nami. Luffy winced in some pain as he recalled some of the savage beatings that had been administered by the fiery red head, rubbing the back of his head as he hoped Usopp would live long enough to see the end of the Grand Line.

"Ah, make sure you don't get too lost, marimo." Sanji shouted behind him, prodding the young swordsman. "We only have until evening TONIGHT, so we can't be waiting for weeks until you find your way back." The blonde cook seemed quite amused with himself, chuckling as he heard the familiar heavy footsteps along the wooden dock.

"You wanna go, shitty cook?" Zoro shouted as he got right in Sanji's face. Everyone sighed, expecting another pointless fight between the two. But before it even had a chance to get started, the presence of Nami sent chills down the spines of both, a clear warning that they had better behave. "Tch, you got lucky dartboard." Zoro spat as he headed off in a random direction, disappearing into a nearby forest. Everyone sweat dropped simultaneously, wondering if indeed Zoro would be back by the appointed time.

Sanji laughed quite loudly, choking once or twice on the heavy cigarette smoke as he followed Nami into town. Franky mentioned something about wanting to check out the technology on the island, and so headed off in search on some equipment that might be used to improve the ship.

As the crew disappeared towards their destinations, Luffy found himself alone with Nico Robin, who simply stood for a moment, staring warmly towards the small town. Just then, Luffy could not put his finger on it, but something about her seemed… beautiful. He felt quite confused by the notion, having seldom had that kind of feeling. Furrowing his brows once again, he failed to notice as the archaeologist began to stare directly towards him.

"Luffy?" she asked simply, a hint of curiosity on her voice as she took up a seat next to the young boy. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Luffy looked directly at the older woman, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, just thinking about something." he answered, not wanting to go into too much detail about his confusion. "Oh, what are you going to do, Robin?" he asked, wondering why Robin had remained aboard the ship instead of disappearing into town with the rest.

"Hmm. Well, I was planning to check the local library, to see if I could find any useful information." she responded simply, straightening her black skirt as she stood, the thin fabric hugging closely to her supple legs. As he observed the young woman, Luffy found himself wondering if he had ever accompanied Robin on one of her outings before.

At one point or another, he had gone into a town with each of the other members of the crew, to varying levels of satisfaction on his part. But never had he gone into town with Robin alone, a possibility found quite curious.

"Would you like some company?" he asked, drawing a mildly surprised gasp from the older woman. For an instant, it seemed that she was preparing to say no, before acquiescing to his request.

"I would love it, if you are alright with visiting a library." Robin had to give the caution to the young boy, as his personality made it seem as though he would not mix well with any kind of book repository.

"Actually, I've never been in one before." he answered simply as he stood, shaking a bit of dirt from his well worn jeans, rolled up to just about his knees. Placing the familiar Straw Hat upon his head, he followed carefully behind Robin, not wanting to repeat Zoro's rather comical navigational error from earlier.

Soon, he was walking beside the older woman, head turning from side to side as he took in the sights of the unique little town. Somehow he didn't feel that same strong urge to just jump from place to place in search of new foods, or other exciting things. Luffy actually found himself almost pulled towards the young woman, wondering what it was that kept her going from library to library wherever they visited.

Finally they reached their destination, and Luffy hollered in amazement at the magnificent structure. It was the largest building he had yet laid eyes on, its beautiful white stone seeming to shimmer in the morning Sun. Shielding his eyes, he attempted to get a full glimpse of the towering structure, unable to quite make out the top with the Sun behind it. But he could tell that it was unbelievably tall. "Wow. This place seems great." he mumbled in amusement, wondering what wonders awaited.

"I have heard that this is the largest library short of the World Government Library at Mariejois." As she said this, Robin had an almost uncharacteristic gaze in her eyes, and Luffy could tell that she hoped someday to see this World Government's library.

"Don't worry, Robin" he began simply, drawing her attention to him. "you'll get to see that library for sure." As he spoke, Luffy smiled broadly, eliciting an odd fluttering of Robin's heart. Placing a hand loosely above the beating organ, she smiled warmly, knowing full well that if Luffy said something was to happen, then it would somehow come to pass.

"Ah. I will be looking forward to it, Pirate King Luffy." Adding the future title to the young boy elicited a dreamy gaze from the young pirate, sparkles shining around his eyes as he let the effect of the words sink in. Robin could not help but giggle at his child like enthusiasm, a full belief that he would achieve the title one day.

"Shishishi. You better. And I bet they will have all sorts of cool stuff there, so I wouldn't mind seeing it as well." Speaking in such a confident manner, the pair laughed a bit, thoughts of the future playing on their minds.

"Well, shall we?" she asked courteously, motioning towards the library before them. Luffy nodded somewhat enthusiastically, as he walked alongside the raven haired beauty. As the sight of so many books filled their vision, Luffy found that Robin held a very different glow than usual. '_So, this is what makes her happy?'_ he mused to himself, smiling at the excitement of the older woman. She tried her best to hide it, but Luffy could sense it from her, though he made no mention of it.

As they entered the building, Luffy looked around, mystified by the number of books lining the various shelves. He remarked to himself that the building must be at least a hundred feet tall, and had about a billion books. While he was simply throwing out random numbers, his point was well taken by his more learned companion.

He followed closely behind the young woman, unfamiliar himself with what one would do in a library. The boy watched as she surveyed the shelves, a curious expression upon her face as she contemplated for a moment. As though struck with an idea, she headed over towards a certain shelf, running her finger carefully across the various spines of the books.

Robin picked out a couple of books, grinning in satisfaction as she took her new discoveries to a large wooden table, the sound of the heavy chair grating against the stone floors echoing throughout the large building. Wondering what the fuss was about, Luffy himself browsed a random shelf, wondering if there might be anything interesting in any of the books. Feeling curious, he climbed a nearby ladder, browsing some books near the top of the shelf. Grabbing a couple of totally random books, the boy tried to climb back down, finding it quite difficult with his arms so full.

After making his way down a few rungs, his grip gave way, and he crashed down about 30 feet, the impact resounding loudly in the library like a clap of thunder. Shooting upright, he let loose a loud scream of pain, before clapping his hand tightly to his mouth as he heard the echo bouncing off of the walls. Looking around, he noticed a few people staring intently at him, muttered whispers between them sounding in his ears.

Luffy gathered himself, trying his best to ignore the people gathered around as he grabbed the books that had spread out around him. Holding the books rather loosely, he made his way over to the table where Robin sat, completely immersed in her reading. As the young man sat across from her, he noticed a distinct smile on her face, likely the result of his comedic fall to the floor. With a bit of a pout, Luffy grabbed one of the books, randomly flipping through its pages in search of something interesting.

It continued like that for some time. Robin had finished reading a couple of books, a feat Luffy found quite amazing in such a short time span. She had only two books unread in front of her, the same passionate expression on her face now as when she began the first. For his part, Luffy had flipped through a couple of the books he had gathered, looking idly at the vivid images held on the pages. But nothing really terribly interesting.

Picking the last book he had grabbed, his eyes shot open, noticing the exquisite food adorning the cover. Eagerly opening the book, he flipped through its pages, noting all the delicious looking food. As he scanned the images of fancy looking food, his mouth began to water, his hunger beginning to creep up on him as thoughts of the delicacies danced around in his mind. Meat dishes, pastries, soups and all manner of other rich looking foods.

Unnoticed by the young pirate, Robin had finished her own readings, and watched with great amusement as he gazed longingly at the fancy foods. It occurred to her that on all their time aboard the ship, Sanji's fanciest dishes had only been served to her and Nami, the other boys getting whatever was left over. Then she noticed Luffy staring at a particular image, of some manner of steak or other. A grin formed on her sweet lips, and she quietly excused herself from the large wooden table, not bothering to set the chair back in its original position, likewise for the books.

After a few minutes, Luffy was brought out of his food induced stupor as the head librarian made his way over to the young pirate.

"I am sorry sir, but the library is closing now." he explained, drawing an exasperated sigh from the young boy. A thought occurred to him about maybe taking the book with him, but Luffy thought better of it, suddenly realizing that Robin was not present.

"Hey old man, did you see a girl with black hair, a black skirt and a tight fitting white blouse?" Luffy asked the older man as he stood from his chair, the screeching sound of steel against hard floors echoing in the nearly deserted hall.

"Ah, that lady. She left some time ago." the old gentleman answered simply, an oddly dream like look on his face. Luffy noticed that Nami and Robin both had that kind of effect on guys, one he found himself confused by. Thanking the man for the information, Luffy decided to make his way back to the ship. Noticing the darkness in the sky, his eyes shot open as he realized that it was past time for the crew to assemble back at Thousand Sunny.

Looking around him to get some sort of bearings, he chose a direction, figuring it would be close enough. Breaking into a sprint, he made his way back towards the sea, breathing a sigh of relief as the large ship came into view.

"Safe." he exclaimed triumphantly as he hopped aboard the ship, noticing most of the members of their crew lounging around on deck. He was quite surprised to see Sanji among the group, as usually he would be slaving away in the kitchen, whipping up some manner of treat for the ladies or dinner for the crew.

"Ah, Luffy, what happened today?" Nami asked, a confused tone to her voice. As the question escaped her lips, the assembled group made their way towards Luffy, similarly questioning looks upon their faces.

"What do you mean?" Luffy countered with his own question, the confusion showing on his face in his usual moronic appearance.

"Well, Robin seemed unusually happy when she got back a while ago, and insisted that she wanted to cook tonight's dinner." Sanji explained, a hint of hurt on his voice, likely assuming that the raven haired beauty had met a guy or something along those lines.

"Hmm. All we did was visit a library." This simple statement elicited shocked gasps from the assembled crew, jaws dropping with confused anxiety at this turn of events.

"You mean you went to a library?" asked Nami rather accusingly, a fact that Luffy somehow felt was meant to be an insult to him. He simply nodded, as though it were no big deal.

"YOU went to a LIBRARY?" Usopp and Chopper echoed simultaneously, the emphasis of their question pissing Luffy off to mild degree as he simply nodded once more, trying to shake off the tension raising in his body.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Luffy asked the rest of them rather bluntly, eliciting more confused looks as they all glanced back and forth at one another, save for Sanji, who simply stared down at the deck of the ship, smoke billowing from his cigarette.

"Now I see what's going on…" As Sanji spoke, the confused gazes shifted his way, a grinding noise emanating from the young blonde man.

"See what?" Luffy asked, utterly lost at what was going on.

"It was you." the ship's cook almost spat, his gaze fixing intently on the young pirate captain, flames erupting from his body as his fuse exploded. "You're the one that seduced my poor Robin-chwan!" As Sanji began to shake the young pirate, the rest gazed dumbfounded at one another, wondering how Sanji could have made such a mistake.

"Come on, Sanji-kun. There's no way that could have happened." Nami attempted to console the older man, quite certain that Luffy would prove incapable of seducing any woman, especially one as classy and mature as Robin.

"Hahahahah. Now you're pissed because he beat you to it, eh love cook?" Zoro prodded, more to jab at the young cook than a belief that the accusation was true. The assembled crew had a sort of consensus among themselves that Luffy was incapable of romantic feelings, and so all dismissed the possibility of Sanji's accusations being true nearly instantaneously.

'_Then what made her so happy?'_ They all thought in unison as they thought back to when Robin had come back from town, large bag of cooking ingredients in hand, with an unusually warm smile on her face. Save for Sanji, who continued to shake the rubber boy for all he was worth, causing Luffy to start to feel dizzy.

"Ah, dinner is ready." A soft, flowery voice broke the tension of the crew, yet did nothing to illuminate their collective confusion. Sanji for his part nearly immediately let go of the source of his anger, fluttering over to the young woman, his legs a veritable tornado of movement.

"Ah, Robin-chwan, you did not need to strain yourself with this task. I would have cooked any meal you desired, if only you had asked." Sanji's flowery words elicited a gag from the rest of the crew as they filed quickly into the dining hall to avoid hearing any more.

As he entered the room, Luffy smiled to himself before looking back at Robin, who gave him a subtle smile, thankfully not caught by Sanji. There, on the dining table, sat the very same spread that Luffy had seen in the cook book at the library. He instantly knew the reason for the sudden action, and as he ate, he began to think of a way to pay her back.

'_That could work.'_ he thought devilishly as he savored he delicious food before him. Robin's cooking, as might be expected of a girl who had lived alone for so long, was quite good, and Luffy found himself looking forward to more meals prepared by the older woman.

* * *

**How sweet of Robin, to do that for the boys. Next one will probably be a sort of sequel to this, Luffy doing something sweet for Robin in return. After that I am planning a special, long oneshot to be the special 30th chapter of this grouping of oneshots, so look forward to that. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Sometimes Nothing Needs to be Said (Part 2)**

**Rating: K**

**Well, here is the second part of this story. Luffy decides to do something special for Robin to repay her for her kindness. But what is it? **

**This chapter marks the first appearance of what might be a recurring character in my stories, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have enjoyed these stories. But I wish more of you would review :P Let me know how it turned out.

* * *

  
**

As Luffy sat upon the lion figurehead of the Thousand Sunny, watching the waves gently bounce up and down on the otherwise silent ocean, he felt himself becoming restless. It had been two weeks since that day he and Robin had visited the library, and his luck seemed as though it had run out. Even the normally calming influence of the cool sea breeze through his thick black locks could not remove the frustration that tensed his entire body.

That night, he had decided on what he could do to repay Robin for her nice gesture, but only one thing seemed truly appropriate. Unfortunately, for him to pull it off, it would have required the "cooperation" of some Marines. He had thought it would be no problem, and that the next time they got attacked, he could make use of the opportunity. But no attacks had been launched their way. In fact, he was nearly forgetting what a Marine ship even looked like.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Nami whispered, all the crew becoming curious at Luffy's seemingly depressed mood.

"Maybe he ate something dangerous, and it made him sick." Zoro suggested, more out of sarcasm than a serious guess.

"Ah! Maybe someone should get the doctor to see him." Chopper whined, scarcely able to keep his voice down.

"Keep your voice down!" Usopp cautioned, clapping his hands to the young reindeer's mouth. "And you're the doctor."

"Oh yeah." Chopper realized, calming down a bit as he shifted his gaze back towards the unusually silent pirate captain. "But still, I wonder what's going on." All the Straw Hats were concerned, as he was not one to be silent for any extended period of time. They watched the young man as he leaned back onto his elbows, looking towards the ocean as though waiting for something.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Zoro dismissed, waving a hand as he turned to head towards any spot to catch a few winks of shut eye.

"Maybe…" Robin began, drawing the rest of the crew's attention, "he is having girl trouble?" As Robin spoke, the rest of the gang looked at her as though she had said he was a pink hippopotamus. The confused stares made her a bit uncomfortable as the sets of eyes wandered from one to another.

"Well, I suppose that anything is possible…" Usopp began, looking from Robin to Nami, his own discomfort growing, "but there are only two possibilities." At this, both girls' eyes widened a bit, looking directly at one another.

"Y-yeah, that's right. T-there's no way that could be the case, neh Robin?" Nami stuttered, a light blush staining her cheeks as the thought fully sank into her mind.

"I suppose not…" Robin responded, feeling an odd knot in her chest as she spoke. '_Hmm. I wonder why… why does that thought bother me…?_' the raven haired beauty thought to herself, the knot slowly disappearing. As she looked at the young captain, she smiled to herself, making her way back into the ship to find something to read.

The rest of that day was spent in the crew's normal routines, save for the occasional glare from Sanji in Luffy's direction. Somehow, the thought of the idiotic pirate captain developing feelings for either his beautiful Nami-swan or the exotic Robin-chwan was unforgivable.

Finally, dinner rolled around, and as the crew gathered around the table, one thing in particular stood out to all assembled. There in front of Luffy sat a plate with an abnormally small portion on it. 'Heh, heh. Serve you right.' Sanji thought, a hint of near cartoonish villainy echoing in his head as he noticed the confused look from Luffy.

"Eh? Oi, Sanji, what's going on?" Luffy whined at him, holding up the plate carefully, as though it were a wounded bird that needed tending to. Taking one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out, staring directly into Luffy's charcoal black eyes as he spoke.

"That is because you snuck food from the pantry last night, you rubber idiot." Sanji smirked as he saw Luffy recoil back into his chair. 'Heh, if I said the real reason, Robin and Nami would probably hate me, but even they can't argue if I use that as an excuse.' As the thoughts crept through his mind, he noticed Luffy's head slump down, rumblings from his stomach.

"But Sanji, I was hungry last night, and nobody else was up." Luffy whined, eliciting a shocked reaction from the blonde cook.

"You mean you actually did!?" Sanji shouted, surprised by the fact himself, before realizing that everyone had begun to stare at him.

"What do you mean by that, cook-san?" Robin asked, a distinctly accusatory tone to her voice as she stared daggers at the blonde behind her seemingly warm smile.

"N-nothing." the cook muttered, quickly sitting down to his own meal before more questions were asked. The rest of the meal passed in an abnormally silent manner, Luffy staring longingly at each plate of food.

"Oo~h… so hungry…" he whined, clutching frustrated at his stomach as he watched the others finishing their meals.

"Luffy?" a female voice woke the boy from his mild stupor, turning his head so that his cheek was flat upon the table, he considered the source of the voice. He watched as Robin's lips curled into an amused sort of smile, thrusting a plate in his direction. "I cannot finish this, would you like it?" she asked sweetly, watching as Luffy immediately perked up.

"Ah, thank you Robin." he answered, mock tears falling down his face as he grabbed the ceramic dish, gobbling down all the food on it. As he ate, he could swear that Robin was staring at him, catching her warm smile from the corner of his eye. Finishing the food, he set down the plate, patting his stomach in satisfaction. "Wow, that was good Sanji." he complimented the older man, eliciting a somewhat muffled thanks.

"Ee, the food was delicious Sanji-kun." With Nami's compliment, the slender young man perked up, pink heart throbbing from his right eye as he gave energetic thanks to the young red head.

'What the hell…' the rest of the crew thought at once, Sanji's demeanor immediately improving.

"Well, that's to be expected of the ero-cook I guess." Zoro challenged, smirking as he exited the small dining hall. He made no further acknowledgement of the other man, ignoring the comments coming from behind him.

As the rest of the crew went their separate ways, most heading off for some last minute preparations for bed, Luffy, Robin and Sanji were alone in the small dining hall. Sanji picked a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as he looked from Luffy to Robin. Squinting his eyes a bit, he could swear that there was something going on between them, but had no idea how to find out for sure.

Grabbing the dishes to clean, Sanji made his way into the kitchen, dunking the dishes into the soapy water. Each dish held a small reminder of the food that had once sat upon it, save for one, which Luffy had left nearly spotless. Smirking to himself, Sanji did appreciate that particular aspect of their normally idiotic captain. Food would certainly never go to waste with Luffy around. Suddenly, he couldn't figure out why he had been so angry with the boy earlier.

Turning to make a manner of apology, he was stopped by Robin's slender frame, her deep blue eyes capturing him in place. "Ah, Robin-chwan, what are you-" he was cut off by a decent amount of Robin's presence, a foreboding feeling echoing in the young man's body.

"I just wanted to thank you for the delicious food." Robin began, her calm smile hiding a hurricane of emotion, one that Sanji certainly wanted no part of. "And pleas don't be so hard on the captain, just for sneaking some snacks. Neh?" The way she said it, left no doubt in his mind that it was more a warning than a request. All he could do was nod, words scarcely able to come from his lips.

"H-hai, Robin-chwan." With that, Robin gave a more genuine smile to the younger man, before turning to return to the comfortable dining hall.

Making her way into the dining hall, Robin noticed Luffy with that same almost frustrated look on his face, as though something horribly wrong had happened. With a smile, she sat across from the young captain, waiting for him to take notice of her presence.

"Ah, Robin, what's the matter?" After about 5 minutes, he finally spoke, waking from his daydream to find the older woman sitting directly across from him, staring intently as he had drifted off a bit.

"Nothing. You just look as though you are having some trouble. Would you care to tell me about it?" The smile she gave him just then was unlike any he had seen, and it sent a warm sort of tingle throughout his body, his heart beating a good two beats faster.

"Ah, it's nothing." he answered quickly, averting his eyes from hers. Quickly, he excused himself, feeling an odd warmth on his cheeks.

"Good night, Luffy." Her flower voice rang in his ears as he took a step onto the cool deck, a light spray of the sea cooling him off effectively. Stopping briefly, he held the door open, looking back at the older woman. She was so captivating, her silky smooth hair falling loosely just past her shoulders, framing her elegant face nicely.

"Aa. Good night, Robin." Luffy muttered, hoping that his voice had not ticked the way he thought it did. The last thing he recalled as he went to sleep that night was the warm, radiant smile upon Robin's soft, pink lips. A smile etched its way across his own features that night, as he hoped for a turn of good luck to repay Robin's kindness.

* * *

"-fy!" he was awakened the next morning to shouting, slowly opening his still sleep riddled eyes. Perking his ears up a bit, he could swear he was hearing the sounds of an intense battle raging as the world suddenly flipped upside down.

"Hurry up and get out of bed, we need some help out there!" Zoro's familiar, gruff voice woke Luffy from the rest of his stupor. Listening closely, he heard that there was a battle going on. With a beaming smirk, he ran out the door onto the deck, smiling from ear to ear as he took sight of the Marine ships. Clenching his fists tightly, he looked around at the faces of the rest of the crew, each trying to hold them off as Nami issued the orders to try and run away.

"Wait!" he yelled, suddenly realizing what was happening. Drawing the rest of the crew's attention, he stared ahead at one of the Marine ships. Each member of the group noticed an oddly determined expression on his face as he began to twirl his right arm in a circle beside him. "I'll be right back. Don't leave without me." Giving Robin a quick smile, he shot his arm out as hard as he could, grasping onto a railing of the Marine ship.

"Wait, Luffy…" Nami attempted to shout, to talk some sense into the young pirate, but before she could, he was sailing quickly through the air towards his target. She sighed in defeat, wondering what had gotten into Luffy that he would go onto a Marine ship instead of just running. "It's not like we don't have plenty of opportunities to beat them up already…" she complained, looking to the rest of the crew, noticing their equally confused expressions.

"What should we do, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, kicking a stray cannon ball away from the ship, falling back harmlessly into the sea below.

"Nothing we can do. I guess we just have to wait and hope that Luffy-" As though on command, a loud bang could be heard from the ship a short distance away, small shockwaves emanating from the large wooden vessel. Slowly, the number of waves began to increase, as did their intensity. After a few minutes, the sound stopped, as did the attacks from the Marine ship Luffy had disappeared to.

"He doesn't even look tired yet, and all the Marines look unconscious. It looks like Luffy is… searching for something." Usopp commented, slipping his goggles down over his eyes as he gazed over at the ship. He watched as Luffy went into each room he could find, the same determined look on his face, describing the scene to the rest of the crew. It was unlike anything they had seen Luffy do yet.

"Well, it's not like he would really be in any danger from those Marines." Zoro added, letting his swords fall carefully to his side, nearly touching the hard wood of the deck.

"That's right, Straw Hat-aniki is invincible." Franky said, confident smirk on his face as he joined Zoro near the railing, watching the young pirate captain abandon his search, before repeating his actions by leaping to yet another ship.

"But still, I wonder what he is looking for." Robin spoke, joining the pair of men at the rail, watching the spectacle before them. As the time passed, the action was repeated until only one ship stood untouched, its size rather formidable looking.

"Impressive." Sanji spoke, squinting as he tried to get a better look at the young man, the ship he was on a wreck after beating up all the Marines. Each member of the crew simply nodded, realizing that in the span of a few hours he must have defeated hundreds of Marines, seemingly looking for something.

"Looks like he realizes there's only one ship left, but I don't think he would be able to take that last one by himself… Looks like it belongs to a higher ranking officer." Usopp spoke, a worried tone to his voice as they stared at the huge Marine ship, figuring that there was no way Luffy would be able to do it alone.

Nami looked at the others, realizing that they were looking to her for some manner of guidance, orders on what to do in the current situation. No words needed to be said to convince her, and as she made her decision, she sighed deeply, cursing Luffy in her mind for his stupid, rash actions.

"Well, we better see if we can get over to help him out." Nami muttered, grudgingly heading back towards her spot at the helm as the others made ready to move. Dropping the sails, they caught a short gust of wind, propelling them towards their idiotic captain.

Luffy looked back at the results of his handiwork, 5 Marine ships entirely lifeless as their crews lay scattered across their decks completely unconscious. Staring at the last ship remaining, he hoped that the target of his search would be aboard this fancy looking ship.

The front of the ship was adorned with what looked like a golden dragon, a design that wrapped itself around the entirety of the ship. Huge black masts holding enormous white flags donning the Marine emblem, the silken fabric fluttering in the wind. Luffy stared up at the ship, noticing a single person standing at the railing, looking directly at him.

"So, the infamous Monkey D. Luffy. What an honor this is." The man speaking looked quite different than the Marines he had thus encountered, and he could tell the man was quite powerful. Beneath the white coat signifying a Marine officer, Luffy noticed a black suit, one similar to that which his grandfather always wore. The officer's skin was quite a pale color, the lightest shade of white a person could possibly be, a tone nearly matching his flowing coat.

"And who the hell are you?" Luffy asked, considering the man carefully.

"Heh. I have no reason to tell you my name, pirate. But, if you can beat me, I will tell you whatever you want." Before Luffy could answer, the man had leapt from the railing of his large ship, appearing right beside Luffy. Turning slightly, the rubber boy looked intently at the Marine, watching as he slipped the coat off of his broad shoulders, tossing it to his right.

With a smirk, Luffy figured he could just take this guy, then get the information he wanted. Without any warning, he threw a punch as hard as he could, hoping to get the guy off guard. But no such luck. He winced a bit, watching as the pale skinned man caught his fist with great ease, holding it in place just in front of his face.

"Hoh. Quite impressive. As expected of a man worth 300 million beri." The Marine spoke, a sarcastic sort of praise escaping his lips. The boy watched the man's pointed jaw as it lifted and dropped with his speech, trying his best to get his hand away from the older man. Before he could react, the officer had thrown his own punch, one which Luffy was only just able to deflect with his right knee.

"Heh. Not so bad yourself." Something about this man was different than the Marines he had encountered thus far. It seemed as though he were seeking a genuine struggle from the young pirate, with no real hint of the malice he had seen from them in his journeys. As the sea faring officer released Luffy's fist, the two took a step away from each other, not allowing their eyes to break contact.

Luffy kept his fiery charcoal orbs trained on the older man, noticing that he could not see his eyes clearly through his thick, square rimmed sunglasses. He felt the cool sea breeze as it blew by, catching the sight of his familiar ship slowly approaching from the corner of his left eye. Gathering all his determination, the young man stood in his normal fighting pose, noticing that the other man made no such move.

"What's wrong? Not going to fight." Luffy shot at the man, hoping to draw him into action. He noticed as the other man took a deep breath, but making no move to get into a defensive stance, or any other manner of fighting pose.

"To be honest, I don't feel the urge just now. Besides…" the guy spoke, turning his attention to the approaching pirate ship, "I don't think I could take all of you at once." As he spoke, the Marine sent his hands into a pair of pockets, tossing two items to the young pirate captain.

"What are these?" Luffy asked, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the object held in his right hand.

"One is an Eternal Pose to Mariejois. The other is a special badge, bearing my insignia on it. Both are items that I will need back, so they will be proof of a challenge for another day." With a confident smirk, the older Marine removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of deep crimson orbs, a color similar to a wildfire.

"W-why would you do that?" Luffy asked, stunned by the turn of events as the Marine officer made a move towards his ship. Standing on the thick black railing above the pirate captain, long red hair flowing in the wind, the Marine looked down at Luffy.

"I have seen the "justice" in your heart, boy. This is not a suitable stage for us to battle. So, seek me out at the Holy Land. There, I shall end your journey." Giving Luffy a sort of mock salute, the Marine made his way back into his ship, catching a gust of wind as the huge black vessel began to turn in the opposite direction.

Watching it disappear into the distance, Luffy was left stunned, feeling the exhaustion of the day begin to finally overtake him. Letting himself land on his butt, he stared at the two items. The eternal pose, inscribed with the word 'Mariejois' sat in his right hand, almost as though the small inanimate object were mocking him. In his left was the special badge, bearing a rather intricate design. On it was the Marine insignia, along with a spiraling dragon encircling the emblem, each raised quite intricately from the gold material.

Thinking back on the encounter, Luffy found himself smiling, before erupting into an uproarious laugh. Images of another Marine officer ran through his mind, and Luffy figured that now he had two rivals in the Marines to look out for. Luckily though, he knew where one of them would be.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Luffy was brought from his mild daydream by Nami's furious yell as the crew approached him, eyes widening as the red head's foot dropped square into his face.

"Mmmf mffmmm…" Luffy tried to answer, finding it impossible to speak with Nami's pointed shoe lodged deep in his rubbery face.

"Huh?" Nami asked again, lifting her shoe from the young boy's head even as she grabbed his red shirt, shaking him violently for an eplanation.

"I had to get something." he answered simply, as though that was a good enough explanation, a wide grin crossing his face as he clutched tightly to the two items in hand. With an exasperated sigh, Nami reluctantly let the boy go, feeling the tension in her head increasing.

"Ah, forget it. At least we have all these Marine ships to search through for… 'supplies'." Even as Nami said the word 'supplies', everyone in the crew knew without hesitation what she really meant.

'_Treasure and belI…_' Each thought in turn, sweat beading across their foreheads as they watched the navigator's eyes transform into glowing belis signs. Sighs escaping their lips, they did not particularly look forward to searching the ships for treasure that Nami would inevitably grasp for herself, but also knew that it was always best not to go against Nami's desires at times like that.

With frustrated sighs, the crew separated, each following Nami's order to "liberate" the treasures that the Marine ships might be holding. Luffy watched them, satisfied by the day's events. As they disappeared into the ships, accompanied by the occasional loud banging sound as another petty officer woke up, only to be pounded back into submission by whichever Straw Hat was aboard a particular ship.

But the boy then drew his attention back towards the badge in his hand, running his thumb carefully over the elaborate dragon. With a smirk, he tossed it in the air, catching it in his hand as he leapt to his feet.

"You seem in a good mood, Luffy." Robin spoke, drawing Luffy's attention to the older woman.

"Aa. I was able to accomplish my goal." He said simply, chuckling to himself at the thought.

"Oh, and what might you have been searching for?" she asked, crossing her legs carefully as she sat upon the dark blue railing of the Marine ship they were resting upon. Taking a few steps forward, Luffy stopped just in front of the raven haired beauty, the sea breeze sending her fragrant perfume his way. 'She smells so good.' he thought simply to himself, as he asked her to stick her hand out.

Robin, with some confusion, did as told, and watched as Luffy revealed a small, wooden and glass item from behind him, placing the object in her right hand. Taking a moment to check it over, the older woman found herself quite shocked as she realized just what it was that Luffy had obtained.

"I-is this…?" she stuttered, unsure what to make of the small object.

"Shishishi. It's an eternal pose to 'the Holy Land'. " Luffy answered her simply, sitting upon the railing next to her, letting the salty breeze blow against his neck. He watched Robin carefully inspect the object, as though it could not possibly be real.

"So, that is what you were trying for?" she asked, staring appreciatively into his deep black eyes, a warm smile crossing her face as her heart began to flutter.

"Aa. I knew the Marines would have one, so I had to wait for them to show up. Never thought it would take so long though…" At this, Luffy huffed a bit, glad that the waiting was over.

"And that is what you were thinking about all this time, being so silent and making the others worry about you?" Robin asked, a flurry of curiosity overcoming her as she leaned close to the strong young man. She watched as he nodded in affirmation, as though it were no big feat at all.

"But, it is weird that when you want something, it never comes. But normally we get attacked so often." Luffy burst into a sort of amused laughter, slapping his knees at the difficulty of the situation as Robin also began to giggle a bit.

"Why did you want such a thing?" the archaeologist was curious. There should have been no reason for Luffy to desire such a thing, so why would he be so… desperate to gather it. She watched as he leaned forward, until their noses were touching, smiling as he began to speak.

"Well, I had to give you something good to thank you." At this, Robin's heart nearly skipped a beat, accompanied by the butterflies going crazy fluttering in her stomach.

"W-what do you mean?" she was at a loss. What had she done to deserve such thanks?

"Well, that night a while ago when you offered to make dinner." Luffy began, letting Robin's mind drift backwards a bit as he leaned slowly away from her. Finally, he saw the light of recognition in her eyes as she nodded. "I remembered that it was the same delicious looking food I saw in that book, and I figured you must have seen that." As Luffy spoke, he waved a hand randomly in the air, watching as Robin's ample bust began to rise and fall with her breathing, almost hypnotically.

"B-but even with that, t-there is no reason to thank me." she tried to explain, watching as Luffy simply smiled at her.

"Well, Shanks always told me that I should be nice to girls, and always repay a favor. And I remembered that you said you wanted to see the Marines' library, so this was the only way I could think of to get there." Luffy explained his reasoning, such simplicity just to repay a simple favor. Robin could only giggle at his innocent reasoning, looking into his merry looking eyes.

"So, I will be sure to take you the-" Luffy was cut off as Robin leaned forward, catching his lips with her own, letting the warmth spread through her normally porcelain looking skin.

"Ah, Nami-swan, we've all… finished… WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Sanji yelled as the rest of the crew returned from their miniature expeditions, each dropping their jaws at the scene that greeted them.

There, on the railing of a defeated Marine ship, a romance was beginning. And Sanji for one nearly had a stroke that night.

* * *

**Poor Sanji, he just can't get a break with either of the girls. :P A bit rushed at the end I thought, but I think it came out well. Anyway, next chapter is number 30 of this grouping, so I am planning it to be a pretty long one to cap the whole thing before moving onto some of my other works. Action, romance, drama and a happy ending. All this and more on the last chapter of 'Warmth For a Flower', so look forward to that.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Warmth for a Flower**

**Rating: K (seems to always come out this way)**

**Pairing: in case you were wondering, Luffy x Robin all the way**

**Well, here we are. After seemingly forever, this is the last chapter for this grouping of oneshots. That is not to say I will stop writing oneshots for this pairing, as that is just not going to happen. However, now the oneshots will be published independently, and I actually already got an idea for one of them. But, as of now, I am going to take a break from One Piece fics to focus on Gintama, especially Gintoki x Kagura. Such a huge fan of that series. WARNING: this chapter is LOOOOONG. 12,000 words or so, long. But, it is basically broken up into 3 or 4 parts, indicated by line breaks. Can't quite remember how many :p Still, just wanted to get that warning out.**

**Basically, this time, Robin catches Luffy in a moment of silence and introspection. Will her curiosity lead to a good development? Pure happy fluff, for those of you who might not like that kind of stuff. That said, enjoy the story.

* * *

  
**

Peering over the top of her latest tome of knowledge, Robin could not help but smile as she gazed upon the rest of the Straw Hat crew. It seemed that this group could never be shaken from their normal routines. But as she scanned the deck, watching the by now routine actions of her comrades, her sight found itself focused on one person acting a bit out of his usual character.

Folding her book closed, she set the large bundle of paper on her lap, watching the young man on the front of the ship. She watched the breeze gently rustle his thick black hair, his red shirt fluttering harmlessly in the wind. The hat which normally adorned his head hung loosely from his neck, swaying on the light breeze. Robin found her mouth curling into a different kind of smile, one of curiosity and wonder. '_I wonder if everything is alright.'_ she thought to herself, swinging her slender legs over the side of her deck chair.

With her feet planted firmly upon the hard beige wood, Robin cupped her chin gently in her hand, carefully considering the young boy in the distance. Her curious smile still upon her face, the young woman decided to follow Luffy's example and just go straight for it. She knew it might not be a good idea to be too forceful, but at least asking wouldn't hurt.

Luffy for his part was completely cut off from the rest of the world at that moment. With his palms planted upon the wood slightly behind him for support, he gazed up towards the clear blue sky with what might be described as a want, a desire. He could feel the cool breeze blowing through his clothing and his hair, small goosebumps dotting his tanned skin. The young pirate was not thinking about being the Pirate King, or his old friend Shanks, or anything like that.

"Lucky…" he spoke simply, voice barely above a whisper. Reflected in his deep, solid black eyes was the endless sky, dotted by impossibly white, fluffy looking clouds. He let his body feel the vibrations that resulted from the waves landing against the ship, the gentle rocking as it sailed through the deep blue sea towards no destination in particular. Nami was always the one in charge of the navigation, a task that Luffy was glad to leave to the feisty red head. Despite his seemingly crazy actions, he certainly valued his life, and did not want to give it up on account of getting lost.

But while he loved being a pirate, and the freedom that it gave him, he found himself watching the population of the sky, wondering about them from time to time. He had freedom, to be sure. But it seemed that clouds enjoyed a sense of freedom that he never would. A pirate ship, after all, can only travel on the sea. But clouds could roam wherever they pleased, with no regards to borders or coastlines, no fear of being attacked by Marines for simply existing.

Luffy's was a life that many might envy, with his impossible strength, his crew of fiercely loyal friends, and the sense of adventure that permeated everything his crew did. But this second, he did not care about any of that. He simply wanted to float along like a cloud, enjoying that truly limitless freedom. Sighing deeply, the young man set his gaze on a particular cloud, watching as it slowly stretched into a different form as it floated by.

He watched it lengthen and warp, spreading out over a larger piece of the sky at the expense of its own form. Then, as bits of it began to break away, Luffy noticed a shadow overtake his vision, darkening the light blue sky somewhat with its long form. Looking at the outline, he could tell who it was, smiling to himself with the realization.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain-san?" that familiar, soft, flowery voice rang in his ears, warming his chest a bit as he slowly leaned backwards. Placing his hands in his lap, he craned his neck backwards, giving him an upside down view of the older woman. As his lips contorted into a somewhat confused frown, he allowed his eyes to drink in the features of the lovely young woman.

Her long raven locks hung down just below her shoulders, stray strands blowing in the light breeze. The young woman's ample bust was tightly covered with a bright purple t-shirt, almost giving the appearance that they might just pop through the thin fabric. Long slender legs wrapped in equally tight looking black capris, cut to just below her knees. She was, as usual, a very vision of loveliness.

Luffy had never much cared for women in that kind of way, unlike Sanji. But even he could appreciate a beautiful woman when he saw one. And from the first moment they had met, he could tell that she was a beauty unlike any other. The depth of her blue eyes often captivated him, drawing him in with their clarity and beauty. Everything about her seemed to exude some sort of charm that any man would have trouble resisting, and Luffy was no different.

"What's a penny?" he asked, finally drawing his train of thoughts back to the present situation. He watched as the older woman's face lit up in amusement, an almost girlish giggle escaping her pink lips at his question. Luffy felt his confused frown tighten into one of mild annoyance, not enjoying the fact that he was clearly being made fun of at the current moment.

"Oh, I am sorry" Robin began, calming down as she noticed the frown that graced the captain's face, "I meant to ask, what is it that you are so deep in thought about?" At this, she watched his gaze turn back to the sky above, his body giving off a deeply calm feeling. Crouching down a bit, Robin tucked her legs carefully underneath her as she sat a short distance behind the younger boy, watching him as he planted his palms once more upon the deck behind him.

She watched his body shift a bit as he stretched his legs out in front of him, not making any sound as he watched the sky. Something inside of the young woman fluttered, watching Luffy as he sat in such solemn silence, a feeling almost 180 degrees away from how he usually acted. Compared to the energetic, hyper young pirate she had encountered, this Luffy seemed silent, almost contemplative as he watched the sky overhead.

She was not sure what it was, but something about his presence at the present time sent a sort of warm ache through her chest. Almost like something was squeezing down on her heart. Luffy seemed almost lonely with his thoughts. Robin thought of just reaching out and embracing him in a warm hug before he interrupted her thoughts.

"They're so lucky…" he spoke in an unusually soft tone, no traces of his usual enthusiasm. Instead it was replaced with a sort of melancholy, a deep desire for something that Robin could not quite place. But she was curious as to what he meant by his statement.

"Who are lucky?" the young woman felt her head tilt a bit to the side, watching the younger boy carefully. She had seen a wide array of emotions within the young pirate, but envy or jealousy had never been one of them. It was a fact that Luffy was quite happy with his carefree lifestyle, the ability to go anywhere and do whatever struck his fancy at any given time. But what would cause him to voice a hint of jealousy?

"The clouds.." he began, turning his head a bit, catching sight of the older woman in his sight before continuing, "they can go wherever they want, and only have to listen to the wind." Robin was left with a short gasp within her chest, his complete innocence showing within his words.

"But Luffy, you can go anywhere you want as well." Robin started, her thoughts running quickly through her head. His was a thought that she had come to many times in her own troubled past. Any time life seemed difficult, she would look up at the fluffy white forms, watching as they floated past, quite carefree. She had been envious of the white puffs, but that was before meeting Luffy and his crew. His seemed to be a group that truly went wherever the wind blew.

Turning his head completely, Luffy captured the raven haired beauty in place, his charcoal orbs shining with a bit of sadness as he spoke. "But the clouds don't have to land at a dock, or worry about getting attacked." As he finished, his gaze found itself focusing once more on the sky, closing his eyes as the older woman's soft fragrance filled his nostrils.

Robin was at a loss. Never had she known Luffy to be so introspective and contemplative about things before. She had always assumed him to be an impulsive, cocky young man, completely unconcerned for the consequences of his actions. But as his words sunk into her head, she felt herself smile warmly, a pleasure at seeing this side of Luffy that none had seen before.

"Well, Luffy, you are quite the powerful pirate, and a well known criminal. So chances are that you will not be able to go anywhere you please." As Robin spoke, she could see a sort of annoyed tension appear in the younger boy, his body tightening with each syllable. "But, you also have a crew of loyal friends, and we will always be there to fight along side you, so that nobody can stop you if you decide to go anywhere." At this, Luffy looked back, his previous frown replaced with a mildly surprised look. As he looked into her deep blue eyes, Luffy smiled wide. It was not his usual mischievous, innocent grin. But somehow Robin's words had touched him, as though what she had said was something he had wanted to hear all along. But he would never make a demand or order to that effect. It would have had to come willingly, and Robin had given that to him.

Robin's own smile echoed the warmth that he felt, and he felt an odd calm in his heart that he had never felt before. With a sigh, Luffy looked up at the sky once more, all his worries leaving him as he stared straight ahead. The knowledge that his friends would always be there with him was a great comfort, as though a heavy burden had been lifted, one which weighed heavily on the young man.

"Thanks, Robin." His simple statement sent her heart fluttering once again, her soft fingers clutching lightly at her breast as she let the feeling surge through her. But before she could respond, the young boy surprised her once more. Leaning back suddenly, Robin found his head resting gently on her lap, his eyes closed as he smiled brightly. She watched as his hair seemed to disappear in the dark tint of her pants.

Keeping her clear blue eyes on his innocent face, the older woman could not help but smile, watching the serenity upon his sleeping face. "Really, Luffy. That is quite unfair of you." she whispered, giggling a bit to herself as she listened to his soft breathing. Before she realized it, her fingers had entwined themselves in his strangely soft hair, finding herself surprised at the feel of it.

As she watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest, Robin felt completely at ease, a feeling she had seldom experienced before. But she was surprised as she realized that she was sitting there, a powerful pirate resting his head on her lap as she idly stroked his hair. This boy had never made any demands of her, or ordered her to do anything that might have been considered selfish. She had always been allowed to simply be herself around him. With a sigh, the older woman simply decided to enjoy the moment of tranquility, taking a light pleasure in knowing that none other had seen Luffy in this light.

"We will always be with you, Luffy." she whispered, leaning down a bit to allow the words to reach his ears, hoping that the feelings behind them also got through. As if in response to her statement, the young boy in her lap murmured something unintelligible, nuzzling himself more into her lap. "Same as always, it seems." She could not explain it, but now she felt closer to Luffy than to any other person she had ever known.

Unnoticed by the two lost in their own little world, the rest of the crew had stopped their own activities, and had begun to watch the scene unfolding at the front of the ship.

"I wonder what's going on." Nami was the first to voice her wonderment, her left brow raised a bit as she looked on. Her hands resting idly on her hips, she let the scene in front of her work its way through her mind.

"Who knows. Maybe they're talking about what the next island will be like." Chopper suggested innocently, his face alight with his own curiosity.

"Hehehe. How naïve of you, Chopper." Usopp stated, a teasing smirk on his face, fingers rubbing his chin in a motion as though he knew something the rest of the group did not.

"What do you mean?" the small reindeer asked, his voice showing all his worry over the situation. He did not like being left out of the loop, especially when Usopp used that "all-knowing" tone of voice.

"Well, Luffy is certainly at "that" age" stopping briefly, Usopp looked to the more mature members of the crew, watching their surprised reactions, "and it would seem that he has chosen Robin for that." The long nosed boy seemed quite satisfied with himself, a feeling that he had somehow discovered something that was his knowledge alone. Nami, Zoro, Franky and Sanji all looked at each other in a somewhat confused manner for a moment before nodding their heads and looking back to Usopp.

"That idiot? Interested in Robin?" Sanji was the first to speak, almost completely dismissing the notion with a wave of the hand. "There's no way in hell that guy would go for her. She is clearly too much for him to handle." As he said this, Sanji's eyes lit up, clearly thinking that only he was good enough for Robin.

"Besides, that guy has the most one track mind I have ever seen. All he has in his head is adventures and finding One Piece." Nami added, not as vehemently as Sanji but still enough to get her point across. "And getting us into mountains of trouble…" she muttered under her breath, drawing a sweat drop from the boys assembled.

"W-well, I know straw hat-aniki has his goals in mind, but there is no man who has no interest in women." Franky put his statement out, thoughtfully rubbing his chin as he considered the problem. "But I think you two are right. If he were to fall for someone," giving a brief pause, the blue haired cyborg brought his gaze to the feisty navigator, "I think navigator nee-san would be most likely."

As he finished his statement, the half metal man thought for certain that a death blow was heading his way, and so had braced for the impact. But seeing nothing coming, he placed his gaze back on the ship's navigator, his jaw nearly hitting the floor at what he saw. Nearly locked in place, Nami looked as though she were about to explode, her face as red as Luffy's usual shirt.

"Ahahahahahah!" Zoro broke the somewhat awkward silence with a loud, bellowing laugh. "I never would have thought I would live to see the day. Nami left with no response in her min-" his statement was broken as the red head in question slammed her right fist into the back of the young samurai's head, sending him crashing to the deck.

"God, I was just so surprised that Franky could suggest something like that so easily." Nami responded, trying not to sound as flustered as she felt.

"Well, if Luffy were to begin to develop interest in girls, it is certain that he would have to be insane not to notice such lovely, perfect women as Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." As Sanji spoke, his eye was replaced with a throbbing pink heart, his legs twirling quickly beneath him as he moved closer to his beloved Nami.

"Perfect my ass…" Zoro muttered under his breath, carefully rubbing the large knot on the top of his head.

"What did you say, shitty marimo?" Sanji spat, his love mode instantly dissipating after hearing the insult to the honor of the object of his affections.

"I said nobody wants to be hounded by the Prince of Retardia all day." Zoro smirked, standing tall in front of the lanky blonde, lying about what he said just to get a rise out of the ship's cook. A tactic that never failed to work, much to Zoro's amusement.

As the two young men clashed, the sound of hard soled shoes banging against solid steel, Nami felt her anger begin to replace the embarrassment of Franky's suggestion. With a sudden shout, she slammed both fists into the battling crew mates, the pair crashing into the deck. Sanji wore a look of odd bliss, a possible indicator that he truly was a candidate to be the 'M' in a relationship, the heart still shining in his eye. Zoro wore a look of unconsciousness, mixed with intense anger. He never liked being beaten by Nami, but there was little he could do about it, a fact that frustrated him greatly.

As the red head made her way to her navigation room, she stole one last glance at the pair on the bow of the ship, feeling an odd knot in her stomach as she looked at them. "Nah, there is no way… right?" she muttered to herself, clutching at her chest as she tried to shake off Franky and Usopp's idiocy. "Yeah, no way." Trying her best to laugh it all off, she wanted to just immerse herself in something to distract her.

A short time before Sanji made the announcement that dinner was ready, Luffy woke from his slumber. Blinking a few times to get acclimated, he realized that his head was laying on something warm and soft. Leaning his head back a bit, Luffy looked up, smiling as he noticed Robin's peaceful face staring down at him. Her deep blue eyes were closed, her breathing soft and comfortable. Each gently inhaled breath sent a small wave through her body, causing his head to rise a bit each time.

"Wow. She looks really pretty." he commented to himself, raising his head from her lap to be equal in height to the older woman. He sat there for a moment, simply watching the young woman as she slept. It occurred to him that he had never seen her in such an open, vulnerable state. She looked so much more innocent in her sleep than he knew her to be. It was a shame that he could not see her in such a state more often, with a genuine, warm smile upon her soft features.

Reaching out, the young boy gently rocked her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. "Oi, Robin. I think it's almost time for dinner." he whispered, leaning forward to allow his words to directly reach her ears. Luffy watched in some amusement as the young woman shivered a bit, slowly drawing out of her sleep.

"Oh, Luffy. I am sorry, it seems I fell asleep." she apologized weakly, stretching her arms over her head to clear out the last bits of tiredness. Luffy felt his eyes widen as he watched her, the motion of her arms stretching outward causing her rather large breasts to push themselves more tightly against her shirt. Feeling his face redden a bit with the surge of unrecognized feelings, he averted his gaze just as Sanji walked out of the kitchen.

"Oi, dinner is ready everyone!" he yelled, before making his way back into the kitchen, prepared to defend the food from Luffy's inevitable demanding hands in order to preserve some for everyone else.

Brushing the dirt from his pants, Luffy stood, looking expectantly towards the galley. Before he took a step towards the dining area, he stopped, looking down at the raven haired beauty still sitting at his feet, a questioning look on his face. "Robin, you're not hungry?" he asked, not sure why she had not even stood from her place. Crouching down once more, he looked her squarely in the eye, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"It is alright. You go on ahead, I will be there shortly." she answered, averting her gaze from the young boy's, an odd warmth flushing her cheeks. It was strange, but just seeing Luffy had made her heart skip a beat, a feeling she had not encountered before. Robin found it not altogether unpleasant, but still a bit uncomfortable, unsure what to make of it. She sighed a short breath of relief as Luffy stood, expecting him to follow her suggestion.

But before he even took a step, the young woman found herself in the air, a strong pair of arms enveloping her. One arm tightly grasped her shoulder, the other slung firmly under her legs at the knees. "Shishishi. Robin, it's always more fun to eat with more people, right?" With that, Luffy smiled so brightly that Robin could not help but return it, allowing her arms to find their way loosely around her young captain's neck.

"Ee. I suppose it is, Luffy." she answered, an oddly pleasant sense of defeat to accompany the warmth that found itself spreading through her. She watched as his grin stayed in place, even as he quickly bounded across the deck towards the dinner area, an excited giggle escaping her lips as they approached. It was strange, but Robin felt more at peace here with Luffy than ever before. It just felt right.

"Oi, what took you so… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROBIN-CHWAN!?" Sanji's scream interrupted the dinner just as it began, each member of the crew turning in the direction of the door to the galley, watching the scene unfold. They wondered if there was some reason for Luffy to be carrying Robin in such a manner, but as he set her down, the pair made their way to the dinner table, seemingly ignoring Sanji's fuming.

But even as they began to eat their dinner, the crew could not help but notice that they took up seats right next to each other, an event that was not exactly strange, but was still a bit odd. There was an unmistakable atmosphere around the two, as though something had happened between them this day. Taking note of it, the crew members looked to each other, mirror images of confusion on their faces. They all tried to shake it off, getting back to their meals, but they could not get a single thought from their head.

'_What the hell happened with those two today?'

* * *

  
_

Over the next few days, the Straw Hat crew noticed a distinct change in the pair. Robin, who was normally secluded and isolated from the rest of the crew by her own decision, began to open up a bit, seemingly finding any excuse to be close to Luffy. Whether it was joining in his card games with the other guys, or sitting next to him at meal time. And the smile that graced her features was the most lovely that any of them had ever seen on the older woman.

Luffy as well seemed to have undergone some changes. In comparison to his energetic, hyperactive self he seemed a bit more subdued and thoughtful. He did still spend a good amount of time jumping around, creating entertainment for the rest of the crew, but to a lesser degree. The others in the crew made sure to notice the frequency of his visits to the ship archaeologist. Often times, the two could be seen in a near replay of that first day, with the two simply sitting on the bow of the ship talking about things that could only be guessed.

"Okay, maybe Usopp was right." Nami whispered, the "brain trust" gathered together once more to gossip about the developments they had witnessed.

"See? I told you." Usopp whispered right back, an undeserved tone of confidence in his speech.

"Yeah, yeah. But so what? It's only normal for people to spend time together, especially when they are at sea for so long." Zoro spoke, not understanding why it was such a problem that needed to be discussed in secret.

"So straw hat-aniki has finally awakened to love. That is SU-" Franky could not finish his statement as Nami and Sanji clamped their hands over his mouth in an attempt to quiet the older man.

"Idiot! We don't want them to know we're talking like this." the pair echoed each other, a hushed sort of insistence to their words. With a sigh, they glanced over at the pair in question, noticing a distinct sort of warm atmosphere surrounding the two.

"I wonder how far they've gone." Usopp mused, his arms crossed dramatically across his chest as he thought, drawing a dramatic whitening from Sanji, the thought of his idiotic captain and the lovely Robin doing "those" sorts of things together.

"I bet that idiot wouldn't even know what to do even if given the chance." Sanji said bitterly, trying to get over his anger at the mere possibility that Luffy and Robin had entered that kind of relationship.

"Well…" Chopper spoke up, an odd quiet to his voice.

"What?" Usopp asked, curious and at the same time terrified at what the ship's doctor was about to say.

"Well, the other day, Robin came to see me. She said she had been having a little bit of nausea." At this, each of their eyes widened considerably, staring blankly at each other, before turning their collective gaze to the missing two members.

"At first I thought it was just that, but I suppose it could be…" Chopper attempted to continue, cut off by Sanji's unintelligible wail.

"Nooo~!" he whined, all sorts of thoughts dancing in his mind as he clapped his hands to his face. "That's impossible. It must just be a mistake." It sounded as though Sanji were attempting to convince himself more than any other person there, his heart rate climbing with each second.

"Bwahahahah!" Zoro could not stifle an uproarious laugh at the situation, taking an unreasonable pleasure in the cook's depression over the mere possibility. "Oh, this is too good." Taking a few steps forward, the green haired swordsman stood directly in front of Sanji, wanting to get the full impact of his speech. "You spent all that time swooning over every girl you met, but it seems that Luffy beat you to the punch. Ahahahah!"

With this, Sanji could not hold his temper any longer, and the pair began to battle in their normal matter. Nami could not break it up, and did not particularly care at the moment. She was still trying to process the information that she had been presented with. "Robin and Luffy? Are you sure Chopper?"

"Sure about what?" an extra voice rang from Nami's left, a brow raised as he worked his way into the conversation.

"Well, we think that Robin might be-" the red head had to stop in the middle of her statement, realizing that Luffy and Robin had wandered over to the group.

"Might be what?" the woman in question asked, her same warm smile upon her lips as she looked from one person to another.

"R-Robin, h-how long have you guys been standing there?" Chopper asked, a sudden fear that something bad was going to come of opening his mouth.

"Only for a moment. Luffy noticed you guys all standing together, and wanted to investigate." Robin answered simply, the two sharing a smile before paying attention to the assembled group once more, each with a shocked expression of dread.

"Why are they acting so strange?" Luffy asked his older friend, waving a hand in front of Nami's blank face, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I don't know. What were you discussing before we walked up? And what did it have to do with me?" At this, the group collectively gulped, a feeling of guilt coursing through them.

"W-well…" Usopp spoke first, looking to the others for some idea on how to proceed.

"Hmm?" Luffy questioned, leaning closer to his long nosed friend, curious to what he wa going to say.

"W-well, Chopper was curious about something" he began, pointing to the small reindeer near his feet, looking to shift the blame to someone else, "and we were all trying to-" Usopp was cutoff as another of their little group interrupted.

"Are you two fucking?" Zoro asked quite bluntly, drawing a mixture of shocked and embarrassed gasps, as well as a confused look from the young captain.

"Zoro, you shit head. How can you ask Robin-chwan something so crude like that so casually?!" Sanji spoke, grabbing the front of the swordsman's shirt.

"Look, I don't really care either way, but these idiots" he paused, hiking his thumb to Usopp then to Franky, "think you two have a relationship going. That's what they keep discussing." They were all caught red handed. Blue streaks running on their faces, the others in the group looked slowly to Robin, expecting something other than what they got.

"…" Robin did not say anything, and other than a glance over at Luffy, it looked as though she had been knocked unconscious by the accusation.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, replacing Sanji by grabbing the older man's shirt.

"Aa?" he replied, noticing the look of confusion on his friend's face.

"What is fucking?" the younger boy asked quite innocently, frustrated at the use of such a foreign word to him. He had heard Shanks' crewmates say it every so often, but any time he asked about it they simply shrugged him off, telling him he would get it in time.

The entire crew simply stared at the young boy, unsure what to say to him. On one hand, they could just explain it and be done with it, save for a bit of embarrassment if they were wrong. But something bugged them, letting them know that something bad might happen if they did so. Before any of them could speak, Robin broke the silence.

"Well, Luffy, basically they think the two of us are in a romantic relationship, and have had sex before." she spoke, trying her best to regain her composure for the situation. The raven haired beauty watched Luffy's reaction, hoping that no further explanation would be needed. He was so innocent, it made him a rather interesting person. Robin could almost see the thought working its way through his head, his facial expressions changing with each moment before a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, they thought we were making babies?" he answered, everyone sighing in frustration at his naïve yet accurate assessment of the situation.

"It would seem so." Robin replied, looking to her fellow crewmates as she giggled merrily, her normal composure returning in full.

"So why did they think that?" he asked the older woman, unsure of the reasoning for such a thought.

"W-well, you have been spending a lot of time together." Nami suggested, slowly getting over her embarrassment of being discovered in such a secretive discussion.

"And Robin has been so much more open lately." Usopp continued, curious for some kind of explanation other than the one they had come up with.

"And so much time with just the two of you, on the bow of the ship." Sanji added his own thought, his envy of the young pirate dripping off of his voice.

"It is fine if you have finally awakened to the feeling of romance, aniki. So, how long have you two been together?" Franky asked, making another leap in assuming that they were indeed an item.

"Together? Aren't we all together?" At Luffy's answer, Robin began to laugh quite happily, enjoying the simple answer from her young leader.

"Well put, Captain-san." With that, Robin excused herself to look for something to read, and to bathe and rest before reaching their next destination.

"You guys alright?" Luffy asked, watching the befuddled reactions of his crew. Shrugging when none answered, the young boy bounded back to the bow of the ship, perching himself upon the lion head on the front of the ship, watching the gentle rise and fall of the sea.

"W-what just happened?" Nami asked, to none in particular as her head turned towards where Robin had disappeared, then focusing on where Luffy sat, completely defeated by the situation with no hope of recovery.

"Well, it was none of our business anyway." Zoro answered, turning to head towards his training area, a smirk on his face as he began to stretch.

"I knew there was no way there could be anything going on." Sanji muttered, a completely unconvincing tone to his voice as he headed towards the kitchen to start preparing supper.

Nami, Usopp, Franky and Chopper all shrugged to themselves, casting a cautious glance towards Luffy as they headed back to their own rooms. But none had a chance to see the strange, knowing smiles upon the lips of the two. Near mirror images, they gave a look as though the pair had a secret between just the two of them.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Luffy's voice rang throughout the ship, excitedly jumping up and down on the bow, watching as the approaching land began to grow in his view. It had been weeks since any of them had been on solid ground, and so Luffy's enthusiasm was shared by all. He was quickly joined on the front end of the ship by his crew mates, each smiling with relief at finally reaching a new town.

"Hold it Luffy!" Nami's stern voice brought the boy crashing back to earth, fearfully looking back to the fiery navigator.

"What, Nami?" he asked, a mixture of fear and annoyed confusion on his voice as he watched her approach, a warning glare in her eyes.

"Luffy, I don't want you just going off and doing whatever you want. No trouble this time, Luffy." Luffy rolled his eyes, not wanting to pay any attention to the young woman. But he was brought back to focus, Nami grabbing his cheeks and drawing his gaze back to her. "No trouble this time, alright Luffy?" The tone on her voice sent a chill up Luffy's spine, her smile only barely containing the promise of intense pain if he disobeyed.

"A-alright, Nami." Luffy gulped, truly not wanting to see what Nami had in store for him should he disobey her "suggestion". But he did not want to just be bored, he wanted to go on an adventure. Looking towards Robin, he caught her smile, casting her a knowing look that screamed "You see?".

"Mah, navigator-san. No need to be so harsh on Luffy." the archaeologist spoke, softening the navigator's attention on the young boy. Though she would never take advantage of the position, it was commonly held among the crewmembers that Robin was the only person to have a sort of authority over Nami, possibly a result of her autonomy from the rest of the crew. Despite normally simply going with the flow of things, when Robin spoke, the whole crew had to listen.

"Ah, you have not been around this idiot quite as long as we have, so you don't get all the problems he can cause." Nami spoke, almost pleading with the older woman for some sort of backup, truly not wishing to get into another mess, as they were prone to find themselves in.

"Well, it is true that Luffy's actions can be quite troublesome" Robin accepted, a fact that was completely undeniable, "but does he not always get us out of the horrible situations?" Robin finished, casting a warm smile at the ship's navigator, her facts completely disarming the younger girl's arguments.

"W-well, t-that's true, I-I guess…" Nami did not know what to say. It seemed that the time Robin and Luffy had spent together over the previous few weeks had begun to show itself, as it was rare for Robin to truly defend the Straw Hats' captain.

"If you are so worried about it, navigator-san, I can watch him to make sure he doesn't get into any bad trouble." At this, the whole crew stared at her incredulously. Maybe they truly were closer than they would admit to the rest of them.

As the crew's eyes shifted back and forth from one to the other, there was little choice but to accept the reality of the situation, much to Sanji's dismay. But he was perked up as Nami allowed him to accompany her as she went shopping, obviously intending to use him as a pack mule as usual. A fact that he little minded.

Franky, Usopp and Chopper each decided to go into town and pick up supplies for their own various projects, their small group having grown a bit tighter in the short time Luffy had spent with Robin. Zoro, for his part, decided to stay aboard the ship, keeping watch. But everyone knew that he would spend that whole time sleeping. And god help whatever fool was dumb enough to board this ship.

As the ship docked in the small town, the gang made plans to gather again at sunset, leaving plenty of time to accomplish their goals. Leaving the ship, the crew shot a curious look at Robin and Luffy, watching as they slowly disappeared into the quaint autumn looking town.

"W-were they…" Usopp asked, looking curiously at Franky and Chopper, then to Nami and Sanji, noting the slight nod of the head of each, paired with the steam billowing from Sanji's ears.

"Ah. It looked like they were holding hands, alright." Franky acknowledged, smiling knowingly as he turned to head into town himself. Usopp and Chopper smiled nervously at each other, turning to follow the blue haired cyborg into town, leaving Nami and Sanji speechless, nearly locked in place as they stared after Robin and Luffy.

"Wow. I wasn't sure that it was true, but… it sure looks like it." Nami spoke, an odd pang in her heart as she looked after the other two.

"Yeah. It looks like they're… happy together." Sanji nearly muttered, a similar pang in his heart as his eyes stared after the pair. Matching feelings that only now bubbled to the surface, only a short time too late. A pair of heavy sighs, and the red head and the blond cook headed into town, a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Heh. Too late you two." Zoro muttered to himself, smiling evilly as he settled in to take his traditional afternoon nap. While he would never admit it, he had a suspicion about how things would play out from the beginning, a fact that he would have to figure out a way to tease Sanji with later.

"Mmmm…" Luffy moaned, eyes closed as he inhaled the full scents wafting through the town. Cooking meat, cinnamon, baked goods and all other manner of scent filled his nostrils. He felt his hunger begin to take over, mouth watering as he considered the possibilities.

"How about I treat you to something, Luffy?" Robin asked sweetly, quickly drawing an appreciative look from the younger boy.

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically, unable to contain the excitement at the prospects of exotic foods, hopefully some of which he had never tried before. Shaking Robin's hands in his own, he felt an odd warmth within him, not from the body contact, but something else entirely. It was a feeling that had been growing over the past few weeks, but still he could not quite place it. All he knew about it was that it only appeared when he and Robin were alone together.

As she felt his warm hands engulf her own, Robin felt a similar warmth spread through her chest, making the world around her feel a bit fuzzy and out of focus. Ever since that first day they had spent alone together on the bow of the ship, that warmth had grown, a feeling as though it would burn her from the inside. Sanji had never drawn that kind of feeling from her, despite his constant attempts to woo the young woman. Of all the men she had encountered, only Luffy made her feel so strange, in such a good way.

Smiling brightly, she followed Luffy's lead, enjoying the soft warmth of his hands on her own. As they hurried past the street vendors, Robin made sure to get a good look at the surroundings. Small wooden structures lined the streets, some with deep red facades. The occasional chimney dotted the skyline, smoke billowing as it carried the scents of cooking into the air.

The atmosphere of the small town was quaint, warm, exuding an aura of familiarity and closeness. Angled roofs made the square chimneys look all the more pronounced, only a few of the structures rising more than a single story. Tones of white, brown and red mixed together, colors emitting a feeling of autumn comfort. The cool weather was extremely pleasant, a gentle breeze further mixing the varied scents of cooked foods. Robin herself was beginning to feel hungry herself.

"Oh, new to the village, are you?" a husky man's voice brought Robin back to her senses, Luffy stopping in front of a particular vendor. Behind the large man sat all manner of meat, from chickens to large hunks of beef. His brown hair matched the thick mustache on his upper lip, still unable to hide his warm, kindly smile. Suddenly a thought occurred to the young woman.

Looking around the street, all the people around seemed preoccupied with something, some doting carefully on their stores. All manner of decoration adorned what could be assumed to be the town square. "Excuse me." Robin asked, drawing the butcher's attention. "Is there some kind of festival happening?"

The mention of the word festival threatened to send Luffy into a fit of excitement, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of a giant party. "Ah, you're not from around here. There's a wedding today." the man answered happily, a feeling that it was an important affair on his words.

"A wedding?" Robin asked again, an odd flutter in her voice as she spoke, a tone which drew a curious eyebrow raise from Luffy. Looking over the quaint little village, Robin felt an odd tension in her chest. Despite the life she had led, Nico Robin was still a woman, who had dreamed as a child of meeting her Prince charming, and having the storybook wedding. Life had intervened for the worse, but the thoughts had always been there with her.

"It's been a long time coming. Those two have been crazy for each other for the longest time. And today they finally tie the knot." The butcher spoke, the same happy tone on his voice. Robin felt herself sigh just a bit, an envy of such happiness finding its way into her mind.

"Hey, old man." Luffy asked quite impolitely, drawing the butcher's attention to the young pirate. "What's a wedding?" he asked, sweat drops forming upon the brow of the butcher and the ship archaeologist. The young pirate looked at the two, curious as to what was wrong with what he had asked.

"Well," Robin began, curious as to how Luffy could have not heard the term before, " a wedding is when two people agree to spend the rest of their lives together." As Robin finished her explanation, she watched Luffy's face contort into a look of concentration, as though searching his internal data banks for the information she had just presented.

"Ah." Luffy responded after a moment, slapping his right fist into his left palm in some gesture of understanding. "So they're getting hitched." he added, nodding triumphantly at having processed the information.

"Y-yes." the butcher answered, unsure of how someone could not have associated the two immediately. "So, can I get you anything?" he asked, bringing the focus back to the matter at hand. Switching his sight from Robin to Luffy, the older gentleman noticed two distinct looks upon the pair in front of him. The young woman wore an almost forlorn look, one of sadness and yet of hope at the same time. Luffy, on the other hand, was staring directly at the older woman, his own face with a look of concern and curiosity.

It was as though he had some question in his mind, but was afraid or otherwise unable to get it through his lips. With a shake of the head, Luffy brought his attention quickly back to the butcher, placing an order for a large hunk of meat. Nodding in affirmation, the man reached back, grabbing the biggest slab from its hook. Luffy nearly began drooling at the sight of it, watching as the man placed it on a large flame.

As he listened to the sizzle of meat, Luffy shot another curious glance at Robin. Following her own gaze, he noticed the crowd gathering in the town square, a fairly large gathering. Tilting his head a bit further, Luffy realized that the two lovers must be getting married currently. Noticing the sad look on Robin's face, Luffy felt his heart beat a bit faster. It was like something was squeezing it tightly, making it beat faster to try and break free.

At this, Luffy remembered some of the words of wisdom he had gotten from his good friend Shanks when he had visited Fuschia Village. '_Listen, Luffy. When the time comes that you feel a certain tug in your chest, it means that you have found something special. And when that happens, you have to hold onto her no matter what happens.'_ As his mentor's words echoed in his head, Luffy felt his eyes widen, taking full stock of his situation. As it finally sank in, he smirked to himself, settling back in his seat as he watched Robin's soft features.

He wasn't sure when it had started, but Robin had been the one to give him that special tug in his chest, and he realized that he had to do something to be sure she would be by his side forever. Sure, he wanted the rest of his friends with him forever as well, but even he could tell it was somehow different with Robin. None of the others gave him that special tightness in his chest that Robin did. Thinking back over the past weeks, he realized why he had spent so much time alone with Robin, and he felt like smacking himself for not realizing it.

"Here ya go, friend." the butcher interrupted Luffy's thoughts, slinging the huge slab of meat onto the table. Giving an appreciative thanks, Luffy sank his teeth into the meat, occasionally mumbling his appreciation for the quality of the food. "Hahaha. Just wait until you are finished." the older man laughed, enjoying Luffy's bright and cheery demeanor.

As he ate, Luffy cast an occasional glance at Robin, her face etched with that same look as he finished his food. Licking the last traces from his fingers, Luffy got the only idea that would solve his problem, and hopefully hers as well.

"Ne, Robin?" he asked, looking towards her as she turned to face him.

"Y-yes, Luffy?" she answered, feeling a bit flustered, as if she had been drawn from some intense dream.

"Let's get married." he suggested, a tone that might be mistaken for a joke. Robin's eyes widened, her heart speeding up a bit at his words. Was he serious? Why would he want to marry someone so much his senior? Didn't he know how serious a suggestion it was?

"W-what are you talking about, Luffy?" Robin asked, feeling a strange sort of happiness in her chest, thinking that maybe he was serious.

"I'm serious." he responded, almost like he was reading her mind. His tone had taken on a more serious tone, a look of warmth, but determination on his face. Robin felt her heart skip a beat, taken a back by his sudden actions. She wanted to just melt, accept his offer and let the consequences be damned. But a life of hardship had left its toll on her, and she found herself trying to make excuses for herself.

"B-but, we are pirates. There is no way that could work. Not to mention I am more than 10 years older than you." Internally she cursed herself. '_Just go with it. He's obviously got the hots for you, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel the same.'_ Her internal voice was right, but her logical mind told her it was impossible.

Before she could mutter any more excuses, Luffy took matters into his own hands. Approaching the older woman, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. She felt small shocks course through her body, the feeling of his strong arms around her making her knees nearly give out. As his tongue found its way into her more than willing mouth, Robin felt her reason completely fly out the window. The world completely faded from perception, and the only thing she could feel was this moment. Luffy holding her body tightly to his own, as the two shared a deep, passionate kiss.

As the two remained locked together, the shop owner felt himself blush a bit, whistling his approval of the passion that Luffy had shown. "Wow." he muttered, smiling at the sight of newfound love in front of him. He watched as the young woman's arms found their way around his neck, his own arms supporting her slender frame. After a few minutes, the pair broke apart, each gasping for breath, flustered looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"So, how about it?" Luffy asked, a slightly teasing tone to his voice, unmistakable smirk on his lips as he watched the flustered young woman before him. The boy felt an odd nervousness in his chest, truly hoping that Robin would agree. As he waited for her response, the young boy let the feel and taste of her lips sink into his mind, wanting to remember the feeling for a good long time. The taste of the meat he had eaten mixed with the subtle taste of vanilla from her peach toned lips, the warmth from them still holding on his own lips.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed, throwing her arms over Luffy's shoulders, taking her own turn to give him a passionate kiss. All the time she had spent with Luffy had taken its toll on her, and she had absorbed some of his impulsiveness. She wasn't sure how things would work out, but Robin had a feeling that as long as she had Luffy around, it would manage to work itself out. She had found that Prince charming, and she knew he would always be there for her. _'No less from the Pirate King.'_ she giggled to herself, blushing as she realized the display the two had put on in front of the shop owner.

"Congratulations." the man spoke, watching the two lovers staring into each other's eyes, deep blue reflecting intense black. He watched as they slowly broke apart, standing side by side, hand in hand.

"Ah, old man, maybe you can help with something." Luffy asked, to which the butcher simply raised his hand.

"No need, I already know what you are going to say, and I would be glad to help." Love was truly in the air it seemed. "I know the priest doing the ceremony today, so I can ask him to help you two out." he answered, to which Luffy rushed over, giving the older man a huge hug.

"Thanks, old man." Luffy shouted enthusiastically, drawing amused giggles from Robin and the butcher.

"Hey, no problem." the old man spoke as Luffy set him back on solid ground. "We just gotta find a dress for the lovely young lady here, and I think I can help with that as well." With a wave of the hand, he motioned for the two to follow him two buildings down into a small shop. The front windows were adorned with beautiful white dresses, and in the back one could make out sets of tuxedos. Looking at each other, Robin and Luffy smiled as they entered the shop, anxious to get it done as fast as possible.

* * *

Later, as the crew began to gather on the deck of Thousand Sunny, two remained missing. They watched the sun sink quickly into the distant horizon, tones of pink and orange tinting the once blue sky. As the moon took its place in the sky, the tension on the ship began to increase with the pair of absentees.

"Where are they?" Nami asked, somewhat annoyed at the fact that they had to wait up for the idiot captain once again. "I can understand Luffy, but Robin is with him, so they should have been back on time." the red head was nearly to the point of fuming.

"Maybe they're having some… fun." Zoro added, being sure to put a teasing tone on his voice, enjoying the shocked looks on Nami and Sanji's faces at his suggestion. He could not tell quite why they reacted so strongly, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Maybe…" Usopp spoke, breaking the subtle tension, "Something happened to them." As he finished, the looks of surprise were replaced with a mixture of concern and doubt.

"That's not possible." Franky dismissed first, waving a large hand in the air as he sat on a nearby couch. "If the Marines had gotten them, I can be sure that they would get away."

"But what if one of those Admirals showed up?" Chopper spoke, a sound of terror on his own voice. Zoro looked to Nami and Sanji, watching their faces echo Chopper's own concern.

"Even if that happened," Franky spoke once more, looking intently at the rest of the crew, "there would be a huge uproar, and there was nothing like that when I was there today." As he finished, Usopp and Chopper also nodded in relief, realizing the truth of his words. Soon after, Nami and Sanji joined in showing their relief, Zoro noticing something odd. He watched as the pair had their hands intertwined, smirking as facts started to come together.

"So, what do you think is taking them so long?" Nami asked finally, not realizing that her hands had found their way to the blonde cook's. Sanji, however, was fully aware of the contact, taking immense pleasure in the soft, slender fingers intertwined with his own as he spoke.

"Who knows. Maybe Robin just got absorbed reading a book, and Luffy fell asleep?" Both situations seemed extremely plausible, a fact that the rest of the crew realized, sweat dropping as they imagined their idiot captain sleeping out in the open, despite his seemingly dangerous position as a wanted criminal.

"That sounds… plausible." Franky admitted, feeling a bit nervous about the possibility, noticing similar looks on the faces of the others. "Think we should go look for them?" he wondered aloud, watching the thought run through the others' minds.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Zoro was the first to speak, waving a dismissing hand as he leaned against the ship's mast. Placing his hands on the back of his head, he watched the others as they seemed to come to a similar situation, each having witnessed Luffy's unfathomable strength for themselves.

"You're right." Sanji spoke, a bit forlorn as Nami had taken her hand away from his, the feeling dampened at the cute blush that crept its way across the red head's soft features. Nami's blush did not escape the notice of the rest of the crew either, but none would dare mention it for fear of retaliation. Save for Zoro. He would be sure to tease he with it eventually, when the time was right.

"Yeah, Luffy-aniki is invincible. No way anything could happen." Franky spoke, an unmistakable relief on his voice as he sighed a breath he was not aware he had been holding.

"You don't think…" Chopper began, drawing their attention to him.

"What is it Chopper?" Usopp asked the young reindeer, a sudden sort of fear creeping through him.

"Well, when I was in town, I remember someone saying something about a big wedding." As he began to speak, the rest of them knew immediately where he was going, wincing at the thought that they could have been worried about their idiot captain.

"Makes sense. He's never one to pass up food, especially if it is free." Sanji said, sighing in frustration as he headed towards the kitchen. "Well, I am sure they'll be back eventually, so I'll make dinner now."

The rest of the crew decided to disperse, each with the same thought in mind of frustration over worrying about their captain. Except for Zoro. He simply sat against the ship's mast, hands behind his head as he let his three katanas lean gently against him. But he wore a knowing grin on his face, after hearing Chopper mention the word 'wedding'. "I bet I know what happened." he whispered to no one, as he closed his eyes to wait for Luffy to return.

A little over an hour later, the crew sat down to dinner, that odd creeping suspicion growing as they had not heard anything from Luffy or Robin, worry over what might have happened to the pair.

"Mah, I am sure Robin would keep him from doing anything too reckless." Usopp spoke, attempting to lighten the heavy atmosphere, to little effect.

"Still, it's not like _HIM _to miss a meal." Sanji said, also noticing the heavy tension around the crew. "All we can do is wait and hope he shows up." At this, as though on a sort of cue, a loud laugh echoed from outside the small galley. All of the crew lit up at once, eager to grill the young boy on his whereabouts during the day.

Rushing out of the galley, none were prepared for the sight that greeted them. There, on the deck of the ship, stood Luffy, with Robin hanging loosely from his back. Her slender arms draped around his neck, the warmest smile any had ever seen on her etched across her soft face. But almost more surprising than the happy atmosphere that surrounded the two was the clothing they wore.

Luffy wore a deep black jacket, a fine wool material paired with a sheen of silk on his lapel's face. His long legs were coated in a similar material, the dark material fitting him quite nicely. Underneath the jacket one could tell he wore a deep red shirt, almost the color of blood, similar to the shirt he usually wore. His trademark straw hat still hung loosely from his neck, occasionally bouncing back into view as he moved. He wore no tie, the whole look undoubtedly the result of his unorthodox demeanor. And, on his feet, sat those usual sandals, another staple of the young boy's unmistakable look.

Noticing the rest of the group looking at him, Luffy shot them a warm smile as he spoke. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering why they were staring at him. As he let Robin slide carefully from his back, he cocked his head to the side a bit, watching their shocked expressions deepen even more, save for Sanji. The blonde, in his usual demeanor, nearly collapsed in ecstasy, watching the garment that the raven haired beauty wore. Everyone's eyes were locked on the ship's archaeologist, noticing that her smile did not budge even a bit.

"Is something wrong everyone?" she asked, bringing them back to reality.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, you look far more radiant and elegant than ever before, my lovely Robin-chwan." In an opposing view, Robin smiled gratefully for the comment, even as Nami smacked the cook in the face before considering the older woman once more.

"But, Robin, what's going on?" she asked, wanting some answers. At this, Robin looked first to Luffy, before looking down at her own dress, smiling brightly.

"Oh, this?" she realized that it was a bit surprising to see her and Luffy in such fanciful dress, and knew that Nami would be upset if she thought it had cost a great deal of money, a thought that one would get looking at her gown.

In the cool night breeze, the black fabric billowed gently. A dark gown matching the tone of Luffy's tuxedo, though of a different makeup. The gown itself was made of a frilly sort of lace, dropping to a bit above her ankles. Rising up the dress, the material became only slightly heavier, combination of silks and satins giving off a soft glow in the deepening moonlight. Fine ribbons of silk served to outline her ample features, making the young woman look absolutely stunning. In her hair lay a red bow, with small flower designs on it, serving to hold her long, flowing black locks in place. In the fine gown, she was the picture of beauty, pairing quite nicely with Luffy, dressed as they were.

Looking to Luffy once more, she felt an odd sort of blush creep across her cheeks, looking down towards her feet as their hands found their way to each other, fingers intertwined closely as Luffy decided to speak for her, noticing her nervousness at being put on the spot in such a way.

"So, what happened?" Nami asked, feeling a bit impatient as she looked at the pair, curious as to why they were suddenly holding hands in such a way. It almost looked like they were lovers, but that couldn't be.

"Well," Luffy began, looking at Robin once more before looking to the rest of the crew, "we got married." The way he so simply answered left the gang in shock, wondering if they had heard him correctly.

"Y-you mean, you went to that wedding in town today, right?" Sanji spoke, envious of the closeness that Luffy and Robin seemed to be displaying.

"Yeah." Luffy answered somewhat hesitantly, thinking that what he had said had answered that question already.

"I hope you didn't cause a big ruckus there, Luffy." Nami muttered, fearing that the boy had caused a big mess, something that might result in financial damages.

"It was a fun party. That butcher was really nice, right Robin?" he beamed, looking at the older woman as she nodded in affirmation.

"Indeed. It was rather kind of him to set it up like that, with no warning." As she spoke, there was a somewhat kind manner of teasing on her voice, aimed towards her captain, to which he only laughed.

"Set what up with no warning?" Usopp asked, curious as to the seemingly secretive way they were acting.

"Didn't Luffy already tell you?" Robin responded with her own question, her brows arching in a mild frustration to match Luffy's.

"Y-you mean… YOU TWO got married?" Sanji nearly choked on his cigarette as the information finally sunk in, his heart nearly stopping at the realization. With a nod, the two lifted their left hands up, revealing matching golden bands on their ring fingers, leaving no doubt that it was the truth.

"W-what happened?" Nami asked, wondering how they could go from not even being a couple, to suddenly being married.

"You guys are pretty slow." Zoro spoke, drawing surprised expressions from everyone in the crew. "This has been a long time coming, so it's no surprise. Don't tell me you guys are surprised?" he asked in a very teasing manner, leaving an impression that he truly had known all along that this outcome was going to come about.

"You knew!?" Chopper asked, amazed by Zoro's seemingly keen perception skills. The swordsman sweat dropped, noticing the crew's intense gazes.

"Wow, you guys really had no idea it would come out like this?" he asked, his question focused especially on Nami, as she had been with the idiot the longest next to himself.

"Well, when we asked if anything was going on, they denied it." Nami muttered, taken aback at the fact that Zoro knew something she did not, a fact she did not like one bit.

"Maybe there wasn't then, but anyone could tell from the evidence that there was something going on." As Zoro spoke, Luffy and Robin each blushed just a bit, realizing how silly it was that it had taken them so long to realize it themselves. "And I bet he had a pretty simple reason for asking her suddenly, right?" he sarcastically asked the ship's captain, confident that he knew the answer already.

"I was a bit curious, why did you ask so suddenly?" Robin also asked the younger boy, curious about his reasoning for the impulsive decision. Granted, she had been happy that he had asked, but the curiosity had been itching in her brain since he had asked.

"Well, I remembered something Shanks had told me, that when I met someone who gave me a warm, special feeling in my chest that I should hold onto them forever." At this, Luffy clutched the older woman's slender fingers in his own, taking pleasure in the warm smile that crossed Robin's sweet lips, which only a short time earlier had been locked passionately with his own. That was a memory that he would hold with him forever, the first time the two had kissed.

"And what does that have to do with getting married?" Franky asked, figuring that he knew the answer already, smiling at the happy outcome.

"Well, when I was in the old guy's meat shop, he mentioned a wedding. I didn't know what that was, so I asked him." Everyone felt their minds blanche a bit, wondering how they could follow someone who did not know what a wedding was, but listened as he continued. "Then he said it was two people pledging to be together forever, and then I knew that's what I wanted to do, so I asked her." Leaning forward a bit, almost as a way to prove his story's truth, he planted a soft yet passionate kiss on the young woman's lips, savoring their soft warmth for surely not the last time.

Zoro had been right, it was a simple reason. But, none could find fault in the reasons. Simple values, after all, are the ones that are hardest to break. So, congratulations were exchanged, and a party threatened to break out once more, before a realization hit the ship's navigator.

"So, what took you guys so long?" she asked, figuring a wedding would not take quite so long, assuming it had taken place near midday.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, wondering if they had really been late.

"We agreed to meet up at sundown, remember?" she asked, exasperated by his seeming inability to tell time.

"I guess we just got caught up in the party. All the people here are really nice." at this, Robin nodded once more in agreement, smiling as she recalled the events of the day to mind. It was one she would never forget. The kindness of the people of the village, allowing two outsiders to partake in such a special occasion was something that was rare to find in the world.

"Well, dinner is ready, so I guess you should go get ready." Sanji muttered, still a bit surprised at the sudden turn of events. But everyone was surprised as Luffy and Robin looked to one another, making no mention of food.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Luffy answered, sending feelings of shock through the rest of the crew. Never before had anyone heard him utter those words in succession, and so it came as a big surprise. They watched as he and Robin disappeared into her room, only briefly curious as to what was going on. As they turned to head back into the galley to enjoy their dinner, the realization hit them and they all blushed a deep red.

"You don't think…" Nami asked first, feeling that blush deepen a bit at the thought.

"Of course they are. What else would newlyweds do together on their wedding night?" Zoro said, taking joy in the embarrassed reaction from the normally fiery red head. It was a unique experience to see her with no real comeback, one Zoro hoped he would be able to have more frequently with her apparently developing relationship with the ero-cook. Things were certain to be fun for a good long while for Zoro, and he smirked at the thought.

As Robin locked the door to her cabin, she looked seductively at her captain, biting her lower lip carefully as she began to undress herself. Luffy made a similar movement, setting about the task of undoing his own fancy garb. "I hope you were not serious when you said you were not hungry, Luffy." Robin asked, a teasing yet sensual tone to her voice as the black fabric of her dress fell to the floor, revealing a set of revealing lingerie, a sight which set Luffy's mouth to near watering.

"Well, I did eat plenty at the party, but I do feel an appetite for something a bit… different." With that, Luffy licked his lips, approaching the older woman as he watched her face flush in anticipation of what was to come. As his hands found their way to her hips, he reveled in the way they flared outward, a look that paired with her ample bust to give her a distinct hourglass figure.

Luffy had found his flower, and he knew that she would need plenty of warmth. That was something he could give her plenty of, and he smirked a bit to himself as he imagined the adventures he was sure to have, with this lovely woman at his side always. When he became Pirate King, he would have to be sure to come back to this island, to give his thanks to the butcher who had given him the inspiration to take action. But for now, he absorbed his mind in thoughts of the lovely woman before him, and he would be sure it was a night that neither would forget.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have read these oneshots and left reviews, they always make my day. I hope you have enjoyed the fluffy goodness that is Luffy x Robin. When I get back from my self imposed break from One Piece fics, there will be an ongoing story featuring this pairing, either in the wild west setting, or the medieval settin from earlier oneshots featured here. Again, thanks to all of you who have enjoyed these fics, and I hope you will continue to read my other fics as well. **


End file.
